Shattered Souls II : The Alien Gifts
by writerzero
Summary: Three years after Shattered Souls ends. Ron and Shego are still a couple as are Kim and Mark. Things are going well for all of them. But a new danger now threatens. There are others who have nightmares, and are themselves nightmares. They are the gifts left behind by the alien Lorwardians. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_A few words:_

_In Shattered Souls it was pointed out I may have made Ron too competent. I was tending to agree until I considered what they could be facing in the future. Cybertronic technology scavenged and utilized by villains. The possibilities that come to mind are absolutely terrifying. Cybertronic golf balls anyone? Actually I will need a way to tone down his physical capabilities somewhat. Tai Shing Pek Kwar on top of comet powers might be a bit too much. I want to try and keep him, along with Kim and Shego, at roughly the same level of physical ability so they all play an important role in fights._

_The view points in this story will still be largely that of Ron and Shego. At least that is what I plan for it to be. Though the view points of other characters will be shown. Some of those view points will be dark. That is the main problem I have had so far with trying to start this story. The graphic nature of the violence I want to show. How to show the nature of the violence without going overboard with it._

_The theme of this story will still be that of nightmares, though not those of Ron and Shego._

_Timeline: Roughly three years after the end of Shattered Souls._

_**The Awakening, First Mutilation,... The Lorwardian Gift**_

* * *

Global Justice did not kill. That was one of it's most strict rules. The reason for it was simple. Never, not in all of human history, had any system of justice been perfect. There had always been those few that were innocent. Still, there had to be some way to ensure that those who would kill never could. For that reason the most secure prison facility in the world had been constructed. Not once in the nearly forty years of its existence had anyone escaped. Built by Global Justice and run by Global Justice it was escape proof. But it wasn't just human justice that was always flawed.

The chamber was immense. Nearly two kilometers below the surface of the earth it was not only dark but hot. Fatally so. The temperature was over eighty degrees Celsius. It would burn human skin in less than a second. Within the chamber there were points of intense cold. That was were the prisoners slept. Each one was kept in a cell that consisted of an array of machines. Some were radiators that kept the cells at thirty degrees Celsius below zero. Some generated an electromagnetic field that kept the water in the cells liquid. Suspended in such cold the prisoners were dead. There was no heart beat. No flow of blood in their veins. No electrical activity in their brains. But should Global Justice determine it had been wrong. That a prisoner was innocent. Then they could be removed and returned to life. The cold preserved them intact. The electromagnetic field meant no ice formed to damage the cells. Suspended animation.

It was escape proof. The prisoners were dead. So how could they escape? And should they not be dead? Then there was the heat to survive. Then there was the two kilometer climb to the surface. A way well guarded by Global Justice. Should someone try to rescue a prisoner they would have to get through two kilometers of solid rock. Global Justice would detect that. It was perfect.

Except it did not take into account an alien invasion that had destroyed nearly fifty power plants. One of them in Middleton. In the larger scheme of things it wasn't important. Those plants were connected to a national grid, and that grid to an international one. There should have been no loss power. But in Middleton they had rushed the construction of a new one gigawatt nuclear power plant. It was to replace the one that had been destroyed three years earlier. It worked perfect. It came on-line with no problem. The engineers ran through checklist after checklist and everything was normal. So they connected to the main grid. That is where things went wrong.

The controllers for the grid did not take into account the new power. A computer error kept the power flowing from the national grid and called for full output from the newly constructed power plant. It was something the transmission line couldn't handle. It sent a surge of power throughout the Middleton grid. For six days there was no power in the city. That had been eight days ago.

Each cell required immense power and over the years a lot of cells had been added. While the Middleton Global Justice base had its own power supply the cells far below it required more. And the surge of power had damaged some of the sensors within the prison facility.

One of the cells slowly warmed, driven by the extreme heat outside. So did the body within in. With very short blonde hair and blue eyes the child, that Global Justice had condemned to this place seven years ago, appeared to be nothing more than an ordinary fourteen year old girl. If she had been she would have died. As it was her DNA wasn't entirely human. Her heart restarted of its own accord. Her lungs expanded and she began to breathe.

For a while she remained asleep. It took her body a time to recover and during that time she dreamed.

The girl struggled desperately. She wanted the stillness again. She didn't know how long it had last, just that it had been good. That in the stillness, that absence of life, she had been at peace. Then, despite her struggles, the memories of her first kill came to her and the nightmare began.

* * *

She was seven years old. Soon to be eight. She raced among the trees of the park where the party was to be held. She had been allowed to decide. Her parents had readily agreed. It meant they didn't have to decorate the house. Not that they would have minded. But at the park there were swings and merry-go-rounds and other rides. For food there were hotdogs and sodas not to mention chips and bars. It wasn't a bad place for her to have a small group of friend to celebrate turning eight. It was a place she loved.

She passed through the trees running. She loved to run. She was so fast. Whatever the sport at school her team always won the game. She froze. For some reason she was breathing heavily. The run didn't explain it. She watched the squirrel and she felt the need arise in her for the first time. That sense of someone else within her mind. She watched the squirrel. It was beautiful, but she was terrified. Something was wrong. She felt tears run down her face. Her inhumanly powerful muscles gave chase and the squirrel ran. She watched it run. She knew it was terrified and something in her loved that fear. It also loved her fear. She wanted to scream but something held her quiet. The chase continued.

There was no way a girl, not quite eight, could have caught the fleeing animal. The result of the chase was never in doubt. She played with it. Letting it run, terrified, for over ten minutes before she made a final leap and caught it. She fell to the ground, on her feet, the tiny creature in her hand. _What am I doing_, her panic filled mind cried out. She wanted to scream for her mother, for her father, for her sister. For anyone to come and help her. She couldn't. She knew in the dream her sister was close by, helping with the party, and that nearly lead to an even darker dream. One much more deeply etched in her memory. She refused that dream by letting the one she was currently having wash over her with full force.

She watched the squirrel squirm in her hands. It was so alive. So beautiful. Unbidden her left thumb pressed in and her fingernail, the ones her mother always complained were so hard to cut, sliced its flesh. _What am I doing, _the girl, terrified beyond reason, thought to herself. She still couldn't scream. She watched blood run from the tiny cut. Listened to the screams the animal made. The cut was tiny. Insignificant. So she made another. Then another and another. Soon the little animal, whose only sin was to be spotted by the girl, was covered in blood. Something inside the girl loved the blood. The girl tried screaming in terror. The thing inside her loved that terror too.

She turned the creature towards her and watched its eyes. Those eyes held only pain and terror. It made her sick to see it. Something else loved it. She lift the animal to her mouth. Slowly as something inside her savored the look in the creature's eyes, the frantic attempts it made to escape. The animal knew it was going to be eaten. But instead the girl licked blood from the creature and lowered it. The girl hoped that the something inside was going to let the poor animal go. She knew it was a forlorn hope as that something enjoyed the taste of the blood. The blood she wanted so desperately to spit out. Instead she swallowed. Several times more she lifted the creature to her mouth and licked its blood. Each time the poor animal frantically struggled. Each something inside her loved its fear. Loved its panic. It also loved the fear, the panic, that was coursing through the girl.

Eventually the animal ceased to struggle. It had no energy left. It was near death with glazed over eyes. It's body was starting to cool. The something inside the girl was sad at this. It wanted more. Needed more. For a while though it would be satisfied with what it had. The terror of the girl. Her fear. It was so sweet. The memory of this moment would be burned into her mind and it knew each time she slept the girl would feel the fear it so desperately craved.

The girl dropped the dying creature. The sight of it, the remembered feeling of its frantic struggles in her hands, the taste of blood, the sick joy that something inside her had felt made her throw up. The girl, desperately afraid, wept. For the first time in her life she felt alone. Always before she could run to her sister with her problems, or her father or her mother. She knew she could never tell them about this. She was afraid to. And something inside her wouldn't allow it.

It was the first time she killed, but not that last. Eventually she would be discovered. The look on the faces of her family when that moment came was something she would never forget. Nor would she ever forget what she had done to that family just four years later. Their screams were etched into her memory.

The girl, just two days shy of being eight, fled the site of the dying squirrel and raced back to the party. She acted normal. Inside she screamed.

* * *

Her eyes opened from the nightmare. She looked around. Despite what would have been total darkness to a human she could see a little. With superhuman strength she pounded at the hardened plastic that surrounded her. It cracked. Just a little bit. Another hit opened the crack and the water began to pour from her cell. Without the water to hinder her blows the cell soon shattered around her. Something within her screamed in joy at the freedom. The girl though just wished for the stillness again. She had tried suicide several times. Each time that something within had stopped her.

She stepped out and felt the burning heat. Flinching back, she returned to the coolness of the cell. She looked around. Something drew her to two of the adjacent cells. The prisoners within were like her. They appeared to be just two young girls, but the something within her said they were not. She wondered if they were monsters like her. If so she didn't want to release them. Still the something inside her drove her to dash through the heat to take a closer look. The controls were simple. She turned a dial and the temperature in each cell began to rise. She dashed back to her own cell. Her skin was covered in burns.

Slowly those two awoke as well and freed themselves. They didn't speak to each other. The something inside wouldn't allow it. Within the cells they took deep breaths and cooled their bodies with the quickly vanishing water. Then they dashed out of the cells, moving at inhuman speed. The entrance to the shaft leading up was just a hundred meters away. They covered the distance in seconds. The walls of the shaft were rough. An elevator cable hung from the center. They used the walls. Hands and feet working in harmony, helping each other over the more difficult spots. The climbed the shaft at the equivalent of a slow run for a human. As they climbed the temperature dropped.

Anywhere along the way there were sensors that should have alerted Global Justice. There were dozens within each cell. There were sensors that scanned the cavern. The shaft was full of them. But critical points had been burned out by the power surge. And Global Justice was seriously understaffed. The release of twenty million war machines just after the alien invasion had seen to that. The readouts from the cells said they were all okay so they left it at that. The sensors were just a precaution and could be fixed later.

Their skin nearly burned off, yet still mobile, the three reached the main Middleton base. They tore through the guards with ease. The girls screamed in pain as they did so, but the something within each of them drove them on. It didn't mind the pain. It loved that the girls were suffering. It fed on their pain and the pain there were causing. The guards weren't killed. But bones were broken, flesh was tore. They were maimed. That was what the something within each of them wanted. Not death. Suffering. If something died too soon then that was no good. If it was dead it couldn't suffer.

Two of them fled the base. Parting ways. One though paused for a few minutes. The one that had awaken first. The person now screaming at her feet had been working at a terminal. They had had top level clearance. The girl was curious. Someone had captured them. Had imprisoned them for what felt like a long time. She hoped they could do it again. Or if not, then kill them. She found out there were four of them. Not three. The fourth one wasn't a monster. The girl despaired. And for the first time in her life felt true rage. Not rage from the something within. Rage that came from her. Someone destined for the same fate as her had escaped. Why? She cried and screamed her hate for that person. All that she had suffered, yet that person was free of the curse. The something within was curious too. How had that someone managed to control the something within them? It wasn't possible.

The girl turned and fled the base as well.

* * *

Ron sat in his seat. It was one of the few days he had actually come to class. Usually he just had Kim tape the class for him and went to work at the Middleton Global Justice base. A reading of the class notes and the textbook followed by doing the questions in the textbook was usually enough for him to ace any class he was in. Going to class was a waste of time. Unless there was a test, or a quiz. Today it had been a test.

Kim, like him, had decided in favor of joining Global Justice after college so they had most of their classes in common. He looked up briefly at the redhead sitting just in front of him. Somehow things never seemed to change. He smiled. In pre-K they had sat side-by-side. That had remained the same through all of elementary school. In Junior High he had started sitting behind her. Now in college when he came to class he still sat next to her. In all those years it had never changed. He wondered how she was doing on the test. He guessed she would get an A like she always did. That hadn't changed either. She still aced nearly everything she tried. Probably the only thing that had changed was when they had projects he did his fair share of the work. He turned back to his own paper. He had already checked his answers once but double checking wouldn't hurt. He would get a hundred, or close to it, but that wasn't due to any major effort on his part. Still double checking wouldn't hurt. Like any person he still made mistakes.

He thought of the last three years. Life was good. Better than good. Each morning he and Shego woke up together. They made love. He made breakfast. The breakfast was something that was usually crashed by Kim and Mark who lived in the apartment next to him and Shego. It seemed that the girl who could do everything still couldn't cook. The apartment manager had, after the third fire, forbid her to cook or risk expulsion from the building. Mark could cook somewhat but Ron guessed he figured why bother with microwaved food when there was gourmet food right next door. It was fun.

In the mornings when he went to class he walked with Kim. Another thing that had remained the same. When he went to the Middleton Global Justice base he rode with Shego.

Mark usually rode with Shego to Middleton each day. He had his own Dojo there. Along with that he was doing a correspondence course in business. On weekends he and Kim taught martial arts to Global Justice students. It was good money and allowed Kim to pay her own way through college not to mention her share of the rent. Both Kim and Mark seemed happy with the way things were progressing.

When time allowed the four of them did things together. Or sometimes it was Kim and Shego doing some girl thing with a bunch of girls while he and Mark did something together. After the first year Kim had finally learned to give him and Shego space when they needed it. Though there had been some headaches along the way, things had worked out. The two of them got along pretty well now.

He stretched and looked out the window. The breeze coming in was warm. Pleasant. Life was really good.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

He jumped. The sound of Kimmunicator beeping was a rare event now. Kim, he noticed, had jumped too. The professor was looking at them both as well the rest of the class. They had never heard of the Kimmunicator let alone hear it go off. Wade didn't usually interrupt class. In fact since they started college he had never called during class. This was bad.

Kim turned her test face down on the desk to indicate she was finished and that there was no way the beeping sound could be linked to cheating. She reached down and pulled the device from her bag. She tried to recall the last time Wade had interrupted class and failed. It worried her.

"Kim. Is Ron there?" Were the first words from the genius' mouth. Kim turned and handed the device to Ron.

"Hello Wade." Ron looked at the genius. He looked like he was worried.

"Ron. We have a problem." The super genius paused, wondering where to start. And he knew Kim was there but he had had to get hold of Ron and during class Ron kept his cellphone turned off. He didn't carry a Kimmunicator any more.

"We as in we, or as in Global Justice?" Ron asked.

"Remember three years back when we hacked into the you know whose computer system and found that data?"

"You hacked into someone's computer system?" Kim looked at Ron. Wade she knew had probably hacked into every computer in the world.

Ron tried to recall. There had been several systems he and Wade had hacked into over the years. "Which one?" He finally asked.

Wade looked at Kim. "You know the one." He said, looking back to Ron.

Kim looked around. She wondered if it was all right to talk about hacking with over thirty students listening in on the conversation. "You know Wade. This place isn't exactly private."

"I know Kim." He emphasized the word Kim.

A light went on in Ron's brain. Kim. He looked at her and back to Wade who nodded. "That system." Ron said. He thought about Kim. Altered to be a fighting machine by aliens her mother had altered her again to be human. He and Wade had hacked into Global Justice's computer systems and found out there had been three others like her.

Wade nodded. "They broke out."

"Impossible." Ron was sure of that. They had found the plans for that prison facility. Corpses couldn't break out of anything. But if they had... He gulped.

"They did." Wade told him.

Kim knew the conversation had something to do with her but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Computer system? Broke out? And since when did Ron say impossible. Not any time in the last three years. Whatever it was they were trying to hide something from her. Both Ron and Wade were now obviously worried. No, she corrected herself, they were beyond worried.

"How many?" Ron asked. He tried not to look at Kim again.

"Three."

"That's not good." He admitted. He was acutely aware of Kim looking at him.

"That's why Dr. Betty Director wants both you and Kim to come to the Middleton base. Shego is being called too. They want a strong force to scout the base and ensure it's secure. I still got her suit. I will have Shego deliver it when she picks you up." He looked over at Kim. "That's assuming you're willing to take the job."

"I want to know more." Kim told them. She didn't like the way Ron and Wade looked at each other.

"That's up to Dr. Betty Director." Wade told her.

Kim sighed. "Fine. If that's what it takes to find out what you two are talking about." She knew she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Shego felt like cursing. Sure she had taken the job to track down the Diablo dolls willingly. But she had been lied to. Dr. Betty Director had told her the tracking device Drakken had come up with had a range of ten kilometers. It did. Sort of. When they were activated and were fifteen foot tall fighting machines. When it came to the dolls themselves the device had a range of five meters. And the dolls didn't just lie still and wait for some Global Justice agent to come and collect them. No. They were in the hands of children. Children who moved around the city and around the country. An area once cleared would a day later be infected. It was a never ending battle. It wasn't as thought people were reasonable and turned them in for a ten dollar reward from Bueno Nacho. No. They kept the dolls for some weird reason. Told they were a choking hazard for children they not only let their children keep the dolls, they insisted their children be allowed to keep them.

On top of that they had competition in finding the dolls. Villains the world over were scouring the globe looking for them. When they found them they used the technology the way villains always used technology. For evil. The devices they came up with put Dr. Drakken's toys to shame.

She looked at the display in her hand. Sixteen million and three hundred thousand of the dolls had been recovered. Those were the easy pickings. The sensible people who had turned in the dolls. The few they had confiscated from the hands of children. Those lying around on the ground hidden somewhere. The rest. God only knew where they were. Some had been dumped in the garbage. Good luck finding those. They could be under five meters or more of garbage by now and be impossible to find. Some were in the hands of children who had then lost them in areas already searched. Some were in the hands of children who planned on keeping them. Some were in the hands of villains. They couldn't even rule out the oceans. Wade had run the figures. An estimated one hundred and twenty thousand would have been lost overboard by children playing with them in boats. Or lost there by some other means. How were they supposed to find those?

Shego fumed. A large part of Global Justice's manpower had been tied down for the last three years trying to find those dolls. There were other major threats it could have been better spent on. Like the Lorwardians. Studying their technology and developing defenses. Not that the public knew that. The Lorwardian invasion had been explained as just another attack by some insane villain. They didn't know about the true danger out there.

She turned and watched Melissa, one of the agents she had been assigned, try and talk a mother into letting her child give up the doll he had.

"It hasn't hurt him yet." The mother claimed.

"It could. It's choking hazard." Melissa tried to be reasonable.

"That's silly. I don't see how it could be a choking hazard."

"The parts can fall off." Melissa lied.

"It's still safe. It won't hurt him. He's a smart boy."

"There's a ten dollar reward for turning it in."

"You can't buy a decent toy for that." The mother pointed out.

"For crying out loud." Shego screamed. The agents around her scattered. She lit her fists and ordered. "Drop the doll or I'll fry you both. How about it? You get to live and we get the freaking doll."

The woman and boy were sensible. The boy dropped the doll. The two of them took off running.

"Well. That saved us ten dollars." Melissa commented. "Though I'm not sure it falls within Global Justice guidelines."

"I don't care." Shego said.

"Me either." Melissa admitted. "Let's just say they were cooperative and gave us the doll."

"Whatever."

Ten thousand agents to cover a globe of a half billion square kilometers. It was insane. Fifty thousand square kilometers per agent. It was impossible. But they had to recover the technology. So far over a thousand of the robots had activated. Shego herself had been responsible for handling over a hundred of those. With the hovercraft she could get to the site of such incidences quickly. With her enhanced reflexes it was safe for her to attack them. A normal person? Well Global Justice had had over two thousand injuries so far from the robots. Thankfully Drakken had programmed them to subdue attackers nonlethally. But still some of the injuries were serious. A normal human didn't take a fireball to the chest without needing time in the hospital. Minor burns mostly. The fireballs were composed of an energy designed to stun, not kill.

Shego stood fuming. Staring up at the sky.

Beep! Code 090! Beep! Code 090! Beep! Code 090!

Shego jumped. The device, something like a Kimmuncator, that Global Justice had given her was sending out the alarm. What '090' meant she had no idea. While she was a Global Justice employee it was merely as a collector of dolls. She looked around. Melissa's face was white. As were the faces of several of the other agents.

"We're all to return to a point near the base." Melissa explained to Shego. "We're not to enter."

"Why?"

"Code 090 means that base security has been compromised. Agents returning in small groups could be overwhelmed if they entered the base. We're to form a group and enter in force."

Shego gulped. She had made good friends with several people now at the base. Including Miranda. Having friends made her weak. She knew that. But from the Buffoon she'd learned that was better than the life she'd been living.

The communicator lit up. Wade's face appeared. "Shego. Come to my place and get Kim's suit. Then get to Upperton and pick her and Ron up." The display went blank again.

Shego looked up. "Everyone back to wherever it is you're supposed to go." She hopped into the hovercraft and took off. It took her minutes to get to the nerdling's house. He had two gauntlets for her and the Buffoon. Kim's suit had one built in. Grabbing the items she got to the college in under two minutes. She probably left more than one broken window in her wake. The two were outside waiting.

Further orders gave her the location where the Global Justice personnel were gathering. She and the Buffoon hopped out. Kim remained inside to change. A minute later she too left the hovercraft.

Shego looked around. There were around three hundred agents. They had jets for transportation and could gather pretty fast. She knew there had been around fifty people in the base. It was understaffed like most of the organization's bases were. She spotted Dr. Betty Director and headed towards her. The Buffoon and Kim followed.

Dr. Betty Director looked up as they approached. "You three will go in first with fifty of our best agents. Level ten force will be authorized if needed. That means killing is allowed. The rest will follow and take positions in the areas you clear."

Shego was stunned. Global Justice was authorizing killing. "I'm not sure I'm willing to go that far." She spoke out. Stunned.

"That's up to you." The woman answered her. "Just be clear. While we think the enemy has left the base we're not certain. And they will kill." She leaned close to Shego and whispered. "Think of them as smaller versions of the Lorwardians." She turned to Ron. "I think you know what you're up against?"

Ron nodded. "I saw their files." He admitted. "Still. I don't think killing will be necessary." He wasn't sure he could kill someone, or something, that looked like a fourteen year old girl.

Dr. Betty Director sighed. "Fine. You three are the only ones we got on hand who are enhanced and will stand a chance of surviving if one of them is still in the base. Meanwhile my people in there are hurt and could die if we don't soon get to them."

From the time the first alert had been sounded inside the base to the time the three entered it had been fourteen minutes. Global Justice could move fast when the situation demanded it. What they found was one maimed person after another. All had serious injures, but none that would be fatal if they were treated by a modern hospital. It took the three of them over two hours to go through the entire base. Meanwhile Wade had accessed the security system and made sure only the proper personnel were moving around the base. Eventually it was declared secure.

By the time the two hours where through most of the maimed personnel had been either evacuated to the Middleton hospital or were being treated within the base hospital which was guarded by a hundred armed agents. It had been the first location Ron, Shego, and Kim had scouted.

* * *

Shego sat by Miranda's side. The woman's condition was stable. Other than that... Shego sighed. Her friend had each arm and leg broke in five locations. Her ribs were fractured in several places. Her flesh had been slashed in numerous places. Blood was being pumped into her, but it had been close. Another half hour and she would have died. She had been the last person they found. Clumps of hair had been torn from her head. She would never see from her left eye again. There were internal injuries.

Shego swallowed. She recalled how the girl had brought her raspberry flavored coffee the last time she'd been captured by Global Justice. She'd been so afraid of Shego, yet had gone out of way to be kind. That was Miranda in a nutshell. Kind. When Shego had joined Global Justice the two had slowly become friends. It wasn't unusual for her to join Kim and Shego when they went out shopping or just browsing the malls on their time off. She often showed up at their apartment and talked about coffee with the Buffoon. How someone could talk two to three hours straight about coffee she didn't know. But the two of them did just that.

Plasma flowed around Shego's hand. She brought it under control. She reached out and stroke a small portion of the girl's face. The only part that seemed to be unhurt. Those who had done this would pay. She looked over at Kim who was on the other side of the bed. She knew the redhead was thinking the same thing. Miranda had been her friend too.

"We should report to Dr. Betty Director." Ron told the two. He looked at the unconscious woman. The damage that had been done to her... Rage rose inside him. He gulped and turned away. He wondered if he would be forced to kill again.

The three stood in front of the head of Global Justice. She looked shaken. But then she had just been told forty-seven of her people were seriously injured. Some permanently maimed for life.

"The base is clear." The woman spoke.

"What did this?" Kim demanded. Her hand was formed into a fist and she seemed ready to kill.

Dr. Betty Director sighed. "We have a prison facility below this base. It something neither of you have seen though Ron and Wade did see the blueprints once three years ago. They hacked into our computer systems looking for something. They found it." Her eyes sought out Ron.

Ron took pity on the woman and started speaking. "It's a prison facility that is supposed to be escape proof." He looked at Shego. "If you had ever used your comet powers to kill that is where they would have put you. There would have been no escaping."

Shego gulped. "No escaping?"

Ron shrugged. "Just a short while I would have said that was the case. It seems I was wrong." He turned to look at Dr. Betty Director.

"The power surge knocked out several key relays for the prison." The woman explained. "It effectively knocked the system of sensors we had covering the facility off-line. With our manpower so depleted collecting those Diablo dolls we put off repairs. No one had ever got out before. They couldn't. They're in suspended animation."

"What happened?" Ron prompted.

"It seems it wasn't just the relays for the sensors that malfunctioned. The system tried to draw power to keep the cells frozen. There wasn't enough and the alarm didn't sound. So it increased the temperature in each cell to just below freezing. We're not sure what happen but in three of the cells the temperature rose above that. When the power was restored to Middleton the rest of the cells went back to their normal temperature, thirty below. But we think one of the prisoners was free by that time and she set two of the other cells to wake their inmates up."

"Three people did that?" Shego asked.

"Not just three people." Ron told her. "Three enhanced people. People faster than either of us, and just as strong." He had read the file. Whatever Mrs. Dr. P had done to Kim to undo the work of the aliens it hadn't just kept her from going crazy, it had reduced her speed and strength a little bit.

"It had something to do with me, right? You and Wade made that obvious." Kim looked at Ron. "And there are three of them. There were three more people modified by the Lorwardians. That's who got out of those cells isn't it?"

Ron sighed. "You know. You're not half as oblivious as you once were. You're right. But they're not like you Kim. Your DNA was modified twice. Once by the aliens. Once by your mother. She made sure to protect you even when she didn't know what was going on."

"My mother?" Kim blinked.

"Yeah. We think she did some tests while you were still a fetus. Something must have indicated something was wrong. We're not sure what she did but whatever it was it kept you like you are now. A hundred percent human. The three that were in those cells aren't entirely human. They got alien DNA, or something like it, in their system." He looked at his best friend in the eye. "You're nothing like them. All the time I've known you you've only tried to protect people. Those three, they like to cause suffering. Just like the Lorwardians do."

"But..." Kim started.

Shego flared some plasma under her nose. "Not like you." She stated. "You're human. They're not. End of discussion okay."

Kim gave a small smile. "Until I talk to my mother anyway." She agreed.

Ron looked at her. She was tougher than she had been three years ago. She was okay. She had accepted her DNA was altered. If anything knowing her mother had played a role in it would help. She trusted her mother without question. Plus she had Mark and was living the life she'd dreamed off.

Kim asked the next question on her mind. "They like hurting people. And they are enhanced. But why are they considered so much more dangerous than villains who threaten the world?"

"All the villains who kill end up in that facility." Dr. Betty Director looked at Shego. "If you had killed you would be there now." She looked back to Kim. "But they are more dangerous than the villains you used to fight in highschool. One of them just before we captured her had broken into a high security bio-research facility. She was going to use a virus that would have caused millions of people to get sick. Some of them, maybe several thousand, would have died. A hundred thousand would have had permanent brain damage from the virus. Another was going to attack a chemical plant. It would have had pretty much the same affect as the virus. They weren't doing it to blackmail a country into submission. They were doing it for fun."

"That doesn't match with my theory the aliens were creating people they could fight on a personal level." Shego pointed out. When she had first heard the Lorwardians had modified several people that had been her opinion.

"I guess we can think of them as the first attack." Ron suggested. "Like their war machines. Creations to cause pain and misery. But not something to eliminate us. Perhaps the first ship couldn't stay but they wanted to leave a little gift behind. Then when they returned they could look down and see what misery those creations had caused before they got on with using their own war machines." He shrugged. "Just a thought. That virus, for example. It would have cause a lot of suffering, but it would have left things in place for the aliens to enjoy when they got back."

"Maybe." Dr. Betty Director admitted. She sighed. "If we could crack the computer system on that ship we might find the answer. As it is we're almost afraid to touch anything for fear of what it might do."

"We saw that the people were pretty badly injured. Just how bad is it?" Kim asked.

"They wanted to escape so they didn't have time to play much." The woman told them. Thirty-nine of the forty-seven will fully recover. The other eight will have some sort of permanent injury for the rest of their life. Miranda was the worst case."

Ron looked around. "And I guess it's up to us to stop them." He looked at Dr. Betty Director. "Though you did stop them before?"

"We did." She admitted. "We knew where they would be at and brought in overwhelming firepower. We can do so again, if we knew where they were going to be. We used several helicopters to bomb the area they were in with grenades that on exploding send out a hundred tranquilizer darts each. They can hold their breath for a long time so gas doesn't work. We had the helicopters saturate the area they were in with the grenades. Over fifty thousand for each of the three."

'Some of those grenades might be nice if we run across one." Kim said.

"I'm having a supply delivered as we speak. They will be here in two days." The woman answered her.

* * *

The three returned to where Miranda was. There wasn't much else they could do. The three girls could be anywhere by now.

Ron sat beside Shego, the two of them held hands. She leaned against him. Kim sat across from them. Ron was glad when Mark arrived an hour later. He watched as Kim leaned against him, and took his hand into her own. She would be okay.

He thought about Miranda. The two of them had spent a lot of time together. When she had tried his coffee she had pleaded with Shego to get him to teach her how he made it. Miranda had grown up in a coffee shop. She knew how to make a very good cup of coffee. His had been better. Over the last three years the two of them had spend hours just talking about the different coffee blends and flavors. They often worked together to develop a new combination that they then tested on the other three. It was fun.

They were all glad when she opened her one remaining eye an hour later. Physically, other than her left eye, she would be okay.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Hope the nightmare scenes weren't too graphic. Will be more of them. Won't be so much talk though of people maimed. If you think the scenes are too graphic let me know.

Poor Shego, spending three years looking for dolls. To put the difficulty in perspective. If each of the ten thousand agents needs to cover fifty thousand square kilometers with a sensor than can reach five meters in each direction they would need to walk 5,000,000 kilometers to cover the entire globe once. And of course many of them would still be undetectable. Covered under more than five meters of earth or water. Plus some would move into the already searched area. An impossible task.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Melange : a blend of coffees roasted to different degrees._

_So, just what can Killigan do with cybertronic technology. Read and find out._

_Time: A little over a week since last the chapter._

_**Waking Up,... A Visit with Miranda,... Kim Learns to Look Before Leaping,... **_

* * *

The bed was warm. A pleasant contrast to the cold rain beating against the window. He snuggled down under the blankets a little bit further and gazed at the woman sleeping next to him. Her face was peaceful, and so beautiful. His heart ached just looking at her. In the more than three years since they'd become more than just boyfriend/girlfriend the indescribable feeling that coursed through his entire being for these few minutes each morning had never changed. He watched and smiled until he saw she was close to waking up. The slight change in her breathing. The way she turned over on her back. The deep breath she took and the way she stretched as her eyes finally fluttered open.

Shego opened her eyes and saw the Buffoon's smile of appreciation for the view he was getting. Whenever she woke up he was always already awake. Watching her. She smiled at him. "Morning Buffoon." She reached out, pulling him closer.

"Morning Shego." He let himself be pulled closer.

They started slow. Enjoying each kiss. Letting their hands roam. There was no rush. They followed the love making with a shower. As usual it took a long time before they finished.

Ron set to work cooking breakfast. He loved to cook and enjoyed seeing people eat his creations. It was fun. In no time had prepared omelets with ham along with toast and a fruit salad. It was quick to prepare, it allowed him to be creative, and it covered the basic nutrition a person needed. The coffee was just ready when a timid knock came on the door. He knew it would be Kim and Mark. A few times they had knocked before Shego and Ron were out of the shower. Shego had taught them, with frequent applications of plasma, the risk of disturbing them too early. Mark had learned quickly. Kim not so quickly.

Soon the four of them were sitting down eating. The kitchen was small, but that just made it seem cozy. They talked and ate. Ron loved this part of the morning. He knew Mark and Kim did too. Shego was more of a solitary person than either of them. Still she seemed to enjoy sitting back in a corner and listening to the three of them while sipping her coffee. This morning the sound of the wind and rain on the windows made it seem even cozier. It was a good way to wake up.

* * *

She huddled in the abandoned apartment building. The glass was gone from nearly every window, allowing the ice cold rain to spray throughout the whole room when the wind gusted. She considered blocking one of the windows with the table left behind by the room's now long gone occupants. But someone might see it. They might call the cops. Or worse, come to investigate themselves. She didn't want that. The something inside would have a lot of fun if that happened. If they came alone then she might have hours to play with them. No. She certainly didn't want that.

The hardwood floor was cold and wet. She'd found several mattresses, they'd all had things living in them. She hated spiders. It was better to just lie on the floor. Rain lashed in through one of the windows and she turned her head, trying to not let it hit her in the face.

She shivered and considered the last week. The thing inside her was overjoyed at the freedom. It wanted her to maim person after person. To cause as much suffering as possible. She had tried to reason with it. Over the years she had found that was sometimes possible. She had focused on how injured she was. The burns. It hadn't cared. The need to hurt had burned within her. She had tried to focus on the fact she'd been caught once. That caution might be best. At least until she healed. The something had given that some thought. The burning need to hurt had diminished a little.

So she had spent the last week in this ruin of a building. Her skin had slowly started to heal. It had a long way to go but it no longer caused pain. She had sated the need to hurt with hunting rats. She had tortured them much as she had that first squirrel so long ago. Then she had eaten their flesh raw. It wasn't as though she could go out to steal food in her state. Her burned flesh would draw too much attention. Besides, being around people would only make the something inside her hungrier. It would see them and the need would burn inside of her. She would hurt them. Better to eat the rats than that. Anything was better than hurting another person. She shivered as the wind gusted through the window. She was already drenched, and so cold.

Each night she'd had the same dream. The day she'd been discovered. It had been a dog. Not just any dog, the dog of her best friend. She was ten and had held the facade of being normal for two years. The something inside her had been happy. The dog would suffer, she would suffer, and her best friend would suffer. It had been giddy with excitement. She had spent hours with the poor animal.

She had been sick. Sick seeing what she was doing to the dog. Sick knowing how her best friend would take the loss. Sick with fear of discovery. She hadn't been paying attention. Four police officers had come across her, on their way home from work. They were lucky it had not been one of them alone. The thing inside her would have loved that. As it was she had managed to convince it killing four police officers was too dangerous. She hadn't known just how strong she was back then. If she had known those four would now be dead.

They had known other animals around the area had disappeared. They had searched and found where she was hiding their corpses. The looks on the faces of her mother and father were etched into her memory. The look on her sister's face had been different. She had not believed it at first. Two years later she would know it was true.

She moaned and forced the memory out of her mind. Seven years had passed during that stillness. She wondered if those who had caught her before could do so again. Or if they would kill her. Either was okay. She wondered what the something inside her was. Was it a part of her? Or was it something else? She didn't know and there was no way to ask anyone. Except maybe...

She stood to her feet. There was one who had once had a something inside them. Someone who might know what the something was. Someone who might even be able to kill her. And for once the purpose of the something inside her was aligned with her own desires. It too wanted to know about that person. She paced the floor. The information in the file had not contained addresses, or even names. But she could be found. She would be mentioned in newspapers. Heroes usually were.

She looked down at her arms. Still black in places. She sighed. She would hunt more rats. She would placate the something inside her for as long as she could. It was getting more and more difficult, but she could keep it up for a few more days. She couldn't visit a library looking like this.

* * *

It was a Saturday. No classes. So the four of them took the hovercraft to the Middleton base. Dr. Betty Director had insisted that classes in unarmed combat be continued despite the forty-seven injured agents. Mark and Kim would be needed to teach those classes. Ron and Shego had decided to pay Miranda a visit.

They stood outside her door and watched. She was awake, though from the way she just stared into space it was hard to tell. She heard them enter and looked their way. Other than the patch over her left eye and two casts on her arms there was no sign of her injuries. Global Justice took good care of their agents. In recent years each agent was required to donate stem cells upon joining the organization. At need those cells could be cultured and used to create a glue for serious cuts. There would be no scars. It had taken two days for the slashes to heal. Even broken bones could be similarly treated. The casts on her legs had been removed the day before, though she was still required to use a wheelchair when leaving the bed. It would be another week before she would be allowed to walk. The fractures on her arms had been more severe. Those casts would come off next week. With a single break a person would normally be allowed to use the arm, or leg, as soon as the cast came off. But hers had been broken in five places. The doctors were being cautious. Her ribs had been similarly treated.

"Hi guys." She turned and looked back into space.

Ron and Shego looked at each other. The woman had been severely depressed since the incident. "Hi." They both greeted.

Ron grabbed a chair and sat beside her. He opened the lid on the plastic container he'd brought with him and ordered. "Open."

Miranda looked at him. "Already had breakfast." Normally she would have jumped at the chance to taste anything he cooked.

"Breakfast didn't taste like this." Ron told her.

She opened her mouth and Ron fed her a forkful of omelette. She wondered what he had done to it to get it to taste so good. Global Justice food was decent, but nothing compared to this. He placed a cup close to her mouth and she sipped. Coffee. A blend she didn't recognize, though it was blueberry flavored. It was superb.

Ron placed one finger on her chin and turned her head so he could look her in the eye. He studied her carefully. "Mysterious looking." He commented.

"Yeah right." Miranda answered in a voice that was sarcastic.

"You don't think so?" He asked.

"No." Came the definite reply.

Ron leaned closer. "So you don't think Dr. Betty Director looks mysterious with that eyepatch of hers?" He whispered.

Miranda turned red.

"So you do?" Ron whispered, noticing her reaction.

"No." She lied.

"Oh. So you don't think she's cute?"

"Definitely not." Miranda lied again.

"I dare you to tell her that." Ron whispered to her.

Miranda's one eye went wide. "That's nuts." She answered.

"Oh? Anyone interested in girls is going to have had at least one fantasy about her. You mean you haven't?"

"No." Miranda lied again. She felt her face burning red. She'd had a lot of fantasies about the woman.

"Well. Since you're not interested in women any more want a date next week?" Ron asked.

"Wha..." Miranda blinked.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Shego demanded from across the room.

Miranda's heart started pounding. If the plasma tossing, former supervillainess had heard that question... She gulped.

"Nothing much." Ron calmly answered.

"Hrmp. Bad enough you're over there feeding a cute woman. Now you're whispering." Shego didn't sound happy.

"You know she's a lesbian Shego. Nothing can happen. Though if she weren't ..." Ron let his voice trail off. "She is pretty cute." He added.

Miranda gulped again. Was he suicidal?

"Get away from her. I'll feed her." Shego ordered.

Ron felt his chair being pulled backwards. The plastic container was grabbed from his fingers. He watched Shego sit down and start to feed the red faced, and slightly fear striken woman. Shego leaned forward given Miranda a good view of her assets. He noticed the woman's eyes go wide as she stared before looking away.

"I saw that." Ron declared. He pulled Shego away from the woman and grabbed the plastic container from her. Miranda's face was red from the comment.

"So. What do you expect to happen?" Shego demanded.

"Well. She might try to ravage you." Ron pointed out.

"Wha..." Miranda blinked.

"She had her chance to try and seduce me and refused." Shego replied.

"And I bet she regrets that decision now." Ron declared. He looked at Miranda. "Don't you?"

Miranda gulped.

"See." Ron took it as an admission of guilt.

"Well she is kinda cute." Shego admitted, looking the woman over.

Miranda felt her face get even redder.

"See. She's turning you gay." Ron declared.

Miranda blinked. She realized Shego wasn't the only one in the room who could throw plasma.

Shego leaned close and whispered. "So, do you regret not trying to seduce me?" Into the woman's ear seductively.

Miranda gulped. The breasts of the former supervillainess was brushing against her and she had a perfect view. She forced herself to look away and saw the boyfriend of that former supervillainess watching her. _This can't be good, _she thought. She closed her eye and waited for the explosion. It didn't come. She counted to thirty before she opened her right eye and looked around. The two of them were smirking at her, trying not to laugh.

Ron stepped close and gave her another drink of blueberry coffee. "Much better." He said.

"It is." Shego agreed. The woman no longer looked depressed. Embarrassed, yes. Confused, yes. But not depressed.

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief as she realized they'd been joking with her. Shego took one side of her bed and fed her the remainder of the omelette while Ron took the other and gave her occasional sips of coffee.

"It's a Melange type blend." Ron told the woman. "Next time you're over we will experiment with it. I sure Shego won't mind being the guinea pig."

"Hey." Shego said. She looked at Miranda. "You sure you're not trying to steal my man?"

Miranda sighed. "If only he was a woman I would try." She admitted.

"Hey guys. Guess what?" Kim bounced into the room.

"What?" Ron asked for the three of them.

"Dr. Betty Director asked if I would go on a mission for her and I said yes."

Ron felt like sighing. This wasn't going to be good.

"What villain?" Shego asked with a sinking feeling.

"Killigan." Kim answered as if it was no big.

Ron and Shego sighed together. They recalled just how large the golf course of the mad golfer was. What that now meant for any mission there.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Did you ask her just what sort of golf balls Killigan was using lately?" Shego asked.

"Hrmm. No. What does that matter? It's just Killigan. And if the three of us go it will be no big."

Shego sighed. "Princess, didn't you ever hear the expression 'look before you leap.'"

"Don't call me Princess, Kermit." Kim was confused. Shego only called her Princess when she was annoyed at something. It was just Killigan. He used golf balls as weapons for crying out loud. Sure they could explode but nothing she hadn't handled before.

"KP. Killigan sort of upgraded his arsenal since the last time we were on a mission." Ron explained.

"Oh." Kim looked at the two. "So what is he using now?" She asked.

"Cybertronic golf balls." Shego muttered.

"They're bad?" Kim asked.

"If you consider a house falling on you bad then they're bad." Miranda put in. She'd heard agents talking about them.

"A house?" Kim was confused. She looked at them for further explanation.

"You will find out Princess. I guess we got to go with you to keep you from getting killed."

"Hey. It can't be that bad." Kim insisted.

"Hrmph." Shego replied. "You haven't been keeping up to date on what villains are using these days?"

"Well. It's another year before I'm finished college and I haven't been going on missions, so no."

"You've been training agents every weekend." Ron pointed out. "You didn't overhear anything?"

"No. Mark and I pretty much keep them busy. They don't get a chance to talk. If they got energy to talk they got energy for more practice."

_That, _Ron thought to himself, _sounds just like Kim. But then, that training is what keeps them from getting hurt, so I guess she has a point._

Shego refused to risk her hovercraft on a mission so they ended up taking a Global Justice jet. Twenty agents went with them.

"We need twenty agents just for Killigan?" Kim asked.

"That depends on how many cybertronic golf balls he has." Shego told her. "We need at least one more agent than he has golf balls."

Kim blinked. Obviously not understanding.

"One to keep each ball busy. One to handle Killigan." Shego told her. "And that's a minimum." She added.

Kim looked around. The agents looked nervous. She was starting to get nervous too. Maybe she should have got more information before she took the mission.

"Kim and the agents will keep Killigan busy. We will try to take out his transmitter." Ron suggested.

Shego thought on the idea. "Good idea. At least we shouldn't have to handle any of the balls then."

"My mission." Kim pointed out.

Shego shrugged. "Fine Princess. You take out Killigan and we will do our own thing. After all, we're not officially part of the team."

Kim sighed. "Fine. Just tell me what those golf balls do." She decided she would get informed on who the latest villains were and what they used when she got back. She knew she'd made a mistake.

"Think Diablos." Ron spoke up.

"Giant robots? But Killigan uses golf balls."

"Diablos are small toys that grow into giant robots, Princess. Now think." Shego fumed at the redhead.

Kim thought. "So the golf balls grow larger?" She asked.

"Try twenty feet high, with lasers." Shego told her.

"But they got a weak spot right? The sensors?"

"No. That was Drakken's flaw. Just one sensor array in the eyes. The golf balls got over two hundred linked together." Ron explained.

"Do they auto-repair like the Diablos?"

"Yes." Shego answered her.

Kim gulped. "So how do we take them out?"

"We either take out Killigan or find the transmitter." Ron explained.

"You keep the balls busy. We find the transmitter." Shego told her.

Kim sat back in her seat. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. And when she got back ... She sighed. She had just expected a mission like they used to go on. Not Diablo golf balls that were twenty feet high.

* * *

The jet landed. Killigan must have had some way to see through the cloaking device because he was there waiting for them. "Hey there, lassie." He said upon seeing Kim. "What a surprise to see you here. I thought you had given up the whole hero business."

Kim shrugged. "Sort of here filling in for Global Justice. Not as a hero." She explained.

"Have you heard about my new balls?" The mad golfer asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Kim leapt, trying to get to him before he could swing. But he had kept a safe distance away and already had a ball on the ground. It only took him a second to swing.

Kim's eyes grew wide as she saw the ball fly towards her, growing larger as it did so. She dove to the ground. The once one inch ball was ten feet in diameter when it soared above her head. It landed around twenty feet away, still growing. Two arms equipped with lasers popped out of its sides. The two lasers began tracking her. She dodged and ran. The ball rolled after her. She dodged to one side. The twenty-foot ball followed with its lasers firing continuously.

Running she took a second to look around. There were at least twenty balls rolling around now. The agents were nearly all down. Stunned she hoped. She didn't see Ron or Shego anywhere.

"Ya can't keep dodging forever lassie." The mad golfer cried out to her.

With the agents down the twenty balls all chased after her. _This is insane, _she thought as she kept running. She saw a small pond on the golf course where they'd landed. She ran for it and jumped. The jump took her halfway to the other side. She slid into the water without a ripple and the momentum of the jump drove her through the water, closing the distance to the far side in seconds. She climbed out and looked back. One ball rolled into the pond. Her hopes that it was stuck were dashed as the lasers turned into wings that beat like those of a humming bird. The ball flew after her. She dodged under it and it flew over her. It landed a short distance away and the wings turned back into lasers.

"Good try." The mad villain cried out to her. "But it will take more than that to stop my balls."

She looked back. The twenty cybertronic gizmos were all clumped together and she had another idea. She turned and ran at them. They were twenty feet tall, perfect spheres. That left her plenty of room on the ground to dodge among them, if she kept low. The ones near her tried to swerved after her but they ran into the other balls around her. The sound of them grinding together came to her. The closeness also prevent their lasers from aiming. In fact it seemed they were getting tore off as the balls collided with each other. She saw them grow back only to get tore off again.

With the amplified power of her suit she hit one of the balls. The hole in it vanished in seconds. From the lasers regrowing she knew that would happen even if Shego hadn't told her earlier. The balls moved and the space she was in moved. She dodged so she was safe between several of them again. She could keep this up for a long time but that wouldn't take Killigan down. She grinned.

She moved to the edge of the mass of balls until she was positioned with one behind her and one on each side. Then she ran at the mad golfer. The balls chased after her, maintaining their position around her. The screeching of the balls grinding together was like fingernails on a chalkboard. Still, it was a good sound. She knew it meant the lasers were being tore apart without being able to aim at her. She closed in on the mad golfer who looked panicked.

She watched as he dropped a ball on the ground and swung. Something told her this was more like what she was used to. Something that would explode. She watched its trajectory and slowed for just a second. The ball exploded several feet in front of her. The next one she increased her speed for and it exploded behind her. He swung madly again and a ball came directly towards her. She dropped back amidst the giant cybertronic balls, using them as a shield.

She found another position and charged him again. She was close enough this time that he had no time to react.

Killigan jabbed at something on his club, then looking up he saw the armada of balls approaching. He started running.

"Turn them back to normal Killigan. It's over." Kim screamed. Keeping up the pace, aiming for the running mad golfer.

"I canna lassie. The club ain't working." He screamed back, legs pumping for all he was worth.

"What?" She didn't believe this.

"I was out golfing earlier. It must have got wet." He screamed back. He aimed for the walls of his lair.

Kim kept running. She reached the mad golfer and dropped him with a punch. She looked around. With the walls to one side the balls couldn't get any closer. They were still grinding together, with their lasers still being tore apart and then attempting to regrow again. She handcuffed Killigan and walked along the wall until she found an entrance. The transmitter she figured had to be somewhere inside. She was about to enter the lair when the balls all shrank back to normal. "About time." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Ron and Shego immediately ran for the lair. Their speed was enough to get them to the corner, and out of sight, before any of Killigan's toys focused on them. After thirty seconds their combined plasma made an entrance just big enough for them to enter one at a time.

"What do you think?" Shego asked. "Down to find the generator or up to find the antenna?"

Ron flipped a coin. "Down." He answered. He had just returned the coin to his pocket when a ball, a moderate ten feet in diameter, appeared at the end of the corridor. It sped towards them, lasers firing.

"Seems there's automatic defenses." Shego commented.

"So it would seem." Ron agreed, looking at the fast approaching ball.

Together they ran into an adjacent room and started tossing plasma at the floor. In seconds there was a hole large enough for them to jump down through. They dropped down through it.

"Not very good if it can't cover the rooms." Shego looked up. A small ball dropped down and hit her on the head. It rolled a small distance away and began to grow. "Seems I spoke too soon." She muttered.

Ron stepped forward and kicked the ball before it was much larger than a basketball. It went soaring down the hallway and hit the far end of the hall. It finished growing and started rolling towards them. Meanwhile he and Shego ducked into another room and made another hole in the floor. They dropped down to the next level.

"Wait." Shego said.

Ron leaned against the wall.

When the ball came dropping down again Shego caught it. Jumping up she pulled herself back up to the previous floor and threw the ball down the hallway. She dropped back down through the hole, pulling a bookcase down over it as she did so. "Let's see how it handles getting through that." She told her partner.

They entered the next room and made another hole in the floor. When they dropped down through they landed on concrete.

"Seems this is the bottom floor." Ron looked around. It was the most likely place for a generator. Something the size needed to power cybertronic technology wasn't going to be light. But Killigan's lair was huge. The search was far from over. He dropped to the floor and put his ear to it. There was a humming sound that he thought was likely to be the generator. He stood and started in the direction it was coming from.

He and Shego walked together, combining their plasma to quickly blast through the walls. It was the quickest way through what seemed like a labyrinth. Seven walls later they came across a fridge. It was the source of the sound.

"So much for that." Ron sighed. He fried the fridge with plasma and it stopped humming. He dropped to the floor again. Seconds later he had another direction picked and was following it.

Three walls later the golf ball was back with them. They periodically got rid of it by entering a room and waiting for it to shrink back to normal. When it did one of them would step out and kick it. It was so obvious both wondered why Killigan hadn't planned for it. It wasn't enough to have a toy that was unstoppable. It needed intelligent directions to be effective. It was why neither of them worried about Kim. The balls might be nearly indestructible, but she was fast enough they wouldn't be able to stop her either. Stalemate unless she took out Killigan. They both figured there was a pretty good chance of that.

Eventually they found the generator. They both tossed plasma at it and it stopped. They retraced their steps to find a disgruntled Kim checking the downed agents.

"They're all okay. Just stunned." She said. "And for your information I did take down Killigan. His club just wouldn't work."

"We had to take out the generator anyway." Shego said. "It's the only safe way to search the lair for more of the balls. By the way, start searching." She pointed at the golf course.

"What? We got to search all of that for golf balls." Kim looked out. The golf course was huge. Beyond huge. It would take forever.

Shego handed her a detector. "It will beep when you get within five meters of one." She grinned. "Welcome to my world. Just be glad it's just a golf course and not the entire world."

They started searching. When the agents came to they joined in the search despite massive headaches from being being stunned. It took eight hours to search the three kilometer by three kilometer golf course. It took another hour to check the lair.

As she stepped into the jet Shego looked back. Nine square kilometers out of five hundred million cleared. Of course at any moment that small area could be infected with Diablos again. She sighed. And it wasn't even part of the Middleton area. The area she was actually responsible for. She felt like kicking Princess in the behind.

* * *

They stepped out of the jet to see Mark waiting.

"Kim. We need to talk." He said.

Kim gulped. This was going to be bad. She nodded and they walked a little distance from the others. There she held up her hands. "I'm sorry." She told him. She wondered what else to say.

Mark sighed. "Don't go getting dramatic Kim. We just need to talk is all. Whether you go on missions is your decision, not mine. But next time tell me. Please." He looked at her.

Kim gulped as she realized the worry she had caused him. "I jumped in without thinking." She explained. "I thought it was just Killigan and I was going to get you as well as Ron and Shego go with me. Just one mission as a favor to Dr. Betty Director. Then Ron and Shego started talking about Killigan's new toys. I knew you would insist on coming and I sort of freaked out. I..." She didn't know what else to say.

"I heard from some agents you had left on a mission." Mark told her. "I heard them talking about how they usually conducted attacks on Killigan. A hundred agents minimum. That he used weapons as big as houses."

"A hundred?" Kim gulped again. Then she recalled how quickly the twenty that had gone with her had been taken down. She took his hands into hers. "If I go on any more missions you will know. I don't plan to. This was a one time thing. Something I stupidly jumped into without thinking."

"The missions are your choice but..."

"I know." She answered. And she did. Mark would never try to control her. He wasn't that sort of person. But he had thought her safe somewhere in the base. Within arms reach. Not a thousand kilometers away dodging modified Diablo machines. It had come as a shock to him. He deserved to at least know when he should be worrying. Not hear it from some other source. "I'm sorry." She added. She pulled him in close for a kiss.

* * *

They cuddled together in bed.

"Why make cybertronic golf balls?" Shego asked.

"No idea." Ron admitted. "If he'd just added those wings and a laser in front with orders to keep at least ten feet from each other they would have been much more effective."

Shego sighed. "Princess and her mission. I spend five days a week hunting those things. I really didn't need that on my day off."

"Now Shego. At least call her Kim." Ron said. He nibbled on her ear for a few seconds before he drew back. "So that's why you were so upset with her?"

"Yeah. An entire day marching over a stupid field. " She sulked. "And it wasn't even in an area I was supposed to clear."

Ron laughed.

"Not funny, Buffoon." Shego insisted.

"Well, it's not as though I wanted to spend the day marching around a golf course either." He admitted. "Still. Global Justice usually uses a hundred agents in such an assault. They swarm Killigan before he can stun them all. It did save them a bit of manpower. Something they are lacking in."

"I know." Shego yawned. She was tired but the nibbling on her ear had awaken a need that had to be satisfied first. She pulled the Buffoon closer. He happily complied.

* * *

She hunted through the abandoned building for rats. The something inside wanted more. It wanted to see people suffer beneath her hands again. So she hunted the rats, even as darkness fell, trying to quench the need. She knew it was useless. And eventually even people suffering beneath her hands one by one wouldn't be enough. It would want thousands to suffer. She hoped that whatever had ended the mindless butchering once could do so again. That it found her and stopped her. How she longed for that stillness again. If only she could die. She wept as she fled through the rooms, finding one victim after the other.

* * *

End of Chapter.

In retrospect the cybertronic golf balls don't sound so impressive. Still, Kim and Ron and Shego are probably the only three people in the KP universe that would have had the speed to handle them like that. And even for Shego it might not be possible all the time. She isn't quite as fast as Kim even if she is stronger.

It was searching the golf course part that had both Shego and Ron annoyed with Kim. They knew from the start what the mission would entail and that it would take the entire day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_A girl saves the world over and over during her high school years. Yet at the end of that she still isn't hounded by reporters? Obviously it's not only Ron who doesn't get much credit by the world at large for saving the world. Kim doesn't either. The way I see it they went somewhere, saved the world, then went back home. At the most Kim would have been interviewed as a bystander when something weird happened. A report of giant robots appearing, hey lets interview that girl. Giant cockroaches, hey lets interview that girl. That's all you would see in the newspapers about her._

_Time: A little under a week after the previous chapter._

* * *

_**The Morning Starts,... Kim and Jenny,... Shego and Jenny,... Ron and Jenny**_

The library was crowded. That was good. Even the something inside her knew she couldn't just start butchering when there were hundreds of people around. Not that it didn't make the need burn within her. Even if it couldn't have fun with the others it could have fun with her. So she sat at the library terminal, biting her lip, trying to suppress the need.

Getting access had been easy. First the library card. The librarian had wrinkled her nose and pushed the paperwork across to her. She had been in such a hurry to get clear of the stink she hadn't even asked for identification. The woman couldn't be blamed for her reaction. There was nowhere where she could bathe and even brushing her teeth had been out. Two weeks of eating raw rat flesh created quite an impressionable odor.

It was a wonder she had been allowed into the place at all. It was probably the way she looked. Her clothes didn't fit quite right and must seem odd. Her skin looked weird. The burns were practically healed but it still looked horrible. Her hair had grown maybe an inch since it had been burned off. She figured the people around her were either disgusted, or frightened. Both were proper responses to her, in her opinion.

She wondered what to search for. She had been so busy hunting rats and trying to think of an explanation for not having identification she hadn't bothered with the second step. What she would do once she had computer access. The file she had seen had mentioned Middleton a number of times. That she decided should be a part of the search phrase. The girl's name and address hadn't been mentioned in the file. Probably for privacy reason should the file be hacked into. But her 'missions' often mentioned the city.

She typed in 'Middleton weird events' and hit return. There were a lot of hits. It seemed quite a few strange things happened in Middleton. For example, a swarm of giant robots had rampaged through the city just three years ago. She opened the link. The robots were tall, maybe fifteen feet, and looked very realistic. She wondered if maybe it had been part of stunt for a movie. There was no way tens of thousands of robots that size could just appear and then an hour later disappear. There was some talk of dolls that looked like the robots, but nothing concrete. The something inside her stirred as she looked at the robots.

She opened another link reporting the same event. The girl was there. From the description in the file it had to be her. As was another woman. She stood with the girl on top of some robots using some sort of gun. Whatever the gun was it seemed powerful. Powerful enough to take down the fifteen foot tall robots at least. One was in the middle of exploding. She felt a new sensation from the something inside her. Wonder. Puzzlement. She didn't know what that meant. She had only ever felt the need before. And the sick joy that came with satisfying that need. This was new. She wondered what it meant.

She turned back to the terminal and read the article. A name was given. Kim Possible. The reporter had wondered too if it was a stunt for a movie.

Out of curiosity she hit the next link. The something inside her felt as though it was twisting around. Like she was going to to be ripped apart. The need to hurt vanished as her eyes were focused by it onto the monitor, to a picture of some strange machine. It didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before. But obviously the something inside her recognized it. She read the article. It talked of an attack on the world by some villain. A thousand machines had appeared and started to slowly demolish buildings. There had been some disruption of services and some mild panic. Food prices had been high for a few months. But nothing major. Afterwards there had even been a small economic boom due to the need to rebuild the destroyed buildings.

She hit more of the links and scanned them. One of the machines was shown being airlifted away by an helicopter. Disbelief overcame her. The something inside her twisted again. It didn't like that picture. It didn't believe the picture could be real. She nearly smiled. She liked that the something could be shocked.

"Your time is nearly up."

The voice came from her left. It was the librarian speaking, keeping a good ten feet from her. She nodded to indicate she had heard. She hurried and typed in the phrase "kim possible' and hit return. She scanned the results and found an address. The woman was attending college in Upperton.

She stood and left the terminal. It was nice for once to walk among people and not feel the need. The something inside her was too shocked at the moment to care. She wondered if it would allow her commit suicide. Somehow she thought it would take notice of that. She sighed. Too bad.

* * *

Kim stood in the gym taking punch after punch at the punching bag. She was the only person in the room. It was always empty at lunch time and she usually took the time to burn off some extra energy. Sitting around in a chair for most of the morning somehow seemed harder than it had back in high school. Maybe because here she rarely had anyone to talk to. Mark was at the Dojo and Ron rarely came to class. Monique was in Paris. It was lonesome. She punched the bag, stepped back, then leaped up and kicked it.

She studied the woman as she danced around the punching bag. She was fast, and strong, but not anything out of the ordinary. She wondered if the woman was like her after all. The something inside her said no, but it was confused. And now that the shock had worn off she felt the need again. The woman was going to get hurt. Badly so. Her hair was pretty, red like that. It reminded her of her best friend all those years ago. She sighed. She didn't think the woman would be able to kill her. Too bad.

Kim became aware of the girl watching her. She blinked as realization stuck her. The face was still scarred from the burns and the hair was short, but it was one of the girls who had been like her. Jenny Calworth. She looked around for her bag. It was more than twenty feet away, to her left. She headed towards it but the girl blocked her.

"You're Kim Possible?" She asked.

Kim nodded. "And you're Jenny Calworth?" Her eyes didn't move from the bag. Her Kimmunicator was in it.

She blinked. It had been so long since she'd heard that name. Two years. Since she'd tortured her own family and ran away from home. She didn't like hearing it. It reminded her of what she'd done. Of what she was. A monster. She shrugged.

Kim eyed the bag behind the girl. She'd seen the files on the three girls. Faster and stronger than she was. At least that was the opinion of those who had encountered the three. She'd talked with her mother. There had been something foreign in her DNA. Her mother had had it removed. She refused to say how, except to tell Kim that she was a hundred percent human. The girl who now stood in front of her wasn't a hundred percent human. And that difference, whatever it was, made her stronger and faster.

"You know who I am. How?" Jenny asked.

"I've seen a file on you, and two others like you." Kim answered. "How did you know about me?" She asked in return.

"I saw a file. When I got out of that place."

"You mean the Global Justice base?" Kim asked.

"I guess. That name, Global Justice, was in the file I read." Jenny studied the woman. She might have the answers and the something inside wasn't stopping her. Eventually it would want her to hurt, and then kill, the woman. But for now it too wanted answers.

"You were once like me?" She asked the question and couldn't keep the anger out of her voice. The woman before her had never felt the need. She could tell that. It made her angry. What she'd done to all those people. To her family. But this person had never had to experience any of that.

"Once. Before I was born."

"How?"

Kim didn't need to ask to know what the girl meant. "I was modified once. But the changes were detected. I was modified again to fix the changes. Most of them anyway. Anything alien in my DNA was removed."

Jenny felt the something inside her recoil in shock. She ignored it. "Alien?"

"Wasn't it in the file you read?" Kim asked.

"No. It just mentioned you in a file along with me and two others. It didn't even give our names. Just a history of what we'd done and a description. You were different. We killed. You saved. It said something about being modified, but not by whom."

"The Lorwardians." Kim answered.

She felt the something struggle with the shock. That name had struck a chord with it. "Who?" She asked.

"Good question." Kim eyed her bag behind the girl. "Not from this world?"

"Real aliens?"

Kim could tell the girl didn't believe her. She shrugged. "Yeah. I was pretty surprised myself when I leaned aliens were real. Not to mention that I was changed by them."

"I don't believe you! Why won't you tell me why you aren't a monster like I am?" She yelled this at the woman who was trying to get her to believe such nonsense. She might be fourteen and she might be crazy, but she wasn't stupid.

"I was on one of their ships." Kim answered.

The something inside the girl went silent at this. It was beyond shock. It, Jenny realized, believed those words. She didn't know what to say either. Aliens? It seemed crazy. As crazy as she was. She wondered what to ask next. "Why?" Was the question that came to mind.

"We're not sure." Kim admitted. "They're not like humans. They like to see other creatures suffer. We're _guessing_ that's why they modified us. But it's only a guess. There are other theories. Too little information to go on." She studied the girl in front of her. "Why do you maim people?" She asked.

The girl thought. The something was in too much shock to stop her from answering the question. "Because of the need. Something inside me needs to make things suffer. But it also makes me sick. I wish they had killed me, not just put me in that place."

Kim gulped. The despair in the girl's voice was enough to send a shudder through her body. "Come back with me. To that base. They know more about them now. Maybe enough to help you." She offered.

"It won't let me."

"It?" Kim asked.

"The something inside. All it wants is to hurt people. It won't even let me die?"

Kim stared at the girl. That she really wanted to die was undeniable. That she would give anything for death.

"What happened to the aliens?" Jenny blinked. She hadn't meant to ask that question. The something inside her had asked it.

Kim took notice of the change in the voice. Something about the girl had changed. She studied her without answering the question. She realized they knew little about how the aliens had modified them. What the modifications were really for. She decided not to answer the question.

She looked at the woman's thoughtful expression and realized the answers were over. That the woman had decided more talking might not be good. The something inside her realized the same. The need overcame her and she charged.

Kim saw the change in stance and in the split second considered her options. The girl was faster. Stronger. Almost by reflex she stepped into the attack hoping take the her by surprise while she was committed to her own attack. To strike a first crippling blow. Her longer reach worked to her advantage. Her fingers thrust into the girl's solar plexus hard enough it should have left her on the ground gasping for breath. The girl's own blow was halfway aborted by the attack, grazing her side rather than smashing ribs.

The girl felt herself fly through the air. She felt the pain but it didn't really register. She rolled as she hit the ground and was on her feet before the woman could continue her attack. She wasn't able to breathe but at the moment it wasn't important. She would have time to get her breath back before lack of oxygen became serious. She cursed the fact the woman hadn't kill her. If she had struck for the throat hard enough... If only...

Kim tried to continue her attack but the girl was ready. She dodged and moved in closer. Her hand struck and Kim felt pain in her side. Her ribs were hurting, but not broken. It felt like her side had been slashed by a knife. Something warm was running down her side. Kim recalled the slashes that had covered Miranda's body.

She moved in and struck the woman time and time again. The woman was fast, and she had good defenses. She blocked nearly all the blows. But not all. The something inside drove her and she kept up the attack.

Kim backed back. She was being overwhelmed. She was blocking most of the blows but still had several gashes on her body and face. And when she blocked it was nearly as bad as letting the attack through. The girl was sometimes feinting, and the blows became slashes that was cutting the skin on her arms to ribbons. She was being played with. When she could no longer fight... Kim gulped. She had seen the people at the base. And Dr. Betty Director had refused to tell her more about the girls' victims. That told Kim it was bad. She ignored the attack to launch several of her own. Her opponent dodged and the one that did land didn't seem to do anything. Vaguely she heard a ringing sound come from her bag. Her cellphone.

The girl wept at the bloody mess that stood in front of her. The woman was fast and strong. If only she had made that first attack count. She moved in and slashed at the bloody mess again and again with her fingernails. The ones her mother had always complained were so hard to cut.

* * *

Shego fumed. She had ten agents to cover all of the Middleton area. Knowing it was useless to try and search the entire city again and again as the Diablo dolls were moved in and out of the city she had split them into two groups. The first group had one agent at each of the two major roads leading through the city, an agent at the road leading to the docks, one at the airport, and one at the landfill where the city sent its garbage. But those agents couldn't work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. They could only stand guard at those locations during the busiest times of the week. And even then the scanners weren't quite good enough to make sure the areas were covered. Still, those agents caught more of the Diablos than the other five did. That five did nothing but walk and walk and walk... It was futile.

If only she'd been allowed to create automatic sensors to leave in those places. The Buffoon could make something like that in his sleep. So could the nerdling. But that would require leaving Global Justice technology unattended all over the place. That was a no no. Or if they were allowed to actually activate the Diablos. Then they could be rounded up. But then the villains would be able to spot them with ease as well They would get tens of thousands before Global Justice could round them all up. Again that was a no no.

The communicator at her side beeped. "What?" She snapped at the agent who dared interrupt her when she was fuming.

"Hrmm. Sorry to interrupt." Melissa's voice came over the communicator.

"Sorry for snapping." Shego told the woman. "Was just wishing we were allowed the resources to actually get these things."

"No problem. I find myself snapping at people all the time when I think about it." Melissa answered.

"Anyway, what is it? More five year old kids who don't want to give up their toy?"

"No. We've spotted one of the people we were told to be on the lookout for." Melissa informed her.

"What? Where at?" Shego immediately snapped out of her funk. She hopped aboard her hovercraft.

"At Upperton College."

"Damn!" Shego couldn't help saying.

"Should we relocate to the college?" Melissa asked.

Shego thought on it. "You still have her in sight?" She set the controls to take her to the college.

"No. She was moving too fast for the agent to keep up."

"Relocate there but don't try to intercept her. Just scout the area and try to locate her." She pulled out her cellphone and tried to call Princess. _Kim_, she reminded herself, _not Princess_. There was no answer. She phoned Wade and told him to locate her Kimmunicator. It took him five seconds before he reported back that she was at the gym. Shego had a bad feeling about this. In class the redhead might have her cellphone turned off, but not at the gym. She asked Wade to beep her Kimmunicator. He reported back that she wasn't answering. Shego cursed.

"Which one is it?" She asked Melissa.

"Blonde hair, so we think Jenny. She didn't look much like her picture."

"Report it in to Dr. Betty Director." Shego ordered.

"To..." The woman paused.

"Yes. To her."

"Okay." Melissa answered. Dr. Betty Director was the head of Global Justice. She'd never had to report anything directly to her since joining. Had never expected to.

Shego tried Kim's cellphone again. No answer. She called Wade and told him to report the situation to the Buffoon. She landed the hovercraft outside the gym and raced inside.

Jenny watched the bloody mass in front of her try to fight back. It was futile. She reach out and drove another strike at the woman. She turned it into a slash as her opponent tried to block the attack. She felt her fingernails slice more skin from Kim Possible's arm. The need drove her and she wept. The something inside her enjoyed both her pain and that of the redhead's.

Then the door of the gym slammed open. The something inside her stirred. It wanted the woman to feel pain but it also wanted her to die. Jenny blinked as the need changed from hurt to kill. The something had never done that before. It had always milked the most pain it could get out of anything she hurt. Even when it meant leaving them alive. _At least she won't suffer long, _Jenny thought to herself. She slashed at the Kim Possible's throat.

Pain hit her. She was picked up and thrown halfway across the room. She rolled to her feet and turned to face the new threat. Her nearly healed skin was black with burns again. The woman, the only one other than her and Kim Possible who was in the room, was still beside the door. Not nearly close enough to have hit her. She wondered at that. She looked at Kim Possible. She was on the floor. The last strike had been interrupted but there was blood bubbling up from the slash in her throat. She would die soon unless she got to a hospital. She moved to finish her off.

Shego tossed plasma at the girl fighting Kim by instinct. It caught her unaware and tossed her across the room, but she was rolling and getting to her feet. It should have knocked her out for an hour. Kim, she noted, was in immediate need of an hospital. As the girl ran for Kim again she threw more plasma, forcing her opponent to flinched to one side. The plasma barely brushed her. Though it did stopped her attack on Kim. Shego upped the level of the plasma a little. She had to be careful. Given Kim's condition the plasma would kill the redhead if it hit her.

Jenny flinched as something erupted from the woman's hands and flew across the room at her. Plasma? But how? The woman wasn't carrying anything that could throw plasma. The something inside her was astonished too. She hoped the woman could kill her. Then need to kill overtook her and she rushed the woman. More plasma came but it moved slow, she could dodge it. Then she was in close and her hand slammed into her opponent's chest. She had expected to feel her ribcage collapse. Not only didn't she feel that but the woman stood up from where she had been thrown.

Shego took the blow to her chest. It hurt but no major damage was done. She flipped to her feet and lit her hands again. She wished she could go full out. That would finish the fight. But this wasn't a lair. There were students all around, somewhere behind those walls. The level of plasma she could use was limited by that. Blasting through the walls was out. That meant low level only. She sighed. Her major advantage was denied her. And with Kim bleeding like that there wasn't much time to waste.

She charged the woman again as she got to her feet. The plasma came at her, once more slow enough to dodge. She drove her fingers at the woman's throat, hoping to kill her swiftly. The woman wasn't as fast as she was, but her reflexes were well honed. The attack missed. And it had been a trap.

Shego recalled fighting Warmonga. The sheer speed the alien had had. The girl had that sort of speed. Long range plasma throwing just wasn't going to cut it. But then the girl was charging once again. She waited and let her get close, tossing only a little plasma. Then when her opponent was committed to her attack she upped the level a little and threw it at her. She felt the fingernails brush her throat. Another inch and she would have had her throat cut. The teenager was flung backwards. Once again she should have been knocked out for an hour. Instead she got to her feet.

She was badly burned again. She would have expected the something inside her to be happy at that. For it to be enjoying her pain. Instead there was fear. The something, it seemed, could feel fear. She rushed the woman once more. This time she knew what to expect. She dodged the plasma and made to slash her throat. Instead, at the last second, she put out her fight foot and pivoted around it. Striking at the woman's back. Her hand struck her opponent's neck and it should have broke. It didn't.

Shego watched as the girl slipped around her. The mis-aimed plasma flew across the room, thankfully nowhere close to Kim. She felt the strike across her neck. It hurt but once again her bones held against the blow. Barely. She knew the girl would try striking again. She flared the plasma around her. She couldn't throw high level plasma but that didn't mean she couldn't use it as a shield. The floor around her feet hissed and above her the ceiling began to burn. Her flesh burned a little but that was okay.

The neck didn't break as it should but she was faster than the woman. A lot faster. She pivoted again to keep herself behind her and struck once more. This time a slash that should have opened her opponent's flesh from her neck to her waist. Instead she found herself staring into an inferno and the hand she'd slashed with was engulfed in the flames. She flipped backwards, out of the way, and considered the situation. She could see bones through the charred flesh of her fingers. The fingernails were gone.

Shego let the plasma around her fade. She would use it when the girl was close to prevent being hit, but she couldn't use it when throwing plasma. It would go through who knew how many walls and kill who knew how many students. She looked at Kim. Still alive. She looked back to the girl. Stalemate. The girl couldn't kill her and her plasma at this level was too slow to hit the girl. She would have been fine with that if not for Kim dying in front of her eyes.

Jenny considered the situation. Approaching the woman was suicidal. She would have been fine with that. The something inside her wasn't. She rushed Kim Possible again. She dodged the plasma and was almost withing reach when the woman was there. Standing guard over the dying redhead. She swerved and moved out of range. Then she realized the woman couldn't move from that position. If she did then the person she was guarding would die. And if she didn't then... She wondered what would happen to the dying redhead if the woman was to use her plasma as a shield while standing over her.

Shego realized her weakness had been discovered. The girl went on the attack and struck from behind again and again. Not only couldn't she moved from her position between the teenager and Kim but she had to focus on defending the redhead from the girl's attacks. The tide of the battle had turned.

She stood back and watched the bleeding woman. She only had one hand to slash with now, but it was enough. Blood was flowing over her opponent. She wasn't sure but she might have got one of her eyes. There was too much blood covering it to tell for sure. Still, she was standing and her movements hadn't slowed. She was tough. She moved in close, ignoring the pain of her own wounds, to strike again and again. She struck at the neck for the third time. This time she felt something break, and the woman fell to the floor.

* * *

Ron worked on a machine. Wade was on a large monitor watching him. The project, called the Scalpel, looked a lot like a weird contraption from an old sci-fi movie. It had wheels so it could be moved, a very thick cord to supply power, a half dozen monitors with two seats along with keyboards, and a movable section on an arm that had six one-meter long rods pointing out of it. _Actually, _Ron thought, _it looks weirder than anything out of a sci-fi movie._ The device was exactly what its name claimed it to be, a scalpel. A scalpel accurate enough to penetrate a human body and target a single cell without leaving a single mark on the skin.

The one-meter rods were actually small, but powerful, particle accelerators. They used subatomic particles that would ordinarily penetrate a human body without any affect at all. However the machine accelerated six of those particles on a collision course. When they collided they underwent fusion, releasing enough energy to destroy whatever cell they were in. If even one particle was mis-aimed then the collision was a dud. It did nothing. The particles would just pass through the body.

The version they were working on would be capable of ten million pulses per second. Eventually it would allow surgeons to work inside the human body with much more precision than an old fashion scalpel could. It would revolutionize surgery.

"Ron." Wade spoke.

He looked up from his position on the floor. "Yeah Wade?"

"Shego called asking me to find Kim. She's not answering her cellphone or the Kimmunicator. And one of the modified girls, Jenny, has been spotted in the area."

Ron rose to his feet immediately. Get me a ride now Wade." He ordered.

"Head for the jets. One will be ready by the time you get there."

Ron ran.

* * *

She gasped for breath, falling to her knees. The strange woman whose bones were so strong was at her feet. There was no way she could move with her neck broken. All she had to do now was to finish off Kim Possible. The something inside demanded death, not torture. She watched the blood bubbling up through the cut in the throat of the one she'd been ordered to kill. Somehow the woman was managing to stay alive. She stood and stumbled to where a pool of blood was forming around the fallen redhead. She had hoped one of them would kill her but it wasn't to be. She wept and raised her good hand, the one that still had fingernails on it. A shock hit her in the back and she nearly fell unconscious. She aborted her attack and rolled out of the way to face her new attacker.

Melissa had followed ordered. She had reported to Dr. Betty Director, for the first time ever, and then gathered her agents at the college where she ordered a search for Jenny Calworth. That done she had decided to contact Shego once more. There had been no answer. In three years the woman had never failed to answer her communicator while on the job. She had thought for a second and turned on the tracking feature only to find the woman was less than two hundred feet away.

She had arrived in time to see her boss on the floor with a broken neck and the girl they had been looking for about to finish slashing Kim Possible's already badly cut throat. She had immediately tried to shock the girl with her watch. Luckily it had hit. Unfortunately it didn't stop the girl who rolled out of the way and got to her feet. She charged and Melissa knew she was going to die. She had no hope against anything that could handle both Kim Possible and Shego.

She charge the woman with the weird watch. The one that seemed to be some sort of taser. She was slow. normal, not like the other two she had fought. Fortunately the something inside her demanded death, not torture. The woman would die quickly. Jenny knew that was merciful. The something inside could have demanded worse.

Then another person was behind the woman. She knew immediately he wasn't normal. He met her charge and she felt her ribs crack. Briefly darkness closed in around her and she knew death was close. Then the darkness faded and she was lying on the floor more than thirty feet from where she'd been. She'd felt joy. It flooded her body and overwhelmed her. He was the one. The one that would kill her. The something would demand she continue the fight and he would kill her. She was wrong. Only fear came from the something and she fled, weeping at the lost chance.

Ron smashed the blonde haired girl out of the way. He only vaguely took note of her flying through the air. His eyes were focused on Shego and Kim. He noted the broken neck and the slashed throat. "Don't move Shego." He ordered. Then, noting the girl had fled, he picked up Kim and ran for the jet. Wade had been clairvoyant this time. He had had two medical personnel come along for the trip. They went to work on Kim immediately. Ron set the autopilot to take the jet back to the Middleton base at the maximum possible speed it would allow above a populated area. He jumped out and watched the craft take off.

In less than a minute from the time he had rushed out with Kim he was back in the gym. Melissa had obeyed orders and had not touched Shego, though she was standing over her speaking into a communicator.

He knelt beside the comet powered woman and studied her broken neck. "You have a team here?" He asked Melissa.

Melissa nodded. She wondered how he could be so calm with Shego laying there with her neck broke.

"Tell them not to attack the girl. She'll kill them. If you got a jet then get it close to here and have them bring in a stretcher from it."

She followed orders. Soon two agent rushed in with the stretcher. They moved her boss with extreme care. She swallowed. Global Justice medicine was good but ...

Ron heard the woman swallow and looked up. He realized what she must be thinking. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. It will take some time but as injuries go it's nothing major for her."

"But..." Melissa looked at the woman's neck.

"She can heal nerve damage as easy as any other type of injury."

"Oh... And Kim?"

"There were two medics in the jet I came on. They're looking after her. She'll be fine too... I hope..."

They got Shego aboard the jet Shego's team had been using and were soon at the Middleton Global Justice base.

* * *

An hour later Shego was in a hospital bed with her neck in a brace. It was the only thing they did for her other than fluid through an IV. Her body would heal itself given enough time. No vital nerves had been severed, or if so they had already healed. Her heart and lungs were working. In twenty-four hours she would be fine. In forty-eight she would be released.

Kim it seemed would require a bit more time. While her lungs had had a lot of blood in them she had managed to get enough oxygen to prevent brain damage. Surgeons had went to work on her throat and emerged two hours later to report she would be released in a week. The slashes would heal in a few days.

Despite knowing they would probably be okay Ron had sank to his knees in relief at the news. So had the crowd that had gathered around to wait with him. Mark, Melissa, and Miranda, along with Mrs. Dr. P and Mr. Dr. P. Wade was watching from a nearby monitor and Jim and Tim were on the phone the whole time waiting.

* * *

She huddled in another abandoned building. She was filled with pain. Usually the something would have loved that. This time she just felt fear from it. She thought that probably meant if she died then it died. And it was afraid of death. Despite the pain that knowledge made her happy. There were people hunting her now. The one who had once been like her would heal. She had still been breathing when she'd fled. The people around her would have gotten her to an hospital. And the woman whose skin was slightly green? She didn't think she would even need an hospital. Her eyes had been moving even after her neck had been broken. There had been no fear in them. She would heal too. And then there was the man. The one who had broken her ribs. The three of them would hunt her.

The something stirred and she rose to hunt rats. It wouldn't let her die, even in its frightened state. And even it knew she was close to death. That she needed food. So she ran through the building and hunted rats again. But this time she killed them quickly. The something was too afraid to demand they suffer. As she hunted she thought of what she'd been told. She wondered what she would have been like if the aliens had not altered her.

* * *

End of Chapter.

At least between the three of them they forced one of the modified girls to retreat. Still, they took quite a bit damage in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Time: One week after previous chapter._

* * *

_**Waking Up,... The Mobile,... Sara Baring,... Baby Talk**_

He woke earlier than usual. The nightmare he'd been having was worse than the one of the Monkey Gang that had once haunted his dreams. Much worse. Now when he slept it wasn't uncommon for him to dream about that gym. Entering to see Shego not with just a broken neck, but tortured to the brink of death, with no time to stop the girl from delivering the final blow. Behind her he saw Kim, not struggling for life, but already butchered with hundreds of slash marks covering her body. Her throat a gaping wound. Melissa's body was to one side, similarly slaughtered. The floor was red with blood and he awoke with Shego's dead eyes gazing lifelessly into his own.

He pushed the nightmare to one side and thought of Melissa. He owed her. They all did. Global Justice agents rarely faced death. The villains they faced weren't killers. Not usually. She must have believed she would die, yet had decided to act. That she was alive was only due to luck. If he had been a second slower, she would have died. A few more seconds and the girl would have been back to Kim, who would have then died too. He had no way of knowing if Jenny would have finished killing Shego or not.

He thought of the girl, Jenny. He'd seen her eyes for only a split second. It had been like looking into the depths of hell. Such misery, such sorrow. He had nearly struck to kill. He wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't. The girl would have wanted it. From speaking with Kim later he knew that impression was right.

He shuddered and slid down to watch Shego sleep. The bright side to the nightmare was that he got to spent more time watching her like this. Sleeping peacefully. It drove the nightmare from his mind. He reached out and stroked her face, moving a strand of hair out of the way. He rested his head back on the pillow and watched, smiling. Soon nothing of that day remained in his mind. He listened to her breathe. With his hearing enhanced by both comet powers and Tai Shing Pek Kwar he could hear the beating of her heart. It was hypnotic. Slow, steady, strong. For a short time nothing existed in his universe other than her. Peacefully sleeping. It was enough.

She awoke to find him watching her. A smile on his face. She smiled back and reached for him. It was a wonderful way to wake up.

* * *

She shivered and coughed. She might die even if no one found her. The something inside her was afraid. That was good. It meant it knew it could die. That she could die. For so long she'd believed she would never die. Couldn't die. That she was so strong and fast that nothing could ever stop her. She knew different now. There was the woman who had once been like her. Kim Possible. Then there was the woman whose skin was slightly green. Not as fast as her, but just as strong. And the man with the blonde hair. He was strong and fast too. She smiled. Soon the something would demand food. So she would hunt rats. But the something inside was too frightened to make her torture the animals first. All she had to do was think hard of those three and it cowered in fear. For the first time in her life she enjoyed fear.

She wondered what her sister was doing. If she was still alive after what had been done to her. She had never went back to that town, or even to that state. Her sister had loved to draw and paint. She had made sure she never would ever again. The sister who had always stood beside her, even after others found out she was a monster. Who had never abandoned her. That sister would never hold a painting brush in her hand again.

Another cough racked her body, and she slumped down on the floor. She slid into unconsciousness and dreamed of her sister. Not the nightmares the something forced upon her. She was six and her sister was playing with her. A silly game that she loved. She always won. Of course the reason for that was now obvious. Her sister let her win.

* * *

"We don't have anything like that in the house." The woman told Melissa and Shego.

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." The woman firmly stated. It was obvious the questions were bothering her.

"Are you sure?" Shego asked. Her left eye was twitching, she felt the desire to just say the heck with it and level the house in front of her.

"Yes! I'm sure!" The woman's voice was sharp. Her patience with the two obviously near an end..

Shego tried to force down the growl that she nearly made at the response. If she'd just stood aside and let Drakken take over the world she wouldn't be here right now trying to reason with this woman.

Melissa looked behind her at the glaring eyes of the former supervillainess and swallowed. This wasn't going well. Their scanners said there was a Diablo in the house. The woman who had answered the door claimed there wasn't. Her boss wasn't taking the dispute well. She turned back to the woman. "You know the paint on them contains lead? They're a health hazard."

"Don't be silly. How could paint hurt anyone?" The woman seemed confused.

"It can cause brain damage." Melissa told her.

"That's silly." The woman sighed. Obviously annoyed at such a silly suggestion. "Now if you don't mind I..."

"It's also a choking hazard." Melissa interrupted.

"That's even stupider than the paint argument." The woman replied. She went to close the door.

Shego grabbed the closing door. "Would you believe it's a burn hazard then!" She screamed. She lit a fist and shoved it at the woman's face.

The woman screamed and tried to run.

Shego forced control over herself and extinguished her fist. She grabbed the woman and pushed her in Melissa's direction. "Keep her here for a second." She ordered. She marched up the stairs to the second floor where the scanners told her the Diablo was.

"Don't you hurt my baby!" She heard the woman screeching behind her.

She marched and into a room and stared in disbelief at what she saw. A handmade mobile hanging above a crib. The mobile contained not one, but seven Diablos. In the crib a small child was reaching up and playing with one of them. Shego felt like screaming. Told the Diablos contained lead the woman had still insisted on letting her child play with them. Told it was a choking hazard and ... She had had enough. She screamed and turned around. Careful that the child wasn't in the line of fire she let the plasma flow around her and blew a hole in the roof.

She swallowed and forced the plasma under control. It faded. She grabbed the mobile and walked out of the room. On the way down the stairs she saw both Melissa and the woman were rushing up the stairs. "You got a hole in your roof." She told the woman as she marched past her.

Melissa stared at the hole in the ceiling and then turned to follow her boss after peeping into the room where the woman was now cradling a small child.

"Definitely not within regulations." She told Shego after she'd caught up with her.

"That's seven more for the day." Responded the still fuming former supervillainess. She handed the mobile to Melissa. "Not bad. A total of eight so far. Not bad at all."

"I'm going to have to report this."

"I know." Shego replied. Even for her the hole in the roof had been pretty extreme. Way overboard. Normally, in such a situation, she just grabbed the Diablo and left. Still against regulations, but nothing too excessive.

"I hate doing it." Melissa told her boss.

Shego turned to look at the woman. Since the incident at the gym she'd been treating her like a china doll. As though even a loud sound would break her. "I know. But the way I see it it's the only way to get some of the Diablos. As for the hole... Well..." She shrugged. "I guess I saw the baby there and while Dr. D made pretty sure the Diablo's were nonlethal he tends to make mistakes. A stray signal and who knows what would have happened. They might not even have recognized the baby as a person, with him being so small, and grown to full size on top of him. It would have crushed him. That's just the sort of mistake Dr. D would make."

"Oh." Melissa cringed at the thought of the child being crushed like that.

"As for reporting me. What are they going to do? We got the best retrieval rate in the world for those things. Not to mention I'm their number one person for handling them when they're activated."

"True." Melissa admitted. Global Justice couldn't afford to fire her boss.

They walked, looking at the scanner they had. There was a cold wind blowing and it looked like it would rain.

"Hate this weather." Melissa muttered.

"Wonder if that woman will even bother taking that kid out of that room." Shego wondered out loud.

"I'm sure she will."

"Maybe." Shego wasn't so sure. She really regretted putting that hole in the roof now.

"At least this time I can put 'remorseful' in the report." Melissa told her. "It'll be a first."

"Better not." Shego warned. "Global Justice might decide you're a good influence on me and stick you with me for life."

"What a nightmare that would be." Melissa joked.

Shego grinned. Her communicator beeped and she pulled it out. The display on it indicated it was Wade calling. "Hi Wade." She answered.

"Another one of the girls was just spotted." He reported.

"Where? Who?" She demanded as she pressed the hovercraft key to call it to her.

"At nineteenth Albright street. They gave her direction and it runs right by a bio-tech research facility. It has some pretty bad stuff in it."

The hovercraft appeared and she jumped in. Melissa was beside her. She wondered how wise that was. It might be better if she told her to just continue the Diablo search. But she was a Global Justice agent and handling villains was her job. Even the ones that were truly evil. She let the woman remain.

Melissa watched as her boss pulled up a map of Middleton on a display and touched a location. She felt the hovercraft moving. "Is this girl like the one at the gym?"

"Yeah. So you will just stay in here and report whatever happens." Shego told her. "Which one is it Wade?"

"Sara Baring." He answered.

"And what's at the research facility that might draw her attention?"

"You don't want to know."

_That's probably true, _Shego thought. "You contact Ron yet?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's on his way."

* * *

Sara Baring no longer existed. Not really. The demon, as she had once called it, told her what to do and she obeyed. Eat. Drink. Hurt. Her mind had long since broken. She just obeyed the commands. Get this. Get that. To think was to know what she was. A monster. Her mind had shattered years ago. She had given up thinking.

Her movements were swift, precise. The fence in front of her was no problem. She ran and leapt to the branch of a tree. She climbed until she was a few feet above the obstacle. It was simple to jump over it. She landed on the grass. It was softer than the concrete walkway to her left.

The door to the building seemed solid. There were open windows on the second floor. If she had been able to think she would have considered the security system stupid. As it was she didn't really note anything. The demon had told her to enter the building, so that was what she was doing. She ran and jumped. Her fingers managed to reach the ledge of one of the open windows. Then she was inside.

Inside the doors were still solid, but not like the outer door. A few kicks broke the locks on them. She walked through the building. When she saw people she hit them, as the demon instructed. To think was to hear their screams and know she had caused them. She couldn't bear that. So she didn't think.

Find the place with the best security. She followed the order. It didn't require much effort to find. She just followed the path of most resistance. There were more people. Some dressed like guards. She hit those too. Some had weapons, but they were slow. She found a steel door. It was locked. It was simple to take the key from a nearby guard.

Inside the room there were different bottles. Even if she had been thinking she wouldn't have known what they were. But the demon did. It told her which one to take, so she took it. Leave, it instructed. So she left. She retraced her steps, not looking at the people moaning around her. To think was to know she had caused it.

If she had been thinking she would have realized how unhappy the demon was. In her hurry to obey its instructions she only broke bones and slashed the people. Nothing that wouldn't heal. There wasn't enough misery for it. If she had been thinking that would have made her happy. The people would heal. And the demon was unhappy. Two good things. As it was she didn't take note of any of it. She just did as she was told.

Shego saw the girl leave the building, jumping from a second story window. "Handle the situation here." She ordered Melissa. "Make sure medical personnel can get through." She let her partner out and sent the hovercraft after the girl who reminded her of herself when she was that age. Black hair, pale skin, green eyes. The hair was short though, and the skin was scarred. The girl's escape from prison had left its marks.

Evade. The demon ordered. So she ran.

Shego wondered where the Buffoon was. She jumped down in front of the girl and prepared to fight.

Fight. The demon ordered. So she got ready to fight.

Shego watched as Sara ran at her. She looked so ordinary. Even with the scarred skin and the short hair. She couldn't bring herself to kill, but neither could she allow the girl past her. And in fighting someone with her strength and speed she would have to hurt her. She tried to think of the girl as nothing more than a tool of the Lorwardians. She failed. She lifted her hands and threw plasma at the approaching girl.

She evaded the plasma without thinking. Even the surprise of the demon within her didn't register. She struck at her opponent's throat. Plasma surrounded the woman and the hand she had attacked with burned as she reflexively flinched away. She dropped back several meters and studied the woman, analyzing her emotionlessly. To attack through that shield was to die. She waited for further instructions as she evaded more plasma. She'd been ordered to do nothing that got her killed.

Shego flared the plasma around her as the girl attacked. She flinched away from the plasma and retreated. Shego lowered the intensity to a nonlethal level and tried to stun her. Not that she knew how to do that. Nonlethal plasma wasn't enough and if she upped the level too much it might kill. The girl was fast enough to evade any physical attempt to apprehend her.

There were the tranq-grenades, as they were called. But they were restricted from taking those from the base unless they were going to fight one of the girls. Shego hadn't planned on that. She'd just been collecting Diablos. She had come here straight from that. She had no tranq-grenades.

The girl watched the plasma come at her and evaded. She awaited instructions. Run around her. The demon ordered.

Shego watched as Sara tried to run around her. She upped the level of plasma to full and threw balls of it in front of the girl. There were no people around. Here she could do that. She went as close to the girl with it as she dared. The explosions from the plasma hitting the ground tossed the teenager backwards. She kept up the barrage, hoping to stun her.

She waited for more instructions. Running around the woman would get her killed. She'd been ordered not to die. The sound of explosions surrounded her and she dodged as best she could. She was knocked to the ground time and time again. Flee. She was ordered. She got to her feet and leaped away from the woman. She ran.

Shego called the hovercraft to her and gave chase. It was easy to track the girl. The infrared scanners had her pinpointed. She also had no way to stop her. The dot on the monitor showing the girl's location curved and headed back around where they had fought before.

She landed the hovercraft and intercepted the girl again. This time she went full out right from the start. She dared to throw the plasma even closer to her opponent who was being knocked down again and again.

She tried to dodge. Useless. The woman could not be approached to be attacked. She could not run around. She had been instructed to make a circle and get back to the populated area of the city. She couldn't. She was knocked to the ground again. She rolled and tried to get to her feet.

"Keep her from getting to the populated area of the city." The Buffoon's voice came from behind her. "And be careful not to break the vial she stole."

Shego glanced his way. "So just how do we stop her without killing her?" She asked. She lowered the level of plasma a bit. "Or without breaking the vial."

"With these." He held up a case of tranq-grenades. He took one and tossed it at the girl.

She saw something come at her through the chaos surrounding her and reflexively flipped out of the way. Her left arm went numb. Open the vial and throw it at them. She was instructed.

Ron went to throw another grenade when he saw the girl lift her right arm. In it was the vial, open. He dropped the grenade and threw plasma at the vial. Their only hope was to destroy it. He upped the level of plasma and felt his flesh burn.

Shego saw the vial too and that it was open. She knew that wasn't good and focused on the same target. She upped the level of plasma as far as she could. Her flesh burned.

The girl aborted the throw. She had read the stance of the man and woman in front of her. She let go of the vial and fled. She'd been ordered not to die. She was running as only someone like her could when the world around her erupted into fire. She rolled and got to her feet. Run. Flee. She was instructed. She ran. Behind her the world burned.

They kept up the barrage of plasma for over a minute. Then they slacked off.

"I hope we got it." Ron said. He pulled out the Kimmunicator he'd started carrying when Shego and Kim got hurt. He contacted Wade.

"She opened the vial." Ron reported. "Can you tell if anything escaped."

"It will take a while." Wade responded. "Keep the Kimmunicator aimed at where the vial was."

"What was in it anyway?" Shego asked again. She was sure she didn't want to know but her curiosity got the better of her.

"A new strand of head lice." The genius answered.

"Wow. What's the big worry about those?" She wondered. Sure she didn't want any but it wasn't anything fatal.

"Normal methods of getting rid of them won't work." Wade explained. "They can get deep within the skin where hair grows. When they do they cause major pain. On a scale of one to ten it's at least an eight." The genius shuddered and continued. "Nonlethal, but very painful. Trust me, you don't want any of them on you. And treatment takes six weeks."

"Oh." She wondered just where the lice had come from but left the question unasked.

"Anyway. It's all clear. Normal methods might not get rid of them but plasma like that will kill anything."

Shego gulped. The girl was nowhere in sight. She hoped she hadn't just become a killer. "Any sign of Sara in there?" She asked.

"No. She lost some skin but you didn't kill her." The genius reassured her.

She sighed in relief.

"Since she couldn't get to the city with them her plan was to use us as carriers." Ron explained. "We would have been forced to stay here until we were cleared as a vector, or risk infecting the whole city. It was just a tactic to let her escape. Seems it worked. But..." He shrugged. "We couldn't allow a new species of lice like that to be let loose. If it had spread outside the city nothing would have stopped them. Given how hard they are to kill everyone would have been infected sooner or later."

The Global Justice communicator beeped and Shego answered it. It was Melissa giving her a report on the injured at the research facility. Between thirty-two people there were over two hundred broken bones and some major flesh wounds. Nothing like they had found at the Global Justice base when the three girls had escaped. There were no permanent injuries. She sighed in relief.

* * *

He stood in the midst of the cyan-colored light. The color that reminded him Shego was forever a part of him. He loved that light.

His movements were swift and sure as Sensei threw attack after attack at him. For the first hour he blocked everything. The new movements were learned and became a part of his understanding of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. His defenses crumbled as Sensei increased the speed of his attacks. Blow after blow rained down upon his body. Still he stood and tried to defend.

After two hours the two stood back from each other and bowed.

"You have learned the basics of the physical." Sensei congratulated his student.

Ron nearly cringed. Over three years of study and he had only managed the basics of the physical. He had barely touched upon the mental and the spiritual aspects of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. At this rate it would take ten years to master the physical and thirty to master Tai Shing Pek Kwar itself.

He considered what he had learned so far. It was considerable. The thought of spending thirty years to learn something was daunting, but worth the effort.

He let the cyan-colored light fade as he drifted back to the physical world. He looked at the time. Though if had felt like two hours only fifteen minutes had passed. The bruises from the lesson were gone. For that he was glad. Learning Tai Shing Pek Kwar was, at times, brutal.

Shego watched. Though it seemed like the Buffoon only meditated for a short time she knew it was more than just that. "Finished?" She asked.

Ron nodded. He laid on the bed beside her, the ritual he went through each night over with.

"I wonder what we will call our first child." Shego wondered, running her hand through the Buffoon's hair.

"Amy." Ron responded.

"Hrm. What?" The Buffoon rarely called her that.

"That's what she will be called." He explained.

"Oh. So you think we will have a girl first?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Not a boy?" Shego pouted.

"I hope it's a girl." He smiled at her.

Shego laid back and ran her hand over her stomach. "Either would be fine." She admitted.

"Why the sudden talk of children?"

She shrugged. The Buffoon was still in college. She was twenty-four. He wasn't ready and she still had plenty of time. "Not sure. Just thinking I guess."

He reached out and placed his hand on her stomach. For her to have a child it wouldn't be as simple as it was for most women. There were ways around that. Unfortunately they were complicated and not without risk. "If you're ready then I am." He answered. "You know how difficult it will be though."

Shego blinked.

He took notice of her surprise. "It's not as though we're lacking for money. So we can afford it. That won't be the hard part."

Shego nearly laughed at that. The hard part was going to be difficult. Maybe nearly impossible. But it would be interesting. "I want to try." She said. "But not until we got those girls back in those cells. Fighting while pregnant probably isn't too wise."

"Probably not." He agreed. He pulled her close.

Soon they were engaged in the activity they did every night. Making love.

* * *

End of Chapter.

As I was told, a sequel will tend to flop unless it's well planned. I think this is flopping.

Two more chapters before I plan on explaining just what genetic modifications were done to the girls. What the girls really are.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Not much action this time. Ron does modify one device. Some baby talk.  
_

_Time: A little over a week since the last chapter._

* * *

_**Kim Possible Dead? No Way!... Alien Languages,... Baby Talk,...**_

She was still alive. That was disappointing. She sighed and ran through the building, hunting rats. She tortured them mercilessly. The something had gotten over the shock and no longer cowered when she thought hard of the three who had wounded her so badly. She could feel its fear, but the total panic was gone. That too was disappointing. It wanted to see things suffer and the rats were all that was available. _Better rats than people, _she thought. The image of those three still allowed her to persuade it from attacking people. All she had to do was remind it hurting people would be noticed. Rats wouldn't. That the three would find her, and they could kill her.

Another rat fell into shock beneath her fingers and she dropped it. She wanted to finish killing it, to end its suffering. The something wouldn't allow it. The rat was still suffering, to it that was good. It still made her sick though. Even after all she'd done and seen. The something enjoyed that too. She sighed again and looked around. There was a mirror on the wall, broken, but fragments of it remained.

She stared at the face that looked back at her. She no longer looked like her sister. For some reason that hurt. Her sister had had blonde hair too. But where she had dark blue eyes her sister had had pale blue eyes. They had got into staring contests with each other. It had been fun. As a kid she had loved looking into those beautiful pale blue eyes. They had reminded her of jewels. So amazing. And they had been filled with such love for her. That would never happen again. Her sister no longer had two pale blue eyes. She turned and ran from the mirror. The something demanded she cause suffering and she obeyed.

A week ago she had been near death. Now she was strong and fast again. The cough had went away after a few days. Her strength had returned. That was the problem with healing so fast. It made dying hard. It tormented her, knowing just how close she'd been. The expectation of the end, then being pulled back from it. Being forced to continue living. Being forced to hurt again.

An image of the redhead, Kim Possible, rose in her mind. She paused in her pursuit of the rats. The thought wasn't hers. It came from the something. Then came the burning need to kill. It ran through her with such force she fell thrashing to the floor. The image, along with the need, faded. Then it returned with even more force. The need to kill Kim Possible consumed her. She wept as she realized the something had been thinking. The three could kill her. But not if she killed them first. She ran from the building.

It was still dark out. Her appearance wouldn't draw much attention this early, with the sun yet to rise. But the need drove her and she knew she wouldn't be able to approach the woman looking like she did. She would need to wash. To find new clothes. And find a weapon. That was what caused the most despair. She had believed the woman might defeat her. If not her alone then the three, who had once hurt her, together. The woman had nearly died beneath her hands once. She wouldn't be caught by surprise like that again. But the something had changed the rules. This time she would use a weapon, and strike to kill when the woman was alone. _I had begun to hope, _she realized. _And not just hope, but to believe those three would kill me. Now..._ She couldn't bear the thought and the something inside rejoiced at her pain.

She picked the house carefully. The something wanted a house filled with lights, where there would be people. She threw back the image of the three who would soon die. _Not dead yet, _she thought as hard as she could, projecting the image into her mind. The something subsided at that. She wondered if she had done the wrong thing. The screams might have drawn attention. The three might have come and found her. Killed her. But the thought of hurting people when she could decide not too made the decision impossible.

The house was small. It looked lived it, yet at the moment empty. The lawn was well kept, but there was no car in the driveway. She hoped it was empty. That just one person, now not at home, lived there. She entered carefully. Smashing a window on the side facing away from the street, and listening carefully. There was no sound in the house at the smashing of the glass. She knocked all of the glass in. Unless someone looked carefully it would just look like an open window. Entering she walked through the house. It was empty. From the clothes, and the pictures on the wall, she could tell a woman lived here. Someone who was very old. She hoped they wouldn't be home anytime soon.

She found the bathroom and showered. The first she'd had since she'd escaped that place. It took a long time and a lot of soap to get rid of the smell. There was even a solitary toothbrush and some toothpaste to brush her teeth with. She brush for over a half hour. Finally her breath didn't seem especially bad. The clothes fit her pretty well, though the clothes of an old woman looked odd on her. But not as odd as the burns and the short hair made her look. She considered and took a cap. It hid the hair and covered a bit of her face. She would stand out, but not overly so. The need burned within her and she left the house, glad the old woman hadn't returned. She carried with her a knife, taken from the kitchen. The blade was maybe a foot long. She wondered what the old woman used it for. Not that it mattered. She knew what it would be used for next. She slid the weapon up her sleeve, ready to drop down at a moments notice.

Finding the house and cleaning up had taken a long time. The sun was now shining brightly, though the wind was cold. She pulled up the hood of her coat over the cap. It would hide more. It was strange walking around in daylight without having people turn and stare at her. She passed close by a man and she felt the need rise in her. Not uncontrollably so. The something was toying with her. The man must have sensed something from her because he turned and looked at her, face white. Or maybe he had just seen the scars. She walked, heading towards the Upperton College campus.

There were a lot of students and she realized just how lucky she had been to find Kim Possible the last time. She walked among the crowd and the something inside her shuddered. She thought it was having a hard time controlling itself with so many people around. The need that flowed from it was nearly impossible to contain. Visions of people with their skin slashed and broke bones poking out flashed across her eyes. The desire to make the vision reality was consuming her. She had to find the woman fast or she would end up hurting a lot of people.

She doubted the woman would be at the gym again. And if she was there would be no way to get close to her without being spotted. She might look different now, but she thought the woman probably had sharp eyes. Just like her. She continued walking around gulping, and sometimes trembling, as the need washed over her. The disturbing visions would soon drive her to hurt.

Then she spotted the woman. The something within her focused the need and she saw exactly how she was to kill Kim Possible. She kept her distance and just followed. When she saw the woman was going to enter a dense crowd of people she closed in, using the people to shield her from sight. She got closer and closer to the woman. Despair filled her as the need drove her. The woman was supposed to kill her. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Anticipation and joy mixed in with the need. The something was already rejoicing at the woman's death. Enjoying the despair she was feeling. The knife dropped down into her hand and she stepped forward. There was hardly any resistance as her inhuman strength drove the knife into the back of Kim Possible's head, deep within her brain.

* * *

Ron sat back, staring at the screen in front of him. The task was so difficult he didn't know why Global Justice was even bothering to try. He took a sip of coffee. It was something Miranda had made. The next time she was over he would have to find out just what the blend was. It was good with a slight blackberry flavor. Actually it was beyond good. He took another sip and looked at the screen again. On it there was a sample of the alien language.

He wasn't as skilled with languages as he was with machines. Not even close. And even if he had been, the task of deciphering the alien writing would have been nearly impossible. Perhaps even impossible. He looked up as Shego leaned down over his shoulder. She wasn't looking at the monitor, she was looking at the cup of coffee he held. He grinned and handed to her. Only for her would he give up such an amazing cup.

"Shouldn't you be heading over to Dr. Betty Director to be scolded again?" He asked.

"That can wait." Shego replied. She'd been called, for the hundredth and sixty-eighth time, to appear before the woman for breaking Global Justice protocol.

"Who was it this time? Another five year old kid?"

"Actually it was a group of teens." Melissa spoke up. "They heard there was a lot of fuss over the dolls and formed a cult over them."

"A cult?" Ron blinked.

Melissa shrugged. "Seems they heard a woman with green skin blew a hole in someone's roof while stealing several of them. They decided the dolls must be important and could grant supernatural powers. They found two of them, who knows where, and decided to worship them."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say. "At least it wasn't another five year old." He added.

"They were harmless." Melissa told him. "Just a group of kids doing something stupid. One of them only wanted the ability to heal as a superpower. Seems his sister is always getting sick and he wanted to be able to help her."

Ron thought on that. Given he had comet powers, thinking dolls could grant such powers wasn't too outrageous. It had even been idols that had given him the ability to use Tai Shing Pek Kwar. "Healing would be a nice superpower to have." He admitted. _Especially if it could heal something like a missing eye, _he though, thinking of Miranda. The smell of the coffee still lingered in the air.

"Well. I better check in and get my scolding over with." Shego leaned down and kissed him. She left, taking the cup with her.

"Why is it so difficult?" Melissa asked, pointing at the screen. She was one of the few Global Justice agents who actually knew about the Lorwardians. She'd been involved in searching the ruins of Drakken's lair where Warmonga had first appeared.

"Impossible to know which way to read the symbols, or what they mean." Ron explained.

"So you don't know if its from left to right, or from right to left?"

"Or even if it's from the top down, or from the bottom up." Ron added. "The four corners gives four likely starting positions, and there are two possible directions to read from each corner." He sighed. "That alone is eight possible ways to read the language. But it isn't that simple. What if the language reads down from the upper left in group of two symbols, or four symbols. We do know powers of two are important to them. Their writing usually involves groups of symbols appearing in a sixteen by sixteen grid. Or sometimes a thirty-two by thirty-two grid. But that's all we do know."

"Oh." She leaned in and looked at the screen.

"We don't know if the symbols are letters like in english, or if they represent words. There is no sign of anything like periods or commas. Sometimes the symbols are different sizes but we don't know what that means either. Does a smaller symbol indicate the end of a sentence, or does it imply some quantity." He shrugged. "Useless to even try."

"Wow. So we're not going to be reading their language any time soon?"

"We won't ever be able to read their language." Ron told her.

"Never?"

He pointed at the screen again. "Add in the color of each symbol. Two hundred and fifty-six different shades. We don't know if that means anything either. Sixteen different sizes. The different ways in which the symbols can be read. Without more data it's impossible."

"But didn't you turn off their war machines? How could you do that without reading the language?"

"That was different. It like..." He struggled to explain. "Like a person looking at a line on a graph. They might not know what the graph means but they would be able to look at the line and see if it's increasing or decreasing, depending on some assumptions. When I messed with the controls for the war machines I first increased the rate at which they were destroying buildings. Now assume that person has buttons beside the graph. When pushed they change the line on the graph. That's basically all I did. I guessed which console controlled the war machines based on assuming killing would be central to their way of thinking. Then I guessed which buttons to push."

"Too bad. Would be nice to know how their star drive works."

"It would." Ron agreed. "And we might be able to figure it out. A machine it different from languages. They got to obey the basic laws of the universe. If their technology is close to ours we will be able to reverse-engineer it." He stared at the screen. "We don't even know if they use all of the symbols."

"Why wouldn't they use them all? It's their writing." Melissa puzzled.

"They wouldn't want an alien race to use their technology. Even if the language would be difficult to decipher they might have decided to make it more difficult by adding extra symbols. It would make the task a lot harder. You would need to filter out the extra symbols first." He stared at the screen and sighed.

* * *

Kim Possible wasn't happy. She paced the floor, wanting to scream. She was sick of staying in one place. Sure the Global Justice base was big. It had a place for her to work out, even go for a swim. The cafeteria was pretty good and the coffee Miranda made was superb. But she'd been here for over two weeks now. She wanted out. Heck, she would even take searching Killigan's golf course for Diablos again over this.

She paused and reached up to touch her throat, shuddering. Still she knew why she had to stay here. After that slash she couldn't remember much. The pain. Her throat had felt weird, her breathing had been strange. And her chest had began to ache. If the girl's hand had come even a bit closer... She shuddered again and resumed her pacing. That was another one she owed Shego. Not to mention Ron and Melissa.

"Hey Pri... Kim. How's life in a Global Justice base treating you?" Shego asked.

Kim jumped. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized her former arch-enemy was there. "Okay." She admitted. "Want to spar a little?" She asked, hating that she sounded like she was begging.

"Sure. I'm supposed to go and get scolded by Dr. Betty Director. But I got time to wipe the floor with you."

Kim grinned. "The floor will get wiped all right."

"Yeah. I heard what you did to those Global Justice agents you were supposed to train."

"How was I supposed to know they would get scared like that? I only tossed them across the room a few times." Kim tried to look innocent. She really hadn't meant to take her frustration at being caged here out on those poor, newly hired, trainees like that. She hadn't been that rough with them.

"Two of them were supposed to help me with the Diablo search." Shego fumed at the redhead.

"Sorry. But if that made them quit, an hour working under you would have."

"No they wouldn't." Shego lit a fist. "I would have scared them into staying."

Kim thought for a second. "You know. I think those two should thank me."

"You're probably right on that." Shego admitted. Not that she was hard on her people. But what grown person wanted to get into arguments with a five year old over a doll. There was no way you could win. Those agent were lucky Princess had chased them away.

The two reached the gym and grinned. Sparring each other was fun. Other than Shego not using high level plasma they didn't have to hold back. Both were only vaguely aware of the people scattering around them. The floor was scarred where the former villainess' plasma had burned away paint during previous fights. She'd been scolded a few times for that.

Shego attacked first. Hoping to get in a first blow before Princess could react. She was too slow.

Kim saw the attack coming and dodged. She pivoted around her opponent and punched her, sending her flying across the floor. She charged.

The former villaniness rolled to her feet and threw some plasma at the feet at the redhead who was nearly upon her. It forced her back. She grinned and kept it up, trying to use it to corner her. Futile, but it kept her busy.

"You know." Kim said, dancing back from the plasma. "You keep that up and you will get scolded again." She jumped in for another attack, still evading the plasma.

"I'm already here to get scolded, Princess." Shego let the attack land, relying on her endurance to handle it. Instead she retaliated with a punch of her own. "Might as well make it a two-for-one."

Kim dodged the blow, but was forced back. "Got to be faster than that, Kermit." She replied. She grinned and rushed her friend with another attack. Not much had changed since the lairs. Except now the two sparred for fun, as friends.

"Hey Kimmie?" Shego asked, dodging to one side.

"What?" Kim tried to swerve to follow her dodging opponent?

"Mind having my baby?" The ex-villainess asked.

"Wha..." Kim froze as she realized what Shego had asked. She went flying as her opponent connected with a well placed blow to her stomach. She remained on the floor. "Not sure if you've realized this." She answered. "But I'm a girl, like you. So not sure how that would work."

Shego sat down beside the redhead. "It like this. My body kills all foreign invaders. Sure he sends his little soldiers in but it's like, bang bang, and they all fall down." She explained.

Kim blinked. "Oh. You can't have kids?"

"Right." Shego stared across the floor, not looking at the redhead.

"So... Hrm..."

"Not complicated. I can't carry the baby. If I were to get pregnant my body would kill the fetus. So someone takes an egg out of me, takes one of the Buffoon's sperm. Mixes them together and insert it in someone else."

"Why me?" Kim asked, sitting up beside the other woman.

"Has to be you. The fetus will have comet powers. It will be strong." Shego explained. "You're the only one whose body is strong enough to carry it."

"So I would have a plasma firing baby inside me?" Kim decided that didn't sound very pleasant. She swallowed.

"No. We don't think it would do that. It would be strong, that's pretty much a passive comet power, but firing plasma takes intent. It would be risky." Shego admitted. "We only think it wouldn't be able to use something like plasma."

"So." Kim said. "For all you know it could be like Mego, only instead of shrinking it might be able to grow larger. Like to maybe ten feet tall even as a fetus. It would..." She gulped at the image.

"For all we know." Shego told the redhead. "You think being trapped here is bad? To be safe you probably would have to stay in a hospital for the last three months. In bed. It would have a device to neutralize any comet powers the baby has"

"I would definitely go stir crazy." She shuddered at the thought of being in one place for three months. "No other way?" She asked.

"One. A series to surgeries to create a plastic envelope around my womb. Everything that entered it would be filtered to exclude white blood cells. Chances of the fetus surviving is around five percent. The odds might improve if the Buffoon keeps working on the device. It will never be more than ten to fifteen percent though."

"Oh." Kim stared across the floor. "I would have to talk to Mark first." She said. "And given the risk, I want to have children first. "Who knows, I might end up not being able to have children myself if things go wrong."

"You mean..." Shego blinked.

"I'm not saying yes." Kim told her. "I'm saying I will talk it over with Mark. I'm not sure how he would like me carrying someone else's child. Even if it's Ron's. And it won't be for a while. I'm twenty-one and I don't plan on having any kids until I'm twenty-six. Twenty-five at the earliest. So it won't be for another six or seven years."

"That's okay." And it was. She was ready to have a baby now. But she understood the redhead's reasoning. She wanted her own kids and going through with this might put her at risk. Might make her as incapable of carrying children as Shego herself was.

Kim sat thinking. She wondered if Mark would be okay with it. Their children, hers and Mark's, came first. But then... "How many are we talking about here?" She asked.

"I would give the world for just one." Shego admitted. "Though I've always dreamed of two." They'd thought convincing the redhead would be hard. Turns out they'd been wrong.

"Oh boy." Kim said, laying back on the floor.. "That's going to be fun. Carrying four kids. Two of them requiring three months of bed rest." She smiled up at the other woman.

"I'll be sure to keep a jar of pickles and peanut butter handy." Shego told her. "You know. Just in case you get an urge for something weird to eat."

"Ha ha." Kim said. She patted her belly. "On the bright side, the way my body heals there won't be any stretch marks."

"Lucky you." Shego laid down beside her. "What are you and Mark hoping for? Boys or girls?"

"One of each." Kim answered. "Mark wants a little Kimmie and I want a little Mark. How about you?"

"The same. Ron wants a girl, I want a boy."

* * *

The knife slid easily into the flesh of the one who was supposed to kill her and she let out a scream of despair. But the blood that came out was green. She blinked, puzzled. And she felt so numb. She fell to the ground, in the pool of green goo that had come out of ... She knew the blood of Kim Possible was red. Had seen it bubbling out of her throat. _Trap, _she thought to herself. And the numbness was familiar. She felt the something inside her scream in disbelief. In fear. Around her there were people panicking. Then, as she rejoiced, the darkness took her.

* * *

End of Chapter.

So that's how Shego and Ron can have a child. Poor Kimmie. Even if the story isn't KimxRon, she still ends up carrying his children. With three months of bed rest for each one. Ouch!

The device Ron modified was the synthodrones to look like Kim and act as a trap.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Time: The following day._

* * *

_**Jenny and Global Justice Marks,... DNAmy,... Sara Baring,... Brains,...**_

Ron watched the girl in her drug induced sleep. Despite the drugs that should keep her safely unconscious there were three cuffs on each arm and leg. Each formed from a three-inch thick circle of titanium. It would take a lot to break those. He doubted the girl could. There were safety measures just in case she did wake up, and could break them. Embedded in her body were several sensors. Simple devices. So long as they received a radio signal being transmitted in the room they did nothing. If the signal failed then they would kill her. It was simple. But it should also be effective. Unlike the cuffs there was no way she could know about them and plan for them in an escape. Even if she did, she had no way to get them out. They would explode unless disarmed first, by a code only Dr. Betty Director knew, if they were removed from her body.

Aside from the burns she looked like any other fourteen year girl. There was nothing to show she had probably tortured and killed thousands of animals, maimed hundreds of people. She was a kid, and kids were to be protected. Not placed in a burning chamber two kilometers below the surface, trapped in pits of cold. Even knowing what she had done, the thought bothered him.

Beside him sat Kim. She was looking at the girl who had nearly killed her. He could tell the thought of hurting the girl disturbed her too.

Across from him sat Dr. Betty Director. She was staring at the girl, deep in thought. She looked like something was bothering her.

"How many marks do you have?" He asked the woman.

Startled she looked up at him. "Marks? You mean... How do you know about those?"

"You probably don't want to know." He answered.

"You're probably right." She admitted.

"Marks?" Kim asked, looking puzzled.

"They're..." Dr. Betty Director went quiet. "I would be breaking regulations if I told you." She pointed at Ron. "I'm sure he'll tell you."

"They're points that are accumulated by a head of Global Justice." Ron told her. "If she orders someone killed, she gets two marks. If someone dies due to an operation she ordered she gets one mark. Those are deaths outside of the agents themselves."

"What do they mean?"

"When she has ten her time as head of Global Justice ends. She's put in the prison below the same as any other killer is."

Kim gulped. "Even if the people die by accident?"

"Even if by accident." Dr. Betty Director answered. "Global Justice is meant to stop the killing of people. Doesn't matter if it a state politician who starts a war, or a villain who kills, or even me."

"That's insane." Kim stated.

"Not really." The woman answered again. "I'm probably the most powerful person on the face of the planet. I can order anyone to be put into that prison. Or to be killed. There has to be a limit to my power. And that's it. If I exceed my authority I'm treated as any other killer. The rules are fair. They take into account that there will be accidents. They even take into account that I might have to order someone killed." She looked at Ron. "By the way it's three. So far." The jury is still out on whether or not the deaths of Warmonga and Warhok fall within the rules. You were operating with Global Justice support, so technically it does. But they're not human, so technically no. It's still being debated."

"But..." Kim stuttered.

"The rules are there for a reason. The same as the rule that a villain can never be removed from our wanted list." Dr. Betty Director told her.

"But if the people you kill are dangerous, like her." Kim pointed at the girl. "Then you might need to kill."

"And the rules take that into account." The woman explained again. "I can kill five people, accidentally kill ten. That's more than enough. If I can't capture them and have them placed in the prison then I am doing something wrong and should be removed. People can become accustomed to killing. Given my power that would be a disaster. Remember absolute power corrupts absolutely. I'm no exception to the rule."

"Who would enforce that rule?" Kim asked, disturbed by the knowledge.

"Our top ten agents. They know the rules and while they don't have my power they do have access to all the information I do. They oversee my orders and can, if they all object to them, overrule me. Given all ten need to agree that's pretty rare.

Ron could tell Kim was bothered by the idea. "Remember what she said Kim. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Imagine a tyrant with the power that Dr. Betty Director has. They could rule the world. No one would be able to stop them."

"Why..." She didn't know what to ask.

"Global Justice was created after the second world war." Ron told her. "Eighty-five million people died. Their purpose is to stop people from being killed. They're effective. No leader wants to start a war knowing they would just disappear. Hence peace."

"But the rules also prevent me from interfering with any country or organization outside of that." Dr. Betty Director explained. "Countries and organizations can compete however they want. But killing isn't allowed. We get the benefits of competition, but avoid the ravages of war."

"Why did you ask about my marks?" The head of Global Justice asked.

"You're thinking of killing those girls. Aren't you?" Ron replied.

"I was." She admitted. "We don't know what was done to them. That they could escape once says a lot about them. We can't take the risk."

"Kill them?" Kim was shocked.

"They only escaped because something went wrong with the prison facility power supply and you were too busy to fix it." Ron pointed out. "And the upgrades would catch any more such incidents." He had helped design independently powered sensors that would scan the cavern, looking for cells with rising temperatures. They had independent lines of communication to the surface. Such an escape was no longer possible.

Dr. Betty Director sighed. "It would push me up to nine marks. I would have to step down or risk being place in that prison."

"Just put them back in their cells." Ron told her. "Sometimes a risk needs to be taken."

"Maybe." Dr. Betty Director looked at the girl.

"And put in place a program to find out what their capabilities are. Just exactly what was done to them." Ron suggested.

"We've had geneticists look at their genome. It doesn't make sense." The woman answered.

"You did? Did you look at mine too?" Kim asked, showing an intense interest in the news.

"We did. You are as your mother told you. A hundred percent human. But they." She pointed at the girl. "Have things in their genes we can't even begin to understand. And even additional organs in their bodies whose purpose we don't know."

"How could they pass for human then?" Kim asked. "In the hospital simple blood work would spot it."

"Actually, on the surface their blood does look human. It would pass most tests. As for the extra organs. Unless the girls got ill and needed surgery they wouldn't be detected. Even x-rays don't show them. And it seems they don't get ill. Maybe the occasional flu virus, but nothing major."

Ron took the girl's chart from the foot of her bed and looked through it. Most of it he didn't fully understand. Some of it he did. He came to a chart that showed her genome. He studied it, a frown on his face. "Hrm."

"What?" Dr. Betty Director asked.

"I've seen something like this before? Just can't think of where?"

"Maybe when you were hacking your way through our files?" The woman suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He paused. "KP, it was DNAmy your mother went to when she had you changed back to human right?"

"As far as I know. She's being pretty secretive."

"Didn't you ever analyze her equipment and look over her research?" He asked Dr. Betty Director.

"We tried. But she had the information encrypted and even accessing the data required a genetic code that we couldn't decipher. We couldn't learn much about her work."

"Her mutations sometimes got genomes like this."

"You sure?"

Ron nodded. "Been to her lair enough I've had glimpses of the genomes she was working on at the time. It wasn't like this, but it was similar. And we do believe she was the person who fixed Kim." He looked down at the girl. "Let's give her a chance. Have DNAmy look at her and tell us just what she is. If she is a threat to the human race then..." He shrugged. "If not then the prison below. Who know's, maybe she can even reverse it like she did with Kim."

Dr. Betty Director studied the girl. If they could figure out just how dangerous she was... "Okay. But I don't have the manpower to bring in DNAmy right now. I'll leave that up to you." She stood and left the room.

Ron looked at Kim. "Want to go on a mission?"

"Sure. Let me touch in with Mark first though, okay."

Ron nodded. "I'll call Shego."

* * *

Three hours later they were on a Global Justice jet bound to DNAmy's latest lair. Shego refused to let them use the hovercraft. She was too afraid one of the mad geneticist's creations might step on it. From Wade they found out she'd been experimenting with crossing blue whales and cheetahs, with some scorpion added in. It seems she had graduated from crossing two animals to being able to cross three. The stupefying result was a cat like creation that was four times the size of an elephant that boasted the speed, fangs and teeth of a cheetah along with a scorpion like tail. Wade estimated it could run at speeds of two hundred kilometers per hour. He showed them the animal on Kim's Kimmunicator.

They all spent five minutes staring at the creature before Shego turned to Ron and asked. "Okay, so just how do we deal with that?"

Ron shrugged, face white. "No clue." He admitted. He gulped, staring at the image.

"Can't run. They're faster." Kim gulped. "A lot faster. Can't hide. They would smell you." She thought for a second. "Let turn around and just go back home." She suggested, only half joking.

"Good idea. We can watch some chick flicks." Shego agreed with her.

"The video store has two new ones in I want to watch." Kim added. "I rent them and you provide the snacks?"

"It's a plan." Shego agreed.

"Ahem. People." Ron interrupted. "We're here to talk to DNAmy, not watch chick flicks." Personally, he decided, he would rather face the mad geneticist's latest creation.

"So how do we deal with it then?" Shego asked.

"Them." Wade said.

"What?" Shego looked at him.

"Them, not it. She's made three of them so far." The genius replied. He looked glad he didn't have to face it.

"Great." Kim muttered. "One for each of us. Not that we'll even make a snack for them."

"Cold-blooded or warm-blooded?" Ron asked. The animal looked like a cat, but it also looked a lot like a scorpion.

"Cold." Wade answered. "Seems that trait came from the scorpions. Guess it makes feeding them easier. Cold-blooded animals require less food."

"Guess that's how we handle them then." He shrugged. "We'll just cool them off."

"How?" Wade asked.

"With liquid nitrogen?" Ron suggested. "It should cool the air in the lair enough to put the animals to sleep. Assuming we got a chance to use it."

"And how do we do that?" Kim asked.

Ron grinned at her. "Wade added an invisibility feature to your suit right?"

Kim gulped. "Only works when I stand still." She managed to get out. Face going white.

"Then I suggest you walk very slowly." Her best friend since pre-K smiled at her.

"You know, if I die I can't have your baby. Right."

"Better not die then, Princess." Shego grinned at her.

"It's Kim, not Princess, Kermit." She retorted. She tried to grin at her ex-enemy but turned to look at the animal, still displayed on her Kimmunicator. She gulped.

"Wade. What sort of climate control does she have in there?" Ron asked.

"Pretty good. She needs it. Her creations sometimes need cold conditions, sometimes hot."

"Can you hack the system, turn the temperature down, and lock it so she can't turn it back up?"

"I can." The genius answered.

"We have a plan then. One that doesn't involve chick flicks." Ron grinned.

"Personally I prefer chick flicks, or even guy movies, to going in there." Kim said.

An hour later they were ready. They had made a stop and grabbed a couple of tanks of liquid nitrogen. Wade had accessed the environmental controls of the lair. He would turn the temperature down a few minutes before Kim went in. Between that and the liquid nitrogen the giant lizard cats should go to sleep.

Kim shuddered and tried to move slow as she crept into the lair with two tanks of liquid nitrogen. She took a small step and paused, letting her suit keep her invisible. Ron claimed the creatures shouldn't have a sense of small quite as good as a cheetah's, but she didn't find that too comforting. She took another small step, and paused once more. Inside she saw DNAmy in a panic, trying to turn up the heat. The woman kept turning to look at her latest creations, a worried look on her face.

Kim looked too. The temperature in the lair was getting chilly.

"Okay, my dears, you will have to go outside until I get this fixed. Good thing it's a nice day out. I will have it fixed by nighttime." The mad geneticist comforted her dears.

Kim put the two tanks down and opened the valve. The air around the canisters turned super cold and she jumped away. The temperature in the lair as a whole started to plummet. She turned to look at the mutations DNAmy had made. They had moved towards her when she'd jumped, but had paused when they ran into the cold air. They were starting to fall asleep.

"Who's there?" DNAmy demanded. "Who made my poor dears sleep like that. They don't like the cold." She sounded angry.

"Just how did you manage to cross three animals?"

Kim jumped. Ron was just a few feet behind her. She turned off the invisibility feature. It drained a lot of power.

"Kim Possible? But I thought you were out of the hero business?" DNAmy spoke.

Ron sighed. As usual he didn't even register on the villain's radar.

"I am." Kim answered. "But we need your help."

"You're not getting it. Not after what you did to my dears." She was angry. "I'll turn you into a guinea pig." She threatened, pulling out a device that looked like a ray gun. She pointed it at Kim and pulled the trigger.

Kim leapt out of the way. She looked to see Ron walking calmly to one of the consoles. Shego, she saw was in the lair too.

"What are you doing here Shego?" DNAmy demanded. "Did you come back to let me experiment on you. I can make you larger and give you some nice scales."

"No thanks." The former villainess answered. She threw plasma at the geneticist, hitting the gun. It fell from her hand.

"Ouch!" DNAmy screamed. "That wasn't very nice. It hurt. And you broke my gun. Now I can't collect more guinea pigs to experiment on."

"You're using cybertronic technology to enhance your machines. That's why you're able to cross three species now. Isn't it." Ron spoke, looking at a console.

"Such nice toys. Those dolls I found." The geneticist answered. "I hooked them into the mutation circuit and it let me create my dears. If I find more I can cross four species."

"Not likely." Shego screamed. She leapt at the device DNAmy used to cross-mutate species and started to rip at it. "Those dolls are mine." She growled.

"Stop! Stop!" DNAmy sobbed. "If you break that I can't make any more of my lovely dears."

Shego ignored her. She stepped back, about to use plasma to open the machine.

"Stop Shego." Ron asked her.

She stopped. "Why?"

"Because if I'm right we will need it." He handed the readout from Jenny's genome to DNAmy. "Look at this." He ordered.

The mad geneticist looked and obviously became interested. She studied the readout for over ten minutes before looking up. "Why did you get this?" She asked, looking at Kim.

"It came from a girl we captured." She answered.

"How old?"

"Around twenty-one, but she was in suspended animation for seven years. So, biologically fourteen. What was done with her?" Kim asked, voice wavering.

DNAmy looked at one of her creations. She pointed. "Those girls were crossed with another creature."

"What?" Kim gasped. "You mean their DNA wasn't just altered. It was crossed with another animal?"

The geneticist nodded. "Don't ask me what animal. I don't know. It's DNA is like nothing I've ever seen before. Like it's from another world." She paused. "Strange she muttered."

"What's strange?" Shego asked.

"Oh nothing." The woman evaded.

Shego lit her fist. "Answer!"

The mad geneticist gulped. "Well I guess it can't hurt to tell you." She answered. "The device is gone now. It actually melted. But I found something on the grounds of the university I used to attend. It was strange. Weirdly shaped, and looked like it was designed for human hands, just ones that were a lot larger than normal. I used it in my research. Luckily before it melted I made very detailed sketches. It's where the theory came from for my machine. The one that lets me cross different species."

"Melted?" Ron asked.

The woman nodded. "Two days after I found it it became like ice. It melted."

"Guess that makes sense. They wouldn't want anyone to get their technology so they made it to self-destruct if it got lost. Probably nothing more than a chip in the device that would reset each time they entered their ship. If it didn't get that signal for a period of time it was set to destroy the device." He shrugged. "At least that's my guess."

"Who do you mean by they?" DNAmy asked.

Ron shrugged.

"Never mind that." Kim interrupted. "Change that girl back. Make her normal again."

"I'm not sure I can do that." DNAmy answered.

"Why not? You did it before." Kim yelled.

"Your mother told you." DNAmy looked surprised.

"I know." Kim kept yelling. "Now make her normal again."

"Problem is." The geneticist started. "The longer the two species remain together, the harder it is to separate their DNA. You've interrupted my work any number of times and changed my dears back to normal. But in those cases they'd only been together for hours, or sometimes a few days." She looked at Kim. "When your mother came to me you'd been crossed with something for a few weeks. I was able to separate you from the other species but it wasn't easy. A week later and I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"What sort of animal was she crossed with?" Ron asked.

DNAmy shrugged. "I'm not sure. It was hard to even separate them. I focused on keeping the human DNA in one piece. The other genome broke apart. I do know it was interesting. Not of this world." She looked at Ron. "Aliens?" She asked.

Ron nodded. There was no use trying to deny it. From what she'd seen, and the information he'd let slip, the woman was more than smart enough to figure it out. And they needed her help.

"Can I see the girl." She asked.

"You already seen the readout of her DNA." He pointed at the papers she held in her hand.

"Not enough information." The woman answered. "There are a hundred tests that should be done."

"She's not a guinea pig." Kim answered, feeling protective of the girl. Sure, she'd almost killed her, but Kim thought maybe she had had a good reason.

DNAmy shrugged. "In nature that's all that we are. Guinea pigs tossed into life to see which is fittest. But, if I do more research there might be a way to separate the two. Would be interesting to see the alien DNA. I might be able to mark it with something like a radioactive dye, and make it easier for the mutator to separate. And if I find more of those weird dolls I can amplify its power."

"You can see her." Ron answered. "I'm pretty sure you will be able to walk out of the Global Justice facility she's in at the end of day. Though they will just start looking for you again."

"You can't make a bargain like that." Kim stated.

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Betty Director will allow it." Ron answered. He looked at Shego. "They got reasons why their facilities for villains who don't kill are so easy to escape from."

"Oh?" Shego looked curious.

"Around twenty years ago they heard the WOW-2 and WOW-3 signals. The ones that showed the aliens destroying two worlds. The villains are geniuses. Drakken may have been trying to take over the world, but that desire just drove him to work harder. To make more discoveries. Global Justice was just harnessing that ability to advance our technology. So we might have a chance, if the aliens came here. They would have lost those discoveries if they just put him in suspended animation. Back before they heard those signals that's what they would have done with you too."

"Oh?" The former villainess' face turned white.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch?" She asked, falling back into her old greeting?

"Sara Baring's been spotted. She's watching a chemical plant."

"We're on our way." She replied. She looked at Ron.

"Stay here and wait for Global Justice." Ron informed DNAmy. "That is if you want to research the aliens. And get more dolls." He turned to Kim. "Let's go."

* * *

Watch. She'd been instructed. So that's what she did. She stood on top of the building and watched another building several hundred feet away. After an hour it should have been tedious. It wasn't. She wasn't aware of the passing of time. Or that the weather was cold. She watched and waited for instructions.

The Global Justice jet got them to the area before Sara attacked. What she had waited for they didn't know. They even had some tranq-grenades, grabbed from a Global Justice base that they passed over during their rush to the girl.

A small object came flying towards her. Evade. She was instructed. She jumped off the building, grabbing the roof with her fingers. The object made a small hissing sound and numerous small darts flew above her. None hit her. She pushed herself back up on the roof. Around thirty feet from her were the two she had seen when she had attacked the bio-research facility several days ago. One of them was tossing another object. She dove to one side and managed to get behind the chimney. The demon had not told her to stop evading, she was just following it's instructions. She didn't know what the object was, nor did she care. Something smashed into her head and she went rolling.

Kim had set her suit to invisibility mode and stood still. When the girl came into range, having taken shelter just behind the chimney where she stood, she punched. She knew her opponent was stronger than her. And tougher. With the suit and its built in gauntlets it was hard to tell just how much force to put into the attack. Seeing her roll and stand up, she knew it hadn't been enough. Splitting the girl's head in two, she'd decided, just wasn't in her. She had once been like Sara, only a miracle had kept her from being like the girl now.

Another object came towards her. She dropped off the roof again, just grabbing hold with her fingers. She heard the hissing sound and pushed herself back. Attack. She was instructed. She rushed the man and woman who stood in front of her. Her speed carried her under the object and close to the two before it hit the ground. It exploded. Then the plasma she'd seen before erupted around the two she had been ordered to attack. Do not die. She'd been instructed, so she flipped backwards. Balls of plasma followed her and she evaded them.

"She's fast." Ron muttered. He had tossed grenade after grenade at the girl only to have her move out of range, or find something to hide behind. He threw some plasma at her, but then switched to using grenades again. Each only had an attack radius of fifteen feet. The darts, ice crystals of a very potent sedative, evaporated in the air after that. He tossed out another, only to watch as the girl raced in, snatched it out of the air, and threw it back at them. He let the plasma rise around him, destroying the darts.

"Annoying is what I would call it." Shego answered, tossing ball after ball of plasma at the teen. "It's like Princess on steroids."

Kim heard the comment and nearly muttered. Her suit protected her from the darts so she remained where was hoping to get in another hit. The power readout of the suit read at thirty percent though. The invisibility feature wouldn't work much longer. She waited. Then she got another chance as the girl took refuge behind the chimney again. She hit and the girl went flying.

Sara rolled to her feet. She automatically noted that she had been attacked twice by an unseen assailant at that position. It was not a safe place to evade too. She caught another one of the objects and sent it back at her opponents. Plasma surged around them, protecting them from whatever had been in the object. The blow to her head had caused bleeding and the blood ran into one eyes, blinding it. She turned her head a little to keep the man and woman in sight. Flee. She was instructed. She turned and jumped from the ten story roof. She let herself fall five of those stories before she reached out and grabbed hold of a pipe running up the side of the building. Her fall slowed. On the ground she ran and in seconds she was hidden by other buildings. She opened a manhole and dropped down into the sewers.

They ran for the jet and climbed aboard. By the time Shego brought the infrared scanners on-line there was no sight of the girl.

"Fast." Ron commented.

"And tough." Kim added.

* * *

Back at the Middleton Global Justice base they assembled around Jenny again. DNAmy was there, ordering blood test after blood test to be done on the girl.

"What have you found out so far?" Kim asked.

"Nothing yet." The woman answered, looking at some printouts. "Need to run more tests. And also check to see the absorption rate for the different types of tissues. If the alien tissue absorbs something faster, or slower, than the human tissue I can use it to help the mutator separate the alien creature from the girl. Assuming I can get more dolls to enhance it." She looked at Ron.

He shrugged. "Global Justice has a few million stockpiled somewhere. Will that be enough?"

DNAmy blinked. "That would be enough." Her eyes glazed over as she envisioned what her mutator could do enhanced by millions of cybertronic circuits.

A young woman rushed in. "The CAT scan you requested." She told the mad geneticist and handed her the scan.

DNAmy studied the scan for a few minutes. "Hrm." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I can tell you one thing now." DNAmy answered. "She's not exactly like my dears. When they're combined they become one animal. This girl's body has been combined like that, but her brain is different. They're still separated. An ordinary x-ray wouldn't detect the difference, but with a CAT scan you can see the separation.. If you look close enough. There's something that isn't normal brain tissue connected to her brain. At least I think it's a second brain. More tests will be needed to be sure."

"How could her skull fit in two brains?" Ron asked.

"Hrm. I wonder." DNAmy mused. "Perhaps it's just a partial separation. Some functions might still be shared. Interesting."

* * *

End of Chapter.

In the last chapter I show Shego and Kim as being pretty close. I think they would be. They eat breakfast together each morning and other than Ron there's no one close that they can spar with. Not without having to hold back anyway.

The girls weren't just modified. They were crossed with another species. As if no one saw that coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Definition: Gadolinium-based dyes are often used for brain imaging with MRIs._

_A dark nightmare in this chapter. Be warned. Just what did Jenny do to her sister._

_Not much action, but Ron does design a very very big device._

_Time: A week after previous chapter._

* * *

_**Waking up,... Jenny,... Nightmare,... Diablos,... Kim,... Night,...**_

The nightmare woke him again. The mutilated bodies of Kim and Melissa in a pool of blood. Unable to do anything as Shego died before his eyes. Sighing he turned and slid down to watch her face. People with comet powers were tough. Very tough. He wasn't sure even a slashed throat would have killed her. While the extremely fast healing ability that came with comet powers didn't match the Tai Shing Pek Kwar ability to directly focus the forces of the body to heal the most vital wounds first, there was some intelligence behind it. Her body would have sealed any cuts in minutes, if not seconds. Her breathing would have been quickly restored. And comet powers could heal brain damage. He was pretty sure even if he had not arrived there in time Shego would have lived. But still the nightmare came.

And even Kim might have lived. No one had ever really tested her ability to heal. She had taken numerous mild bruises and cuts on their missions, but she had never been serious hurt before. Even with the almost slashed throat she'd got quick medical attention. Who knew to what extent her body was able to heal itself. Testing someone to see if they could heal nerve damage, or brain damage, wasn't a test you did just for kicks. Not on a living human being.

Melissa would have died though. Jenny hadn't been striking to maim there, she'd been aiming to kill.

As he usually did each morning, he brushed the hair away from her face so he could watch. The slightly green tint to her skin was cute. Even before they had known each other he'd thought that. It made her look exotic. Listening to the slow breaths she took, when deep asleep, was relaxing. The steady beat of her heart was hypnotic. He relaxed and watched, patiently waiting for when she woke up. For the smile that always appeared on her face each morning when she saw him. The one that made her eyes shine. He was so lucky.

She turned on her back and stretched as she opened her eyes and looked into his. She smiled that smile and reached for him. He was so lucky.

* * *

He sat watching DNAmy work on Jenny. Doing test after test whose purpose he usually couldn't even guess at. She often talked to herself though, or to Jenny. It helped him understand at least a little of what she was doing. Over the last week she had tested various chemicals on the alien part of the girl's brain that wasn't human, carefully noting the rate at which the chemicals were absorbed and then eliminated from the alien tissue. Several of the tests she was currently engaged in was trying some of those chemicals, the ones that seemed promising, on the human part of the girl's brain. She already knew the rate at which a normal human body would process the chemicals from medical books. She had been right in her guess a week back. Some of the girl's brain was alien, some was human, and some was a combination of both.

"How's it going?" He asked. She jumped a little and looked at him. He make a note to never speak when she was doing something delicate with the brain of the teenager. She had had a hole drilled into the girl's skull. It allowed her a pathway to access the brain to try her various experiments. Looking at the contraption around the girl's head to keep it from moving, along with the seal placed over the hole, was disturbing. For one thing he could see a part of her skull. It hurt to see a kid laying there like that. He knew she was a monster, but still...

"Better than I had hoped." The geneticist spoke. "The alien tissue has a very different metabolism from human tissue. Almost any one of the dyes I've tested can be used. Even simple iodine would work, though I think I will use something gadolinium based. It won't interact with the drugs keeping her unconscious and I've already checked to see she's not allergic to it.

"How long before you try to separate them?"

The woman thought on the matter for a long time. "I'm not sure. I still need to integrate more cybertronic circuits into the mutator and it needs to be recalibrate after each circuit to make sure it works properly. Adding more circuits also means more electricity. The rest of the machine will need to be rebuilt to handle it. A week maybe."

He sat back, sighing. So long. It wasn't just the fact she was a kid with her skull opened. There was also the danger of her getting free. They had removed the titanium cuffs so they wouldn't interfere with the tests. Still, he thought trying to run around with that hole in her skull would kill her pretty quick. But who knew for sure. The seal on it might last long enough for it to heal.

"Look on the bright side." DNAmy told him.

Ron looked at her. "Bright side?"

"A week ago." She answered. "I didn't think separating them was even possible. Now I'm pretty sure it is."

"That is good to know." Ron admitted. "Wonder what she will be like though. She's spent her whole life as a blood thirsty monster, joined at the genetic level with an alien creature."

"Pretty sure the creature has the same genetic code as a Lorwardian. We will know for sure when we separate them." The geneticist told him.

"They're so big. When you join two animals, their size increases. So why isn't the girl giant sized?"

"Not sure. But the alien creature in the girl and the Lorwardians are pretty similar genetically. Maybe it's just something similar to a Lorwardian, like a chimp is similar to a human. We will find out."

Ron nodded and studied the girl some more. Despite the contraption around her head she looked better than she had a week ago. The burns had started to disappear. They might leave some marks, but nothing disfiguring. Her hair was shaved around the hole DNAmy had made in her skull, but was otherwise a bit longer. They made sure she'd been getting enough nutrition through a feeding tube.

He noticed a single tear run down the girl's cheek and looked closer. He wondered if she could dream in her drug induced sleep.

"When she cries it's a sign her body is adapting to the drug." DNAmy explained. "When it does we automatically increase the dosage. She starts to wake up and we put her back under."

"I wonder what she's dreaming." Ron said.

"From her brainwaves I would say it's more of a nightmare than a dream." DNAmy answered. "And we won't even let her wake up from it." She looked at the girl. "At least she can't dream, or have nightmares, when the dosage is upped again. It prevents dreams."

"That's good. Ron answered. And it was. He doubted the girl had anything good to dream about.

* * *

She was in the nightmare. The worst one of them all. No one ever came to visit this late in the day. She would have the whole night to play with them. The something loved that, but she just cried. The something was painting images over those of her family, and she was driven to make those images real. She threw up and wished something would kill her before she could carry out the sickening compulsion. The something loved what she was feeling. The horror, the disgust, the desperate desire to die. It loved her pain as much as it loved the pain she'd inflicted on those animals. The pain she was about to inflict on her family. The sister she loved more than the world.

It wouldn't be the first time she'd hurt a person. But before that had been minor. A broken bone, a few cuts. As a girl she'd found she could do whatever she wanted, within reason, to a boy and get away with it. Who would take a twelve year girl old beating up a seventeen year old boy seriously. The differences in size, and strength, was just too massive to do anything other than laugh. But she was strong. And fast. Those she targeted had no chance. She'd been hauled off to the principal's office any number of times for fighting. Nothing had ever come of it. They weighed twice what she did, and she picked people who were in clubs like boxing or karate. Athletes. That she could hurt them was insane. She had ended up getting suspended a number of times, but any judge that saw the cases had just laughed it off. The sweet, innocent, girl sitting before them could have never beat up the boy who was nearly a man twice her size. And as for her mutilating animals, the various judges had claimed that had to be a mistake.

But now she sat beside her sister and watched her mother and father. She had tied their hands behind their backs and looped a rope around their necks. Each stood on a different side of a door. One with a window in it so they could see each other. She periodically got up and kicked one of them down. When she did the rope pulled tight around both of their necks. Eventually one of them wouldn't be able to stand. When that happened the rope would choke them both. They would watch each other die. Meanwhile...

She turned to her sister who was well tied up. The something inside her painted an image of her sister mutilated, just like she had mutilated those animals. The need drove her and she had to make that image real. Tears ran down her eyes, but she just wiped them away. She reach out and broke one of her sister's fingers. Not once, not even twice or three times. She broke the finger until it was shattered. The screams she heard coming from her sister's gagged mouth wrenched at her heart. She turned and threw up again. But the need drove her and she turned back to start on her sister's second finger. Looking, she saw her parents staring at her in horror. She couldn't blame them. She wished she'd been aborted. She bet they wished the same thing now.

She rose and kicked her father down, watching her mother's eyes bulge before he managed to get to his feet. Then she kicked her mother. She watched before turning back to her sister. She started on her third finger. She was glad that sometime her sister faded into unconsciousness. That, for a few moments, she wasn't able to feel the pain. Slowly, meticulously, she denied her sister the ability to paint forever. Finished with the fingers, she set to work on other bones. Her sister had fallen into shock long ago, but still she worked, destroying bone after bone. Then, as her parents, now barely able to stand, watched she stared into her sister's eyes one last time. At those beautiful eyes she thought were like jewels. She destroyed one of those eyes.

She rose and turned around to look at her mother and father. She wouldn't let them die. That wasn't what the something wanted. If they died they couldn't suffer. And that was bad. She went to work on them.

The dosage of the drug increased, finally sending her back into the comfort of the darkness.

* * *

Ron watched the girl. Eventually the tears stopped. She was a monster, yet in his heart he ached for her. He wondered if maybe the death she so craved might be the best solution after all. With all that she had done, how could ever hope to live. He rose and turned. He had an idea he wanted to talk over with Dr. Betty Director.

He entered her office to see her sitting at her desk, with Wade's image on a large screen. Drakken was sitting to one side.

Ron studied the man. For some reason he didn't seem so blue. He wondered if it had something to do with working at Global Justice. He was still a prisoner, but he was currently working on any number of projects for them. And they were respecting his genius. Sure, his plans always had a flaw, but in the sort of environment Global Justice provided each plan wasn't just rushed into. There were steps and procedures meant to spot and eliminate flaws in major projects. Here, Drakken was treated as an equal, even if he did go back to a cell each night and had to wear security devices while out of it. He had provided enough help that his cell was anything but sparse. It was more like a room a Global Justice agent would have. Just locked.

"Morning." Dr. Betty Director greeted. "Since you wanted to talk about the Diablos I decided to have Wade and Dr. Drakken join us."

Ron nodded. He noticed how the woman had use 'Dr.' when referring to Drakken. It was the respect his colleagues had never given him. "I have a plan that might find them, but it has a major flaw in it. And a minor one."

"What's the plan?" Dr. Betty Director asked.

Ron sat down in front of her and pulled out one of the scanner they were using to find the Diablos. He took it apart and held up a small sheet of white material. "As you probably already know the devices don't use antennas as such. Instead they have this material which reacts to the cybertronic energy each Diablo gives off. Each device hold several sheets. A camera scans the sheets and spots the black dots that appear in response to the Diablos. The dark spots tells when a Diablo is near. The intensity of the spots tells how far away it is."

He held up a thick metal sphere about five inches in diameter that had thousands of small holes in it. "This gives the direction. The energy from the Diablos is blocked, except where the holes let it through. Cameras scan the pattern of dots on the sheets. Analyze the data, and you have a very basic scanner. An electrical current clears the sheets sixty times per second. Unfortunately it's only good for five meters."

"If Shego hadn't fried that console we would still have the command codes for them." Drakken muttered.

"Whatever." Ron answered. "She did what she had to do. We can only try and fix the problem as best we can."

"Go on." Dr. Betty Director instructed him.

"Making the scanner larger would give better performance but it's very sensitive to vibrations. That's why the sheets need to be cleared sixty times a second. Even something like a passing car or truck is enough to mess up the readings. Since it doesn't scale very well, the orignal decision was to make scanners that were easily transportable. What I'm suggesting is the opposite. A large scanner that can scan a million square kilometers at a time."

"Won't work." Drakken and Wade spoke up together.

"Buffoon." Drakken added.

"Problems with it?" Dr. Betty Director looked at Wade and Drakken.

"Hold on a second." Ron held up a hand. "I'm not planning on building it on earth. That would be unworkable. I'm planning on building it in earth orbit."

Both Drakken and Wade blinked.

"I can still see some problems with it." Wade pointed out.

"I know." Ron answered. "And for most of those problems there are easy solutions. First thing, the size. A square kilometer. It would have a surface area ten billion times larger than one of theses. " He held the remains of the scanner he had took apart.

"A square kilometer. There's no way something that big could be lifted in space." Drakken said.

"I got to agree with him Ron." Wade said.

"That's why it would be built in space. So we could make it that size. Remember the satellite I helped Tim and Jim build a few years back. The inflatable solar array?"

"Yeah." Wade answered. Then his eyes lit up. "I see. You wouldn't make it a solid structure on the ground. You would lift something that can be inflated in space."

"Right. Actually the material itself is plenty strong enough to be spread on some supports. All we need is something to give us the direction the Diablos are in. Even tubes of tin foil would do that. We only need to run a current through them to make the material opaque to the signal. The holes in the tubes would be the holes for the array, giving us a direction."

"Hmm." Wade muttered. "I think I see where you're going with this. How much would it weigh?"

"We would need thirty million square meters of tin foil. Around five hundred thousand kilograms." Ron answered. "The material to sense to signal would be a million square meters. It would weight around a hundred thousand kilograms. The tubing to provide the structure along with the air and foam to inflate it and make it solid would be three hundred thousand kilograms. The spray on solar cells would be two hundred thousand kilograms. Add in another hundred thousand for electronic devices for cameras and communication with another hundred thousand for wiring to provide electromagnetic propulsion. I figure the total weight would be a million and three hundred kilograms. Thirteen hundred tons."

"How would you get it into space?" Wade asked.

"Build it in nine sections. Nine launches of a hundred and forty-five tons each. Just within the capability of our largest launch vehicles. Each would be fitted with its own electromagnetic propulsion unit so they would be able to maneuver to link together."

"Would be awfully delicate work to do that. Maneuvering something that size." Wade looked thoughtful.

"But doable." Drakken admitted. "Image the energy it could collect. The laser it co..." He looked around and went quiet.

"Still problems." Wade pointed out.

"That high it would be free from the earth's atmosphere. A circle of electrified wire around it could be used to keep it taut so no vibrations could spread across the structure while it was maneuvering."

"Hrm." Wade was busy punching in figures on his computer. "Doable. So far." He admitted.

"It wouldn't just have ten billion times the surface area of the ones we currently use." Ron pointed out. "With no vibrations to mess up the reading we could keep it focused on a particular area for a full hundred and forty seconds. It would be able to wait over eight thousand times as long before clearing the film collecting the signal than this scanner." He held up the device. "Plus the cameras could be better than the ones that got to fit into something so small." He waved the scanner again. "Instead of thirty million pixels it could have three billion pixels. And the surface area of each cell in the array would be ten thousand times the times the surface area of the sheets in these. The array would be nearly eighty billion times more sensitive. It would be able to scan an area of a million square kilometers at a time from an orbit of a thousand kilometers."

"In principle it would work." Wade agreed. He looked at Drakken.

"The Buffoon's idea is sound." He admitted. "If a bit ambitions. I never designed a machine that big." He sulked. He also looked eager to get to work on it.

"So what's the major problem you claimed it had?" Dr. Betty Director looked at Ron. "As if I couldn't guess."

"The cost." Ron admitted. "I estimate it would cost between two and six billion dollars. It depends. The economy of scale should help some with the work. But buying such a massive amount of material could drive the material costs up. I peg it at around three billion."

The woman nodded, looking thoughtful. "It could spot every Diablo?" She asked.

"It would. Unless the signal is blocked by something electrical. It would be able to spot the ones in the landfills no matter how deep they're buried, and it would be able to spot the ones in the oceans no matter how far down they are."

"At any point on the earth's surface?" Dr. Betty Director inquired.

Ron nodded. "The sensor array would be moveable. But only slowly. It would take around two months to scan the entire surface. But it could do so repeatedly for fifty years."

"And the minor flaw?" The woman asked.

"Given it would have to be a thousand kilometers up and trying to keep the price reasonable..."

"Six billion reasonable?" Dr. Betty Director interrupted, with a slight smile.

"That's the worst case." Ron answered, gulping.

"Continue." She instructed him.

"The minor flaw is at the range the array would need to operate it would only be able to pinpoint a Diablo within a hundred meter radius. You would still have to send an agent to each area and have them cover the ground with a smaller scanner. It would take around an hour of good walking to do that. But that's better than wandering around aimlessly. They would know there were Diablos in the area, and how many."

"How long to build, assuming unlimited resources?" She asked.

Ron shrugged and looked at Wade.

"Around a year. The design is pretty basic so only minor testing would be needed. Companies already exist that would provide the materials in the needed quantities." The genius answered.

"You agree with the cost?" Dr. Betty Director asked.

"It would be within the range he specified. Three billion is probably pretty close."

"And it would do what he claims?"

"It would." Wade said.

"We have ten thousand agents working to collect those dolls." The woman said. "At a hundred thousand each, plus transportation costs, plus medical cost for those hurt, plus a ton of other costs it takes us..." She took a deep breath. "Two billion dollars a year to keep up the search for them. And it's estimated it would take twenty years to find just ninety-six percent of them. I will approve the array."

She looked thoughtful. "Actually I will call the agents off the search until it's built. In a year they might find a hundred to a hundred and fifty thousand. Two weeks work when the array is operational. In the meantime I will just need to make sure no villains get too many of them."

* * *

The communicator Melissa carried beeped. She answered it and listened. Shego might be the head of the team but she had appointed Melissa communications officer who filtered out the important calls from the not so important calls.

"Really." Melissa cried into the machine.

Shego started to pay attention. Whatever it was, the news almost had Melissa on the brink of tears.

The woman put the communicator away. "We don't have to look for the dolls any more." She cried.

Shego blinked. "Party at my place tonight then. This we got to celebrate." She sat down on the muddy ground and looked at the Diablo she had just collected from a four year old kid. It hadn't been easy. She wondered if the little girl was still crying. And just why did kids love these dolls. "They say why?" She asked.

"They're building a device that will be able to scan the entire globe for them. It will take a year to build." She paused. "So we will have to look for them again once it's built. But for now we don't have to." She sat down beside Shego.

* * *

Ron wandered back to where DNAmy was working on Jenny. Wade and Drakken would take over building the Diablo Array as they had started calling it. He looked around. DNAmy was still running test after test, mumbling to herself. Kim was sitting in a chair watching. The redhead had been spending a lot of time watching the girl lately.

He sat down beside her. "What you thinking?" He asked.

"Just how close I ended up being like her." She admitted.

"You didn't though." He pointed out.

"No. I got lucky. My mother was a brain surgeon working at a major hospital. She had the ability to test me for genetic diseases that showed the alien DNA. And she had the ability to find someone who could work a miracle. The only person in the world who could have fixed me."

"Guess that makes you lucky. That's what you should be focusing on."

"I guess. I got fixed so not only didn't I end up like her, I gained strength and speed a normal person could never hope to have. Instead of mutilating people I made good friends. " She smiled at him and continued. "Was cursed with the tweebs." Her tone was filled with love for the two. "Got the best parents in the world. And I'm dating someone I love."

"Sounds pretty good." He told her.

"Yeah. My life has been so close to perfect I can't imagine how it could have been any better." She looked at the girl. "I wonder if once the alien part is gone if she will be normal. Or if she will still be a psychotic killer."

"Normal." Ron answered. "If she can get over what she was used for."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I can't say for sure. But all DNAmy did was remove the alien DNA from you and you turned out pretty good. So I don't think the aliens messed with her mind too much on a genetic level. She won't be a psychotic killer unless she's been broken by all that she's seen and done." He took a deep breath, thinking. "Of course that's just speculation."

Kim leaned back in her seat. "Guess we will see in a week or so."

"Yeah." He leaned back, sitting beside her. He watched the girl. _Will she be able to cope with what she had done_, he wondered.

* * *

Shego watched the Buffoon meditate. She'd learned he had had something to do with saving her from having to fight four year old kids for dolls. At least for the next year or so. She thought he deserved a reward for that. She sat back thinking. It wasn't as though they could improve upon the sex they had. It was already perfect. But she could try. She waited for his meditating to end.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Jenny has a chance at being herself, instead of being a human/alien combination.

Ron just one upped Drakken on largest machine built.

It seems Shego has a year off from Diablo hunting.

And the night will be extra special for Ron and Shego.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Time: A week later._

* * *

_**Unmerging,... The Creature,...A Second Ship?  
**_

A week had passed and DNAmy was ready to try the mutator on Jenny. The machine had been taken apart and reconstructed to handle a larger power supply. Two hundred cybertronic circuits had been added to the device. According to the mad geneticist each circuit increased the capabilities of the device by nearly three percent. With two hundred circuits the device was now over three hundred times as powerful as her original mutator. More would have been added, but doing so would have caused the machine to melt. Each circuit required power and there were limits.

Ron studied the girl. Over the last week the hole in her skull had closed and her skin had grown back over it. The separation couldn't be done if she was seriously injured. The odds were bad enough as it was. The level of drugs in her system had been lowered so that she was barely asleep. Even at three hundred times it's regular power the machine would be barely capable of separating her from the alien lifeform merged with her body. Everything foreign to her system had to be removed to reduce the power requirements.

He watched the tears running down the sleeping girl's cheeks. Reducing the level of drugs in her system meant she could dream. Have nightmares. She had been crying for over an hour now.

"There's an eighty percent chance of success." DNAmy said. "There's also a ten percent chance of the girl dying." She looked at Dr. Betty Director. "Your call."

"We don't have a choice. Unless you can improve the odds." The head of Global Justice stated.

"I can't." The geneticist answered. "They've been merged too long."

"Then proceed." Dr. Betty Director said.

DNAmy took a syringe and injected a gadolinium based contrast dye into the girl. It would help the mutator distinguish between what was alien and what was human. "Five minute wait." The woman said. "It will take that long for the dye to spread through her system." She motioned to Kim. "Put her in the chamber."

Kim stepped forward, gently lifted the girl from her bed, and placed her into the mutator's chamber.

Ron looked away as she did so. Nothing foreign meant everything. While in the machine she couldn't even wear clothes. The sheet that had covered her was left on the bed. He turned back when he heard the chamber door close.

"One chance in five of dying. Not good odds." Shego said.

"She wouldn't care." Kim answered. "She wants to die anyway. Maybe, just maybe, if she's rid of that creature she will try to live."

Ron looked around. He, Shego and Kim were present in case something went wrong. Other than the three of them, along with DNAmy and Dr. Betty Director, a whole section of the base had been cleared of people and sealed. They didn't know what the creature joined with Jenny was capable of and the head of Global Justice was taking no chances. Kim was in her battle suit, Shego was wearing a gauntlet. He himself wore one too. With the three of them it should be safe, or so he hoped.

"Recalibrating the mutator." DNAmy said. She worked on the machine for a moment. "Scanning the DNA." She said a minute later.

Ron looked around again, feeling nervous. The tension in the room was overwhelming.

"Interesting." DNAmy muttered, staring at a monitor.

"What is?" Dr. Betty Director asked.

"The contrast dye is working better than expected. Not sure why, but it means the odds of success are now closer to eighty-two percent." The geneticist answered. She stared at the display for a few seconds. "I wonder if the drug used to keep the girl asleep was more effective on the alien tissue. It could have been reducing the metabolism of that tissue more than the rest of her. That would explain the readings I'm getting."

The machine beeped and DNAmy looked up. "We're ready." She said and pressed a button.

Ron turned to watch the mutator. For around ten seconds lights ran across its surface. Then an acidic smelling smoke erupted from the device and sparks flew from it. The lights stopped.

"That was close." DNAmy spoke. " Over fifty of the cybertronic circuits burned out. "Open the chamber door." She instructed. "I think the process worked."

* * *

She wondered why she had drifted out of the comforting darkness. For a while it had been so peaceful. As though she was dead. _That would be so nice, _she thought to herself. Once again the something inside her forced the dream upon her. The one where she took away her sister's ability to paint forever. The one that hurt so much. Then the nightmare faded. She knew she was close to waking up. The something was urging her to do just that. It was so afraid.

She wondered why. Then she recalled how she had been captured again. The trap that the red headed woman, Kim Possible, had set for her. The joy she had felt at being tricked. She struggled to remain asleep. To stay in the darkness. If she woke up the something would make her hurt people again. Images raced through her mind, as the something threatened her with the nightmare again. She had never heard it speak, but she knew what it was saying. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! The command rang through her mind, pushing all thought aside. The command could not be refused and she struggled to wake up.

The command faded and a strange feeling came over her body. A sensation she had never felt before, as though her entire body was being taken apart cell by cell. She didn't know what the feeling meant but the something did. The fear she had felt coming from it before now magnified a hundred fold. Not just fear, but a sense of disbelief. As though something impossible was happening. Pain ripped through the very fabric of her being and she screamed. A needle lanced into each cell of her body and the pain faded.

She waited for the something to command her to wake up again. The command didn't come. She was confused. Waking up had been so important to the something inside her before, but now she sensed nothing from it. She waited some more and still the command didn't come. It felt weird. As though something about her was now different. She struggled to find out just what it was. And it came to her. She sensed nothing from the something. Nothing. It was as though it was gone. But of course that was impossible. She fell back into a deep sleep. embracing the darkness once more.

* * *

Ron wanted to turn away, to protect the modesty of the girl inside. Instead he lit his fists and stared at the chamber door. Just in case. Beside him Shego did the same.

Kim opened the door and saw Jenny. Her eyes focused on the girl and looked her over to make sure she was okay. She reached forward to make sure she was breathing. It was a mistake. The girl had drawn all of her attention and something kicked out at her, hard. She went flying across the room. The world around her vanished.

Ron and Shego had waited as Kim opened the chamber door. When the redhead make no signs of alarm for a few seconds they thought everything would be all right. Then she went flying across the room, slammed into a wall, and slid to the floor. There was a streak of blood on the wall and her stomach was slashed open.

Ron froze in shock, staring at the blood. Something came flying out of the mutator's chamber at him and he reflexively flared plasma around himself. There was a shrieking sound as it touched the plasma and he felt something slam into him. It slashed across his chest and he fell backwards.

Shego was stunned by the devastation wrecked on the redhead too. She felt the Buffoon flare plasma around himself as a shield and instinctively followed suit. She wasn't even aware that something had left the chamber until she heard it shriek. Turning she saw the Buffoon fall backwards and fear rose in her throat.

He turned the fall into a roll that brought him back to his feet instantly. He knew he had taken a serious wound to his chest, but it didn't matter at the moment. Comet powers, enhanced by Tai Shing Pek Kwar, would stop the bleeding in seconds. What mattered was stopping the creature that had come out of the mutator's chamber. "See anything" He asked.

"No. You okay?" Came the reply.

"It'll heal." He kept scanning the room. Whatever it had been it was small. And fast. Very fast. Still it wasn't _that_ small. It had to be around somewhere and there were only three places it could be. Behind the mutator, back in the chamber with Jenny, or under the bed. He circled around the machine until he was sure it wasn't there. And he doubted it would have went back in the chamber, it was a closed space. That left the bed.

_This couldn't be, _it thought to itself. _The technology to merge and unmerge different species is centuries more advanced than anything they should have. _It felt fear. As swift and strong as it was even the pests that inhabited this world could kill it. There was just him alone and there were several billion of them. Even without the strange powers two of them possessed, the ability to use plasma as though it was a part of them, there was no way it could survive. Not unless a ship came. But supposedly there was already a ship here and one of them had been on it. That was confusing. There was no way they could have defeated the crew of a ship. And it knew the war machines had been unleashed on this planet once already. Just as planned. That those machines had stopped was impossible. There was no way those who inhabited this would could have stopped them. But it knew they had. It pushed the thought to one side and tried to focus on surviving. The world around it burst into flames and it screamed.

Ron upped the plasma around his body as much as he could and pointed a hand at the bed. He tossed a small ball of plasma at it, making it as intense as he could, yet keeping the amount down to something that wouldn't destroy the whole room. It hit and a shrieking sound filled the air.

It ran at the one who it believed responsible for destroying its hiding place. It could strike through that wall of plasma if it sacrificed a claw. One of the threats would be gone and the claw would grow back. It struck to kill. It's only hope was to eliminate all the pests and figure out the machine. To get back inside the girl who would camouflage it.

Ron saw a blur coming at him and reflexively tossed more plasma. It missed and he felt something drive into his chest again. This time it wasn't just a slash. It raked across his ribs and the bones barely held. Something slipped between two of them and into his left lung. He ignored the pain to reach out and grab at the blur that flashed just in front of him. His hand came close, but missed, just grazing the creature. He focused on the lung and the blood pouring into it stopped.

_Impossible, _it thought once more. It had driven the claw into the pest's lung. How could it still be standing? How could it have even tried to reach out and grab it? And that grab had come close. Too close. Of all the places it could have grazed him it had picked the head and it was now blind in one eye. The pest had got lucky. Pain erupted across its body once more and it screamed as it fell.

Shego saw the creature fly away from the Buffoon and land on the floor. She took that instant to toss all the plasma she could at it. It hit and the creature screamed. The plasma blew a hole through the floor and it fell through, on fire. She followed and dropped down through the hole. The creature had been kicking as it fell, still alive.

Ron had been about to throw more plasma at the creature when Shego did it for him. He stepped into the hole with her. Together they turned around, searching the room they were in.

Shego felt relief. The Buffoon had followed her into the hole, so he must be okay. But they had to end this quick and get back to Princess. She turned looking for the creature.

"Two hiding spots." Ron said.

She nodded. "I take one you the other?"

"Yeah." He answered and threw all the plasma he could at a rack of Global Justice uniforms. They vanished beneath the fury. The wall behind it cracked and shattered.

Shego, at the same time, poured forth all the power she could at a case filled with shoes and gloves of the type Global Justice agents wore. It too vanished, as did the wall behind it.

One of its arms had been destroyed when the woman had blown the hole in the floor. Now a leg was seriously wounded as the man, who should be dead, once again destroyed its hiding place. Its only hope was to get out of here. But wherever it was, the doors were made of very thick steel and the walls were solid concrete. The pests had made sure there was no obvious escape route when they had unmerged it from the girl. It ran for the hole the man had made in the wall behind it.

They both saw the creature make a run for the hole and turned, throwing plasma as one. It grazed the creature and it was tossed shrieking into the next room. They followed.

The chase was over. It knew that. One of its legs was nearly gone, the other was broken in a number of spots. It only had one remaining arm to try and pull itself forward with. It turned to face the two who walked towards it.

Ron and Shego approached the hole, careful to keep the plasma focused around them in case the creature attacked. They saw it just beyond the hole, trying to stand. Slower than it had been moving, but still fast, it scrabbled towards them. Together they lifted their hands once more and threw plasma. The creature shrieked again and burned. Eventually its body stopped thrashing and they stopped the out pouring of plasma.

"Get back to Kim." Ron ordered.

Shego turned and ran. The creature might be playing possum. Pretending to be dead so it could have a chance to escape. One of them had to stay and keep an eye on it. She jumped and caught the floor above her, pulling herself back into the room where it had started. She saw Dr. Betty Director working on Kim.

"The creature is dead. We think." She said, dropping down beside Kim. She was horrified to see that the gashes in her friend's stomach were bad enough to see the woman's intestines through. She gulped, not knowing what to do.

Dr. Betty Director pushed a button on her watch and a clicking sound came from the door. It immediately opened and several medical personnel rushed in. Soon they had Kim on a stretcher and were rushing her to an operating room. Shego tried to follow.

"Stop." Dr. Betty Director ordered.

"But..." Shego started.

"We don't know what's going on with Jenny. Stay here until she's secured again." Her tone left no room for argument.

Shego looked into the chamber. The girl was still there, motionless other than the tears running down her face. Shego lifted her and carefully lifted her out of the chamber and placed her on the floor where DNAmy went to work inserting the IV used to keep her unconscious. A quick check of the pulse showed it to be strong and steady. Her breathing was regular. Five minutes after the IV had been inserted the tears stopped.

Ron watched the burned corpse of what they had been fighting. It looked vaguely humanoid, though child sized, with extremely long legs and arms that possessed oversized claws. Still keeping the creature in sight he searched his chest and found where one of the claws was embedded in his flesh, running straight through to one of his lungs. He pulled it out and focused on healing. Comet powers healed wounds fast. So did Tai Shing Pek Kwar. In a day he would be as good as new. He focused part of his attention on his blood, checking to make sure the claw hadn't been poisoned. It hadn't. Dr. Betty Director dropped down through the hole and he looked.

"You okay?" The woman asked, looking at his chest.

"Nothing that won't heal." He replied. "How's Kim?"

"She's alive and in an operating room." The woman answered. "I can't tell you much more than that. It's bad. I think." She started speaking into her watch and soon several agents had contained the body of the creature in a titanium box.

Ron climbed back up to the room where Shego was.

"You okay?" She immediately asked.

He nodded. "A day or so and it will heal."

DNAmy looked up at him, examining his chest. "Your lung was pierced wasn't it?"

Ron wondered how she could tell.

"Mind if I use you in some of my experiments? I can add a nice tortoise shell and some humming bird wings to pay you back if you agree."

"I think I will skip on that." Ron told her. He sat down on a chair and focused on speeding his healing.

"Kim's in an operating room." Shego told him.

"Any word on how bad it was?" He asked.

"Not yet." She looked worriedly towards the door.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay." DNAmy looked up from where she'd been working on Jenny. "Her skull is still in one piece. She might have a serious concussion but nothing life threatening. As for the wound on her stomach, it only cut some flesh and fat. Her intestine wasn't pierced. Once the bleeding was under control she was out of danger. It looked a lot worse than it actually was."

"Oh." Both Ron and Shego sighed in relief. They were still worried but the words of the woman relieved them. She was after all a genius and in the medical field.

"How's Jenny?" Ron inquired. He looked where she'd been placed on the floor. A sheet once again covered her.

"From what I can tell she's fine. She's lost some weight though and is an inch or so shorter. That's from the alien no longer being merged with her." The mad geneticist answered.

"Why does she still look the same? When you merge two animals they both look different from the original, a mix of both."

"The traits can be selected. They chose to make her human traits the only ones visible. I assume that was so she wouldn't draw attention."

"Wonder what that creature was." Shego muttered, looking at the door, still worried about Kim.

"A Lorwardian." DNAmy answered.

"That size?" Shego asked.

"Yeah. I had a good look at it when it froze on the floor, just before you hit it with plasma. I'm pretty sure when we compare its DNA with the two you killed a few years back they will be very similar. The same species. There were some differences, but I think they were just due it being young."

"So it was just an immature form of Lowardian?" Ron asked. His gaze too was towards the door. He wondered how long before they had news about Kim's condition.

"Basically." DNAmy answered. "We don't know much about them. I'm guessing their size doesn't come until later in life. The way humans have different growth spurts. For them they might be small for maybe the first few decades, and then when they hit adulthood suddenly grow to full size. Or for that matter, their size might be artificially induce later on to make them more capable fighters. Too little data to know for sure at the moment."

"What about those claws? The Lorwardians don't have anything like those." Shego asked.

"A trait they abandon when they become adults. I can only guess. Maybe it's a natural trait, but since claws would interfere with their ability to manipulate tools they may just clip them like we do fingernails." DNAmy shrugged.

"The major question I got." Ron said. "Is just why would they put baby Lorwardians inside baby humans. I can guess possible reasons, but without being able to talk to them there's no way of knowing." He sighed, taking a quick look at the door.

"Looking at their DNA isn't going to answer that question." The geneticist admitted. "It would be more of a cultural trait than a genetic one."

Two medical personnel rushed in with a new bed. They left, dragging out the remains of the old one Ron had destroyed. Shego stepped forward and carefully lifted Jenny, placing her into her new bed. She was careful to avoid the hole.

Ron and Shego sat back to watch the woman work on the girl, ordering test after test. They both looked at the door every few seconds. It was an hour before they received news on the redhead. She would be okay. With her own fast healing combined with stem cell therapy she would be out of the hospital in four days.

DNAmy also got some of Jenny's test results back at the same time. There were nonhuman structures in her brain. DNAmy admitted she didn't have a clue what they were and set about doing more tests to find out.

"Kim doesn't have the same structures?" Ron asked.

"No." The woman answered, writing on a form ordering more tests. "But she had the alien creature removed pretty early. For all we know the structures in Jenny's brain might be something the alien created after that point. I'm thinking they're artificial. Not human or alien. So when the machine separated them it remained in her brain by default. More tests will tell."

"Will it affect the way she thinks?" Shego asked.

"I don't know." The woman told her. "Until more tests are done everything is just a guess." She went back to work.

* * *

Ron and Shego headed off to find Kim. They found her still asleep from the surgery. Mark was sitting beside her.

"Shouldn't you get that looked at." He asked Ron, looking at his chest.

"Probably." Ron admitted. "How she seem?"

"She's sleeping peacefully." Mark answered. "Doctors said she came within millimeters of having her intestines slashed." He shuddered.

Ron gulped and sat down beside his best friend since pre-K. "I messed up." He said. "I should have insisted that Dr. Betty Director take better security arrangements."

"Wasn't your call." Shego told him. "She took what she believed were adequate precautions. I would have agreed with her if asked. And would have spoke out if I hadn't believed they were sufficient."

"If only I were..." Mark started to say something, but stopped.

"Super powered like she is, like Shego and I are?" Ron asked.

Mark nodded. "Then I could share the danger with her."

"But you probably wouldn't be a couple." Ron pointed out.

Mark looked confused at that. "Why not?" He asked.

"KP knows she's different. But she doesn't want to be. Much as she loves you, and you love her, if you were different like us your relationship would probably hit a few bumpy spots." Ron told him. "She might like to spar with Shego, and she might get a rush from missions, but at the end of the day she likes to think of herself as normal." He paused, searching for the right words. "Other than being a great guy, you're normal. When you accept her despite her being different it makes her feel normal. That gives her strength that you couldn't if you were like us."

"Oh." Mark said, thinking on the words. He looked down at Kim. Having superpowers wouldn't be nearly so great if it meant losing her.

* * *

Sara Baring paused in her walking. Stare at the sky. She was instructed, so she turned her head up. Within her the demon was confused. It had seen the calendars by which these pests kept time. Somehow it had been kept asleep for seven years. The first ship should have arrived three years ago to begin the destruction of this infestation. Obviously that destruction had not begun. Still, ships broke down. The engines that propelled them beyond the speed of light were delicate. The ship would be repaired and would arrive at any time. There was nothing to fear. But things were strange. Somehow some of the pests on this world had learned to control plasma without external aid. Walk. It instructed the pest it wore as camouflage. It was nervous. Five minutes later it instructed her to look at the sky again, to look for something it knew it would not be able to see even if it was there. A ship. But even if the first ship had broke down and required a long time to repair there was the second ship. It would arrive soon.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Kim hurt again. Of course she got hit by surprise. And the creature hitting her had very long, very sharp claws.

Wonder what the structures in Jenny's brain are.

A second ship?


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Synthobots: Dementor's attempt to replicate Drakken's work on synthodrones._

_Scalpel: The device made by Ron in an earlier chapter for doing surgery._

_Time: One week later._

* * *

_**Dementor,... Jenny,... Sara**_

Other than the Global Justice jet pilot it was just the three of them on this mission. Him, Shego, and Kim. Back in the days before Drakken scattered cybertronic technology around the world it would have more than enough. Over kill. But that was back in the old days. Ron studied the schematics Wade had displayed on the Kimmunicator. Dementor had never managed to develop Drakken's synthodrones, but the synthobots he had eventually developed were worse. He sighed and looked up. "So how do we handle those?" He asked.

Wade shrugged. "The broadcast power shifts frequency every second. One of the synthobots samples an internal sample of radioactive material and uses it as the key to reset the encryption code for the next transmission and the frequency. With one second to operate in there is no way it can be cracked."

Ron nodded. "Or jammed for that matter." He added. "And the generator supplying the power is a small nuclear reactor buried under a hundred feet of rock. No way to reach it."

"Plus the computers running the synthobots is within the bots themselves." Wade said. "With the cybertronic circuits their capacity is boosted by over three hundred percent."

"And they use a network." Ron sighed. "When one synthobot needs more computing power it just asks for help from the ones that aren't overworked."

"Five times the speed of a normal synthobot, eleven times the armor, plus a small laser." Wade echoed Ron's sigh.

"Nasty." Shego commented.

"Very." Ron agreed with her. "Even their sensor array is altered. They don't use the visible part of the spectrum." He looked at Kim. "So the invisibility feature on your suit won't work." _And, _he added to himself, _they don't use sound other than to take orders from Dementor._

"Don't forget he's learned to make his creations resistant to plasma." Shego added.

"And that." Ron and Wade said together.

The three of them studied the schematics. Though they could only see a small picture of Wade in one corner of the Kimmunicator's display they knew he was doing the same.

"Look on the bright side." Ron said a few minutes later, still staring at the schematics on the Kimmunicator.

"Bright side?" Shego, Kim and Wade asked as one.

"He's using the middle range of the infrared spectrum and methane is opaque to those frequencies." Ron looked around. "Enough methane in the atmosphere will render the sensors useless."

Wade blinked. "There's not enough of it in the atmosphere to affect the signal. But that can be changed."

"Right." Ron agreed. "We just need to carry a few tanks of it with us and boost the levels to maybe two percent. At that level it won't be high enough to explode, but it will block the sensors." He sighed again. "Just one thing worries me."

"What's that?" Wade asked.

"Dementor is using the same technology over and over again. Each time he improves on it. So the next time we need to handle him he will have fixed the sensors to scan a wider range of the spectrum." He looked around. "What will we do then?" He asked.

Wade rubbed his head. "One problem at a time." He answered.

An hour later they had canisters of methane and were ready to enter the lair. The three of them walked together, using the canisters to increase the level of methane in the atmosphere to one percent. The chemicals added to the methane so it could be detected by smell caused them to wrinkle their noses. The sulfuric smell wasn't very pleasant.

Two of the formidable synthobots rounded a corner and turned in their direction. The bots, walking on four legs, had an arm on each side, along with a small laser on their backs. They turned in the direction of the trio.

The three of them froze, ready to run, just in case the methane didn't block the sensors. When the bots made no move, they let out a sigh of relief. They kept the concentration of methane in front of them at a full one percent and slowly walked forward. The bots looked in their direction, but if they were right, then the machines were unable to see them.

They walked right up to the two bots at which point Shego set her gauntlet to ten and hit it. An ordinary synthobot, or synthodrone, would have nearly exploded beneath that force. This synthobot however merely sprung a few small leaks. Kim did the same with the other synthobot. It too just sprung a small leak.

"I hate using weapon." The redhead said. "But maybe next time we should bring something sharp to use on these guys."

The two hit their respective opponents again and the leaks increased. The bots slowly deflated.

"Still, it's enough." Ron commented, looking at the remains of the two bots. "Wonder how many he has."

"We estimate he found around ten Diablos." Shego said.

"So eight left." Kim looked at the remains of her fallen foe. If it had not been blinded she knew she would have had a hard fight on her hands to handle even one of them. A person couldn't land a really hard punch when they had to dodge all the time. It would have taken four or five hits. And it would have been hitting back.

"I'm just glade I don't have to handle them alone." Shego commented. "I would never have thought of methane."

"Wade would have." Ron told her. "Anyway, we better handle the rest."

The three walked forward again. Dr. Betty Director was willing to let the Diablos around the world wait until the Diablo Array was ready before restating large scale collection again. However, that didn't mean they could be allowed to fall into the hands of villains. So, at her request, the three of them had formed a team to collect them from the mad scientists of the world.

They entered the main section of the lair and found Dementor busy at a console.

"Kim Possible." He declared, looking up. "So you are back in the hero business."

"I'm not." The redhead answered. "I'm just working for Global Justice now. No hero stuff any more."

"Still you are here to see the day of my..." He paused. "Wait. I don't have a doomsday device ready to take over the world with. Just why are you here?"

"To collect the dolls you've collected." Shego answered for the redhead.

"Dolls?" Dementor looked puzzled. "Oh. You mean those strange looking pieces of technology I've been finding." He added, as his puzzled expression disappeared.

"Yeah." Shego told him. "Hand them over."

"I don't think so." The mad scientist answered. "Synthobots, capture them." He pointed at the trio.

Shego walked up to one of the synthobots and hit it twice. It sprung leaks and started slumping to the ground. Kim did the same with another one.

Dementor looked confused. "Why aren't they fighting back?" He demanded. He sniffed the air. "And what is that smell?"

Shego and Kim picked another two motionless opponents and went to work once more. Shego switched the battery in her gauntlet.

"What is going on?" Dementor screamed. "Attack them you stupid robots! Attack them." He yelled.

A slight shudder went through the four remaining synthobots and they looked around, but none of them moved from their positions. To them the room was pitch black. They saw no one to attack.

Ron watched his two partners go to work on the rest of the synthobots. They had left the canisters of methane at the entrance to the lab after making sure enough of the gas had flooded the room. Sure the mad scientist would eventually discover why the bots weren't fighting back, but that didn't mean they had to make it easy for him. Looking around he saw several dehumidifier in the room and nearly slapped himself on the forehead. Simple moisture would have blocked the signal too. It made him wonder why Dementor had chosen that frequency. He listened to the infuriated mad scientist rant.

Dementor finished ranting as the last of the synthobots slumped to the floor. He looked around.

"No henchmen?" Ron asked.

"No. I got them all out looking for more of the technology." Came the reluctant answer. The mad scientist made a run for it.

Both Ron and Shego turned as he did and blasted him with plasma. Just enough to render him unconscious for an hour. Shego reached down and grabbed him by the collar. Together the three of them walked back to the Global Justice jet.

* * *

Later that evening he sat with Kim, watching Jenny. Mrs. Dr. P was working alongside DNAmy on the girl. Following the separation of the girl from the Lorwardian the geneticist had thrown up her hands and declared that while she may be a genius when it came to genetics brain surgery was something else entirely. At her request Mrs. Dr. P had been asked to help with studying the structures in the girl's brain.

She had come to a conclusion less than two hours after getting the first set of tests she'd requested back. The structures within Jenny's brain were control circuits. In effect, a mind control device that would have allowed the creature to access and control any part of the girl's brain it wanted to. Given further data she'd speculated that there had indeed been two separate brains within the girl. Sections would have been merged but the area that gave a sense of self would have been separated. The alien had, at will, used those circuits to control the girl. It was vastly different from DNAmy creations where everything, including the brain, was merged into one creature.

With the Lorwardian removed there was no one to give the girl orders, but Dr. Betty Director had still refused to allow her to wake up. Until Jenny was a hundred percent human, like Kim, she would remain asleep. And even after she was fully human she would be closely watched.

Surgery was ruled out until Wade introduced Mrs. Dr. P to the Scalpel he and Ron had been working on. Despite being still experimental it would be able to target and destroy the structures without risking further harm to the girl. She had spent the last week using it to slowly target and destroy the control circuits as though they were tumors. She had finished the task just this morning. The girl's brain was now fully human, as was her body. Nothing of the alien remained.

Ron turned to look at Kim. She was staring at the girl. Lately he's been the one going to classes and taking detailed notes. He figured she deserved a break given the way she'd nearly die twice in recent months. She'd preferred to remain here with her mother and reconnect with her. In the evenings they usually sat and went through the day's notes while Mrs. Dr. P worked on Jenny. He was amazed at how the woman could focus on her work when two people where discussing homework just a few feet away.

Dr. Betty Director entered the room. "She's fully human now?" She asked.

"She is. At least on the genetic level." DNAmy answered.

"Her brain is fully human. No control circuits are left." Mrs. Dr. P added.

"What do you believe her reaction will be when wakes up?" The head of Global Justice asked.

"DNAmy shrugged. "Not my field." She simply answered.

"Impossible to tell." Mrs. Dr. P answered. "As far we know she's now human, but she's been under the control of the alien for so long that her reactions can't be determined for certain."

"Opinions?" Dr. Betty Director insisted.

"Given the way she'd been exposed to extreme violence for so long she will be either psychotic herself and aggressive. Or, she might be appalled, horrified, at what she's been used for. There is also the possibility she will be comatose, broken completely by what's happened to her." Mrs. Dr. P paused, thinking. "I would also guess that she won't be able to trust herself. She will be expecting the alien to be there and will always have the fear it will return." She shrugged. "As for what will really be the case we can't tell."

"She's cried a lot when she's been close to waking up." Ron interjected. "I would guess she feels remorse for what she's done. And to her the alien would have been a part of her. It would have been her actions. I don't think she would take the psychotic route and be violent."

The head of Global Justice took a seat and though for a few minutes. "Okay then. Put the restraints on her and wake her up."

DNAmy moved and placed the titanium cuffs on the girl. The thick, metal bands looked huge on her. That done she turned off the IV that had been administering the drug. "It will take a while." She told them. "Maybe an hour for the drug to be eliminated from her system."

They sat back to wait. DNAmy talked with Mrs. Dr. P about the girl. Ron and Kim went over their notes together. Dr. Betty Directory listened to them both, absorbing information, while watching the girl. After a short while tears appeared on the girl cheeks again. Shego arrived and sat beside the Buffoon.

* * *

Against her will she was pulled from the darkness, from the comforting sleep where thought didn't exist. For a while she existed in the nightmare of the things she'd done. It felt different. She couldn't feel the something feeding off the pain the nightmares caused her. As she rose close to awakening she wondered at that. It had always been there, enjoying every pain she suffered whether it was from a memory or a stubbed toe. It had drank it all in with glee. But now... Nothing...

She heard a number of voices as she stood at the brink of awakening. Two women were talking in scientific terms that made no sense to her. That she was the subject of discussion was obvious though. Another two were talking about differentials and integration. That made no sense to her either. She tried to force herself to sleep, but the effort of concentrating only drove her to wake up all the faster. She could feel something on her arms and legs and thought they might be restraints. She awoke.

* * *

She thought of pretending to be still asleep, but decided against the idea. There was no gain to it, so she opened her eyes and looked around. There were indeed restraints on her arms. From the thickness of the metal she guessed they were pretty strong. Maybe the people who had let her wake up weren't complete idiots after all. Around her were six people. Two of them were wearing lab coats. They were the ones who had been talking about her. They looked to be scientists or doctors. Then there were the three she'd fought in the gym. The woman with the greenish skin was sitting in a chair. Obviously she no longer had a broken neck. That was good. And the redhead, Kim Possible, had also survived her injuries. That was good. Beside the two was the man who had forced her to flee the gym. That was good too. With the three of them there there was no way she could beat them even if she could get free of the restraints. That was good. The sixth woman was sitting in a chair staring back at her.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Betty Director asked the girl.

Jenny wondered what to say. It had been a long time since she'd talked to someone. Years other than the time she and Kim Possible had discussed aliens. She still found that concept hard to believe. She was just crazy. It was a much simpler explanation. Eventually she asked. "Who are you?"

The person whose agents you maimed a few months back." The head of Global Justice told her. She immediately regretting being so blunt as the girl flinched at the accusation.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jenny asked.

Dr. Betty Director opened her mouth to speak but paused as she realized the way the girl had spoken it was more of a request, a hope. "I didn't go through the trouble of having the most brilliant geneticist, and brain surgeon, in the world treat you just to kill you." She finally said.

Jenny looked at the two people who were standing over her in lab coats.

"That's DNAmy." Ron spoke, pointing at the short woman. "She's the geneticist." He turned to point at Mrs. Dr. P. "That's Dr. Anne Possible. One of the most famous brain surgeons in the world. Also the mother of Kim Possible."

She blinked and looked at the redheaded woman in the lab coat and back at Kim Possible. They looked a lot alike.

"The woman there." Ron pointed at the head of Global Justice. "Is Dr. Betty Director. Head of the organization that captured you a little over seven years ago. It was her agents you hurt in your escape. She's also the one who is in charge of what happens to you now." He turned to point at Shego. "This is Shego. Hurt her again and it won't be just a synthodrone with a few tranq darts that I will use for a trap." He looked at the girl who flinched again, making him regret the words. "As for me. Not sure if there's any point in telling you my name since people just tend to forget it, but it's Ron Stoppable." He rose and took a seat next to her and looked at her. "And you, we know, are Jenny Calworth."

She looked around trying to absorb all the information. It had been a long time since she had had to remember names. "You made that trap?" She finally asked the man with the blonde hair.

Ron nodded. "Figured you would attack her again. So it was pretty simple."

"Thanks!" Jenny said.

Ron blinked. "For?" He asked.

"Stopping me from hurting more people. It would be best if you killed me now." She said. "Please." She added.

"You don't have to hurt people any more now." He told her. "They did the same thing with you as they did with Kim. Though since you weren't a fetus any more the process was a lot harder."

She pondered those words. "From the file she read she knew Kim Possible had been once like her and that she wasn't a killer. If the same procedure had been done on her... She searched her mind for the presence of the something. There was nothing. No sense any longer that it still existed. But still... She thought of all the misery she'd caused over the years. To people and animals alike. It was beyond bearing. "It's best to be safe." She told the man. "It might come back."

"I guess it will be a long time before you can trust your own mind." Ron told her. "Perhaps never." He sighed. "However, we're pretty sure you're alone inside that skull of yours now."

"Hello." Kim spoke from above his shoulder and he moved out of way, taking his original place in the room.

Jenny looked up at the redhead and recalled the way she'd last seen her, lying in a pool of blood from a slashed throat. She gulped and pushed the image away. She wondered what she could say to the person she had nearly killed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am. Was out of the hospital in a week. Though I had to spend another week at this base while those synthodrone that looked like me were walking around. Nearly went stir crazy."

"Nearly?" Shego asked, looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

Kim recalled the agents she'd thrown around while sparring. The ones that had quit. "Okay. I actually did go stir crazy." She admitted. She turned back to Jenny. "Just so you know you might not be quite as strong and fast as before. But you're still stronger and faster than normal people. So be careful."

Not as strong and fast. That was good. That meant she could be killed, or captured, more easily if the something came back. Or would the something coming back make her strong and fast again. She thought on that, not knowing what to say to the redhead.

"What was it like." Dr. Betty Director interjected. "Having two people inside your skull?"

Jenny blinked. Two people? There had always been just her. The something had been a part of her. Anything else was crazy. "There was just me." She finally answered.

"No voices? Images?" Mrs. Dr. P asked.

"There was." She admitted. "But that's because I'm crazy."

"What were the voices and images like?" The head of Global Justice asked.

Jenny wondered if the something would stop her from answering, but there was still no sign of it. "Just images. No voices, but when I saw the images I knew what the something was thinking, what the images meant."

"Describe why you hurt people?" Dr. Betty Director commanded.

She thought on that. How to describe the process. "I would see a person and the something would create an image in my mind of how it wanted that person hurt. Sometimes it was just teasing me, making me need to hurt the person, but not so great that I had too. Other times the need would overwhelm me and I would do as it wanted me too."

"It would have been using the control circuits to access her visual functions to create the images and then accessing another to create a compulsion." Mrs. Dr. P said. "Pretty insidious. She would have thought it was she herself doing the hurting." She looked around the room. "Please use alien when referring to the one doing the hurting." She ordered the people present. She stared down Dr. Betty Director who started to speak.

'"Alien?" Jenny asked, curious. The idea was still insane, but she wanted to know more.

"Think of it this way." Ron told her. "Two brains, one body. You would have had control of your body normally. But the two brains were linked so that when it wanted to the alien could have compelled you to do whatever it wanted. I know the idea sounds crazy but those two." He pointed the DNAmy and Mrs. Dr. P. "Have spent a lot of time and effort to first remove the alien's genetic material from your body and then to remove the control structures it had built in your brain to control you with."

She blinked. "You mean my DNA actually was different? And you changed it back? And my brain was different?"

"Your DNA was certainly different." DNAmy answered.

"And you had over two hundred control circuits built into your brain somehow." Mrs. Dr. P added.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Everyone in the room jumped. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Sara Baring was spotted heading towards the astronomy building at Upperton College. No idea what she would want there." Wade spoke.

"Ride?" Kim asked.

"There'll be a Global Justice jet waiting for you at the hangar." Dr. Betty Director said.

"Whose Sara Baring." Jenny asked.

The head of Global Justice looked at her. "You don't know?"

She shook her head.

"She's one of the other girls who escaped with you. The three of you didn't speak?"

"No. For some reason we couldn't. It wasn't allowed. Though..." She paused in thought.

"Though what?" Dr. Betty Director asked.

"The way we climbed when we escaped. It was as though we were speaking, helping each other out. We would have died before we got to the top otherwise. But we, or at least I, didn't hear any voices."

Kim looked back before she left. "From now on you got a choice. When you do something wrong, it will be you. When you do something right, it will be you. Any compulsions from now on will be from you." She smiled at the girl. "You cried each time you hurt someone didn't you. You're a good person and will make the right choices." She turned and ran with the others for the hangar.

Jenny stared after her. She had a choice? Then she could chose to die. It was the right decision. It ensured she would never harm anyone ever again.

* * *

It wasn't sure what it was doing. But the sense that something was wrong just wouldn't go away. It stared at the building in front of it. The science of the pests was crude, but if it had five minutes it could configure it to detect a ship. Assuming one was in orbit around this world. Enter the building. It instructed Sara.

The girl moved at a slow run and approached the building she'd been ordered to entered. It didn't look like it was defended. If she had been aware she would have thought it was easy. But then if she'd been aware she would have known such a building wouldn't have a lot of security. She pulled at the door and it opened. It wasn't locked. She entered and waited.

It stared at the equipment arrayed before it. So crude, yet it would work. Several people approached it. Hurt them. It instructed and gave her orders on how it wanted them hurt. Unfortunately time did not allow for too much torture. The two who could wield plasma would know it was here pretty soon. Or so it assumed. It would settle for just hearing their screams as it listened for the ship. A few broken bones. Disappointing, but later it would have its camouflage pick a house and torture those within. It would have fun then.

She moved swiftly and followed the instructions. Striking as she'd been ordered too. Soon the five workers who had been preparing the equipment for an experiment were on the ground, screaming. She let the screams pass through her without registering them. To be aware was to know she was in hell. It wasn't something she could bear. She had long ago chose not to be aware.

It stared at the equipment again. The ship would be cloaked, but no cloak covered all frequencies. It took direct control of the body it wore and started rearranging the settings. It would have to make sure the settings were changed after the scan. It didn't want the pests to know how to detect a ship even if they could never hope to destroy one.

Five minutes later it stood back and waited. The radio antenna scanned the heavens and reported the results to a nearby display. It stood in shock. There was a ship in orbit. But why hadn't the war machines been unleashed on this world as planned. Why hadn't they been collected as planned. It didn't make sense.

"Looking for your ship?"

A voice asked from behind it and it whirled around, to see three figures standing at the entrance. The shock had allowed them to get close without it hearing. "You know about the ship." It asked, using the pest to speak.

The redhead grinned. "I guess you could say that. But I should have said our ship."

It stood disbelieving the words. "There is no way you could have captured the ship." It responded. It didn't know what else to do. The information was insane, it couldn't be real.

"It had two Lorwardians aboard it." Kim spoke. "Greenish skin, about ten feet tall.

The pest knew the name for their species. And the number that would have been aboard it. It was...

"Names of Warhok and Warmonga." Kim added.

_Impossible, _it thought. frozen in shock_._

"Why merge Lorwardians with human fetuses?" Ron asked.

"How could you capture a ship with your technology? You shouldn't have even been able to penetrate the barrier." It asked.

The three stood staring at it and both sides knew they could not give away information. To the humans the Lorwardians were a threat to their species. To the Lorwardian humans were nothing more than pests, but ones that could capture a ship.

"I guess we fight then." Kim said. "Not that it matters. After you there will be one more merged Lorwardian on this world to deal with."

Ron and Shego flared plasma around themselves and charged. Kim flipped back and hit the invisibility option on her suit. She moved around slowly, so she wouldn't be spotted. With the other two making the girl move around she would have opportunities to attack from a blind spot.

It gave control back to the pest it wore as camouflage and ordered. Kill them.

She moved to obey and paused. She wasn't to die. So how could she attack them without getting hurt. Plasma came hurtling towards her and she dodged. The blast hit the floor and created a crater. She dodged again and more plasma came at her. She was entirely on the defensive, but she had been ordered to attack, to kill. How to do that?

"She moves fast." Shego muttered, almost making the words a curse. She threw more plasma and it missed. More small craters appeared in the floor.

"Still it's three against one. We have her this time." Ron answered. He too tossed more plasma. "Or should I say four."

Shego laughed. "My man's a tricky one. If you had been evil we would own this world now, and probably Lorwardia too."

One more it recoiled in shock. They were joking. They were certain they would win this fight. That even Lorwardia would be a trivial matter to conquer.

If she had been aware the shock of the demon inside her would have made her flinch. The plasma would have hit her then. As it was it didn't even register. She moved automatically, dodging and trying to figure out a way to attack. She turned and saw a redheaded woman. Kill. The demon instructed, roaring the compulsion in her head and she moved to obey. The redhead was the only target she could attack. She thought it strange that her opponent moved so slow. That she barely bothered trying to dodge the strike at her throat. If she had been aware she would have been surprised at what happened.

Green goo exploded from the redheaded woman it had ordered the pest to kill. It knew human blood was red. Something was wrong. Then the world around it began to fade. Darkness overcame it as it tried to roar. It had been a trap. It had been defeated by the pests.

"Call in Global Justice to secure her." Kim ordered, looking down at the girl. "And get some medical personnel here." She added looking back up at the five wounded lab workers. Fortunately they didn't seem to be badly maimed. Just a few broken bones. They would heal.

Ron moved to obey. The trap had been a simple one. When he'd made the fake synthodrone Kims to trap Jenny he'd made four and had them wander around the Uppterton College campus. She had destroyed one when it trapped her. When Kim had hit the invisibility feature on her suit they'd waited a while and then introduced one of the three remaining fake Kims into this fight. The same trap had worked twice. He wasn't about to complain.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Dementor was making some nice toys with the Diablos. Fortunately the villains always leaves a flaw in the toys. Btw, I have no idea if a one percent concentration of methane in the atmosphere would be enough to block such a sensor. I do know that methane is opaque to those frequencies. But in the KP universe the science is less science and more fantasy. It was the only way I could come up with for our heroes to defeat the synthobots once I had designed them.

Jenny is cured. Will she chose to live or die?

Sara was trapped pretty easy this time. But can they unmerge her. Always that ten percent chance of death.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Snake: In many Indian cultures most Shamans are born under this animal symbol._

_In this chapter we are introduced to the third girl the Lorwardians altered._

_Time: The following day._

* * *

_**Morning,... The Girl Who Would Not Kill,... Jenny,... Sara,...**_

Despite not being able to move her arms or legs the bed was comfortable. She hated that. It reminded her that once she'd had her own bed, along with a family and a sister. She wondered what had happened to them, if they were still alive. And she hated that too. The thoughts hurt. If she was still alive her sister would not be painting. She knew that for certain. As young as twelve her sister had been painting, entering art shows. She'd rarely won given she was competing against people much older than she was, but she'd almost always got mentioned as being an exceptional artist for someone so young. It wasn't until she was fourteen that she had taken third place in one of the shows. After that she started getting in the top three on a regular basis. At sixteen, the same age as when the ability to paint had been denied to her forever, she had been famous. A prodigy, winning first place in nearly every second show.

She wiggled her arms and sighed. As soon as she was able to she would atone for what she'd done to her sister, and all the other people. She would make sure she never hurt anyone ever again. She wiggled some more and sighed again. Being tied down was driving her crazy. Her body wanted to move, to run, to do anything but stay in one place. The something had once made her stay still without moving for three days. It had been agony. She didn't think she'd been designed to stay still for very long. And wiggling around only made things worse. There was just a single sheet covering her body. Enough wiggling caused it to move. She'd found out she still had some modesty left. It wasn't as though they could give her clothes. That would involve freeing her from her restraints and she thought it would be pretty stupid of them to do that. Plus they were still doing experiments and clothes would get in the way.

"Morning." A voice came from the doorway.

She looked. It was Miranda. "Morning." She replied. "Mind fixing the sheet again?" She asked, embarrassed. She wondered why the woman turned so red.

* * *

He awoke without having had the nightmare. Looking at the time he slid down to watch Shego sleep. He wondered if maybe it was the fact that he knew the creature responsible for hurting the one he loved so much was dead. Destroyed by the combined plasma of his and her comet powers more than a week ago. And from the short time he'd seen her awake yesterday he knew Jenny was no monster. She was child, severely abused by the same abomination that had hurt Shego and Kim. Someone so hurt they no longer even had any will to live. He waited and watched. Soon he sensed the change in her breathing and the slight increase in her heart beat. She turned on her back and stretched. Her green eyes opened and sought him out. The smile on her face that reached her eyes. He answered that smile with one of his own.

* * *

The wind was frigid. Soon snow would come and cloak the ground. That would be nice. The banshee would hate it though. In winter the larger animals hibernated and it would have fewer chances to attack people. Humans rarely came to this place, the ancestral lands of her people. She sat and stared across the canyon. When white people came to their land they had called it the screaming canyon because of the sound the wind made when it blew through. Her people had had another name for it. The dwelling place of the banshee.

The legends of her people spoke of the banshees. Creatures ten feet tall that looked like people, but weren't. They had powers far beyond that of any human. Speed and strength that exceeded anything mortal, even given their large size. They'd even had the power to fly through the air and call forth monsters. Legend said the banshees loved to hunt people and when they found them death came to the lucky ones. It was said that the screams of the unlucky ones could be heard for days, echoing through the canyon to the camping places of her people. Hence the name her people had given to this place. She didn't know how old those legends were but they outdated even the coming of the white people.

She recalled when had been barely seven. She didn't remember what had made her so angry at her grandfather but she'd decided to runaway. She'd wandered the woods for a full week, avoiding the people searching for her. She recalled it had been sort of fun. There'd been no danger. She was strong and fast. Insanely so. It had been okay until she'd gobbled down some mushrooms she'd found. That had been a stupid mistake on her part. Even back then she should have known the difference.

She'd felt sick after eating them and fallen unconscious. She'd dreamed of a place with a golden light filled with gray smoke that tainted the light. She hadn't been alone. Snake had been there, looking like a young woman dressed in the clothes of a medicine woman. They'd talked and Snake had told her the golden light was her life force and the grey smoke that tainted it was the life force of a banshee that had possessed her. That in time the banshee would take control of her and make her a monster. That she would torture people by the hundreds and kill many of them.

She'd been scared at that. She'd thought of her grandfather and the thought that she might hurt him terrified her. She'd denied that she would ever do such a thing and Snake had looked at her sadly. She'd been told that given enough time she could learn how to control the banshee, to pin it within her so that it couldn't do harm. But that it would take many years and she had less than a year left before it would awake. She'd begged snake to teach her anyway.

Snake had studied her for what seemed like a long time. Then she'd explain that the power she could teach would make her even stronger and faster than she was now. That she would be able to heal any wound. When the banshee possessed her and took control it would be able to command her to use those powers. She would be unstoppable. Willow had had no answer to that. She was just a seven year old girl who had been told a banshee possessed her. It seemed her fear had reached Snake who had relented. She would teach the girl how to control the banshee a little bit at a time. A lesson each day. If she failed even one the lessons would stop. If she met each goal then by the time the demon awoke she would have some control over it. Not complete, but maybe enough hold it at bay.

She had awoke to find that her grandfather had found her. He had been tired. Weary from searching for her day and night. And when he had found her she had been beside the poisonous mushrooms that should have killed her. He had cried when she woke up. Uncontrolled tears that had streamed down his face. That had made her feel guilty. She had wondered if the banshee was punishment for hurting her grandfather.

The first lesson had been to find the golden light that was tainted with gray smoke again. She had a week. If she didn't find it by then she would have failed the first lesson. She'd found it on the sixth day. She'd stayed with her grandfather and asked him question after question about her people and the banshees and about shamans. He had eagerly answered every question as best he could, though he had wondered at her sudden interest. She'd told him she'd dreamed of Snake when she was sick, but hadn't said anything more than that.

From her questions she'd learned that there was a legend of one of the banshees being killed. A strange looking man with pale skin and brown hair had visited their people. When two of the banshees had attacked he had fought them. He had died, but not before killing one of them. The second banshee, wounded, had flown away. Her people had fled and hid in the mountains for over a year. Even so many of them had died as the banshees hunted them. From Snake she'd learned she was descended from that man whose animal spirit had been the monkey. That it was only due to the gifts he'd carried, passed through the generations to her, that she could learn to combat the banshee that possessed her.

For nearly a year she'd studied day and night what Snake tried to teach her. There had been lessons she'd failed the first time, but there had been times when she'd learned two in a single day. Thankfully Snake had accepted two in a single day as compensating for when she failed a lesson. They'd continued.

On her eighth birthday the banshee had made its first attempt to control her. It had nearly succeeded. Had, in fact, succeeded for a short time. On a walk through the woods she'd found herself snatching a robin out of the air and torturing it. It had died. It had been followed by another. She'd been about to kill a third bird when she had managed to focus and enter the place with the golden light tainted by the gray smoke. Snake had told her that the banshee had awaken and would over the years grow stronger until she was hurting people. The banshee, she'd been told, knew she was just a child and could be stopped if she hurt people yet. Snake had instructed her in how to negotiate with it. Allow it to hurt small animals, but when it passed beyond that then hold the image of being caught in her mind and focus on it. The banshee would hear it and for a while back off. At least until it was older and stronger. Then it would believe itself to be above everything and it would no longer be possible to negotiate with it. By then, Snake had warned, she would need to have learned all the lessons necessary to control it or she would become a monster.

The feel of animals dying beneath her hands had focused her attention on the lessons even more. Now she knew for sure the banshee was real. And that it could compel her to kill. By the time she was ten she'd graduated to killing larger animals, even small deer. She'd picked fights at school and beat up a few people, Others she'd bullied. The friends she'd had vanished until there was just Snake left. The lessons had continued. She had been suspended a number of time and the fact she tortured animals had been found out. The shame had nearly driven her to kill herself. Snake had encouraged her, telling her that if she was lucky she might learn enough lessons to control the banshee before she seriously hurt anyone.

Then had come the day of testing. She'd been eleven and had found a small boy wandering in the woods. The banshee had taken control and she had hunted the child. Here was prey she could torture and kill without anyone ever knowing. The need rose within her and the banshee showed her just how it wanted the child to suffer.

She'd tried to negotiate with it as before. Concentrating on pushing the image of her being caught at it. It hadn't cared. She'd found herself attacking the boy, reaching out to tear off some of his hair and he'd screamed. She'd gagged him so he couldn't. She'd made a few small gashes in his flesh with her fingernails but had switched to using a rock. It's edge was more jagged and made better wounds.

She'd seen the blood and felt horror at what she was doing but had been compelled to continue. Then she'd been in the tainted light again and Snake had been there with a serious look on her face. She had to learn the final lesson now or else Snake would never come to her again. The banshee would rule her and she would become a monster.

She'd looked through the tainted light at what she'd been told was the center of her being. That from it, if she could bottle the banshee inside her, she would one day have absolute control over her physical, mental, and spiritual aspects. Snake had taught her how to view a metaphysical image of her body and how it worked. She had seen that the banshee controlled everything other than the part that defined who she was, that gave her her identify. She was but a toy to it.

Clumsily she'd reached out with the part of her mind that defined who she was and blocked the images that were pouring through her mind. It had lasted but a second before the banshee reasserted control. From it she had felt confusion but the attack on the boy hadn't stop. She had focused again and blocked the compulsion, the need to hurt. For a short time she'd felt relief, the strain of resisting it gone. But the effort of blocking the compulsion was a whole different type of strain. She couldn't hold it for long.

The boy had been covered in blood. The wounds not yet serious, but getting there. She'd been in a panic. She'd reached beyond what she'd been taught so far and bypassed the nerves that controlled her legs, using those that instead sent pain from them. She'd reversed it. Rather then using them to send pain from her legs to her brain she'd used her brain to send signals to her legs. She'd awkwardly stood and moved away from the boy, forcing herself to walk deeper and deeper into the woods. Inside she'd felt the banshee rage, full of confusion.

She'd nearly decide to commit suicide, but within her she'd felt Snake helping her, driving her on. She'd walked and walked until she had felt the mental and spiritual energies she'd used to accomplish the feat start to dwindle. In a few minutes the banshee would reassert control and rush back to the boy. Not that she had considered it likely that he would still be there. But she couldn't allow it to happen, just in case. She'd found a place to hide, and taking a rock, smashed her legs until both were broken. Now she wouldn't be able to rush back. Then she'd fallen asleep.

For three years she'd wandered the woods. When people came near she'd used the same method to force herself to walk away from them. When she was safely away she would smash her legs so the banshee couldn't hunt them. She healed fast and in a week was able to walk again. She'd learned to make sure she had a source of water at hand though. Thirst had nearly killed her the first time.

Usually she let the banshee run free. Hunting animals after animal. She didn't have the energy to block it every minute of every day. She would have exhausted herself and it would have been able to attack people. She reserved her energy for when people came near and for the times when the banshee tried to walk back to places where they would be. When it did that she smashed her legs. It had learned. Rage as it might it had settled for unleashing its fury upon the animals of the forest. Other than images and compulsions she had found no way to communicate with it. No did she really desire to. It enjoyed the pain it inflicted on the animals. And it enjoyed the pain she felt at their suffering. It have even enjoyed the pain she felt when she smashed her legs. It was truly a monster. She wondered if that was the only thing it could get pleasure from, suffering.

In the meantime she had taken lesson after lesson from Snake who was the only one she had left to talk to. But those lessons had to be short. Entering the place of the tainted light drained her energy, the energy she needed to control her body should people approach. Still, she had learned and controlling her body to force it to run from people had become easier. She had even learned to control the pain her often broken legs caused her. The banshee hadn't like that, being deprived of a source of pain to enjoy. She'd also learned to speed the healing process but she didn't use it. It drained her energies and she couldn't afford that.

One week the area had been full of people. They had worn uniforms and she'd wondered if they were hunting her. The banshee mutilated a lot of animals and it would have drawn attention. She had been forced to move time and time again, not even being allowed a chance to smash her legs least they stumble across her. Even with her legs broken she could have hurt them. Then one day, her energies totally drained, she seen thousands of objects drop around her and emit a small hissing sound. She'd felt numb and hadn't even had the energy to enter the light to see what was happening. She'd fallen asleep.

She'd awoke in a place that was ice amidst burning heat. There had been two other girls there that carried banshees within them. How she knew that she wasn't sure, but she knew it to be true. They had escaped from that place into an area with people. Her energies had been low and she couldn't stop the banshee from hurting people. The sick enjoyment it got from being able to hurt people for the first time since that boy was repulsive. As it was each time it stuck to maim someone permanently she'd blocked the attack, using the little energy she'd had for just a split second. She had focused on how dangerous this place was and tried to negotiate with it. It had run after a while and found a place to hide. An abandoned building. There, for a brief instant, using all her energy, she had managed to take control and smash her legs. During the time it had taken her legs to heal she'd rebuilt her mental and spiritual energies.

She'd repeated that a number of time. Each time her legs healed she'd ran further and further from people. When her energies ran low she'd smashed her legs so the banshee would not be free to hunt. Eventually, after smashing them four times, she'd managed to return to the place she knew. The land of her ancestors.

Now she sat on a ridge overlooking the canyon of the banshees. A fitting place for one possessed by a banshee. She was afraid to return to the place of the tainted light. She'd hurt people. Had smashed bones and slashed flesh. Shame filled her and she wondered what Snake would think. When she'd entered that place during each of the four times she'd ran there had been no sign of her. Had Snake now left her. She sighed and gathered her courage.

Within the light Snake was waiting for her. There was no anger on her face, but then Snake rarely showed emotions. At least not ones that she, Willow, could fully understand. Snake turned towards her.

"You did well." She spoke. "In a place filled with people with no mental or spiritual energy left you still managed to control the banshee to some extent. Enough that no one you hurt will carry the scars for life. And you cut short their torture. At least I think you did. When you pushed the fear of discovery at it only then did it flee. And the others followed. Many of those who were in that place will heal thanks to you. All would have been maimed for life if not for that." Then she bowed to Willow. "I am pleased to be connected to someone so strong." Snake added.

Willow sat down on the floor of the place with the tainted light and cried. Snake sat across from her and waited patiently.

"I didn't see you any of the times when I was running from that place, trying to control it and ..." She burst into more tears.

"When you call me it drains some of those energies. Something you could not afford." Snake explained. "I was watching. Proud of you. Very proud." She leaned forward and hugged Willow. It was a rare gesture. Snake rarely touched her. Willow hugged her back and Snake let her cry on her shoulder.

* * *

The blond man, the one whose name she'd forgotten, entered the room. It was embarrassing. She could even recall that he's said people tended to forget his name. And she had done just that.

"Morning Miranda, Morning Jenny." He said. Looking at Jenny he asked. "How are you this morning?"

"Morning." Miranda replied.

"Okay." Jenny answered. She didn't know what else to say.

"A treat for you." He pulled out a small tub and handed it to Miranda. A new recipe I tried.

Miranda looked in the plastic container. It held chocolate squares. "Do I have to share?" She asked, joking.

Ron grinned. "They're for Jenny, so you better hope she's willing to share."

"Oh drats!" Miranda answered, pouting.

Jenny wondered what was in the box. "What is it?" She asked. Miranda took one of the squares out, using a tissue, and let her take a bite. She was stunned. It was beyond delicious. She had never tasked anything like it not even... She frowned.

"Don't like it." Ron asked.

"It's good." Jenny admitted, still frowning. "It just reminded me of something is all."

"If you don't like them I'll bring you something else tomorrow." Ron told her. "I do a lot of cooking."

"They remind me of my sister." She answered.

"Oh." Ron said.

Miranda looked confused. "Why is that bad?"

"I'm a monster remember. When I ran away from home I hurt her bad before I left." She stared at the ceiling, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "Really bad. I took away the thing she loved the most. My earliest memories are of her. She would get her allowance and she would take me, hand in hand, down to a store just a few blocks away and buy me an ice cream. She could have spent it all on herself but she always got me something too. Even when people knew I was a monster she still cared about me. But then I went and took away the thing she loved the most. She was going to be famous, her paintings were going to be admired by everyone. But I changed that. I made sure she would never paint again." She felt tears running down her face.

Miranda took a tissue and wiped them. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Ron. Obviously he didn't know what to say either.

"Could..." Jenny started to say.

"Could we what?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing."

"You want to know what happened to her right? To your family?" Ron asked.

Jenny looked away. "I guess. I just want to know how's she's doing. But I'm afraid to know. It can't be good. Not with what I did." She sighed. "Why didn't you just kill me? It would have been easier."

"We're not really into killing." Ron told her. "But aside from that, learning about what was done to you teaches us about the aliens. It's not as though they've gone away. We need to know what to do the next time they come back. Why they act the way they do, and how to understand their technology."

Jenny blinked. The alien was gone from her, or so she was told. And there were still two others who were like her. But she hadn't thought about them in the larger context. That they must have a civilization out there and would come back again. "Oh." She finally said.

Ron took a seat next to her and pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Recognize this?" He asked pulling up a screen full of the alien symbols.

She stared at it, but is was just a bunch of weird looking symbols to her. "No." She reluctantly admitted. She wished she could help. "What was that?" She asked.

"A sample of their writing. Impossible to figure it out. At best, if we're lucky, we will be able to reverse-engineer some of their technology. That's basically how we learned to merge and unmerge different species like was done to you. Quite a while back DNAmy found one of their machines and managed to figure out how to replicate some of its functions."

"Oh. Wish I could help." She honestly said, with regret in her voice.

"No big." Ron told her. "Didn't expect you to recognize them. Everything that involved a sense of identify was separate. You had your memories and the alien had its. Though with the control circuits it could manipulate yours."

"Oh." She guessed she could sort of understand that. "Why do they like hurting so much?"

"We don't know. We just know they do. Whereas true psychopaths are rare in humans it might be the case that they are the norm for them."

"So they got ships, and technology, and a home world, and everything?"

"Yeah."

She gulped. It would have been better if she'd just been insane. No matter how strong she was they could have stopped her. But an entire race with technology like that was major.

"Guess I'll be going. I'll be back to bring you lunch Jenny." Miranda waved at them.

"Bye Miranda." Ron said.

Jenny didn't say anything but Ron was watching her and saw her eyes follow the woman out of the Ron. He sat back to think. That looked sort of reminded him of something. Thinking back he recalled what it was. He nearly laughed. He'd seen the same look on Kim's face around seven years ago.

"I'm sure DNAmy and Mrs. Dr. P will be in for a bit later. And there are agents around you can talk to. If you get too lonely just call out okay."

"Okay." She answered.

He smiled at her and left the room to find Miranda. He found her in the kitchen and took the cup of coffee she offered. It was good. She'd been experimenting again and had hit on a blend with a strawberry flavor that was exceptional. He breathed in the aroma and sighed. He took a few sips, watching her.

"Delicious." He said.

"Thanks. I spent ages trying to get it just right. Though I think can improve it a bit more." She liked having her coffee praised as much as he liked feeding people. "So. Just why are you staring at me? You're making me feel like a T-Bone steak with a ninety percent discount on it." She eyed him back.

"Sorry. You know you are cute."

She gulped. "And if Shego was to hear you say that I would be a well done T-Bone steak. Overly well done."

He laughed. The woman had dark brown hair with her one eye being gray. She kept herself fit, as most people working with Global Justice did. Even their kitchen workers had to know some self-defense. And the eye patch did make her look mysterious.

Getting serious he asked. "Which girl took out your eye?"

"The one called Sara." She reached up to touch the eyepatch.

He could tell the question had bothered her. "Sorry." He said. "You know they weren't responsible for that. As one of the people working with Jenny you know the whole story. The thing that did that." He pointed at her eyepatch. "Will be ripped out of the girl and caged somewhere."

She nodded. "Knowing that does help some." She looked back at him. "Still doesn't tell me why you're looking at me like that."

"She likes you." He told her. "Jenny that is."

"Oh?"

"Not sure she even realizes it herself yet. With her life she didn't have much of chance to think about those sorts of things. But the signs are there. She looks at you the way Kim used to look at boys when she was that age. For a second she had the same sort of look in her eyes."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say.

"Not fair of me to ask this but try to spend some time with her. Talk to her. Hormones are pretty powerful and it could help block some of the trauma she's been through." He looked her in the eye. "Like I said, I know it's not fair to ask it of you, not with what you've been through. I wouldn't blame you if you just quit being the one responsible for feeding her."

She thought on it. "I'll think about it." She told him. "Not sure what I will do. She scares me. I'm not like you and Shego and a single hit from her can kill me. I can handle being around her when she's restrained like that but..." She shrugged.

"I understand. I saw her nearly kill Kim and seriously hurt Shego. Or I should say that's what I saw the alien inside her do."

Miranda nodded. "She's pretty nice. You know if she'd been normal we would be around the same age. If I had met a normal twenty-one year old her I think I would have flipped out. She would be cute with that blonde hair and those bright blue eyes."

Ron laughed. "Just remember she is fourteen, or maybe fifteen now. So no ravishing her."

She felt herself blushing.

* * *

As DNAmy and Mrs. Dr. P worked on Sara Ron watched. Kim was there too, looking at the girl.

"Same sort of DNA?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's been merged with a Lorwardian too." DNAmy answered.

"What about the control circuits?"

"She has those too." Mrs. Dr. P answered. "She's basically the same as Jenny was."

"When will you separate the two of them?" He asked.

"In a week." DNAmy answered. "My mutator still needs to be repaired. With all that needed to be done with Jenny I didn't have a chance. Plus I need to find a way to add just two more of those cybertronic circuits or it could blow up in the middle of the extraction process."

"Hope there's not another fight like the last time." Ron shuddered. He noticed that Kim shuddered too and ran a hand across her stomach.

"There won't be. I found out why the alien was awake. The mutator read the drug we were using to keep them asleep as belonging to Jenny. So when it separated them all of the drug went to her system, leaving the alien with none. It ended up fully awake. I can set it to divide the drug evenly. They will both be asleep after the extraction process."

"Good." Ron sighed.

DNAmy smiled. "I was in that room too remember. I don't want something like that running around free while I'm there. On the plus side I may also be able to reconfigure the machine to place the control circuits in the alien. It not something that's from either species so I should be able to treat it as any inorganic material."

Ron sat back beside Kim to think. It was weird but DNAmy seemed to have changed since coming to work at Global Justice. He recalled that the biggest complaint she'd had when she had become a villain was that she wasn't given any respect. Her ideas were laughed at and her looks were an often talked about topic. But here she' been given respect as the only scientist in the world who could handle a project such as helping those three girls. People accepted her theories as fact and gave her credit.

He really couldn't blame people for mocking her ideas. They were so far from accepted theory as to be considered crazy. Science had progressed to the point that it could barely take a gene from one species and insert it into another. The very concept of being able to splice two animals together was ludicrous. What DNAmy was doing wasn't just the next step, it was maybe ten steps above what currently accepted theory considered possible. Given she was doing it with living, adult animals, in a few seconds and it was more like twenty steps.

Whatever the reason, the woman, like Drakken, seemed happy. She had a fascinating research project that even her brilliant mind had to struggle with and practically unlimited resources to work on it with.

He turned his attention to Sara. She seemed to be peacefully asleep. There was no hole drilled in her skull. From the MRI and blood work it seemed they knew she was basically like Jenny and had all the information they needed for the separation process. Once the machine had been properly rebuilt and recalibrated she would have her chance at being human again. He wondered what she would be like.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Yeah. The third girl has what one would call MMP, or so it seems. Though, unlike Ron who concentrated on the physical aspects of it, I would image most of her time has been spent focusing on the mental aspect so as to control the banshee, as she calls it.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Time: A week later._

* * *

_**The Mutator,... Cindy,... Motor Ed,... Jenny,...**_

He yawned and stretched as he woke up, careful not to disturb the woman next to him. Sliding down, and resting his head back on the pillow, he gazed at her. Each morning a brief interlude in what had been a hectic week. Hectic, but good. For one thing the nightmare hadn't visited him even once in the last week. It was gone. The creature that had spawned it was dead and the girl who had been its toy was no monster. He was still going to classes and taking notes. In the evenings he would sit down with Kim, in Jenny's room, and go through them. The three of them talked. At first it had just been him and Kim talking, taking a break from studying, but Jenny had been slowly drawn into the conversations and now freely partook in them. She was no monster. He still saw that look in her eyes when Miranda brought them coffee. He was pretty sure she didn't realize it herself yet. The expression was so cute he had to turn away each time he saw it so she wouldn't see his smile.

But the majority of his time had been taken up with the mutator. DNAmy was a genius, when it came to genetics. She was even pretty smart when it came to machines. But she wasn't a genius with them. She had described what she'd done when she'd found the alien device. Detailed drawings and photographs before it melted. Then she had determined what was likely to be the power source and attempted to recreated the device starting from that point. She had added to it a small bit at a time and researched physics to determine what it would do, developing theories as she went. The task must have been tedious and far from simple given she didn't have an innate understanding of machines like he and Wade did. His respect for the woman had increased.

Over DNAmy's protests Dr. Betty Director had insisted someone take a look at the mutator. She had reluctantly agreed to let him look at it. He guessed where they'd spent so much time together of late, and with Mrs. Dr. P speaking up for him, she had developed a bit of trust. The mad geneticist's protests had faded when after five minutes of looking at the machine he'd declared he could easily double, or even triple, the number of cybertronics circuits it could use. The part that did the merging and unmerging was as clear as mud to him. He guessed it was due to his lack of knowledge in the field of genetics. But the way the cybertronic circuits had been arranged was clearly not the work of someone who fully understood what they were doing.

She had been using simple fans to cool the circuits. Much like those found in a computer. He'd went with immersing the circuits in water. Water, being over eight hundred times denser than air, was much better at transporting heat. That had taken most of the week to accomplish. He had had to make sure the water didn't affect how the circuits worked. He had then started pulling out each circuit and adding a radiator so it would have more surface area to radiate heat from. There was still work to do. More circuits to add radiators too and he planned to arrange them in arrays with each array having an independent power supply. It would cut down on the total power that needed to flow through any one circuit.

He pushed the thoughts of the mutator out of his mind. There were more important things to think about right now. He turned his attention towards the woman who was his world and watched, listening to her breathing, waiting.

* * *

Much as he wanted to get it finished, the mutator wasn't on his to do list for today. He'd asked Wade to arrange a ride and had gotten a Global Justice jet along with a pilot. From what he understood it didn't cost Global Justice anything extra to provide those rides. It had a fleet of jet and pilots to pilot them. Pilots had to be trained and that is where the rides came in. For a pilot just learning it didn't cost any more to send them with a passenger to such and such an area than it did to just have them circle around in the air for a bit. The costs were the same. Global Justice gained the benefits of doing favors for people at what was no extra cost to them.

He walked the Boston streets, not entirely sure where he was going. Finding one person amidst the crowds of the city was daunting. He had tried her home address only to find no one was there. He'd asked Wade to try and find where she worked or went to school only to find her work place wasn't a set location. It changed with the job and it usually paid cash. It wasn't something usually kept on a computer. He'd asked her neighbours but they'd been suspicious.

The Kimmunicator beeped and he pulled it out. "Find her Wade?"

"Yeah. Maybe. No set working hours either so she might or might not be there." The genius answered, not looking up as he kept typing.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Just three kilometers from where you are. Seems a school hired her for a job. I'm downloading directions now." Wade kept typing.

The display on the Kimmunicator changed, giving a small map of the area he was in. "Thanks Wade." He told the genius.

"No problems." The genius signed off.

Ron looked at the map and then up at the sky. It was clear and the slight breeze was cool, refreshing. Three kilometers wasn't too far to walk and he needed a stroll after spending the whole week inside the Middleton base. He set off.

The mural was interesting. It had obviously been put together with a theme in mind. He stood looking at it, trying to determine what it was. It showed a park with exquisitely drawn trees. Kids were playing on the rides the park offered and in the sandboxes. He studied it. There were two of each item, carefully put together to look natural. Whoever had designed it had put a lot of effort into the layout. He thought on it. Two of everything, but the two were different. On one swing set a child was sitting alone, on the other there were two with one child pushing another. In one sandbox a single child built a small castle, in the other two were working together on a larger sand sculpture. _Cooperation, _the thought came to him. _People working together can accomplish more than a single person working alone._ That was part of the theme. And from that there followed friendship.

He took a few steps and the scene gradually and naturally changed from a park setting to people sitting outside of a school. The design here was much the same, if a little different. It had the same theme. Groups of people working together. A single student trying to study with their face screwed up in frustration. A little distance away there were three students working together, one was explaining something to the others. Other students were working on what seemed to be science projects. Again the theme came through. Working together got more done. _Cooperation and friendship, _he decided was a large part of the theme.

He stood back to study the completed part of the painting as a whole. Some parts were exquisite with a lot of attention given to detail. Others were more roughly painted. Yet there was no discontinuity. It all flowed together into one complete whole. It was amazing and beautiful.

He turned his attention to the three women working on what seemed to be the last section. Two of them were energetic, practically bouncing around. They were for the most part helping the third person, handing her stuff and then replacing it when she was done with it. The three of them were obviously in a good mood. They laughed as they talked and seemed to be enjoying what they were doing. He lifted the Kimmunicator and filmed the mural along with the women for a few minutes. It must have drawn their attention as he noticed one of them point at him and the talking became quieter.

He stood back and studied the third woman. She moved slowly, carefully. She didn't hold the can of spray paint in her hand, but had it attached to her wrist by some device. She reached over with her other hand and pulled it free. One of the other woman took it and handed her another can. She inserted it into the device and continued her work after a glance in his direction.

He approached and pretended to study the mural. His attention was on the third woman. Cindy Calworth. Jenny's sister. It seemed she'd been wrong, her sister was still painting. It might not be in art shows and she might not be famous but that she loved what she was doing showed through. Both from the work itself and from the way she behaved as she painted.

He studied the can of spray paint she was holding. Her wrist let her move it around to aim with and it seemed two of her fingers worked enough to help with the direction. There was a contraption around the can that looked like something tore out of a child's remote control car. He figured that basically was what it was. Somewhere she had the controller and with the push of a button she could spray paint, and then stop just by releasing it. It wasn't held in either hand though.

"There's no need to stare." One of the woman spoke to him, angrily.

"Betty. No need to be like that." Cindy said. "It's not as though I'm not used to it."

"You're Cindy Calworth?" Ron asked, just to make sure.

"And you are?" The one named Betty demanded.

"Ron." He answered.

"And why are you staring?" She demanded of him.

He shrugged. "I've read her medical report. For someone who was brutalize as she was to be walking, let alone painting, is amazing."

Betty went to open her mouth again but Cindy reached over and hit her on the head with the can in her hand.

"Ouch!" Betty exclaimed, turning back towards Cindy.

"Just how did you get access to my medical reports?" Cindy asked.

"Was included in your sister's file." He explained.

She blinked. "My sister?" A mixture of emotions ran across her face. Fear was among them. So was sadness.

"No one ever told you she was captured seven years ago?" He asked. He knew no one had. Those who went into that particular prison usually just disappeared.

"No." She answered. "Where is she?"

"She'd being held at a hospital. She escaped a few months back and I was one of the people charged with finding her and capturing her again." He paused wondering if he was telling her too much. "She's tough. She nearly killed two of the people I work with."

The woman gulped. "Will they be okay?" She finally asked.

"They're both okay." He told her.

The woman thought for a long time. Betty was beside her with a hand on her shoulder for support. The other woman was standing close too, protectively.

"Is she okay?" She gulped again, worry on her face. "I mean, why a hospital and not a jail?"

Ron smiled. It had been the reaction he'd been hoping for. It seemed Cindy still cared about her sister. Was worried about her. What her sister had done hadn't broken her and while that night must haunt her dreams she still cared.

"Back when they first captured her they didn't know how to handle her other than put her in prison. This time though some experiments were done on her. There were abnormalities."

"Abnormalities? Like?" Her voiced demanded an answer.

"I can't give you all the details. But she's undergone a lot of medical procedures over the last few weeks. Not to mention a number of brain surgeries."

"There was something wrong with her? Wasn't there?" Cindy stated. "I can recall the way we used to stare into each others eyes. There was nothing but pure love in them until she turned eight. I think it eight. I was just twelve at the time. Then after that there was fear. She was always afraid of something. When she did this." She held up her hand and pointed to her eye. "She was crying the whole time and she threw up twice. It wasn't something she wanted to do. She was sick and horrified at what she was doing. I could tell she would rather have died than hurt me. That she was praying to die."

"You're right on all accounts." He told her. "As far as I know." He studied the eye she'd pointed to. He knew it had to be artificial.

"Is she okay?" The woman asked again.

"Physically she's fine. The surgeries went perfect. The problem that drove her to hurt people has been fixed. Of course that doesn't mean she will ever be free again. At least not totally free." He shrugged and fixed his gaze on her artificial eye. "She's strong and the people in charge will be afraid to ever let her go again. She hurt over a hundred people. Some of them permanently like with you." He pointed at the eye. "I can't blame them for that decision. It's the one I would make. Though in the end that might not matter. She's appalled at what she's done. Terrified she might do it again. There's a good chance once we remove the restraints we got on her she will commit suicide. She sees it as the only way to ensure she never hurts anyone again."

"A hundred? Suicide?" Cindy stood, face pale, for a long time. "Can I see her?" She asked.

Ron studied her. He could tell the thought of seeing her sister terrified her, but that she also loved her. "That could be arranged. If you're sure that is?" He shrugged. "No one would blame you if you just told me to go away."

"I want to see her." Despite the fear in her voice she sounded sure of herself.

"What about her parents?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea for now." She admitted, reluctantly. "They weren't hurt as bad as I was, but they saw her hurt me. I think that had more of an affect on them than if she'd hurt them more." She explained.

"I see." And he did. He would rather be hurt than see Shego get hurt.

He looked around. "She's at a military hospital, sort of. So only you will be allowed in to see her."

Betty immediately went to protest that but got hit on the head again with a paint can. She stared daggers at Cindy.

"That's fine." Cindy said.

He turned to look at the mural. "Friendship and cooperation." He said.

Cindy smiled. "Right. Glad someone can see it. The school has a bullying problem and they wanted something to show how working together benefits everyone." The smile disappeared and she sighed. "Of course within a week it will be painted over with graffiti as those same bullies just ignore it or deliberately destroy it."

He held up the Kimmunicator. "I've got a picture of it. It will make Jenny happy to see you painting."

The smile returned. "Good." She said. "When can I see her?" She asked.

"Tomorrow if you've got the time." He said. He didn't want to just spring her on her sister.

"I do." Fear and hope mixed together was what he heard in her voice.

"I will have Wade contact you and set it up." He told her.

"Okay." He could tell she'd hoped to leave right away.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

He sighed and backed away from the woman. "What's up Wade?" He asked.

"Two things. We've confirmed that Willow has return to her previous location. The animal mutilations have started again. Dr. Betty Director is getting everyone's opinion on what we should do."

"Leave her there. It's animals she's killing not people. Once Sara is unmerged from the Lorwardian we'll pick her up. It's too dangerous having two of them at the base at the same time. They could do a repeat of what they did when they escaped."

Wade nodded. "That's pretty much what everyone's agreeing on."

"The second item?" Ron asked.

"Motor Ed is terrorizing a junkyard in Middleton. The vehicle he has is boosted by cybertronic technology. We've been requested by Dr. Betty Director to apprehend him. Shego and Kim are getting ready. When will you be back?"

"As fast as the jet can get me there." he answered. "Have it locate me and pick me up."

"Will do." The genius signed off.

"Tomorrow morning sometime." He yelled over to Cindy. Then he turned and started a brisk walk away from the area. It wouldn't do to let them see the jet uncloak and then cloak. He also had to figure out a way to explain to her just why her sister was seven years too young. He wondered just how much Dr. Betty Director would let him tell her.

* * *

The junkyard was huge. Row upon row of cars and trucks piled on top of each other until the stacks reached thirty feet into the air. The paths between them appeared more like a labyrinth and a cold wind blew through. It seemed like the perfect place for a horror movie. A huge roar could be heard from somewhere in the colossal mass of wrecked vehicles. Motor Ed was on the prowl for something. Ron wondered what it was.

The three of them guessed the direction the roar was moving in and tried to get in front of it. They were lucky, or unlucky as the case may be, as a huge robot like truck zoomed around a corner and forced them to dive out of the way. It stopped moving and turned back towards them.

"Red." Came the voice of a blonde haired man sitting on top of the contraption. "Shego my babe." He added. "So you two are still together. Why don't you come back to me Shego. I'm much better for you than Red would be."

Shego and Kim looked at each other. "Didn't we already go through this once?" Shego asked.

"We did." Kim sighed.

Ron stood to one side, unnoticed as usual, and studied Motor Ed's new ride. It looked like a modified Diablo. It held a basic horizontal robot shape but the front arms were slanted down and ended in wheels. The thrusters on the feet were still there, but the knees were bent down towards the ground. There were huge wheels on them. The top of the robot seemed to be half hollow as that was where the mad mechanic was sitting. The cab that rose up to surround him appeared to be like that of any car,

Shego tossed plasma at the vehicle only to see it bounce off. Of course, she recalled, the basic Diablo design was plasma resistant. She sighed and tossed it at the maniac on top of the machine. He flinched but the windshield held. The plasma faded without leaving a single mark.

"Shego my babe, seriously, there's no need to be like that. You'll make the best ornament ever for a cool ride like my Diablomachine."

"Shut up about me and Princess being a couple you moron." Shego yelled. "And I'm not an ornament." She added, screaming, as she threw more plasma.

"We're not and never will be a couple." Kim yelled as she charged the truck. She hit it, but the hole disappeared in seconds just as it would on a normal Diablo robot. She turned to Shego. "And it's Kim. not Princess, Kermit."

"Sorry." Shego answered as she threw more plasma at the Diablomachine, as Motor Ed had called it. "Sort of forgot under the pressure of the situation." She explained.

"That's okay." Kim answered, dancing in to hit the vehicle once more. "I feel like ripping his head off too." She admitted. The hole she made once again vanished in seconds.

"Seriously." The crazed mechanic called down. "It's the perfect ride. Fast and when it gets a scratch it just repairs itself. Dudettes, this is one seriously perfect machine." He looked at Shego. "See, you would make the perfect ornament."

Shego sighed and threw more plasma. "You know, I would rather he call us a couple than call me an ornament." She said to Kim.

Kim sighed. "You know it makes me feel like chopped liver. I mean I'm just as attractive."

"So you wouldn't mind being called an ornament?" Shego asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hell yes I would mind." The redhead fumed. "I'll kick any guy who calls me that where it hurts."

The two of them made a combined assault on the machine by trying to run up to where Motor Ed was. Two arms popped up from the hood and started throwing fireballs at them. They dodged and retreated.

"Seriously Red." Motor Ed called down. "You know I got to be better for my main babe Shego than you are. If you love her, set her free."

"Buffoon." Shego yelled.

"Ron." Kim called out.

"A little help here." They said together.

Motor Ed looked around. "Hey dude." He said, spotting Ron. "What are you doing with my main babe Shego. Seriously dude, that is so wrong."

Ron sighed. "Are you really saying you need help with that overgrown youngster?" He asked, amused.

"Seriously dude?" The insane mechanic called down. "That's no way to talk to someone. Not when they got a serious ride like this. Seriously dude, it's wrong."

"Just do something." Shego ordered.

Ron sighed. Both women were smart. But it seemed they still held a grudge against the mad mechanic. It was hindering their reasoning. He let the plasma rise around him in full force. He then threw it, not at the Diablomachine, but at the rows of wrecked vehicles around it. He blasted the bottom vehicle in each stack, destroying their support. Shego followed suit and soon dozens of demolished trucks and cars were falling on top of Motor Ed's new ride.

The extra weight caused the wheels to explode and the machine settled to the ground. They tried to regrow but the extra weight was still there. Each time they tried there was a popping sound. The thrusters at the back of the vehicle were squatted together. They too tried to repair themselves but several tons of weight was on top of them. The cab Motor Ed was in was had been squashed. It too seemed to be trying to repair itself but once again the presence of the cars hindered it. The two fireball throwing cannons were also beneath several trucks.

"You know Shego." Ron started, with a small smile on his face. "You're going to have to start thinking better than that or I might start thinking of you as an or..."

Shego lit a fist. "Don't say it." She threatened.

"Never. " He said and pulled her in close for a kiss.

Kim waited a few minutes, politely staring in the opposite direction. After a while she interrupted them. "Guys. How do we get him out of there?" Yelling could be heard coming from the pile of trashed vehicles.

Ron and Shego reluctantly let their lips part. They both turned and stared daggers at her for the interruption.

She gulped and stepped back. "You know. Just pretend I'm not here." She said. "Nope. There's no Kim here."

* * *

Later that evening the three of them arrived at Jenny's room to find a frustrated Miranda trying to feed the teenager. It seemed Jenny had decided that if she couldn't kill herself in a normal fashion she would starve herself to death. She kept her mouth firmly closed and ignored the food.

Ron watched her. Much as she tried to ignore the food her eyes followed it. She was hungry.

"If you don't eat like this we will just have to use a feeding tube." Miranda told her.

Jenny shook her head. "I will just bite it in two." She warned, still keeping her teeth clenched.

Miranda sighed. "Please." She begged.

Jenny shook her head.

Ron let out a quiet sigh. He had hoped the way she partook in discussions when he studied with Kim and the way she enjoyed having Miranda around was helping her get over the desire to die. He guessed it was some, but the idea still resurfaced in her mind at times. Not that he could blame her. To her the only way to ensure she didn't hurt anyone ever again was if she didn't exist.

Miranda leaned forward and Jenny's eyes briefly took in the view before looking away. Her face was red and her eyes were no longer focused on the food. She seemed confused.

"I got a gift for you if you eat." Ron told her.

She looked at him. "Gift?" Curious, but noncommitted.

"You asked how your sister was doing right?"

Her eyes went wide as fear and need fought for dominance in them. She nodded.

He held up the Kimmunicator. "Got some pictures of her here. But only if you agree to eat."

He watched her as she thought it over. She was extremely afraid of what she would see. At the same time she needed to see it. Eventually she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

Miranda brought a spoon of mashed potatoes up to her mouth and she ate it, eyes focused on the Kimmunicator.

He sat down on her other side and pulled up the video he had taken. He let her watch. "Pretty nice work isn't it." He told her as the mural came into view.

She nodded and wondered what it had to do with her sister. Her sister couldn't paint. Then the three woman came into view and she felt her eyes go wide again. Her sister was painting. Her heart started pounded even harder than when Miranda leaned down around her. The three women on the screen were talking and laughing. Her sister was laughing. She didn't move like the other two woman, but she was painting. And the mural was beautiful. It was just the sort of thing her sister would paint. She started crying.

"She looks so old." She finally said.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Thanks to Ron the mutator will be receiving a nice boost. No more worrying if it will have enough power to unmerge the girls/aliens.

Jenny's sister seems to be doing okay after all.

Seems they know where Willow is, but for the moment would rather not allow their opponents the chance to combine forces.

Motor Ed still seems to have a few screws loose. If you're wondering what he was looking for I would bet it's a perfect place to look for Diablos. People grabbing a quick bite to eat and tossing the toy into the backseat or into the trunk and then forgetting about it. Given thousands of cars odds are one or two would be there. Not that Ron gave the mad mechanic a chance to give any reasons. We can only guess. And yes, they would have made sure to get him safely out.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Pacing of this story so far has been set by Jenny. Her escape, her nightmares, her seeking out Kim, her nearly dying, her capture, her unmerging from the alien,... Eventually Willow will play a major role and will be vital to several aspects of the story. But before that can happen Sara must be unmerged. Had planned to include that with this chapter but I messed up the pacing a bit. Ron needs more time to modify the mutator while he said Jenny's sister could visit the following day._

_Remember the original Diablos could be taken out by simply painting over their sensors._

_Time: The next day._

* * *

_**Meeting,... Diablos,... Jenny Again,...  
**_

He pulled another cybertronic circuit out of the mutator and went to work adding a small radiator to it. Tedious, repetitive work. The device would hold four hundred cybertronic circuits when finished and he had to modify each of those four hundred. It was time consuming. On the plus side when he finished this and reordered the circuits into arrays, each with they own power supply, the machine would have enough power to do just about anything. On the down side it was scary to think what DNAmy could do with it now if she were to revert to her villainous ways. Very scary. He sighed and stood up. With no time spare time of his own he'd asked Kim to go and collect Cindy. He still had to tell Jenny her sister was coming to visit.

He peeked into her room. Miranda was sitting by her side, feeding her breakfast. Other than to keep her from committing suicide he wondered just how necessary the restraints were. Jenny obviously had no interest in hurting anyone. Quite the opposite. He'd argued with Dr. Betty Director over the restraints and had gotten approval to have them removed for the duration of Cindy's visit. That argument had made fighting a Lorwardian pale in comparison. He figured he'd only won because the three of them, he, Shego, and Kim, were pretty vital at the moment to Global Justice. It gave them some leverage. Pushing it, as he had, seemed like an abuse of power. It didn't feel nice. He walked into the room.

"Hi Miranda." He said. "I see you haven't ravished the patient yet." He joked.

She felt her face turn red. "Keep teasing me like that and maybe I will just out of spite." She threw back.

He shrugged. "Oh well. I'm pretty sure she won't mind."

"Hrmph." Was all the red faced woman said.

He turned his attention to Jenny. He recalled she'd been twelve when she'd severed her ties to humanity. The conversation had her a little confused. But she understood enough to be red faced too. She was peeking at Miranda out of the corner of her eye, trying not to be too obvious. He sat down beside her.

"How about we bargain." He told her.

"Bargain?" Jenny asked.

He pointed at the restraints. "You get those off for a few hours, but no doing something stupid during that time. And by stupid I mean no thoughts of killing yourself." He was blunt.

"Off?" Jenny looked down at the restraints. She would give anything to be able to move around for a bit. But to give up her one chance to atone, to make things right. It was too much to ask. She would lie and ..."

"Remember what Kim said." He told her. "What you did before isn't on you. What you do now is. If you lie that's something that will be your doing and it will affect the way people think of you. Honest and trustworthy, or a liar."

She gulped. She peered at Miranda again out of the corner of her eye.

"And two of us will be with you all the time. Me with either Shego or Kim. If you try anything we will be obliged to try and stop you. If you hurt one of us then that will be on you too. There's no alien anymore to take the blame for it."

She frowned, thinking on that. Hurting herself was one thing, hurting someone else was something entirely different. She searched her mind for any presence of the something that had once been inside of her and wondered how safe it was. There was no sign of it. She looked down at the restraints.

"Even if it was still there you wouldn't be able to get far." He said. "There are devices in your body. At the moment if you were to get free and leave this room they would automatically put you to sleep. While the restraints are off you will have to stay within fifteen feet of me or the same thing will happen. There's no way you will be able to leave the base. And if that isn't enough I reprogrammed them last night to sense how fast they're moving. If you run excessively fast then you go to sleep. If you move your arms with the speed you need to throw a punch then you go to sleep."

"Oh." She'd been afraid of that but it seemed they were taking no chances. And he was the one who'd set the trap that had caught her in the first place. He was pretty smart.

"Besides, you don't want to hurt anyone, right?" He asked.

"Right." She automatically agreed.

"Think of how much it would hurt your sister if you were to die in front of her eyes when she hasn't seen you for nine years."

"My sister?" Her eyes went wide. "She's coming here?"

Ron nodded.

"But..." She gulped, terrified to face the person she'd hurt so much.

"Promise." He said.

"Okay." She agreed, swallowing. Her heart was pounding.

He turned to look at Miranda. "No ravishing the patient while she's changing." He said.

Miranda gulped. "I can't help her change. She protested."

"Why not." Jenny asked.

Ron smiled. "I will let Miranda explain that."

Miranda stared daggers at him.

"Don't worry. Shego will handle it. We just need someone in the room at the time to make sure she keeps her word. She will be able to put her to sleep in seconds if she does try something." He turned his gaze back to Jenny. "Not that you will. Right?"

She shook her head.

"Good." He turned to leave. Just outside the door he heard Jenny ask Miranda why she couldn't help her change. He wondered if he should be extra cautious of the next few cups of coffee he took from the woman. He dismissed the thought. Miranda would never spoil a cup of coffee for revenge. It would be like going against her religion. He wondered how Kim was doing explaining to Cindy why her sister would look seven years too young. _Maybe_, he thought, _modifying cybertronics circuits, tedious as it is, was the better job after all._

* * *

Cindy watched as the red haired woman chewed her lower lip. She seemed to be worrying over something. "Anything wrong?" She asked.

Kim sighed. "Not as such." She said. "Just a few things I was supposed to tell you before you met your sister." _Figures Ron would leave it up to me to explain why a person hasn't aged seven years, _she thought.

Cindy gulped. "But she is okay right?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Perfect physical health. And other than suicidal thoughts her mental health is pretty good too. Given the way she lived the last few years it's amazing she's still sane. Those sorts of thoughts are to be expected. I think Ron is even getting her released from her restraints while you're there."

"So what were you supposed to tell me?"

Kim sighed. "She's really strong, really fast." She explained, reaching up to rub her throat.

"I know. At the time I didn't think about it, but she was able to toss around people six or seven times her size."

"She was considered too dangerous for a normal jail. She would have broken out as soon as she was put in it."

"Then what sort of prison was she kept in?" Cindy asked, worried.

"That's just it. It was less of a prison and more a place where people are ..." She paused. "kept asleep." She finally added. That sounded much better than people are kept dead.

"Asleep?"

Kim nodded. "You will understand when you see her."

The jet landed and they climbed out.

Cindy looked around. The whole base seemed to be underground. There had been no signs of it from the air. She wondered at that for a second but turned her thoughts to her sister. She wasn't sure if being informed that the restraints were being taken off while she was there was good or bad. She was afraid. Terrified. Unconsciously she reached up to feel where her artificial eye was. She used her cane and slowly followed the redhead. She could walk a short distance without it but for longer distances she needed some support.

* * *

She paced around the bed, carefully not to move too fast. It wouldn't do to be put to sleep right now. On the other hand it was tempting. She was about to face her sister. She gulped and kept pacing. After so long, day after day after day, in one place she needed to move.

"You're making me dizzy." Shego said from a chair.

"Sorry." Jenny said and tried to sit on the bed. She found herself standing and pacing again.

Someone entered the room and she turned. It was Ron.

Ron grinned at the pacing girl. "Either stay within the room or fifteen feet of me okay? Anything else and you go to sleep."

She nodded. "Why is she coming though? She must hate me after what I did."

Ron shrugged. "I guess she is afraid. Extremely so. But I guess she also loves you." He tilted his head as he heard what sounded like a cane tapping in the hallway.

The door opened and the two sisters turned to stare at each other, looking each other over.

"She looks like she's fourteen or fifteen." Cindy finally said. The girl looked like her sister but...

"As I said. She was asleep for seven years. Very deeply asleep." Kim said.

Jenny let her eyes roam over her sister. She noted the cane and gulped. There were some white lines on her face where she'd been slashed all those years ago. She looked at the eye, the one she'd destroyed. Why did her sister still have two eyes?

Cindy saw the look and pointed at it. "Artificial." She said.

"Oh." She gulped again, the brief hope fading. And she'd noticed that her sister's hands were deformed. The bones hadn't healed quite right and the fingers didn't move as they should. It wasn't something obvious, but when she moved her hands you could see it. She couldn't take it any more and closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks. She heard the sound of the cane come closer.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Cindy ordered.

She gulped. She couldn't refuse the one she'd hurt so much. She opened her eyes and looked. It became a staring match. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was terrified, but she kept looking.

Cindy smiled. "It's gone." She simply said, looking away.

Jenny blinked her tears away, confused.

"You used to always beat our staring contests." Her sister explained. "But when you turned eight it was different. You couldn't keep eye contact with me and you were always afraid. You're afraid now, but it's different. Whatever was wrong then is gone." She reach out and pulled her sister in for a hug.

Jenny kept blinking as she felt the arms close around her. Then slowly, still frightened, she hugged her sister back, tears running down her face.

Ron studied Cindy's face. She was still terrified, and he doubted the fear would ever fully fade. But it seemed to be a price she was willing to pay to have her sister back. She, like her sister, was sobbing tears of joy.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

He pulled out his Kimmunicator and backed away from the group. "What is it Wade?"

"You know the junkyard you were at yesterday?" The genius asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well a random signal has activated nearly a dozen Diablos in it. Actually we found out from Motor Ed that was the reason he was there, to find Diablos."

"Shutdown the signal?" Ron suggested.

"That's just it. It's an automatic satellite, designed to study the solar wind. It sends its signal back to earth in a form very similar to the one the Diablos expect. We can't shut it down. Everything is automatic. It's just bad luck that the Middleton Space Center, where the signal is directed, is very close to the junkyard."

Ron sighed. "Now's not a good time." He said.

"There's more. There's a school group at the junkyard. They're there doing a project on waste control and recycling. Given the way those cars are stack on top of each other even a nonlethal move by a Diablo could have lethal consequences."

"Arrange a ride." He sighed. "And try to evacuate the area."

"Ready at the hangar." He was informed.

He nodded. "Okay then." He signed off and looked up. "Sorry Jenny but you got to stay in the room. I've got some business to take care off. Kim you stay here. Shego you come with me." Kim nodded and Shego stood up. Briefly he wondered just when did the group start taking orders from the sidekick.

"It's okay." Jenny said, still hugging her sister. The sister who still loved her and who said the something wouldn't return. She believed her.

"If I'm back in time we can still take a tour of the unrestricted part of the base." He smiled at her.

She nodded. Even being able to stand and walk was good enough at the moment. She wanted to run, and race around, but that was definitely out. And besides, she had her sister beside her. It was enough.

* * *

They flew over the area in a Global Justice jet with him sitting at the open door while Shego piloted. It should have been a good strategy. Just fly over them and take them out with the paintball gun he had. It wasn't working. The stacks of wrecked vehicles meant they couldn't fly close to the ground, making the shot difficult. They would have to get on the ground. Wade had determined the total number of Diablos to be nine.

They walked through the canyons of dead vehicles with guns ready, looking much like a couple out of a horror/sci-fi movie. It really didn't improve his mood. In those movies someone nearly always died. He shuddered. From ahead came the sounds of a monster at work. Something the duo would have to confront. They turned the corner and came face to face with the beast. They let fly with the paint balls, but not before it noticed their presence and the guns they carried. Several fireballs flew at them even as the paint balls covered its eyes with paint, blinding it. It began spinning, preparing to die. The duo weren't paying attention. The fireballs had destroyed the base for several columns of the skeleton like wrecks. Much like Motor Ed the previous day, there were being caught in an avalanche of the dead vehicles. They ran but Ron found the way blocked by the falling giants. He flared plasma around himself and threw all he could upwards. It left him standing in a pit around ten feet deep, formed by two now doubly dead giants that had had holes basted clear through them.

"Ron?" Shego cried out in panic.

"I'm okay." He called back. "Stay back the Diabo is going to..."

There was an explosion as the Diablo exploded and more columns of vehicles fell on top of him. Thankfully the pit he was in protected him. "He hoped Shego had stayed far enough back to not get caught in it."

"Ron?" Came the cry again.

"I'm okay. Going to burn my my way out so stay away from the top." He called the plasma again and slowly burned through two more vehicles before he saw daylight. He climbed out to see Shego standing close by, in a near panic. He smiled at her. "One down, eight more to go."

She grabbed him and hugged him. "Damn it. Don't worry me like that again." She said.

"Didn't plan to that time." He said, not pulling away. "I'm glad Wade managed to convince the teacher to call off that field trip though."

She stood back and looked him over. He seemed to be okay and she sighed in relief. "Taking them down is going to be dangerous in here. We need to blind them before they see us or do it from some place we won't have an avalanche of cars falling on us."

"I don't see many options." He told her. "We can't lure them out. The fireballs would cause avalanche after avalanche. It would bury us. We just better hope we're faster next time."

The two went on the prowl again. One after the other the mechanical demons fell to them. Three times in a row they managed to attack from hiding and blind the Diablos instantly. The resulting explosion did knock down a few column of vehicles, but not before they had time to make their escape.

"Four down. Five to go." Ron said.

That's where they ran into a problem. It seemed the five remaining Diablos had wandered the junkyard and found each other, forming a group. With the two of them they could attack from two positions and blind two before they could fire. But that would leave three that would return fire, bringing down an onslaught of wrecks that would crush them.

"Blind two from as far away as we can and run." Shego suggested.

"The falling wrecks should prevent the other three from following us." Ron noted. "Unless they used their thrusters to fly pretty high. Who knows, the falling wrecks might even get one of them."

"It's a plan." Shego said.

The position of the five Diablos was perfect. A canyon of the dead vehicles, over a hundred feet long, lined up with the direction the machines were facing and would let them shoot from that distance. They took positions and Shego gave a countdown. As she said fire they squeezed their triggers and two streams of paint balls flew through the air, splattering enough as they hit to blind two of the machines. They whirled around and prepared to explode. The other three though took to the air and fired fireball after fireball at the duo.

They ran as avalanche after avalanche of vehicles began to fall around them. There was no chance to return fire as they dodged. Vaguely they were aware as two explosions reached them, but they had no time to count the victory. The three other Diablos had not behaved as expected and they were in trouble. The machines might not be programmed to be lethal, but on this battlefield that didn't matter. The falling wrecks were deadly.

Finally, caught with no place to dodge, Ron lifted his arms and called the plasma again. Shego did the same. Together they blasted a hole through three vehicles that fell on top of them.

"Stop." Ron ordered as the third vehicle landed.

Shego looked at him. "Why?"

"The Diablos are still looking for us." He explained. "If we blast a way clear through they will see us and fire at us while we're unable to maneuver. Let the wrecks cover us and hide us for a bit."

"Six down, three to go." Shego said.

They looked at each other. Calling plasma of that intensity so close together had left them with some slight burns. "Be so much easier if this was out in the open." Ron sighed. "Be able to run and dodge at will. Plus they would get in each other's way."

Shego shrugged. "This is a pain." She admitted. "So we burn our way out now?" She asked.

He nodded. "Let me do the honors, you keep your gun ready in case there's one above us." He lifted his arms and began burning. Soon he broke through, only to see the face of a Diablo staring down from above.

Shego fired, blinding its sensors before it could react. It started whirling around and vanished from the top of the hole. A few seconds later they heard an explosions. The pile of wrecks around them shuddered and shifted, but didn't collapse.

"Seven down, two to go." Ron said.

They climbed to the top and peered out of the hole, careful not to be seen. The other two Diablos were starting directly towards them. Despite the fact that part of the duo's heads were showing it seemed the machines didn't register them as human. Ron and Shego looked at each other and lifted their guns. They fired, blinding the last two war machines just as they fired several fireballs in return. They dropped back into the pit as the fireballs all flew above them, luckily not hitting the pile of wrecks they were in. They then jumped out and ran. They got far enough away to be safe as the last two Diablos exploded.

"Nine down, zero to go." Shego said, finding a place to sit down.

Ron sat down beside her. "Not the best place for a fight." He said. "At least not this sort of fight."

* * *

They returned to the Middleton Global Justice base to find Jenny in her room talking with her sister. Miranda had joined them with cups of coffee for her, Cindy, and Kim, while Jenny was allowed hot chocolate. Kim was sitting in a corner sipping her coffee as the other three talked.

"I'm off." Kim said, rising to her feet. "Mark is training some agents and I'm supposed to help him." She looked at Ron and Shego, giving their faces a good look. "Get that treated." She ordered..

"Ready for the tour?" Ron asked Jenny.

Cindy looked up to see the burns on the face of guy who, her sister claimed, had to be around for her to leave the room. The woman with him had burns too. "You two okay?" She asked.

Ron nodded. "So Miranda." He asked. "You tell Cindy your plans to ravish her sister?"

She glared at him as Cindy looked at her, confused. "For that you're only getting regular coffee from now on." She threatened.

"Doubt it." He told her. "There's no way you can make something as plain as a regular cup of coffee." He grinned at her.

"Hrmph." She said.

"The tour?" He said. "Then I got to get back to work." He smiled at Jenny.

"I'm ready." She bounced to her feet, looking like nothing more than an ordinary girl, dressed in the black pants and green top that Shego had picked out for her..

The tour didn't consist of much. The gym, the pool, a few other places. Most of the base was restricted. They ended up at the cafeteria where he and Shego immediately ordered a pile of food that had their trays drooping in the middle. Jenny and Cindy ordered more regular sized meals while Miranda took off to work in the kitchen.

"You sure you shouldn't get that looked at?" Cindy asked again.

"They heal fast. Just like me." Jenny explained. "Perhaps even faster."

"Oh." Cindy said. She turned and looked them over again.

"You two doing okay?" Ron asked.

The two of them nodded and Jenny smiled.

"It a miracle." Cindy said, looking at her sister. "To see her again and have her back to normal." She reached across the table to touch her sister's hand. "For so long I never knew what went wrong with her, or what had happened to her, and here I am now eating lunch with her." More tears flowed down her face.

Ron smiled. "I'm sure more visits can be arranged. If you wish." He looked at her.

"When?" Was all she asked.

He thought on it. "Since I got to be around when she's out of her room, probably not for while. Unless you don't mind visiting her when she's restrained."

"I don't mind." She said.

"Then just asked Wade. You have his email?"

She nodded, still holding her sister's hand.

He looked at Jenny. She had changed. Her expression was still haunted, but he thought there would be less thoughts of dying. For one she was realizing her crush on Miranda. Hormones were powerful. And she now knew she hadn't destroyed her sister's dream. That dream had been forced to change, to adapt, but it had survived. And that sister forgave her, still loved her. There were a hundred other nightmares to haunt her dreams, but maybe the worse one had been banished.

He sighed and turned his attention to the platter of food in front of him. Using plasma burned a lot of energy. And he'd used a lot today. He dug in. Beside him Shego was doing the same

* * *

End of Chapter.

Ron isn't just teasing Miranda when he talks of her ravishing Jenny. It's part of it, but he's also expanding Jenny's horizons a little, so to speak. Getting her to focus on something other than dying. Btw: If I write a third story based on this it will be placed pretty far in the future and if I remember to include it those two will be a couple. Fifteen and twenty, not so good. Twenty-five and thirty, okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_How many people did each girl hurt?_

_And just why doesn't Ron delegate some of the work?_

_Time: A week later._

* * *

_**Jenny,... Sara,... Ron,...**_

He watched as DNAmy pranced around the machine, beaming brightly and talking to herself.

"With this I can combine six, maybe seven, species." The woman sang to herself. Her hands stroked the machine as though it were a lover. "Imagine what I can do now. An elephant combined with a king cobra combined with an electric eel combined with a ..."

He sighed and tuned her out. He was exhausted. It had been delicate work and given its importance he hadn't wanted to turn it over to anyone else. Whether or not the machine worked meant life or death for two teenage girls. It was important that the job be done right. Not that there was anyone he could have turned it over too. All the Global Justice technicians, called off from the Diablo hunt a few weeks back, were busy working overtime in the hellish prison below the base. They were checking each and every sensor and circuit along with the relays to make sure everything was fully operational. Plus they were adding extra precautions to the prison. They were being well over worked. He'd heard some of them wishing they could go back to fighting four year old kids for Diablo dolls. And to top it all off DNAmy had insisted he be the only one allowed to work on the machine. Not that it mattered. By now he was pretty sure Global Justice had studied the mutator and knew how to replicate it.

He turned away from the ranting woman and headed to Jenny's room. It had become the gathering place for his friends when they weren't busy, and, by default, the place he usually headed to when not busy. There was usually someone there with her.

* * *

He found Kim in the room along with Miranda. They greeted him and he greeted them back. Picking a chair he slumped down into it, gratefully taking the cup of coffee Miranda poured for him.

"Its the mutator finished?" Kim asked.

He nodded. "All that's left is for DNAmy to run a few tests and it will be ready. So long as she doesn't whip up something that lets her take over the world that is."

"So Sara will soon be fixed too?" Jenny asked.

Once again he nodded. "We will be able to remove the alien from her." He said. "But don't get your expectations up."

"Why not?"

He shrugged and sighed. "During the two years you were harming people you usually hurt one every three days. In total you hurt around two hundred and twenty people."

Jenny gulped. She knew she had hurt a lot of people but to be told the figure like that. "I tried not to." She said. "It wanted me to hurt someone, but it often left the choice of who to hurt up to me. I think it liked that it was making me chose who would get hurt. That I had to make the decision." She paused. "It didn't feel very good." She finally said. "Picking always made me sick and it enjoyed that."

"How did you chose?" Ron asked.

"People who looked strong. Like they could take a lot of cuts and stuff. I also picked crowded areas and kept pushing onto the something the danger of being discovered. Then when we finished I kept the thought of hurting too many too close together would draw attention in my mind. I painted a picture of a jet flying overhead dropping a bomb on me and killing me." She sighed again. "And in between to keep it quiet for a while I mutilated thousands of animals that no one would miss. Like rats."

"It worked." He told her. "Of the two hundred and twenty you attacked nineteen had permanent injuries. The rest healed fully. But that is entirely different from what Sara did."

"How so?" She asked, reflecting on the hundreds she had hurt. The nineteen that would never heal. She felt sick to her stomach.

"She attacked someone practically every day. Six hundred and fifty so far as we know. Of those over two hundred and thirty had permanent injuries."

"Oh." She gulped.

"We think somewhere along the way her mind just broke. From the few times we've seen her it was ..." He struggled to find the right words. "It was like there was no one home." He finally said. "We can separate her from the alien but I don't think she will ever be fully functional as a person ever again."

"Oh."She said again. "What about the other one. Willow?"

"She's the opposite. Other than the time she broke out of the prison she'd only hurt one person. Some serious slashes but nothing that left even a scar. During the breakout she hurt just as many people as you did but none of them permanently. She's somehow forcing herself to remain in a remote area and mutilating animals. When people come close she runs."

"How?" She asked. To her the something had been irresistible.

"Good question. When we capture her again and get rid of the alien in her you can ask. It's something we would like to know too. She comes from a long line of shamans and medicine women. Maybe that has something to do with it."

He sat sipping the coffee. As usual it was exceptionally good. He stared at Jenny and the titanium cuffs that kept her bound to her bed. She stared back, gulping once in a while. His staring was making her nervous. Once in a while Miranda gave her a drink of hot chocolate. Even while drinking she kept her eyes on him. He kept staring, deep in thought.

_Why is he staring, _she asked herself. _If Willow could keep the something inside under control then why couldn't I? Does he blame me? _She gulped and felt fear mixed with the sick feeling in her stomach..

"You've been told you had an alien merged with you, but you've never seen it. Right?" Ron asked.

She nodded. "I only know what you've told me." She answered.

"Want to see the alien being taken from Sara?" He asked. He thought actually seeing what had been inside her would help. It would certainly give her nightmares, but it would also show her beyond any doubt that there had been something. It wouldn't be just his word any more. Only problem would be getting permission.

"I can watch?" She asked.

"If I can get permission." He replied.

"I would, then. I think." She wasn't too sure. She wanted to, but she was also scared.

He rose and stretched. "I will go then and nag Dr. Betty Director for permission." He grinned at her. "That's going to be fun."

* * *

Unlike with Jenny, the drugs that kept Sara safely unconscious wasn't reduced. With the mutator's boosted level of powers it didn't matter. Still the poor girl wasn't allowed clothes during the procedure. Ron looked away as Kim lifted her and placed her in the machine's chamber.

"Recalibrating." Came DNAmy's voice.

He turned towards Jenny and pulled out a remote control. He pushed a few buttons and slipped it back into his pocket. "You can move fast now if you got to. Just in case." He told her. "But only for five minutes. Then the devices inside you will reset to their default mode."

She gulped. "But I won't need to. Right?" She asked. "The alien is going to be asleep when its separated from Sara."

He shrugged. "It's just a precaution. I've learned better safe than sorry." He turned to see Dr. Betty Director frowning at him. He heard Jenny gulp again. It seemed she'd noticed the woman's frown of disapproval too.

"Scanning her DNA." DNAmy said, her attention focused on the mutator.

Ron watched the chamber that held the cybertronic circuits. A huge tank filled with water that was kept just above freezing. He hoped he hadn't missed anything.

"We're ready." DNAmy said as she pressed a button.

Lights ran across the surface of the mutator, LED displays that displayed the status of the machine. Ten seconds later they stopped. This time there was no acidic smoke and no sparks. He took that to be a good sign.

"Extraction successful." DNAmy said. "I think." She added. "Open the chamber."

Ron moved to open the door. Despite wanting to preserve the girl's modesty he was the best one for the job. He could move just as fast as Kim and his ability to heal far exceeded hers. Shego was the next best choice, but even her ability to heal didn't match his.

It recalled the trap and was confused. It had been captured but obviously its people had found it and were removing it from the camouflage. A needle lanced into each cell of its being and there was a brief sensation of pain. But the sensation was wrong. The extraction shouldn't feel like that. It felt the drugs in its system keeping it immobile and set about filtering them out. Gradually the chamber it was in came into view. It wasn't something its people had built, but any other conclusion was impossible. That technology belonged only to its people. Something was wrong. It increased the rate at which its blood flowed through its body, increasing the rate at which the drug was filtered. It regained some feeling in its limbs. The process was efficient and would clear its blood of the impurities in less than a minute.

The chamber door opened and it was looking at one of the pests. That was impossible. How could they have such technology? It's people had not come for it and it was without camouflage amidst the pests who knew what it was. There was no hope for survival. And now it knew for sure they controlled one of the ships. Not only that, but they were able to replicate some of its technology. It felt the drugs clear its system and it regained mobility.

Ron looked in the chamber and cautiously stood back and studied the scene. Sara wasn't moving. That was a bad sign. There shouldn't have been any drugs in her system. The alien was like-wise motionless. They were taking no chances and he stepped forward with the sonic drill. It seemed too much like the mutilations that the aliens liked but the first step was to break the main bones in each of its limbs to ensure it couldn't move. He felt sick even thinking about it. He kelt beside it and reached for one of its limbs. He comforted himself with the knowledge that the breaks would be minor and would swiftly heal.

It waited, remaining still, until the pest was close and then attacked. A claw slashed upward and ripped into the pest. Its bones should have shattered, sending fragments into its major organs, but they held. Still a claw slipped between its ribs and into the pest's heart. The result was not what it expected. It shrieked in pain.

The movement came too fast to dodge or block. One second everything was fine and the next his heart had been pierced. Instinctively he flared plasma around himself as a shield and reflex made him grab at the object embedded in his flesh. He felt his hand close around the alien's arm and he focused all the plasma he could through that hand and into the limb. The pain in his chest was joined by the pain of his flesh burning. Vaguely he heard something shriek, but he was busy throwing himself backwards away from the obviously not unconscious Lorwardian. Some instinct made him reach out with his left hand, extinguish the plasma there, and grab Sara, pulling her back with him.

It stared, stunned, at the missing arm. The pest hadn't dropped dead as it should have but rather had moved with inhuman speed and grabbed the arm it had lashed out with. Plasma had then severed that limb. It stood to move, to try and flee, but a woman it recognized as being able to call the same plasma was in front of it.

Shego saw the Buffoon call the plasma around himself and called it too. He would not have flared such an amount without reason. Then she saw him fling himself backward, pulling Sara with him. What was left behind was the alien, missing an arm, but looking as through it was preparing to run. She focused and threw all the plasma she could at it. The mutator exploded under the force and the alien disappeared from view.

It shrieked in pain and there was no place to dodge. If it had been just a second quicker it would have been out of the chamber. Able to dodge. Then the woman wouldn't have been able to hit it. But the shock of losing its arm had shocked it for too long. It was still in the chamber and it couldn't avoid the inferno that washed over it.

Ron laid back on the floor and studied the damage to his heart from that place of cyan light that was the center of his being. The organ had been severely damaged. He slowed his heartbeat and focused on stopping the flow of blood. Soon the blood gushing out of his chest stopped. With comet powers, plus his knowledge of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, the wound wasn't a threat to his life. With Tai Shing Pek Kwar he could use, at will, the trick Global Justice used with stem cells. The trick that let them heal major wounds to their agents in a matter of days. That combined with comet powers would heal his heart.

In the meantime without his heart there was no flow of blood. No flow of blood meant no oxygen. That was okay. He could just slow his body down and focus all its resources to his heart. But he was in the middle of a major fight. He began to flex various muscles within his body and those in turn caused his arteries and veins to contract and expand. Blood resumed flowing once again. But it was slow compared to what his heart could do. Enough to remain aware and stand, but it wouldn't allow him to fight at anything near full potential. Not even close.

Shego blasted the alien until the area in front of her was a three foot deep crater. Given the way the floor and walls had given away the last time they had fought an alien inside the base Dr .Betty Director had had this place specially built. Other than the door there was nothing but solid rock for fifty feet in each directions. She kept her attention focused, looking for the creature. She didn't think it would have died so easily. She took a quick look at the Buffoon and the wound in his chest nearly made her faint, but somehow he was standing up.

Jenny stood shocked. Ron was dead. His heart destroyed. But then he moved and stood up. He even turned and smiled at her.

"Be careful." He said.

She blinked and wondered how someone could stay alive without a heart. She gulped.

"Ron?" Shego asked, panic in her voice.

"It's okay Shego. I can managed for a while. Best to end this fight quickly though so I can focus on healing. I need to meditate." His voice, like his movements, were slow.

It crouched beneath the wreckage of the machine they had used to unmerge it from its camouflage. The inferno that had washed over it had done severe damage. It's one remaining arm was burnt to a crisp, as was a huge section of its upper body. One eye was gone. No major organs had been destroyed though. Not that it helped its situation. It peered out around and saw the one it had killed stand. That wasn't possible, but it pushed the thought out of its mind. One of the pests in the room was the camouflage another one of its kind had been wearing. It was obviously no longer being used as camouflage. This then wasn't the first time they had used the machine on one of them. It wondered what to do. The woman who could use plasma was looking for it. And it seemed even piercing their hearts didn't kill them. Definitely not ordinary pests.

Jenny looked at Sara who wasn't moving and gulped. So much for the alien being asleep. She turned and looked for it along with everyone else. "Only a few pieces of wreckage are big enough to hid it." She noted. "Blast them one by one?" She suggested.

Shego went to work on it. Before her fury the pieces large enough to hide the alien vanished. That the Buffoon didn't join in on the destruction worried her. The fourth time was the charm. She went to destroy a piece of the wreckage only to have the alien race out from under it before she threw the plasma. It moved fast and ran for the door. It stopped and pivoted on one foot, lashing out at the obstruction with the other. Deep grooves were left in the titanium, but it held. Then she had turned and plasma flowed from her.

The door held. It didn't even shudder beneath the onslaught. The pests had obviously built it to hold against anything it could do. The craters in the floor, from the plasma, told it the floor was thick. It assumed the walls and ceiling were too. It would die here. It turned and raced around the room.

Shego turned and tried to follow the creature but it moved too fast and there were people in the way. She couldn't just throw plasma and hope to hit it without hitting them by accident. She threw a bit of plasma but it was more to keep it busy than anything else. She looked at Kim who had yet to move.

Kim fumed. She had seen Ron die, once again, though somehow, as before, he still lived. She needed to kill that damn creature that had hurt him. But it was so fast and she knew those claws could do a lot of damage very quickly. If Shego could have hit it with her plasma that would have been good, but it seemed she couldn't. That wasn't so good.

Jenny watched and analyzed. This was one of the creatures that had made her a monster and she wanted it dead. The need once again burned in her and the alien was her target. She watched it run around the room so fast she could barely see it. She knew how it thought, knew about the need that burned within it to hurt them. But it couldn't stop to do that. If it did then the balls of plasma Shego was firing would hit it. It couldn't even take a split second to lash out at one of them. The need that burned in her equaled its need to hurt them and she thought hard. She saw one of its eyes was gone and smiled. It was glancing between Shego and the floor with most of its attention on Shego. It had to keep her in view to avoid her plasma. That meant it couldn't focus on much of anything else. She moved in close to where it would pass, close to the wall in what would be its blind spot, with it between her and Shego. When it ran past she put out her foot and it fell.

Shego saw what Jenny was about to do and summoned all the plasma she could and threw it just in front of the creature. It fell and rolled into the inferno for a second. Then it was on its feet again running.

Kim copied Jenny's move and started trying to trip the monster.

They couldn't trip it every time but around once every four attempts they succeeded. When they did Shego was waiting with the plasma. Still it got to its feet and ran. Then they got lucky. The plasma hit it directly on one of its legs and it broke. It was slower then. Easier to trip and easier to target. Slowly its running became less of a blur..

There was no escape and it was dying. Still, it would take one of them with it. It saw that the one it had thought it had killed before hadn't moved. It was severely wounded. It would attack again and this time kill it even as it itself died. It raced around the room and swerved at the last second towards the last pest it would ever kill.

Ron grinned. Bringing Jenny had been a good move. He was too busy focusing on his own body to do much thinking. That and keeping his eye on the beast. He saw its movements change and knew it was about to try something. Given what he knew of the creatures it would want to kill one last person before it died. And it would pick one that was wounded. Either him or Sara. He prepared and called the plasma. It came just in time as the creature swerved towards him. He unleashed the fully fury of his comet powers upon it. It hit the attacking beast directly in the chest and blew it backwards. He kept up the inferno and Shego joined him. Before it could try to move again he focused on its legs and they withered beneath his attack. Then he was out of energy and he slumped to the floor. The place of the cyan light called and he had to answer that call. The effort had undone the repairs he'd been making to his heart.

Dr. Betty Director open the door and medical personnel rush in. They rushed Ron and Sara out, being sure to keep Sara unconscious.

* * *

Within the cyan light Ron detected his body being tampered with. He open his eyes for a brief second to see who it was and to give a brief command.

The surgeon nearly fainted as the person with the shattered heart opened his eyes and said, "Don't touch my heart. I just need some rest." Then the person who should have been dead went back into a coma-like state. He considered and stepped back. If the person was still alive, as he seemed to be, maybe it was best not to meddle. He would monitor their status and be ready if he was needed. It was strange, but the person wasn't dying. From the machines scanning the body he could see muscles contracting and then relaxing. The action forced a small flow of blood through the body. In its reduced state of activity he calculated it was enough to maintain life without risking brain damage. _Amazing_, he thought to himself.

He watched and three hours later he saw the heart start beating again. Very slow, very faint pulses, but it added to the total blood flow and he guessed his services weren't needed after all.

No one had bothered to restrain her again and Jenny waited outside the operating room with Shego and Kim and Miranda. She chewed her lower lip and worried.

"It's okay." Shego told her. "Even I wouldn't die from something like that and he's a lot better at healing than I am."

"But his heart..."

"He's had his heart destroyed once before, along with both lungs. Trust me, he isn't going to die. It's just a matter of how long it takes for him to heal." Shego smiled at the girl, though she herself was worried. Sure he would probably be all right but, damn it, she wished he would stop getting hurt so often. With the last alien it had been a pierced lung, what next... She sighed and gave the girl a small hug to hide her own worry.

Three hours later they were by his bedside.

"Sorry." Ron said to Jenny. "We really did expect it to be asleep." He smiled at her.

She gulped. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I could leave here now but the doctors won't allow it." He sighed. "And I do have to help rebuilt that machine again. I could almost cry." He sounded annoyed. "Four hundred modified circuits destroyed in seconds. Over a hundred hours of work." He sighed again. "And just why was the alien still awake?" He asked Dr. Betty Director who was in the room as well.

"We tested its body. There was no drug in most parts of it, but there was some in what seemed to be a bladder like object. DNAmy is theorizing the alien in its natural state has extremely efficient methods of filtering toxins from its blood. It appears even the minute or so it had was long enough for it to clear the drug from its system."

"Did Sara have any in her system? Why wasn't she moving?"

"She was free of the drug. As for her not moving." The woman sighed. "It's as we theorized. She's comatose."

"Oh." Ron sighed as well. "Anything that can be done for her?" He asked.

"We're not sure yet. First prognosis is that she will never fully recover. She might regain consciousness, but will always be in a hospital or some other mental facility."

Ron looked down at his chest. "Had planned to go after Willow immediately after that but even if I can move I still need a day or to for the repairs to fully heal. And we need a new mutator. Tell Wade to find someone else to modify the cybertonic circuits for the radiators."

"DNAmy will make a fuss over that." Dr. Betty Director warned.

"Let her. She knows how powerful the machine is. She will allow it if she knows there's no other choice. And it's not as though anyone has to look at the mutator in order to modify the circuits."

"Starting to think we will never capture one alive, or even halfway intact." Dr. Betty Director sighed. "And that would be so helpful in studying them."

"Me either." Ron admitted. "Now if you don't mind I want to see Shego." He looked over the woman's should to see the former villainess who was his world waiting impatiently. The second the head of Global Justice moved out of her way she was beside him, looking him over. He smiled at her and pulled her down for a kiss.

Kim groaned. "How they go again." She said, smiling.

Jenny looked around. No one had bothered to restrain her so she took her chair again and sat back to wait. She watched the kiss out of the corner of her eye. It made her feel weird. Why did seeing it bring Miranda to mind, she wondered.

* * *

End of Chapter.

I didn't want to talk too much about the Global Justice technicians in the story. Just to point out they would have a lot of work to do. But one should also remember just what sort of working conditions they have to work in. The prison has cells at -30C with strong electromagnetic fields that would make testing anything inside it a nightmare. Outside of the cells the temperature is 80C. Very harsh working conditions. Fatal without a lot of protection.

Ron took a beating that time. Thank goodness for comet powers and Tai Shing Pek Kwar.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Voice throwing: Remember Ron can throw his voice._

_Time: A week later._

* * *

_**Jenny,... Willow,... A Talk With Snake,...**_

Ron peeked in on Jenny. She was alone, strapped to her bed, staring at the ceiling. He watched and saw her sigh. Obviously the girl was bored. Who wouldn't be, forced to lay in the same position for days at a time. He'd been talking with some Global Justice counselors and their verdict had been the same. She was still a suicide risk. She might smile, laugh, and engage in conversation, but she still had the memories of what she'd done. As a basically good person it had to haunt her. He sighed and walked in.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She answered, looking at him, hope in her eyes.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" He asked.

She nodded, eager to get free even for a few minutes.

He unlocked the cuffs. "No movements faster than two kilometers per hours." He said and turned his back. There was nothing in the room she could use to harm herself with and the slow speed she could move at wouldn't let her hurt him or even herself. There was a screen where she could change into her clothes and that was it. Even with changing she would have to move her arms very slowly or risk getting put to sleep. A few minutes later she slowly stepped up beside him.

"Ready." She said.

"He pulled out the remote and pushed a few buttons. "Five kilometers per hours." He said. It would let her move at an almost normal speed, but nothing fast. If she tried to throw a punch or a kick she would be asleep before it could land. It was pretty effective at keeping her from hurting anyone, though it wouldn't prevent suicide attempts. That was why he had to keep an eye on her all the time when out of her room. Or Kim, or Shego. One of the three who could go hand to hand with her if she did get free of the devices within her body somehow.

"How's the new mutator coming along?" She asked.

"DNAmy is testing it now. If all the tests go smoothly then we will try and capture Willow this evening."

"I wonder how she manages to control the need?" Jenny wondered out loud, unable to help herself. It was a question she asked pretty often. She expected him to put a device in her mouth any day that would, at the press of a button, keep her from talking. He seemed to use an awful lot of devices.

Ron shrugged. "All goes well you'll be able to ask her tomorrow."

"If she doesn't end up like Sara."

"She won't." Ron assured her. "She doesn't have the same burden of guilt Sara does. Not that either one of you are at fault for what was done."

"Maybe." She answered.

"Your sister has started a new mural." He told her, pulling out the Kimmunicator and handing it to her.

She pulled up the file marked mural4 and opened it. "Beautiful." She said, awestruck.

"Not sure what the theme is." He admitted. "Perhaps you can figure it out."

She stared at the display and pondered, but nothing came to mind. They reached the cafeteria and she reluctantly handed the Kimmunicator back.

Ron looked at the menu and sighed. He wished his schedule allowed him time to cook. "How about we split a pizza with the works?" He asked the girl by his side and she nodded eagerly.

She sat and ate. It was good to be able to eat without help, even if that help was Miranda. Sure she had to use her fingers to eat with, not being allowed a fork or knife, but that was the way she always ate pizza anyway. You would have to be crazy to use a fork and knife for finger food. She ate happily, taking sips of hot chocolate prepared by Miranda, between bites of pizza. It was good.

She ate the last piece of crust, her powerful jaws making short work of the part most people threw away. Sitting back she stared at her hands, thinking. With the push of a button her movements could be restricted. She understood that. After all, even if there had been an alien inside her, it had still been her hands that had hurt over two hundred people. Nineteen of them permanently. With that sort of record they couldn't just let her run around free. But sometimes she wished for a normal cell where she could pace and move. But what sort of cell could hold her? She sighed. When he came and took her to lunch like this she nearly cried at being able to move, even if she had to keep it so slow.

"You won't be restrained like that forever." He said.

"Think they will put me back in one of those cells in that prison?" She wondered.

"Hope not. The thing that did the mutilating is dead. There's no reason to punish you over it."

"It was peaceful though." She said. "When I woke up I knew a lot of time had passed, though I'm not sure how I knew it."

"I like peaceful." He said. "But after a while it gets boring."

* * *

She raced across the land she knew so well. A sudden turn in the trail she was following led her to a small clearing with a brook running through it. Panting, she dropped down beside it and took a drink. It was good, but the banshee was demanding misery and she sighed. She had put it off as long as possible. If she didn't want to waste her mental and spiritual energies on suppressing the need she would have to kill something. She rose from the ground again and leapt across the brook. Her long strides took her back into the forest and she hunted. A rabbit, hard to see, being white on a small splotch of snow, caught her eye and she gave chase. The banshee's need filled her and made her want to throw up. She ignored it and ran around the rabbit, blocking it in whichever way it tried to flee. She could feel its panic and the banshee inside her felt something that wasn't quite joy. For joy she knew it would want people, but the rabbit would help satisfy it.

She circled the rabbit again and again, until she made a sudden turn inward and grabbed it from the ground. It went still in her hands, frightened. She clenched her hands and it made a noise that she didn't know how to describe. Her fingernails went to work and soon it was coated in blood. She licked it from the terrified animal, making sure each time it saw her teeth and would think it was about to be eaten. She cursed the banshee as she did so. Should she ever get the chance she would tear out its heart. But Snake said that was impossible. That the banshee was a part of her. She played with the rabbit until it went into shock. She let it fall to the ground and offered prayers begging for forgiveness from the gods of her people. She wondered if she believed in gods. For things like the banshee to exist they couldn't be kind ones.

She turned and raced across the forest floor again. Coming to another clearing she stopped and stared upwards. It felt as though she was being watched and the sensation came from above her. She would have wondered if it was a god she'd made angry if there hadn't been a more rational explanation. It had been there since she'd returned to her land. She figured it must be people from the base she'd escaped from. Sighing she wondered how they felt about so many of their people being hurt. _Probably pissed_, she thought to herself. And given the things she'd seen in the base they were quite capable of making a bomb. She formed that image in her mind and thrust it at the banshee. A plane dropping a ten megaton nuclear bomb and turning her to less than dust. She grinned as she felt it squirm. Still the need drove her and she raced across the landscape again.

She froze. Something was wrong. The need drove her and in her mind she yelled, _shut up_. The banshee went quiet as it realized she sensed danger. She remained still and studied the sensation of the wind on her skin. It felt wrong. _What was it_, she wondered to herself. The way it was blowing wasn't quite right. She watched the branches of a fir tree and saw them twitch slightly into the direction of the wind. That was it, the wind currents were wrong. She turned and ran as hundred of small objects dropped around her. She pivoted on her left foot and twisted around behind a tree. A hissing sound she recognized filled the air. It was the sound she'd heard just before things had went dark and she'd woke up in that prison. A place of ice magically sustained amidst fiery heat. It had been almost enough to make her believe in the gods of her people.

She raced through the forest and the objects dropped around her. _Look on the bright side_, she told herself. _At least they aren't using a ten megaton nuclear bomb_. She ran through the densest part of the woods she could find. The objects, that she realized must be grenades of some sort, shot needles. They were fragile enough that the foliage offered some protection against them. She ran into a stand of dense fir trees and the cover should have prevent those above from spotting her but it didn't seem to help. Snake had taught her many things and she had broken into many cabins to steal stuff, including books. She wasn't illiterate whether it came to just reading or even science. The aircraft above her were cloaked, and they had infrared scanners. Hiding in the forest wouldn't be enough.

Turning she kept running, dodging, speeding her reflexes through the use of her mental and physical energies. She hated to waste those energies on anything other than keeping the banshee under control but she was desperate. She ran through the woods, following paths no one but a person born to the forest could have ever hoped to find. It led her to the edge of a lake and she dove into the ice cold water.

She could naturally hold her breath for a long time, and with the techniques Snake called Tai Shing Pek Kwar she could extend that time. She kept far beneath the surface and swam along the sides where the ground leaned out over her. It would hide her from above. She swam for fifteen minutes before she came to a small cave beneath the lake. She swam in and upwards. There she took a deep breath and rested for a short while. The entrance was well hidden and she doubted they would find her here. She would wait for a few hours and leave.

* * *

Ron sat and waited within the cargo hole of the Global Justice jet. He had had his suspicions about Willow from the start. In the footage they'd had of her maiming people he'd seen her twice strike blows that resembled those of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. From the angle of the shots it had been hard to tell. Then there had been her ability to control the alien within her to some extent. If she'd studied the mental aspects of Tai Shing Pek Kwar she might have the ability to do that. It had been just a suspicion on his part, but as he saw the girl race through the woods he knew those suspicions had been confirmed. She was another student of that ancient art. She'd been caught in their trap once before when her energies must have run low, but she wouldn't be again. Her hearing would tell her where the grenades were coming from and her reflexes would let her put obstacles between them.

Then she had went and disappeared. The jets had covered the area several times in the last hour without finding anything. That was to be expected. She knew the land and a place like this must have hundred of caves that didn't appear on any map. Unless they got very lucky there was no way they would catch her. And it wasn't like they had many tranq-grenades left. They were down to around ten percent of what they'd started with. Plus they might not even work on her. So long as her mental and spiritual energies weren't depleted she would be able to remain aware and cleanse the drugs from her body.

He entered the place of the cyan light, the center of his being. He had felt Sensei calling and he too desired to talk to his teacher.

"There is another student of Tai Shing Pek Kwar?" He asked the old man.

Sensei nodded. "I can sense her." He said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"We who are the teachers can sense each other across short distances. The teacher she carries is weary."

"Weary?" Ron asked.

The old man nodded. "That is all I can tell you. We can only sense each other from this distance. Closer and communication is easier."

"Can you help me find her?"

Sensei nodded. "I can. She is close."

Ron left the center of his being and sighed.

"What is it?" Shego asked, looking at him.

"Tell the pilot to drop me off."

"Here? With an alien possessed girl wandering around?" She demanded.

He smiled at her. "Yes here. Where there's an alien possess girl wandering around."

She sighed. "Why?"

"I can find her." He answered.

"Then tell the pilots so they can bomb the area."

"Won't work." He told her. "Only got her last time because the area had been swamped with people and they had her worn out running from them. Plus she's seen the grenades now and knows what to look out for. There's no way we can capture her the same way again."

"Hrmph." She said.

"Ron..." Kim started.

He sighed. "Look. We will probably fight and you can watch. If you see her tearing me apart then intervene. So at worse I will get a few cuts and broken bones." He wondered how he knew they would fight. The girl could control the alien within her somewhat so a peaceful conversation wasn't out of the question. Yet he knew they would fight. The knowledge came from within him. From Sensei. He blinked. No, not fight. They would spar and see who was the strongest.

The jet landed and he jumped out. He turned and walked in a direction that called to him. Eventually he reached the edge of a lake where he sat and waited.

* * *

She felt Snake call to her and she entered the smoke tainted light again. "Chilly swim." She smiled at her friend.

"Go back to the surface." Snake told her. "There will be someone there. Spar with him."

Willow blinked. "But there are people dropping grenades there. We should hide here a bit longer."

Snake shook her head. "It's time to see how well I've taught you. Win or lose, I'm proud of you." She gave her pupil a rare smile.

"I'm not sure I can spar without losing control." She admitted. "Either I will be slow, or the need will make me hit to hurt."

"I'm aware of that." Snake told her. "He won't be weak."

"He?"

Snake nodded. "The one waiting at the edge of the lake above us."

"How do you know there's someone there?"

"Because he carries a teacher too." Snake answered.

"Teacher?" Willow wondered. "I've always called you Snake. And you are a teacher. Is that another name for you?"

Snake nodded. "It is."

"And he has someone like you too?"

"He does." Snake answered.

"Why must we fight then?" Willow asked.

"Not fight. Spar. But you must give it everything you've got. The results will mean nothing to you, but it is the way my people decide rank."

"Your people?"

Snake smiled. "He has seen many battles. Do not hold back. It would disrespect him and his teacher."

Willow gulped. "Why even meet him. Why not just keep running and hiding like we have been."

"Don't you wish contact with your own kind? People to talk to? Even with me here it must be lonely."

"Well. Sometimes." Willow admitted.

"Then spar and talk."

"If I lose what will it mean to you?" Willow asked, worried.

"It just decides a rank that ceased to have meaning many thousands of years ago." Snake said, sadly. "I will be proud whether you win or lose and nothing will change."

Willow gulped and left the place of the tainted light. She turned and dove into the water. The banshee within her stirred and she wondered what to do about it. She broke through to the surface and climbed out of the water. A short distance away she saw a man with blonde hair waiting. They both stood and face each other. When he bowed she followed suit.

"I can't control what I might do." She warned.

"What do you call the thing within you that drives you to mutilate animals?" He asked.

She blinked in surprised._ How could he know about the banshee_, she wondered. "Banshee." She answered.

"A fitting name given this is the land where the banshees dwell." He mused. He pulled off a glove that looked like a gauntlet and dropped it to the ground. "And the banshee is the reason why you can't control what you do?"

She nodded, wondering if the gauntlet was a weapon of some sort.

"You've done much better than the other two possessed by a banshee. Though they call it by different names. One just calls it the thing inside, and the other had her mind broken. There is no way to know what she called it. There was a third but she had her banshee removed before she was born."

She felt the banshee inside her recoil in shock. "Removed?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Snake told me it couldn't be removed. Just that if I learned enough I could contain it." Willow said, disbelieving him.

"The banshee was placed there by artificial means and can be removed by such means."

"If it was put there then who put it there?" She demanded.

"Not who. What." He told her. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say an adult form of the banshee. Though their real names are Lorwardians."

The banshee recoiled in shock again and she knew the man was telling the truth. The banshee had flinched when the man had mentioned it had been placed there by artificial means and that it could be removed by such. "Why would Snake say it couldn't be removed?" She asked.

"Probably because she doesn't know the technology exists to do so. Without the technology it would be impossible."

"Can you remove it from me?" She held her breath.

"We can. It's been removed from all of the other girls. You're the last one. We decided to keep you until last because you weren't hurting people. Between them the other two have hurt over eight hundred people, over two hundred of them with permanent injuries."

She gulped. "Eight hundred?"

He nodded. "So you can see why you were left until last. Other than one boy, and the people at the base, you haven't hurt anyone."

She nodded. That made sense. "If we spar I might not be able to keep my hits from doing damage."

He smiled. Then he burst into flames and a ball of fire erupted from him striking a nearby cliff. The cliff exploded and then collapsed downward. The flames vanished. "I will try not to get too badly hurt."

She blinked and nearly fainted. She felt the banshee also recoil in shock again. She hoped Snake didn't lose too much rank if she lost. She took a stance and he followed suit.

She attacked fast, hoping speed would let her get in an attack before he could react. Her hand flashed forward and hit him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and she followed with trying to swipe his feet from under him. Her own feet got swiped out from under her first. She flipped back up.

Ron studied his opponent. She was fast given the banshee, as she called it, within her. But she was holding back, afraid to hit too hard. While he knew this wasn't a real fight he also knew one of them was supposed to force the other to submit. He wondered how he knew that. He tripped her and moved backwards.

She attacked again, on the lookout for more fire. He back away from her attacks ignoring the punches she landed on his chest again.

"Stop holding back." He said. Then he moved forward and struck her a blow that sent her flying. He moved towards her and struck again before she could reorient herself. He did this four times before backing off.

She gasped and it finally struck her that she wasn't fighting a normal person. The fire should have told her that. She didn't have to hold back. She attacked, using the speed advantage she had to land attack after attack, forcing him back.

He felt the blows land on his chest and ignored them. They hurt but he had the toughness of comet powers to match the speed the banshee gave her. It was speed versus durability. He watched her fourth attack as she repeated the same attack again. He was ready and grabbed her wrist. He twisted, flipping her, bringing his foot up for a kick.

She rolled from the kick and stood up. She was realizing just how much faster she was, but the same attack would just let him predict her moves. She raced in and went to throw a punch but instead pivoted around and struck for his head. A head which burst into flames sending her flinching backwards.

He spun around and struck while she was still flinching from the plasma. She went flying backwards. He knew this match demanded they use every physical asset they had which, while excluding weapons, did include things like banshees and comet powers. At the same time he knew it was a balancing act. They weren't supposed to seriously hurt each other. He sighed. It was a weird way of sparring. Not a real fight, yet not a sparring match of the type he was used to.

She moved in and struck for the chest again. Something inside her twisted though and the punch became a slash that sliced through his skin. She gasped at what she'd done and taking control of her legs, forced herself to walk backward, staring at his chest. She blinked when he just wiped a thin trail of blood off it and moved to attack her. She dodged his attack and slashed again, forcing him to retreat. She followed, using her nails as weapons like she'd done so many times on the animals of the forest.

He retreated and she followed. He took several major cuts but he sealed them immediately. Most of her blows he blocked. He flared enough plasma around himself as she slashed again to give her a minor burn, but not enough to cause major damage. She drew back and he followed, launching attacks of his own. She dodged and parried all his attacks with her speed. It was like trying to spar with the wind, futile.

She looked at the slashes she'd given him and gulped. Yet he wasn't flinching from them. She was faster and had nails. He was slower, but more durable, and would sometimes call something like fire around him. She slashed again and he backed away. She wondered why he was sighing.

He sighed again. He could surround himself in plasma so she couldn't hit him. That would stop her attacks, but it also meant she would back off to a distance where he couldn't touch her. Stalemate. So to win he couldn't go all out with the comet powers. Just enough to make her wary of attacking. He flared it briefly round him as she attacked again and she drew back once more. Of course her own speed made her nearly untouchable to his own attacks. _How to overcome that_, he wondered.

It was infuriating. She had the speed to win but that fire would sometimes flare up and protect him. Her fingers were getting painfully burnt. She didn't want to expend valuable energy blocking the pain. At least she could dodge and parry most of his attacks. He couldn't touch her, but she wondered about that cliff he'd destroyed. He hadn't tried anything like that yet.

He flared the plasma once again as she attack, giving her another minor burn. He moved to attack and she danced back out of the way. He thew a ball of plasma at her and she dodged, panic in her eyes. He threw another and she backed off.

She jumped back, keeping her distance. She'd seen what those fireballs could do to cliffs and she certainly didn't want them touching her. Still, they seemed different, slower and less intense. She guessed those types wouldn't blow up a cliff. She moved in and slashed open his arm as he tried to block the attack. Once again the cut seemed to heal in seconds. Only a thin trail of blood came out before it closed. She could do something similar, but not with that speed.

He waited for her to moved in close and, as she was committed to her attack, curled his tongue and threw his voice. She hesitated in her attack for a second and he grabbed her wrist. He twisted it and kicked out. It took her a mere second to get loose but in that time he'd kicked her twice.

The sound of a small animal barking in her ear had made her hesitate in her attack. She'd paid for it as he managed to get her wrist and deliver two kicks to her ribs before she got free. She back off wondering where the sound had come from. There were no dogs nearby. She pushed the thought to one side and moved in for another attack. This time she heard the word 'Snake' being whispered in her ear. Once again her attack was blocked and he got her wrist. She was flipped and two more kicks were delivered to her ribs. They were getting tender.

He watched her back off, wary and confused. Throwing his voice was a trick he hadn't used in a long time. With the other two girls they'd been taken down with synthodrone traps. And in his few fights with them the opportunity hadn't presented itself. He stared over the girl's shoulder as though something was there and the spooked girl whirled around, trying to look behind while keeping him in sight. He threw plasma and two balls of it hit her and knocked her off her feet. She climbed back up and dodged the next two. She stood off for a bit looking at him warily.

He'd looked over her shoulder like there was something there and she'd foolishly fallen for it. At least now she knew while those fireballs hurt they weren't the sort that would bring down cliffs. The banshee was behaving other than trying for the occasional mutilating stroke. She had managed to keep from slashing at his throat. She was just guessing at the rules but she didn't think that would be allowed. She studied him and he studied her back. Her wrist and hand hurt along with her ribs. She guessed his slashed arms and chest hurt. Tai Shing Pek Kwar might allow him to stop the bleeding instantly, but she didn't think it would allow him to actually heal the slashes instantly. But then she hadn't heard Snake mention Tai Shing Pek Kwar being used to throw fireballs either. So who knew.

He moved to attack and she retreated so he drew back again. She still had her speed advantage.

She sighed. She was too fast for him too attack so it was up to her. But getting in close the last two times hadn't went well. She raced in to slash at his chest again, meaning to make it a feint and slash his arm when he blocked. "Willow." She heard come from right behind her and she tried to ignore it, but it still made her pause for a split second. It was long enough for him to grab her wrist again. This time as she was flipped his hand burst into flames burning her own hand and wrist. She yelled and pulled back, only managing to escape after she'd had two kicks to her ribs once again.

He hated doing it but a minor bit of plasma when he had hold of her hand would hinder her attacks. And he could tell she'd gotten used to the voice throwing trick now. She'd tried to ignore it, but people still reflexively reacted when they heard their name called. It had probably been his last chance for the trick to work and he had had to make the best use of it.

She gulped and looked down at her hand. It wasn't serious, but to fight now she would have to expend mental and spiritual energies blocking the pain. She did so. And moved in again, this time determine to ignore any sounds that she heard. She slashed at his arm and it connected. Blood started to run out, but once again it immediately stopped. She backed off and paused for a second before racing in for another strike. This time she stopped short and pivoted around him to strike at his back. Fire surged around him and she aborted her attack. It seemed like any attack behind him would immediately cause that shield of fire to rise. Too bad. She sighed and a loud bang roared in her ears. Reflexively she twisted around and felt herself being tossed to the ground as two more fireballs hit her. She'd been tricked again. She rolled to her feet dodging the next two. They'd hit her chest and she started using her mental and spiritual energies to block the pain there too.

He watched her move closer. She was using her mental and spiritual energy to block pain to her chest and hands. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he knew it. She pivoted, making a try for his back again, but it was a feint. She pivoted around from his back and slashed at him. He flared plasma just in time to force her to flinch back. He charged her, but she danced back out of the way.

She cursed inside. That shield of fire was pretty effective. She sighed and wondered how to attack him. Her mental and spiritual energies reached a certain point and she knew the fight was over. She bowed and he did the same. She'd lost.

'Sit beside him.' She heard Snake instruct her and she sat, with her legs crossed, in front of him, with their knees touching. They rested their hands on their knees so the tips of their fingers touched. Then she was in the place of the tainted light again. "I'm sorry." She told Snake.

"It's okay. Other than animals you've only rarely fought. He's fought many times. You did well. Better than well." Snake told her.

* * *

Ron sat in the center of his being with Sensei.

"Doing that seemed pretty pointless to me." He told his teacher.

"To you yes. To us no. Or at least thousands of years ago it would not have been pointless." The old man sighed. "But that was long ago."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ask later." He was instructed. "For now open your mind and focus on the girl called Willow."

He shrugged and did as ordered. He blinked when Willow appeared in the cyan light along with a young looking woman who was dressed in the skins of a medicine woman. That he guessed was Snake.

She blinked as the tainted light disappeared to be replaced by a cyan light that was beautiful. Before her sat the man she had just fought and an older man who she assumed was to him as Snake was to her. She watched as Snake turned to face the older man and bowed, showing him respect. She knew if she'd won the fight it would have been the other way around. The meeting would have taken place within her center of being and the old man would have bowed to Snake. She felt shame at her loss but Snake turned and smiled at her. _And this place is much more beautiful_, she thought to herself.

She turned towards Snake. "He claims the banshee can be removed." She said.

Snake shook her head. "I told you it is a part of you and it is impossible to remove. It's within your very genes."

Willow turned back to the man and looked at him questioningly.

"It's within her genes." Ron answered. "But it was placed there artificially, and can be removed the same way."

Snake blinked. "How do you know it was placed there artificially?" She asked.

"A student studying genetics a few decades back found a device." Ron explained. "It melted a few days after she found it, but not before she'd made detailed sketches. She managed to replicate some of it functions and found it allowed species to be merged and unmerged. That's what was done to her." He pointed at Willow. "It's not a genetic abnormality. Her DNA has been merged with that of another species."

Snake blinked again. "Which species?"

"A Lorwardian. Or at least that's what two others we've found like her had been merged with."

"You know about the Lorwardians?" Snake demanded.

Ron looked at her. "For over four years now I've entered this place and learned from Sensei. We don't talk much. I come here and we spar and I leave. At first I thought he was the teacher I studied under at a school in Japan. But the thing is, he's always here. Day or night, no matter what time, he's always here when I am. And he's different from that teacher. His emotions are sort of off at times. What are you and Sensei really?"

Snake and Sensei looked at each other. Thought they didn't speak Ron could tell they were talking. They turned back towards him and Willow.

"How do you know about the Lorwardians?" Snake asked again.

"Their ships have been observed around our world. Three years ago we captured one."

"You captured one of their ships?" Snake and Sensei asked together.

Ron nodded.

"What do you know about the Lorwardians?" Snake asked.

"A few decades back we received two messages from space. We call them the WOW-2 and WOW-3 signals. They were meant to be deciphered. Each message consisted of a series of pulses, much like a series of ones and zeros. When shown as a grid of a hundred and twenty-eight by a hundred and twenty-eight we saw a simple circle. The next such set showed a triangle, the next a square. That told us how they were to be interpreted. The rest of the signal, in each case, showed a world being attacked and demolished by the Lorwardians. Worlds with a population of ten billion were reduced to less than a hundred million over a period of decades."

"They still exist." Snake smiled. "They were made by the AeAeOiOi many thousands of years ago and were meant to give warning to upcoming species. A futile gesture though. Even if a race saw the signals they still would not be able to resist the Lorwardians."

"Explain." Ron demanded.

Snake stared at Sensei for a second and then started speaking. "Around thirty thousand of your years ago my race, the TiRGiTBiT developed technology and ventured into space. We were fortunate and found the AeAeOiOi less than a hundred light years from our own home world. They were roughly at the same level of development as us. For centuries we explored the stars and cooperated. The types of worlds we desired were vastly different and there was no need for conflict. Though my species allowed personal combat war was something we had both long since abandoned. We thought all species were the same. What purpose could there be to war when there was an entire universe to explore? Mystery upon mystery to discover.

"We were wrong." Sensei spoke. "After two hundred years we ran into the Lorwardians. Between us, we and the AeAeOiOi had over two dozen worlds. But worlds are fragile things to species that can travel the stars. The Lorwardians targeted each of them and destroyed them. We were unable to trace them back their own home world and even if we had we were not equipped for war. Our ships saw the way they treated emerging species but on our worlds they used weapons that wiped the entire surface clean. We assumed that while the emerging races were toys to it, we who could travel the stars were seen as threats."

"So we perished." Snake said. "Our ships scattered but were hunted. The AeAeOiOi made a number of probes to warn the emerging species. They would travel through space, keeping silent, then send the signal, and then flee that position to find a new place from which to send the warning again. It was the only way to keep them from being destroyed. They would constantly move so they could never be found."

"What are you?" Ron asked.

"We are programs. In our society our young were implanted with a teacher that would teach them the basics of our culture. They would never be alone and would always have a friend. If they had questions we would answer them, need of guidance and we would guide them. Of course they had parents too, but we were to supplement them."

"Do you know how to travel the stars?"

"No. If were to have all the knowledge of our species included in our programs there would be no room left for the awareness of those we were to guide." Snake answered. "On our home world there would have been databases we could have accessed. We ourselves hold only basic engineering and agricultural knowledge with some medicine."

"Do you know the Lorwardian language?"

"No. We never managed to capture, or even destroy, one of their ships. Their technology was slightly greater than ours and whereas we were not equipped for war they were."

Ron sighed.

"They will do to your race what they did to ours." Snake warned. "Other races they toy with for amusement. But those that dare the stars are destroyed utterly. That you captured one of their ships will make them see you as a threat."

"Yeah. Sort of had that figured out." Ron said. "Of course the alternative wasn't all that great either." He looked at the two _programs. _"Just why did they merge their own young with human fetuses?"

"As far as we know they never did that with us." Snake answered. "We could guess but it seems you know as much as we do about the Lorwardians."

"How did your programs get into humans?"

"We were supposed to be a gift." Snake answered. "Many worlds hold life but few contain intelligent life. Worlds are sometimes harsh and that life can disappear. In your genetic history we saw that your own species had come close to extinction a number of times. We were gifts to teach some of you how to train your bodies and minds to survive those threats. To make sure you grew and prospered. Only a chosen few would ever possess one of us and they would be required to keep us a secret from their society. That way you would develop your own individual cultures. But in times of need those few with a teacher would be there. We did this before we encountered the Lorwardians. After that we stopped, unsure whether it was better to remain in a hunter/gather stage and then fade into extinction, or rise and be tossed down again and again by those monsters."

"What of the ability some of us have to manipulate the electromagnetic fields around us?" He asked, wondering if they knew of the origin of comet powers.

Snake and Sensei looked at each other again. "Where did you hear about this ability?" Snake ask.

"A while back a comet hit the earth. Those affected by the comet developed weird abilities. Some could shrink, other could make clones of themselves, other could throw plasma."

"Oh." Snake said. "Interesting. The AeAeOiOi had similar abilities, but how they could come to exist on your world tens of thousands of years later I don't know." She paused before continuing. "Maybe an attempt to carry on their legacy. A sublight vessel, that would not be detected by the Lorwardians, to aid those of other worlds."

Willow blinked. The talk of aliens and wars and ... She felt overwhelmed. Handling the banshee had been enough for her. "My energies are running low." She finally said. "Soon the banshee, or Lorwardian, or whatever, will be free."

"How do you usually control it?" Ron asked.

"Right now I'm suppressing the compulsions, but that takes a lot of my energy. When I see people I access my leg muscles through nerves that control involuntary functions. I force myself to run away. When I'm far enough away I smash my legs so it can't get back to them."

"Wow. Harsh." Ron said. Then he recalled something. "You've done that since you were eleven?"

Willow nodded.

Ron stood and bowed to her, leaving Willow speechless. She saw Snake smile at her.

"Your pupil is amazing?" He told Snake.

"I know." Snake answered, watching as the mentioned pupil turned red.

"Can the banshee hear us in here?" He asked.

Willow shook her head. "No. My thoughts are private, I think, so it can't see or hear us here."

"Do you want it removed?"

"Yes." The answer came swiftly and without doubt. But then she paused. "Would Snake remain?" She asked.

"I think so." Ron answered. "Only the alien DNA would be removed. Since Snake is a program I assume she doesn't consist of any foreign DNA?" He looked at her.

"I would most likely remain." Snake answered. "I'm just a program running on the part of the brain you do not normally use. I would be seen as a part of you."

"Good." Willow said. "But right now I need some way to stop myself from hurting people."

"There are drugs on the aircraft I came on. They will keep you unconscious."

"We should hurry." The teenager said.

His inner world faded and the two of them stood. He pulled the Kimmunicator out of his pocket and asked Shego to have the jet land, with drugs ready to put the girl to sleep. In less than a minute they were aboard the jet and two medical personnel were inserting an IV into Willow's arm.

Willow entered the center of her being one last time before letting the drugs pull her under. Her mental and spiritual energies were low, but during the sleep they would rebuild. Tomorrow she would be allowed to wake and they would talk again while she kept the banshee pinned. She had an idea, but it would be very dangerous. She sighed and waved at Snake and let herself be pulled under by the drugs.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Wonder what Willow's idea is.

Seems the girls aren't the only alien gifts.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Time: The next day._

* * *

_**Cheeseburgers,... Death Sentence,... The Alien Language,... Suicide**_

She watched as he gobbled down another cheeseburger. She had meant to keep count, but she figured she might need a better education in order to count that high. _Well, maybe I'm slightly exaggerating there, _she thought to herself. _But just slightly._ Given she had mutilated her family, and runaway from home, when she was twelve she only had most of grade seven. And even there she had purposefully trashed her marks since it had annoyed her mother and father. The something inside had liked even that sort of misery. It had hurt her to hurt them like that, and the something inside had liked that as well. She sighed and lifted her arms carefully, with an exaggerated slowness, to take another bite out of her own cheeseburger.

It didn't take much to exceed five kilometers per hour. She had learned that pretty fast when he had started taking her out to lunch. It was equivalent to three miles per hour, which was what she would normally walk at. But in her rush to get to the cafeteria where Miranda worked, and get to away from that room, she had exceeded that a few times, with the predictable consequences of ending up asleep. She really did have those devices he talked about in her body. She watched as he took another cheeseburger and mentally counted seven. She saw Shego take another and mentally counted six.

Ron watched as Jenny nibbled on her second cheeseburger, trying to delay having to return to her room. He doubted anyone could blame her for that. If he had been stuck in a place like that for so long he would have tried to breakout long ago. Being restrained so much couldn't be good for her moral. He gave a silent sigh and turned to look at Shego. She was watching the girl too. From her expression he decided her thoughts pretty much echoed his own. She looked slightly mad.

Finished with her second cheeseburger she started on the salad that she _had_ to eat. It wasn't that it tasted bad. It was actually kind of good. But something in her just wanted to rebel against having to eat something green. She would have preferred something else, or even skipping it altogether. She sighed and used the fork, that was practically nothing but cardboard, to take a bite. She sighed again and turned her thoughts elsewhere. She had asked her sister how their parents were doing and had been told they were okay. Getting more information had been a chore, but she had got her sister to talk about them a little bit. After what had happened things had been pretty bad and her sister was sure they'd only remained together for her sake. To be there to help her deal with the trauma.

Her parents had fully healed after what she'd done to them. Physically anyway. But when her sister had asked if they wanted to see their youngest daughter again they'd said no. They never wanted to see her again. She clenched her jaws as she recalled that and forced herself not to cry. She took another bite of salad. It was good. It was a miracle that her sister still cared. It was too much to have hoped for more.

Ron and Shego watched the prisoner as they marched her to her room. They looked at each other and he saw Shego was still mad. But then so was he. They turned into her room and he heard her sigh.

_Enough is enough_, he told himself. "You know what will happen if you leave the room." He told her. "Right?"

She nodded.

"I'll ask Wade to have one of his old laptops delivered to you. You will be able to play games, and even send emails to your sister. Okay?"

She blinked as she realized she wasn't going to be strapped down again.

"Just don't do anything stupid okay? You don't want to hurt anyone, right?" He asked. "Well imagine how much Shego and I would be hurt if you died. Or Kim and Mark. Or Miranda for that matter." He stared at her.

"Okay." She answered quietly.

"And since I'm the one about to get into a fight with Dr. Betty Director over this, I would be really hurt if you did something stupid." He told her. "It would be my fault." He stared her in the eye.

She thought on that. "I won't." She promised, swallowing.

He smiled at her. "Good."

She watched as they turned and left. Looking around the room she didn't know what to do. She carefully stretched and started walking around the bed. An hour later she was still slowly walking. It felt good. It had been so long since she'd walked further than to the cafeteria and back. She was midway into her second hour of just walking when Miranda bounced in with a laptop. There was a sticky note on it with her sister's email.

* * *

"Can I watch the fight?" Shego asked. "It's going to be epic."

Ron sighed. "That's one way of putting it. But the way I see it, being strapped down is just making her more depressed."

"No argument there from me. I would have tried escaping ages ago."

"Me too." Ron admitted.

As it turned out Dr. Betty Director had more important issues on her mind than whether one child was being properly restrained or not. She didn't even blink at the notification that Jenny was free to wander her room.

"Watch." She simply said. "This is data recorded from the display in the Lorwardian ship from what you claim to be the navigation console." She pushed a few buttons and the wall to their left starting showing the data. "Of course." She added. "Every Global Justice agent who isn't an idiot agrees it's the navigation display. Only Will Du disagreed."

They watched the display. It was obvious what it was. In the lower left corner there was a picture of the earth. There was red haze on the image of the planet that had taken Ron all of two minutes to figure out. It showed how densely populated an area was. In the larger display behind it there was a yellow ball at the center with several lines around it showing the orbits of the major planets. Small balls marked where those planets currently were in their orbits.

"What does Will Du think it is?" Ron asked, cringing. He had to ask, but it was pretty obviously the display showed the solar system.

"You don't want to know." Dr. Betty Director said. "But if you insist." She took a deep breath. "He thinks they're planning to colonize the earth and the area formed by each circle shows the population they expect to reach in different stages of colonization."

"Oh." Ron shrugged. "At least he's very imaginative."

"Hrmph." The woman responded.

The display changed and a new object marked in orange appeared on the display. Ron felt his heart skip a beat. He watched for a while with Shego beside him.

"It's another ship, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Most likely. Ron answered. "The speed at which it's moving pretty much means it's artificial, and its path intersects with the earth." He sighed. "Damn. This isn't good." He saidnquietly, as though a death sentence had been pronounced on him. In effect it had. On him, and the entire world.

"Suggestions?" Dr. Betty Director asked.

"Find out how to operate the ship we have and fight, or hide it. If they see it empty they will just wipe us out, no questions asked."

"Why would hiding it work?" The head of Global Justice inquired.

"Stardrives it seems are pretty fragile. They break down a lot and can't be operated close to a gravity well. If they don't see the ship they will just figure its engines broke down and it's being repaired somewhere between here and wherever it came from." He'd spent a lot of time talking things over with Sensei the night before. That was how the AeAeOiOi and TiRGiTBiT's stardrive had worked. They had developed the same method of faster-than-light travel and as far as they knew it was how the Lorwardian's stardrive worked. The mechanical principles they didn't know, but knowing ships broke down a lot had been common knowledge.

Dr. Betty Director sighed. "Of course neither option is feasible." She said. "We don't how to move it, or even if it hasn't already called the new ship and given them the complete picture." She'd heard what Ron had learned about the AeAeOiOi and TiRGiTBiT the day before from his report. "How were those two races wiped out?" She asked. "They had an interstellar empire."

"But they weren't equipped for war." Ron answered. "Which has the better sensors. A civilian aircraft or a military one. The Lorwardians had the equivalent of military ones while the other two had civilian ones. It was simple for the Lorwardians to remain out of sensor range of the AeAeOiOi and TiRGiTBiT and just follow their ships. That gave them a complete layout of their whole empire. When they had it mapped they sent a warship to each system. Once again there were no defenses. They just dropped the equivalent of a doomsday weapon on each world and waited. When ships arrived they destroyed them. Their races died without even being given the opportunity to fight back. A few ships designed to spend decades in space were all that was left. They made the probes that sent the WOW-2 and WOW-3 signals and ran until they were hunted down."

"Yet you thought we had a chance?"

"If we'd had twenty years to work with, like I had expected, then yes. The hulls of their ships are tough but not impossible to destroy. Plus we had one of their ships to tell us when another one was approaching. The planetary defense array I mentioned would have been able to handle one ship. Then, given the distance to their home world we would have had decades more to work with before any more ships arrived."

"The planetary defense array." Dr. Betty Director mused to herself. The captured ship would have told them when another one approached. A scanner, not too different from the Diablo Array would have watched it. From collisions with space debris that sensor would have told them how the barrier around the new ship was configured. Earth used a lot of power. It needed to with seven billion people. Each power plant equipped with a microwave relay would have beamed power to a point in space where it would have destroyed the alien vessel. Configured to match the wavelength of the ship's barrier it would have passed right through. And that much energy would have destroyed just about anything. It was something they wouldn't have time to construct.

"I wonder if they will land." Shego said.

"Maybe." Ron said. "They might want to retrieve the Lorwardians that were in those girls. But they will be ready, and if we killed those that land they will just wipe out the earth."

"No chance to repeat the same trick?" She asked.

"Doubt it. They would be more cautious." He sighed and studied the display. "Around two weeks before they get here." He said, dismay in his voice. "If we'd managed to crack their language or reverse-engineer their technology,..." He shrugged. "Then we might have been able to do something."

"Suggestion?" Dr. Betty Director asked again.

"Since the ship we got isn't moving it isn't using as much energy. They might not have spotted it yet. If we could hide it we might be able to repeat what we did before. But that's only assuming they haven't spotted it." He shrugged. "For all we know they might be in communication with it and know everything."

He and Shego turned and left Dr. Betty's Office.

"No children. I guess." Shego said. She touched her stomach.

"No." Ron answered. "If only we'd figured something out. Or had had more time."

Shego reach over and took his hand. "We still got two weeks."

"Two weeks to do what though?" He racked his brains and came up empty. He gently squeezed the hand holding his.

* * *

She felt the drugs in her system decline and focused her mind to pin the banshee. Mentally she sighed. It took so much effort, so much energy. She stood in the place of the tainted light and saw Snake waiting for her.

"Think of the one called Ron." Snake told her.

She did so and a second later Ron and the one called Sensei appeared within the center of her being.

Ron looked around. This place was so different from his center. The light was golden, but it was tainted. He guessed that was from the banshee. The golden light would be beautiful it not for the darkness within it. He turned to Snake and Willow. "You said you had an idea you wanted to try?" He asked.

Willow nodded. "It was something I wanted to try before but Snake never allowed it. I can access the mind of the banshee the same way I can access my legs when it's controlling me. Through the involuntary nerves. Or I can at least try."

"No!" Snake said. "You would enter the mind of a monster, Willow! It could destroy your own mind!"

"But information is what we need on them right?" Willow insisted. "And this might be the only chance. Direct access to the mind of a banshee."

"But you would risk your own sanity. Maybe even your life." Snake told her, sadly. A tear appeared and slid down one cheek. Her pupil was headstrong. Now that she knew the seriousness of the situation she would do what she thought best.

Willow stared. She had never seen Snake cry before.

"In two weeks another ship will arrive. We have no way to fight it." Ron said. "It will wipe clean all life on this world."

Snake turned and stared. "Then there is no choice." She admitted, her voice heavy with defeat.

Willow smiled. "Snake." She said, stepping forward to hug her mentor. "Whatever happens, thank you for giving me a chance to live. To avoid being a monster."

Snake sighed. "You studied so hard and learned what would take most a decade. No teacher could be more proud."

"I will try it before my energy runs low." Willow said. She sat down and created a metaphysical image of her being. Studying it she saw where the banshee's mind connected to her own. Reaching out she sent impulses through those nerves and waited to see what she would get back.

Emotions that had no human equivalent, that no human language could even begin to describe, assaulted her and she screamed a howl of terror. The world around her went black for a few seconds and she was back in the center of her being, thrashing on the floor. Snake was holding her.

"That didn't go too well." She admitted. Turning she studied the metaphysical image one again.

"Wait." Ron said. He stepped up beside the girl and studied the image she had created. It was in her mind and beyond his touch, but he could see it. "Which section did you try to access?" He asked.

She pointed at a small section on the lower part of her brain. "Was going to start low and work my way up." She said, voice shaking.

"That in humans is a very old part of the brain." He said, recalling what he had learned from Wade years ago when they had studied Rufus' brain. "Fear would probably be a major component of it even within a normal human brain. Goodness knows what the alien equivalent would be."

She shivered and said. "Trust me. Nothing good." She felt herself cry and wiped the tears away. "But then I knew that. Snake taught me. Stupid mistake on my part."

He studied the brain. "The banshee can create images in your mind right?"

She nodded.

"He pointed. This area, called the Broca, is associated with language. That might be a good area to try." He looked at her. "If you're willing that is."

She nodded again and readied herself. She reached out and tried to send impulses through the nerves connecting her language centers to the alien mind. It went a bit better, but all she heard were noises along with the occasional visual image. She backed out. "Just noise, but not random. Sounds like it means something. I just don't know what it is."

"Hrm." Ron said. "Can you try two pathways at once?"

"If I really concentrate. Won't be able to manage it for long."

"Try both the visual and the language parts of the brain."

She did so. The sensation was indescribably strange and she felt like throwing up. Images started flashing past her eyes and there was strange sounds associated with them. What they meant she had no idea. She wondered how to translate them into English and it seemed the alien brain understood the command. Suddenly the images had the English equivalent associated with them. The language was weird. No words for mercy, compassion, love,... She started to grasp just how the alien language was constructed when she blacked out again and awoke in the center of her being once more. She retched, wanting to throw up, even though she couldn't in this place. It was just a mental image and she had no real body to throw up with. Being inside the alien mind was disturbing. It was the mind of a monster and while she had been inside it she had been very much aware of that. It was sickening. She squashed the need to throw up and looked around. Snake was again holding her.

You okay?" Ron asked just as Snake asked the same question?

She nodded. "Just a sick feeling. Disturbing, but it's just a feeling." She described what she had seen.

"I can see the written language with an English translation." She said. "But I can't hold it very long. Their language is weird. It seems all I got to do is access the brain and ask it what I want to know. But while I'm doing it I can feel stuff from it. Not very nice stuff."

"Interesting." Ron mused. Then it struck him. "You know, there are control circuits built into your brain that the alien uses to try and control you. I bet it works in reverse. From this place you can order the alien's brain just as it can yours. Just access the pathways again and visualize a command asking for a translation of its written language translated to English. Have it go through the alphabet it uses."

"Low energy, but I can make one more attempt." She took a deep breath and accessed the same pathways again, braced herself for the sick feeling she would experience, and sent the command. 'What is the alphabet that makes up the Lorwardian language.' Twelve symbols appeared in her mind. They were the basis of the language. 'Show me words of the language at two per second with the English translation.' She ordered. Images appeared in her mind, flashing past. She studied them, absorbing them. Then she started to feel weak and decided to end the language lesson.

Suddenly new strength flowed into her and she continued the lesson. Symbol after symbol passed through mind with english translations. Within her mind she could control time, making fifteen minutes outside appear like two hours inside. Thinking she ordered the symbols to pass at eight per second. They passed before her eyes at one per second and she let the information flow into her. In the outside world it would be at a rate of eight per second. A student of Tai Shing Pek Kwar had perfect recall and one second per symbol was plenty of time to absorb the translation. Suppressing the need to be sick she continued to study the symbols and their translations.

She wasn't sure how long the information flow took but eventually it faded. She felt the strength that supported her failing, but she had one last instruction. "Show me how the Lorwardian sentence structure works.' The information flowed into her brain and she blacked out. When she came too she was awake, no longer even able to remain within the center of her being. There was vomit around her. "Drugs." She screamed as the banshee poured compulsion after compulsion into her.

Ron stood, barely able to stand and shakily twisted a knob on the the IV. Willow was thrashing in the bed, trying to get free. A few seconds later and she was back asleep. He sighed and looked at the times. Over two hours had passed. Sensei had taught him how to transfer his own energy to Willow using him and Snake as a portal. It had been draining.

He looked around to see Shego and Kim staring at him with worried expressions on their face. "Just exhausted." He said and sank to the floor, asleep.

* * *

He awoke ten hours later, somewhat refreshed. He looked around to see he was in a Global Justice hospital bed with both Shego and Kim sitting in nearly chairs. He sighed and sat up.

"Is Willow okay?" He asked.

"Ron?" Shego said immediately, stepping up beside the bed to lean over him.

"It's okay." He smiled at her, hoping to ease the worried looked on her face. "Is Willow okay?" He asked again.

"She's asleep." Shego said, looking him over. The worried expression didn't fade.

Ron smiled at her again, reaching out to take her hand. "I'm okay." He told her again. "She took all the risks." He stood up. His energy was only halfway restored, but he needed to know what Willow had learned. She had spent a long time within the alien's mind. Long enough that he thought she must have learned something. "Going to give it another try." He said.

"You sure." She asked, wanted to stop him. Also knowing it was futile to try. She sighed.

"I'm okay." He reassured her. "And no more experimenting for today." He promised. "Just want to talk to her." He walked back to Willow's room with both Shego and Kim following him. Both wore identical expressions of worry. There wasn't much that could knock out someone with comet powers for ten hours, so he guessed worry on their part was expected.

An hour later the drugs in Willow's system was again lowered to the point where she was near waking up. Sitting he entered the cyan light that was the center of his being and waited. Minutes later he was in the tainted golden light that formed Willow's center of being.

"Think I got something." She said immediately.

He studied her. Her image was pale and sickly looking.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "My system took a beating and it's not something I should risk again anytime soon." She shuddered. "That mind is sick. Just being in it is enough to make a person want to lie down and die." She took a deep breath and, as she felt the banshee stir, pinned it. "But I did get something. I had it show me all the words in its language. As you know we members of the Tai Shing Pek Kwar clan have really good memories." She grinned at him. "I recall it all."

He blinked. "You can read their language?"

She nodded. "Sort of. As you probably know it will take practice for me to read it with any great speed. But I can."

He nodded. "Yeah. We can absorb information pretty fast, but we still need practice for it to become natural to us." He studied the girl again. The pale sickly look was fading. "Describe it."

"They use squares to hold the symbols. Each symbol is such that it can be placed in the square without blocking any of the others. There are three horizontal lines. An upper line is one symbol, one through the center is another, a lower line is a third symbol. It's the same with three vertical lines. That's three more symbols. The same goes for the diagonal. Three lines slanting down from left to right, and three slanting down from right to left. Twelve lines that depending on their position within a square defines what symbol it is. No word uses the same symbol twice and they just write them all in one square." She paused to take a breath. "It's a lot like being able to write all the letters of an english word on top of each other and still being able to read it. Weird."

"What does the size of the squares represent?"

"The smaller the square the more important it is. Again the opposite of what we would do. I think to them having it smaller means they got to focus more attention on it to read it, hence a greater significance."

"Color?"

"Signifies amount. The darker the shade the greater the amount. They have numbers but if they were to spell the word Lorwardian in their own language in a light shade it would signify a young person without giving a specific age. A darker shade would signify someone older, but once again there would be no exact age. It would be like saying a Lorwardian with a few years, or a Lorwardian with a lot of years."

"What order are the symbols read in?"

"From the lower left upwards."

He grinned. "Okay. Now to get that Lorwardian out of you and get you to write down all you know about this language." He smiled at her. "Ready to say goodbye to that banshee?"

"Definitely." She said, with an eagerness that would have been funny if not for the seriousness with which she said it.

They parted and he returned to his own center of being. There he ended his meditation and returned to the real world. Standing he was pleased to note DNAmy had joined them. "Get ready to separate them." He said. "She did good. She managed to access its mind and learn their language."

Sleepily it struggled to moved, to command the camouflage that refused to obey. It was frustrating. There were even times when the mind of the pest seemed to disappear. That it could do that was impossible. But there could be no excuses. When it returned to its own kind it would be given a very low status. It had failed to fulfill even one of the two goals it had been given and had even been dominated by its own camouflage. It was vaguely aware of what was going on around it and heard one of the pests mention the girl, meaning the pest it wore as camouflage, had accessed its mind and learned the language.

If it had been able to move it would have screamed in fear. There was no way a pest could do that. It was beyond impossible. But then maybe that was where it went when it disappeared. Maybe it was using the control circuits to access its mind. That was impossible, but then the pest who had said those words seemed able to communicate with the camouflage without words. They were not ordinary pests.

And it didn't matter. Even if there was one chance in a billion the pest had learned the Lorwardian language it had to die. When each Lorwardian was created they had that imperative burned into their minds - to never allow a pest to learn the true language. It couldn't disobey that command. It reached inside itself and ordered its body and, since they were linked, that of the camouflage to die. Poisons poured through its veins and it shrieked in pain. It would be slow and painful. Even the agony of another Lorwardian was joy to its own kind.

Ron was watching DNAmy warm up the machine when Willow shrieked. A cry that was half human and half like the immature Lorwardians they had killed. He turned to stare. She was lashing about in the bed, screaming in agony. That she was dying was obvious.

He started to undo her restraints even as Shego and Kim moved to stop stop him. "We've got to separate them now or she dies." He screamed and, lifting her from the bed, ran for the mutator. He placed her inside and closed the door.

Turning he spotted DNAmy at worked. That was the benefit of working with villains. They were always prepared for raids by heroes, or Global Justice, and that meant they were able to think quickly when they needed to. "Locate any abnormal chemi..."

"I know." DNAmy said, interrupting him. The girl was dying and the most likely cause was a poison released by the alien. She had to locate it and instruct the machine to keep that poison in the alien. But time was short. She might be a mad geneticist but she wasn't stupid. The one minute usually required to recalibrate the machine was due to running the process three times and cross checking the results. She set it to run once and the heck with cross checking. "Recalibration complete." She said twenty seconds later.

Hitting a few buttons she said. "Scanning DNA." Once again it was usually done in triplicate. She set it to run once. Comparing the results with the two other girls she had separated from aliens she detected an unknown chemical and instructed the machine to place it with the alien. Then she hit the button to run the separation process. All the time she was aware of the soul shattering screams coming from the mutator.

The four of them turned to watch as the machine lit up and ran through the process of separating the girl from the alien. When it stopped Ron opened the door without waiting for DNAmy's okay. Inside her saw a deathly still Willow and a thrashing alien that was in extreme agony. Its shrieking ripped through him. He grabbed Willow and pulled her out of the chamber. Luckily the alien, in its thrashing, had not hit her. He closed the door and carried her back to her bed. The alien he ignored, it was obviously dying.

She scream and tried to focus on the center of her being, but in her agony she couldn't focus. Couldn't call to snake. She was slowly dying. Then after what seemed like an eternity the pain faded and she stood in a golden light. For a brief second she turned around and stared. It was golden, not tainted. It was beautiful.

"Stare later." Snake ordered. "Look to your body."

She created a metaphysical image of her body and stared at the damage. Something had destroyed whole patches of cells and she felt fear as she studied it closer. She saw the blood to her brain was blocked and wondered how it had happened.

"You did that even though you couldn't access this place." Snake said, guessing her question from the way she stared at the blockage. "The alien released a poison and it would have damaged your brain if not for that. But for now you should remove it."

Willow reached out and ordered her blood to flow properly again. "Poison?" She asked.

"I think it tried to commit suicide." Snake said. "It was dying too."

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't know." Snake answered. "Now focus."

"It's okay." Willow answered. "A lot of cells died but nothing vital. I was just startled to see so much of me pretty much dead. But I guess their love of killing stuff slowly, and with great pain, worked to my advantage. The poison was so slow it only did superficial damage. I just need to make sure the veins and arteries are okay and it can be left to heal on its own."

She went to work and after an hour had made sure her body, though damaged, would heal. Then she placed herself into a deep sleep to speed the process.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Describing the plans Ron had hoped to develop for handling a second ship, plus the alien language, probably gets a bit too technical? Difficult to follow? Two things I wanted to describe, but I probably didn't do it well. The language had to be described. Just saying they learned the language without giving details would have been lacking in some way.

At least now they have someone who knows the language. But do they have time to make use of it. Two weeks isn't long.

And Jenny has graduated from being restrained to having the whole room to roam in. Not much, but still an improvement.

The last alien has been removed from its camouflage.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Names: Of course Warhok means Warhawk, while Warmonga means Warmonger. My names for the individual aliens will not be as inventive, or descriptive. I will be using Warchof as Warchief and Warfelken as Warfalcon. Falcon being a synonym for hawk._

_Recorders mentioned by the aliens would be those Lowardians who were merged with humans._

_Time: A week later._

* * *

_**One Weary Willow,... Monkey Fist,... Memory,... Technology,...**_

She drew line after line inside the small squares, all the while saying out loud what the symbol she was drawing meant. If the fate of the world hadn't depended on it she would have quit ages ago. As it was she'd been writing the symbols and saying their English translations for a week. She'd been told she was lucky Unlike the Lorwardian language, which seemed to have around forty thousand words, some human languages had several hundred thousand. Still it had taken her a hundred and twenty hours to finish writing all the words on the Kimmunicator she'd been given. She would draw the symbol while speaking and then hit a button labelled 'next' to move to the next empty square. She drew one last line, finished speaking, and dropped back in exhaustion.

"Finished." She heard a voice coming from the Kimmunicator.

Willow nodded. "That's the last of them. Talk about a weird language." She yawned. Four hours of sleep a night wasn't much.

"I agree." Wade said. "I might not have it memorized like you do, but from what I've seen so far it doesn't seem like a natural language like English or German. It's like it was purposely created, much like some of the computer languages I've used."

"It's a pretty weird language, all right." She said again, suppressing another yawn.

"Finished?" Ron asked, poking his head into her room.

She nodded again. "Sorry it took so long."

"Twenty hour days for a week. I don't think anyone can fault you on the time." The blonde grinned.

She tiredly smiled back. "Just hope it helps."

"It will." Ron said. "A Kimmunicator can now scan any place in the ship and return a translation instantly. We will no longer be poking around in the dark." He pulled out his own Kimmunicator and started going through the new symbols she'd added since he'd last looked.

"But they're only a week away." Willow said, shivering. The four hours she had had each night had been filled with nightmares. The Lorwardians always came and placed another banshee inside her, but this time there was no Snake to help her. She became a monster.

"Will take some juggling, but we got time now." Ron answered. "Somehow I doubt they make social calls so we can just talk to them from the ship. They won't know it's not Warmonga. We will have to start up their war machines again and let them destroy a few buildings but that's no big." He grinned. "Any city has dozens of buildings they want demolished. We will just let them destroy those. The aliens on the new ship will just see the machines doing what they're supposed to do, destroying stuff. A few fake media reports on the radio and television, just in case they're watching those." He shrugged. "We can go a year faking it."

"What if the new ship drops some war machines too?" She asked.

"They won't." He replied. "They take decades to demolish a civilization. More machines would mean less fun for them. They will land and hunt, but they won't want to hurry our destruction too much."

"What will you do about the ones that do land and hunt people?"

"Not sure." He admitted. "We don't want to kill them since that might make them see us as a threat. But just letting people die?" He sighed. "I'm glad it's Dr. Betty Director in charge of this and not me."

She sighed too. "I would probably just kill them and end up having their ship wipe us all out." She admitted, not envying the woman who would have to make the decisions.

"Once we've read some of the material on the captured ship we might know more." Ron mused. "Perhaps if we just hurt them enough to force them back to their own ship they will settle for watching the destruction from orbit." He shrugged again. "We just can't let them see us as too much of a threat."

"We're getting some translations from the ship." Wade interrupted. "Seems the new ship has been trying to contact Warmonga and Warhok for five days now. All the messages are requests for a status report."

"Is there a log of previous transmissions other than those from the new ship?" Ron asked.

"There is?" Wade answered. "We're scanning them now." He paused. "Looking back far enough we're seeing a similar request and what the ship sent in reply."

"How detailed a report was sent back?" Ron asked.

"Very basic." Wade answered. "It just says the war machines were dropped and everything is proceeding as expected."

Ron sighed. "Have Dr. Betty Director start up the war machines again and send back an exact copy of the transmission." He suggested. "Maybe add in a comment about an engine malfunction."

"Doing just that." Wade answered. "It should buy us time. I'll send you all the material we translate from the ship."

"Okay." Ron replied. He yawned. He hadn't been getting much sleep himself. "Take care Wade." He turned off the Kimmunicator.

Willow did the same. "So." She said. "So long as we let the war machines run rampant they won't suspect anything?"

"That's what we're hoping." Ron answered, sitting down beside her. "So long as they think Warmonga and Warhok are still in control of the ship they won't suspect a thing. They will just proceed with their long term plans to wipe us out. And it will take a lot to make them suspicious." He grinned at her. "After all, we're using their own language from their own ship. Something they would never expect us to do."

She smiled back, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Good. But what can you do about a starship?"

"Trust me." He said. "I'm good at breaking things. Just ask Shego." He recalled the dozens of lairs the former villain had had to flee from. "She will have a lot of stories to tell you." He added.

"Good." She said again and yawned.

When he looked she was asleep. He carefully lifted her from the chair she'd been in and placed her in her bed. She'd done her job and worked a miracle. Now, if only he'd been telling her the truth about being able to destroy a starship.

* * *

Warfelken watched the communications display, seething at the lack of response from Warmonga. Warchof, she knew, was becoming impatient too, and his wrath was not something she wanted to provoke. From the very minute they'd left hyperspace they had known something was wrong. There were no war machines bringing misery to the pests as protocol had dictated. Nor had there been any mention of destruction in the media broadcasts of the pests. Even the chaos their ships usually caused to the electronic systems of such low level creatures was missing.

Their requests for a status report had been ignored. That also was against protocol. She stared at the display as if she could force the machine to produce the desired message. It startled her when the display actually lit up with an incoming transmission. 'Engine malfunction. War machines deployed. Status okay.'

That, she hoped, would soothe Warchof. A few minutes later the computers reported messages of confusion among the pests' media reports. She smiled. There had been nothing to worry about. Still, it had been strange that Warmonga had refused to answer for five days. Maybe, Warfelken mused, she had decided to go hunting and had been gone for those five days. To leave a ship for so long was against protocol, but who could blame her. Several billion pests to play with. The thought was delicious.

The computers found video footage among the pests' transmissions showing the war machines destroying buildings. There were pests running in terror. She called Warchof and turned to watch. Within her there was sense of satisfaction as each building slowly crumbled. This would definitely appease Warchof. And when they retrieved the recorders that satisfaction would become ecstasy.

* * *

The Kimmunicator beeped and Ron answered it. Across from him Jenny stopped eating and looked up. He had been taking her out to lunch once again.

"What's up Wade?" He asked.

"The requests for a status report have stopped coming from the new vessel. It seems they've accepted the ruse." The genius responded. "However things are pretty chaotic. The interference from the ship isn't as bad as before but it's still bad."

"That we can handle." Ron said. "Have you found anything new from the translations?"

"We have. The ship we have is called a ..." He shrugged. "Big Boot." He continued.

Ron blinked. "Big Boot?"

"Yeah. You know, as in what you use to stamp pests with, like say a cockroach." He shrugged again. "Actually there isn't any direct translation for it in English, but that's what comes the closest."

"Any information on the incoming ship?"

"Yeah. Mixed news there." The genius said. "It doesn't carry war machines, it carries Lorwardians. Up to twenty of them. Two as crew and eighteen in suspended animation."

Ron sighed. "So we won't have more of those machines to worry about, but any hope we had of bruising them as they landed and sending them back to their ship is gone."

"And from what I can tell it would have worked." Wade answered. "They got a long list of protocols. The premature destruction of a world only comes into play if they find we're a threat and beating up a few Lorwardians wouldn't come under that. So long as they believed their ships were secure we could have tried fighting any that landed." He shrugged. "But twenty would just overwhelm us if we tried."

Ron nodded. "Even two at the same time would be too many."

"I can fight." Jenny said.

Ron looked up, surprised. He gave it some thought. He and Kim had been fighting villains at her age. But villains and Lorwardians were totally different. Lorwardians weren't villains, they were monsters. "I'll think about it." He said.

"Hrmph." The girl said. She'd learned how to read his expressions.

"Hold on a second?" The genius said.

Ron frowned. "He hated it when Wade did that." It was usually bad news.

Wade appeared back on the screen around two minutes later. "Bad news. Monkey Fist just broke into a museum in Australia. He stole part of an idol. No one has ever figured out what it's for."

"Great." Ron muttered. "The world is about to come to an end and villains will probably start coming out of the woodwork." He sighed. "Any more info?" He asked.

"Just some legends that refer to it as part of the Time Monkey." Wade shrugged. "Whatever that is." He typed for a few seconds. "There are references to another place, a temple, that the legend says contains the body of a Time Monkey."

"Set up a ride." He looked at Jenny. "Sorry to cut lunch short."

"It's okay." She stood up and the two of them walked back to her room.

* * *

Shego and Kim joined him in a Global Justice jet and they took off. All three, being tired from the hectic schedule of the last week, napped during the trip. Landing they found themselves outside an ancient temple.

"What is it with Monkey Fist and old stuff?" Ron wondered.

"If you're tired of the old, lets try something new."

The voice came from behind them. They turned to see Monkey Fist there with Dementor and Killigan.

"Killigan. Handle them." Monkey Fist ordered.

"Aye. No need to get pushy sonny." The mad golfer dropped a ball and swung his club.

The ball flew towards them, growing larger as it did. As one they dropped and rolled out of the way. Standing they turned, trying to keep the cybertronic golf ball in view along with Killigan.

"Try destroying ma generator this time." The villain cried, swinging his golf club again.

"I would if I knew where it was." Ron said, rolling to one side. He looked and saw the first golf ball had grown to its full height of twenty feet. The lasers were still in the process of growing.

The mad golfer laughed. "Try looking up." He said. "Satellites. The wave of the future."

"Nice to see someone believes in the future." Ron yelled, dodging as the first golf ball finished growing lasers and started rolling towards him, firing. "My father still believes satellites are a passing fad." He added. _Figures, _he thought to himself, _the one satellite the ship isn't interfering with is the one the villains are using._ Communications around the world were being disrupted again.

Shego saw Ron was busy and the second ball looked like it was targeting Kim. Flaring plasma around her hands she lifted them and aimed for Killigan. To her dismay he swung a third time and the ball that flew through the air blocked her plasma. Being plasma resistant it was only scratched. Rolling close to her it started growing. Growling she ignored it and lifted her hands again. She threw more plasma at the villain but the ball rolled to block it.

"New programming lassie." Killigan called out. "They try to keep between me and any threats."

"Great." Shego muttered to herself. As the ball grew to its full size she started dodging. She tried to get around it, to get a shot at the villain, but the ball managed to match her moves. Somehow he'd increased the speed at which it could roll.

Ron watched as the three villains disappeared into the temple. The lasers aimed for him again and he dodged. "Okay." He called out. "Everyone run towards me." He kept dodging as they obeyed.

They met at a single point and the three cybertronic balls slammed into each other, forming a triangle. Beneath them there was a small space their lasers couldn't reach as they tried to push each other out of the way.

"Wonder how long before he fixes that problem." Ron mused. The balls didn't know enough to keep their distance from each other.

"What now?" Kim asked.

Ron pointed at the temple. "Just like you did before KP. We walk and they follow, getting in each other's way."

They walked and had almost reached the temple when Monkey Fist, along with Dementor and Killigan, came running out. Ron and Shego tried to fire plasma but the balls around them rotated, blocking the attack. It seemed protecting Killigan took priority in their programming.

"I'll be seeing ya later." Killigan called out. He pushed a button on his club and the three balls all shrank and, growing wings, flew into his golfing bag.

Ron and Shego started to use plasma again but the villains were already gone, having vanished into a cloaked aircraft.

Sighing Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator.

"Did you get him?" Wade asked.

"No. He's joined forces with Dementor and Killigan." Ron explained. "They're using a satellite to transmit a signal to the Diablos they're using. Can you try and locate it?"

Wade sighed. "I'll add it to my todo list." He said, wearily. "If that list was on paper I would be forced out of my room, it would take up so much space."

"Tell me about it." Ron said. "Anything else on the idol parts?"

"My search did turn up something else." The genius answered. "They need to go to a temple in Africa to join the head and body of the idol."

"Download the coordinates." Ron requested as the three of them turned and headed back to the jet.

* * *

"Any suggestions on how to handle those golf balls?" Ron asked as they got close to their destination. He had searched his own mind for a solution and had come up empty.

"Drop Killigan before he can swing that club." Shego said.

"Okay. As soon as we see him we fire." Ron agreed with her. It was a lot simpler than the technical ideas he'd been playing around with.

"But I'll bet we will have to deal with synthobots then." Kim said, sighing. "And I'll bet he's fixed their sensors."

"Probably." Ron admitted. "Who's in favor of letting the villains take over the world and letting them deal with the Lorwardians?" He asked, raising his hand. There was a period of silence and he looked around to find the two of them staring at him. He sighed and lowered his hand. "Another great idea shot down." He muttered.

The jet landed and they got out.

"Wonder if they got here a head of us." Kim said, looking around.

"And lose out on the chance to see the pretender die?" Monkey Fist said, once more from behind them.

Ron and Shego whirled around, fists blazing with plasma, and aimed at Killigan before he could react. He had dropped a ball and was in the middle of swinging when he was himself dropped. They turned to aim at Dementor but their plasma struck a synthobot, doing no damage.

"Keep them busy." Monkey Fist ordered. He turned and ran for the temple.

Ron and Shego tried to throw plasma at him but there were three synthobots bearing down on them. They threw themselves out of the way and ran.

_Three, _Ron thought to himself, dodging. _Either both Dementor and Killigan could only find three Diablos each, or the satellite can only transmit enough power for three of them._ He pushed the thought to one side and dodged again. The synthobots were dangerous and a single misstep could spell misfortune. He put on a burst of speed and outran it. Ordinarily that would have been impossible, but he could slip between trees that the robotic creation had to smash through. So long as the trees remained close together he was faster.

When he heard it fall far enough behind he made a U-turn and headed back to Dementor. He burst out of the jungle and ran at the man with the sound of the synthobot far behind him. He saw no sign of Shego and Kim and assumed they too had used the trees to their advantage. He saw the man scientist fiddle with the remote control he had and heard the sounds of the synthobot that had been chasing him cease. _So the satellite can only power three, _he thought to himself as his suspicions were confirmed. _He's going to activate another one._

He had planned to capture the man and order him to turn off the synthobots but he immediately dropped the idea. He lifted his hands and threw plasma. Dementor fell down beside Killigan. Racing up he grabbed the remote from the ground and studied it. There was a display on it showing a status report on three synthobots. He highlighted each one and pressed the cancel button. He hoped he had just turned the robotic creations off.

"So you've survived once again pretender."

He turned to see Monkey Fist halfway through some sort of portal.

"This." The monkey-like man said, holding up an idol. "Is the Time Monkey. With it I can travel through time. Soon Ron Stoppable will be no more. I will go back in time and wipe you from history." He let loose with a mad laugh and stepped through the portal. It began to close.

The synthobot chasing her had stopped so she had turned to race back to the temple. She figured the Buffoon would be there, having found some way to handle Dementor. She had just reached the edge of the jungle when she heard Monkey Fist talking about wiping Ron from history. The laugh sent shivers through her being and Shego raised her hands. The blast of plasma she sent through the closing portal wasn't the type she used against people. If rose from her feet and sped out along her hands, sent forth with all the fury she could summon.

The portal closed behind him and Monkey Fist looked down in surprise. Between his waist and chest there was nothing. Vaguely he recalled something smashing its way through the portal and hitting him. _It can't end like this, _he though as gravity took hold and he crashed to the ground dead, his body severed in two. The idol fell from his hands and smashed into dozens of pieces beside the first temple the insane villain had visited that day. The place where he had planned to set a trap to rid himself, once and for all, of the pretender. Instead it became the place of his own demise.

* * *

"I can fight." Jenny said.

Ron looked up, surprised. He gave it some thought. He and Kim had been fighting villains at her age. But villains and Lorwardians were totally different. Lorwardians weren't villains, they were monsters. "I'll think about it." He said. Somehow he was sure they'd already had this conversation. _Deja-vu_, he thought to himself, feeling weird.

"Hrmph." The girl said. She'd learned how to read his expressions.

"They are still sort of programmed to fight." DNAmy said, sitting down beside the two.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"Did you ever wonder how an immature Lorwardian could know a language it had never heard before?" The mad geneticist asked, taking a bite of salad.

"I have." Ron said. "But given I have a program running in my head that contains information from a long dead race I figured the alien just had something similar that would teach it."

The woman chewed and swallowed. "I don't think that's the case." She answered.

"What is it then?" Jenny asked, gulping. She hoped the news wasn't bad.

"Don't worry." DNAmy consoled the girl. "There's nothing alien left in you." She smiled comfortingly.

Ron blinked at the sight of the mad scientist trying to reassure the girl. _She really has changed, _he thought.

"For once I was left with an intact body to study." The woman continued. "No missing heads like with the rest of them." She looked at Ron accusingly.

He shrugged. "When it comes to a Lorwardian it's best to make sure it's dead." He explained. "They're tough and can kill a normal person instantly."

"I know." DNAmy said. "Though it made studying them hard. But I've examined the brain of the one that was merged with Willow. Now that it's in its natural state there are a few things that stand out." She took another bite of salad.

"What is it?" Jenny asked, swallowing nervously.

DNAmy chewed the salad thoroughly, thinking for a bit, before she swallowed. "They have structures in their brain that seem related to memory, but not learned memory. It's something that's stored in their DNA and as they grow it develops into a structure that gives them full knowledge of their race's language." She explained.

"They're born knowing how to speak?" The girl asked.

DNAmy nodded. "The information is stored in their DNA and when they mature that DNA builds a structure in the brain containing the language." She explained again. "And perhaps more than just the language."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"Things like culture, for example." The mad geneticist explained. "From what I've been told the one that was in Sara went to an observatory at Upperton College to look for the ship that was captured. So it might even have knowledge of recent events encoded in its genes." She shrugged. "From what I can tell the Lorwardians are masters of genetic manipulation. The machine to merge and unmerge species depends on theories that go against conventional wisdom. I wouldn't be surprised if they, and now us, are the only species in the universe to have that knowledge."

Jenny blinked. "How does that affect me?" She asked, face pale.

"Just that the Lorwardian was probably also programmed with the knowledge of how to fight. It would have shared that knowledge with you to make you more efficient at fighting." DNAmy explained.

"Oh." The girl shuddered.

"Sort of like cybertronic technology." Wade's voice came from the Kimmunicator. He had been listening in on the conversation, fascinated.

"When he was working on a program around twenty years ago." Ron started to explain. "Mr. Possible ran a simulation. The results were not what he expected. Like with the mutator the science didn't match what was conventional knowledge. In fact it broke about every law of physics we know of. Normally a person would have just disregarded the findings and assumed the program running the simulation was faulty. When one adds two and two to get negative two, they automatically know its wrong. Instead he investigated it further. It resulted in cybertronic technology." He shrugged. "It's pretty safe to assume very few species develop it. That's the main reason Dr. Betty Director is so fanatical over finding every single Diablo. She doesn't want that technology to fall into Lorwardian hands."

He paused to take a deep breath and pushed his chair back, thinking. "I've talked with Sensei, the program running in my head." He explained. "He might not know much about science but he's pretty sure neither the AeAeOiOi nor the TiRGiTBiT had anything like the mutator or cybertronic technology."

* * *

End of Chapter.

Too bad Ron/Shego/Kim never figured out what the Time Monkey does. What a weapon that would be against the Lorwardians. The power to travel through time. If a fight went bad just go back and try it again. If they did something that caused the aliens to prematurely destroy the earth, just go back and not do it. Not that it went all that well for Monkey Fist. Anyway, just some filler to fill out the chapter. Giving them the power to manipulate time would be overkill. Wonder if Monkey Fist was revived when time reset itself.

The Lorwardian are born knowing their own culture and language.

We now know why Dr. Betty Director is so fanatical over the Diablos. It's not just what the villains can do with them. It's what the Lorwardian can do with that technology.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Teacher: Another name for the "programs" called Snake and Sensei, that Ron and Willow have running in their heads._

_Alien names: Warhoinde and Warhoined as Warhound. _

_Time: A week later._

* * *

_**Willow and Ron? Having a Baby? Oh My! Poor Shego,... Recorders and Camouflage,... A Battle,... A New Teacher,...**_

Ron Stoppable took a seventh cheeseburger from his plate and bit into it. He noticed both Jenny and Willow watching him, looking as though they might be counting. Neither he nor Shego were setting good dietary habits for the two teenagers. Shego was currently on her sixth. Comet powers demanded energy and a lot of it. The high calorie treats were once again the daily special at the Middleton Global Justice base cafeteria and they were really good. He chewed the food thoroughly and swallowed.

Looking around he noted the place was full. _How many, _he wondered, _know a Lorwardian ship just went into orbit around the earth. _He sighed. _Or for that matter, how many even know about the mentally deranged aliens._ The tension around the table seemed high, but for some reason he didn't think it was due to the aliens. He was just a guy, meaning the female sex was a mystery to him, but something was off.

Jenny looked a little confused. She would sometimes peer at Willow out of the corner of her eye, and then take a brief glance over at Miranda who was at the cafeteria checkout counter. He though maybe the girl was crushing on both of them and didn't know who she liked more. That much he could figure out. But just why were Willow and Shego glowering at each other. He sighed. Once the situation with the Lorwardians was over with he going to take up something simple, like knitting. His brain hurt.

He gulped as Shego bit into a seventh cheeseburger with deadly force, scowling at Willow. The teenager for her part was defiantly staring back. Nothing seemed to phase her, not even a comet powered, former super villainess.

Willow nibbled on a cheeseburger and wondered why Jenny was looking at her so much. She shrugged. It wasn't important. After taking a few seconds to glare back at Shego, she turned her attention to the blonde haired man sitting across from her. "I was thinking about Sara." She said. "And I discussed it with Snake. It might help her if she had a teacher too."

"Is that possible?" Ron asked. "I asked Sensei about teaching Tai Shing Pek Kwar to Shego and he said it was impossible. At least until I was a lot more advanced."

"For one of us it would be, but not if we worked together." Willow replied, scowling as he mentioned that woman's name.

"How would that work?" He wondered.

"I'm a pretty good student at the mental aspect of Tai Shing Pek Kwar while you're a pretty good student of the physical. We both know a bit of the spiritual aspect." She explained. "Generally to create a new teacher a person needs to know the basics of all three and be able to focus on all of them at the same time. Neither of us is that good." She smiled. "But together we might be able to manage."

"A teacher would be able to help her?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. It would be inside her head and might be able to talk to her. Then again it might not help." She shrugged. "But the way I see it it's worth a shot."

"Definitely worth a try." He mused. Sara hadn't moved since they've removed the alien from her.

"Besides." Willow added. "Teachers prefer having two people work together to create a new one."

"Why?" Shego asked, interrupting. For some reason she couldn't keep from scowling at the teenager.

Willow turned her attention to Shego, matching her scowl. "Teachers are programs." She said. "To make sure nothing goes wrong their core code has three copies. Think of it as having three strands of DNA." She shrugged. "For a single lifetime that's okay, but they've been passed down through humans for over thirty thousand years. To prevent mutations in the code they prefer two people. They can compare the six strands of DNA and remove mutations. Plus the new teacher can pick from the life experiences of the other two to model itself better to the person it's going to be in."

"DNA?" Shego asked, her scowl deepening. "You make it sound as though it's a baby you would be having."

"I guess you could think of it like that." Willow said, with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Me and Ron, having a baby."

Ron gulped and looked at Shego. She looked like she was going to explode. "Now Shego." He said. "It's just a program."

"You mind if tell that to Sensei?" Willow asked, looking him in the eye. "_Just_ a program?"

He gulped again. "I prefer if you didn't." He said.

"Hrmph." Shego said. Tiny sparks of plasma flickered around her fingers.

"It's that or leave Sara like she is." Willow told the green-skinned woman, the evil gleam still in her eye.

"Actually, if Shego says no then it's no." Ron simply said. "We don't know for sure if it will help Sara."

Willow went back to scowling, staring at the woman.

"If it might help her, then ..." Shego shrugged, obviously not happy.

Willow smiled, clearly pleased with herself. She took a sip of soda and glanced back up for a second. "We can try it this evening." She said and went back to her cheeseburger.

Ron sighed. He noticed Jenny was no longer taking peeks at Willow. He wondered why. _Of course, _he thought to himself, _Willow's talk of having a baby with me was pretty much a dead giveaway she's not into girls._ While he didn't think of Sensei as a simple program, the talk of making a baby had been too much. He gulped again and took a sip of coffee, peering at Shego out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ron gained the ability to use Tai Shing Pek Kwar from jade idols." Shego broke the silence.

"They were probably data storage devices of some sort." Willow explained. "Either dating back to the TiRGiTBiT, or placed there by someone who was a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"Oh." Shego said, sighing.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ron pulled the Kimmunicator out, glad for the interruption. "What's up Wade?" He asked.

"The aliens sent a message to Warmonga asking if she knew where the Recorders were." Wade answered. "We did some checking in the ships computers and it turns out that's the name they gave to the Lorwardians they merged with humans. The humans were called camouflage."

Ron sat up straighter and digested the information. "You know what the purpose of the Recorders were?" He asked.

Wade nodded. "They had two objectives. One was to observe our society and take note of any interesting scientific developments. I'm guessing cybertronic technology would fall under that. The girls might have been pretty much illiterate when it came to the sciences, but the aliens merged with them would have been pretty knowledgeable."

"I see." Ron said. "Guess it's a good thing cybertronic technology didn't make the headlines then." He looked up at Jenny and Willow who were listening with an intensity that was frightening. "What was the second objective?" He asked.

"Movies." Wade answered, shuddering.

"Movies?" Ron asked.

Wade nodded. "The Lorwardians, it seems, recorded everything the camouflage, as they called the girls, were sensing. All five senses along with the feelings they were experiencing." He explained. "Some of the structures within the Recorders' brains were designed for that. When they were retrieved the data would have been downloaded into the ship's computers and sent back to their home world. Then any Lorwardian that wanted to could have experienced the pleasure of feeling their pain. They would have been able to play it back directly into their senses like we can play a movie."

"That's sick." Was all Ron could think of to say. He looked up at the two girls to see how they were taking the news.

"I want the brain of the banshee destroyed." Willow said. "I don't want those nutcases having fun with my memories. Or anyone else for that matter. I'm betting it's only a matter of time before we develop the same technology and I want my mind to be private." She looked pale.

"Wade, can you see to it that the brain of the banshee has those recordings in it destroyed?" Ron asked.

"I will talk to DNAmy about it." The genius answered. "I'm pretty sure she will agree. With the ship's computers she has all the information on Lorwardians that she can handle."

"What reply did you send back?"

"We told them we hadn't heard from them." Wade answered. "It was all we could think of to say."

Ron nodded. "As good a reply as any."

"Also did some research into their protocols." The genius said. "Seems we can kill any aliens that land, so long as we don't threaten the security of their ship. In fact the better we fight the more fun they have. The ones that survive will get more prestige if we kill one of them."

"That's good news." Ron grinned. "So long as they don't send down twenty at once we might be able to keep them from killing too many humans."

"Their ship has room for twenty but, since they would have needed room for the four Recorders, they got at most sixteen on board."

"More good news." Ron said.

"Yeah, I..." Wade paused. "Just a second." He added. He disappeared and returned to the screen a few minutes later. "Seems two of the aliens are landing." He said, face white. "The ship's sensors spotted them."

"Arrange a ride." Ron simply said, sighing. They had only just got into orbit and already two were coming down. "You sure they won't retaliate if we kill them?" He asked.

"So long as they believe the ships are secure they won't. Worlds are only wiped clean when they can threaten their species."

"Okay then." Ron said and looked around. "Call Kim and have her meet us." He told the genius. Looking at Jenny and Willow, he said, "Guess you two will have to finish lunch without us."

"I can fight too." Willow insisted.

"And I can as well." Jenny added.

"Maybe another time." He answered. "If they prove too difficult."

He and Shego stood and left, leaving the two teenager staring after them. Jenny didn't need to be walked to her room. There was no way he was going to keep her caged while Willow roamed free.

"How good are our chances?" Shego asked.

"Too soon to tell." He shrugged. "We can handle one. Two will be tough."

They met Kim on the way to the hangar.

"Wow. You look mad." The redhead said to Shego, looking at her. "What's wrong.?"

"Willow and Ron are having a baby." Shego fumed.

Kim blinked and walked into a wall.

* * *

Warhoinde and Warhoined drifted down from the ship. They had been brought out of suspended animation for one purpose. To look for the Recorders. Both planned to have a little fun while doing that. On the ground they looked around to find the area empty. They had no way of knowing that a mere minute ago a Global Justice jet had flown over the area playing the message, 'Warning: Chemical Spill. Please Evacuate!.' A minute wasn't very long, but a highly motivated human could run a couple of hundred meters in that time. Further if they made use of a vehicle.

"Where are the pests?" Warhoinde asked. "Our sensors indicated over two dozen in this area."

"We will see some as we enter the city." Warhoined reassured his companion. "We were fortunate to be chosen for this mission."

"True." Warhoinde grinned back at him. "I can already feel their guts oozing through my fingers." She sighed. "Lets hurry. We don't know how long Warfelken will allow us."

"I doubt she will call us back any time soon. Finding the Recorders will take time. There are, after all, seven billion pests to look through." Warhoined flexed his hands, imaging the sensation of a pest's skin being ripped apart beneath them. He shivered in joy. Soon he would feel just that for real. "Let's go." He ordered, eagerly.

"They look a bit different." Shego said, watching the two Lorwardians.

"Not quite as tall." Kim added.

"Greener." Ron put in his two words. "Okay, lets move." He ordered. The three of them walked towards the enemy.

"There's three of them now." Warhoined said, pointing. "We will break the legs of one of them and let it watch as we torture the other two."

"Delicious." Warhoinde grinned, her eyes lighting up. " Her hands flexed and she moved towards the three pests. She paused as she saw the three vermin weren't alone.

Ron pressed a button and the four synthobots following them charged. Around the earth twenty gigawatts of power was being beamed into space to a satellite which sent it back down to the robotic creations. Supercharged with the power they were vastly more powerful than anything Dementor had used.

Four lasers reached out from the synthobots and struck Warhoinde's force field. Sensing the incoming threat it hadn't even hesitated. Beneath the assault the barrier began to change color, growing darker and darker as it struggled to cope.

Warhoined reflexively moved to attack the synthobots only to find the three pests in front of him. He swiped his hand to get rid of them and found himself knocked thirty feet backwards. _How can a pest be so strong, _he wondered. He got to his feet and charged. The energy being targeted on his companion's force field was immense and would soon overwhelmed it. She would be forced back to the ship and to retreat from a pest would be humiliating. It would be intolerable.

Ron watched as the alien moved, almost a blur. He created a shield of plasma around himself and met the charge. The force of the impact would have sent him flying if he hadn't reached out and managed to grab hold of the deranged creature. He called all the plasma he could and sent it into the monster. A force field tried to rise and protect it, but his hands were already inside.

The alien felt its flesh burning and tried to wipe the pest away. He finally managed to shake it loose only to go flying.

Kim had moved in behind the alien and hit it. Her hand felt warm as the inbuilt gauntlet of her suit countered the force field around it, allowing the blow to smash into it with full force. She moved after it.

That blow had come through the force field. For pests to have such technology was unusual. He rolled to his feet and glanced at the barrier around his companion. It was almost black. He turned away from it and focused on the pest coming at him. The one that had hit through his force field. She was wearing a battle suit of some sort.

Kim paused in her attack as a spear appeared in the alien's hand. She recalled how quickly a similar spear had nearly killed Ron. With the alien's speed it would be near suicide to get close.

It grinned as it sensed the pest's fear. It would make her suffer. It moved to attack her but was forced to stop as the other two pests assaulted it.

Ron and Shego stood side-by-side and threw plasma at the alien. It's force field rose to surround it but they moved in close and felt the gauntlets on their hands become warm as it countered the defensive field.

Plasma came through the force field and he screamed. The barrier was worse than useless. It kept the plasma trapped within it, close to his flesh. He ordered it to drop and not reactivate unless done so manually. Then he moved, dodging the plasma. He had been badly burned and the blows he had taken had done damage. A return to the ship was necessary. But he had to kill the pests first. To be defeated by such lowly forms would be intolerable. He would be mocked endlessly for the amusement of others.

Within her force field Warhoinde waited nervously. It was getting black and would soon fail. She needed to retreat. But what if Warhoined managed to destroy the devices that had her pinned. To return to the ship would mean humiliation. Her misery an endless source of pleasure for others. She waited as the barrier became darker and darker.

He flexed the arm that held the spear and attacked the pest that had burned it. It was fast and managed to throw itself away from the attack, taking only a grazing wound on the arm.

Shego fumed. To get close to the alien was to die while it held that spear. She threw plasma and it dodged, still trying to attack the Buffoon. Inside her panic grew as she recalled the way she had once waited beside his bed, expecting him to die. She would give anything to avoid that again.

He moved with the speed and grace that was genetically programmed into his race. Still the pest managed to avoid death. Plasma came from it, and one of the other pests, forcing it to dodge each time it got close. It was infuriating. Meanwhile the force field of its companion grew to pure black.

Ron watched the alien, not moving his eyes from it for a second. To do so would be fatal. He watched and predicted the way it would move. It's speed meant he had to move immediately to dodge any attacks. He didn't even look around to see where he was dodging to, relying on his memory of the area to know where obstacles lay. He threw ball after ball of plasma at the beast, but nothing came close.

He charged the pest and as the plasma came at it, halted, predicted how the infuriating creature would move, and threw the spear. Plasma burned its skin but it would be worth it if the damned creature died.

Ron dodged the charge and kept his eyes on the alien. He was being pushed to his limit and knew eventually he would miss a move. It was only the twitch of the Lorwardian's arm that saved him. He saw it and dodged in the only direction he could. It grazed his skin, but he was in one piece.

She saw the darkness of the force field increase and went to order the ship to call her back. She was too late as the beams of the synthobots, powered by multi-gigawatt powerplants, sliced through the barrier and into her flesh. The robotic devices were inhumanly fast and had been programmed with every vital spot on a Lorwardian. Their beams destroyed her skull and then switched to the two smaller organs where Lorwardians kept a record of their memories. Should their brains be destroyed they would still be able to regenerate with full memory of who they had been. Warhoinde would never have that chance.

He had missed. How could a lowly pest move so quick? And he no longer had the spear. It was retreat or die. He went to order the ship to call him back when the force field around his companion fell. He heard her brief screams and knew she was dead. In the brief second before the robotic devices turned towards him he wondered how the pests knew the anatomy of Lorwardians. He had turned off his own force field and had no chance to reactivate it before he too died.

Ron dropped to the ground. "That was close." He said, looking at the numerous slashes on his arms and chest. He watched as the synthobots continued to fire into the alien bodies, wrecking havoc on them. They had hit the three vital spots first, but they were designed to keep firing until hundred of spots had been hit. That way whoever was on the ship wouldn't know they knew anything about Lorwardian anatomy. Suddenly the two bodies rose and vanished into the air.

"You okay." Shego asked, kneeling beside him.

"That's two down." He said and pulled her close, hoping she didn't mind the blood he got on her.

* * *

Warfelken looked the two bodies the ship had automatically recalled. They were so badly mutilated she knew there was no hope of regeneration. First the Recorders had not answered the signal. And now it seemed the pests were capable of defeating a small group of Lorwardians.

She grinned. That answered a couple of questions anyway. It all made sense now. Warmonga had indeed been on the planet hunting pests when their ship had arrived. But she hadn't been victorious. She'd been defeated and forced to retreat. There had been no answer for those five days because she must have been regenerating. It would be good to go on a hunt on this world. It would mean a lot of prestige. That would please Warchof as well.

She looked at the burn marks on the bodies. But she wasn't stupid. She would wait until the pests' infrastructure had been reduce to nothing. When they no longer had access to weapons capable of doing that. The Recorders were probably dead. Killed as the pests killed the camouflage they were in. That was rare, but it had happened before. The loss, great as it was, was acceptable.

* * *

He and Willow sat across from each other, on the floor, with Sara between them. Their arms were stretched out so their hands rested together on the girl's head. Shego was watching the whole show with a displeased look on her face.

"You know." Willow said, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "The more skin contact we have the more our nervous systems are joined. That would make the task easier."

Ron started to open his mouth to asked her what she had in mind and thought better of it. He focused and entered the cyan light that was the center of his being.

Willow sighed and took a small peek at the woman who was watching them. The comment had obviously made her angry. Her right hand was clenched into a fist. It was a good thing she couldn't follow them where they were going. Focusing she entered the golden light at the center of her being.

Ron stood and waited for Willow to call. A person couldn't enter another's mind without permission. Not generally. They were about to do that with Sara though. Sort of. He felt the call and the light he loved so much was replaced with the golden light of Willow's center. He blinked at what he saw and stepped back. In this place one wore what they visualized themselves as wearing. Generally that was the clothes their real bodies wore. It was the default. Willow wasn't wearing the jeans and shirt she had on outside. He gulped and took another step back, looking around. Sensei and Snake were nowhere to be seen. He turned back to Willow who wore a dress that was, and yet wasn't, transparent. With some trick of her mind she created an illusion that made it both at the same time.

"You know." Willow said. "She can't see in here. We can do whatever we want." She smiled.

He focused his mind to leave. He was glad when, despite not being able to see Sensei, he knew he could return to his own mind.

Willow saw the intentions of the person she had planned to seduce and called out. "Wait. Don't go. Please."

Ron hesitated and saw the clothes on girl replaced with jeans and a shirt. He waited. He felt something in her center vanish and he saw Snake and Sensei standing there. Snake was staring disapprovingly at Willow.

"Mental trick." Willow explained as he saw him glance at the two teachers. "I can divide the space to make rooms."

He said nothing and just stared back at her. The look on his face matched Snake's.

She sighed and looked down, not knowing what to say, wondering if he would just vanish and never visit this place again.

Ron sat down and studied the girl. "Why?" He asked.

She sat down across from him. "It's what's meant to be." She said, knowing it sounded stupid.

"When I wake up in the morning, and see Shego, that's what I believe too." He said. "Of course it's just a feeling. Nothing is ever really meant to be."

"You don't believe in destiny?" Willow asked, peeking up at him and then looking back down.

"No. People see what they expect to see. And feelings are pretty much like that. When I look up I see the sun circling the earth, though I know that's not the case. When I see Shego I think of us being together as destiny, though I know there's no such thing."

"You love her?" Willow managed to ask.

"Obviously. She's my heart and soul." Ron answered, truthfully.

She gulped.

"We weren't destined to be together." He explained. "That's just the way things turned out. For each of us there might have been a thousand people out there in the world, somewhere, who we would have been happy with." He shrugged. "But we met each other. We talked and grew closer. We did things together and grew even closer. Eventually it didn't matter if there were thousands of others out there we would have been happy with. We had each other. We faced trouble together and enjoyed the good times together. I'm glad she's the one I met and fell in love with."

"And if I had met you first?" She dared to ask. 'If I hadn't had the banshee inside me and had just been a normal girl?" She nearly cried. "My grandfather was going to send me to school in Middleton for Junior High and we would have been in the same grade. We would have met."

"I'm pretty sure I would have noticed you." He admitted. "Not so sure you would have noticed me. I've changed over the years."

"I would have." She declared.

"If that had happened then you might have been the one I called my heart and soul." He said. "But it didn't." He added. "There was the banshee and our paths didn't meet back then."

She sighed. "I hate the banshee. It might be dead but I still hate it."

Ron looked at her. He would certainly have noticed her. At eleven when the banshee had tried to forced her to kill she'd marched into the woods. Had stayed there alone for years, with the fortitude and resolve to smash her legs again and again to keep from hurting people. She had a strength that forced anyone who saw her to notice her. "You will meet someone and in time will think of them as your heart and soul." He finally said. He thought the girl might have to beat the boys off her with a stick. She had that affect on people.

"But it won't be you." She stated, knowing the answer.

"It won't be me." The reply was simple and honest.

"I'm sorry." She looked around and thought of what she'd done. Once her center had been tainted by the banshee. It was now gone. But she felt as though she had tainted this place with what she'd tried. She had been so glad to see that golden light, free of the banshee's smoke, but what she'd done had changed it.

"It's okay." he said. "Back long ago, if had I thought it would work, I would have tried seducing Kim." He smiled. "Of course after she'd finished laughing herself to death she would have killed me."

"She would have been stupid to have refused you." Willow said. She smiled a little though.

"Just don't try it again, okay?" He said. "If you do I will refuse to come here ever again, and you will never be allowed to visit me."

"I won't." She promised.

He listened to the words. They were honest. "Good." He said. "Because then we wouldn't be able to help Sara. So how do we go about forming a new teacher?"

It was simple, yet difficult. They had to transmit the code for the teacher into Sara's mind, through the nerves in their hands touching her head. But, since Sara wasn't aware, it was immensely more difficult. They had to follow the pain nerves in her skin all the way into her brain. When she'd accessed the banshee's mind Willow had done something similar. Ron had never done it before.

And the process had been made difficult on purpose by the TiRGiTBiT. They hadn't wanted every person to have a teacher. To be successful the code had to be transmitted as a whole. That meant either more than one person, or someone who could focus on three things at the same time.

Ron transmitted the code for the physical aspect of Tai Shing Pek Kwar while Willow sent the code for the mental aspect. They each did a part of the spiritual. Eventually the basis for a teacher formed in Sara's mind. It connected with their own teachers and downloaded the full code from each of them. Then it sorted through it for mutations, and picked traits for itself that would suit Sara. It became female as it took some traits from Snake, but most of its knowledge came from Sensei.

As the real world appeared around him, he laid back on the floor, and looked up at Shego who was still watching. She had coffee. He reached out for it and she handed it to him. "That was brutal." He finally said, after taking a sip. It was definitely made by Miranda and tasted of almonds.

"So what happened in there?" Shego asked.

"Before of after Willow tried to seduce me?" He asked.

Willow gulped. She made a mental layout of the room and analyzed where she could run to dodge plasma. In her depleted state ... She gulped again.

Shego stared at the girl.

Willow sighed and stared back for a second before looking down. "Sorry." She said.

"We did manage to get a teacher into Sara." Ron said. "How that will turn out." He shrugged. "Hopefully it will do some good." He looked down at the girl who hadn't moved since they'd placed her on the floor.

* * *

End of Chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Thanks to those who review. It's appreciated.  
_

_Alien names: Warleder as Warleader. Wardawge, Wardoige, and Wardowge as Wardog. (Awful lot of dogs.)_

_Yikes! I did not mean for the battle scenes to be so long. I guess I will save mentioning what the Lorwardian's Great Blue is, and how the Lorwardian race came to be, for the next chapter._

_Btw: The last battle scene might be a bit gruesome._

_Time: A week later._

* * *

_**Teachers,... Aliens,... More Aliens,... Nonexistence,...  
**_

Ron considered the situation. Things were going well. If one could call having a bunch of sociopathic aliens planning to destroy your entire civilization going well. He ate a piece of egg with some toast and looked around. Shego was sitting across from him. For the last week the two of them had been staying at the Global Justice base. It meant they could respond faster if the aliens were to try landing again. Next to him Jenny was digging into her own breakfast. Willow was across the table, sitting next to Shego. The former villainess made sure the teenager sat as far from him as she could when they ate.

He smiled. Willow, true to her word, had not repeated her attempts at seduction and had been on her best behaviour during the last week. Despite her age she wasn't a child and understood the situation. She and Shego were even getting along pretty well together and it wasn't as though they could just tell her to leave. She was one of the three who the Lorwardians had messed with. Four if you counted Kim. Both he and Shego thought she would do best if she was a part of the group. She had been alone long enough.

Jenny had been smiling a bit lately. She and Willow often did things together, or just sat with Sara who had yet to move. He thought her desire to die was now history, along with the alien that had used her. Cindy visited her pretty often. When she did the three of them could be seen roaming the base. Usually with Jenny trying to convince the other two to go wherever Miranda was. He hoped she wasn't bothering the woman too much.

The new software Wade had developed had fixed the communications problem. Each signal was now sent twice via two routes where possible. There was still minor static at times but people could once again use phones without too much trouble. It did eat into the bandwidth quite a bit, but there had always been an excess. Things, like emails, might be delayed a few seconds as priority was given to phones and video conferencing, but it worked.

Other groups had worked with aviation companies to get planes moving once more. The transponders on most aircraft had been modified to increase their signal strength and to send everything repeatedly. The planes' communication hardware had been changed so it could receive fainter signals and send stronger signals. Radar and radios at airports had been similarly reworked. Some electronic companies were booming with all the new activity.

The war machines were still working on destroying the old buildings that had been scheduled for demolition in the major cities. In the smaller cities though places still in use had been started on. It would be some time before it became serious, but major reconstruction would be needed when the new Lorwardian ship had been dealt with. They had even replicated what they had done during the previous invasion. Evacuating an area and using a nuclear device on one of the war machines. They had repeated it, moving from a one megaton bomb to a ten megaton one, and eventually to a fifty megaton device. To the aliens it would certainly appear as if they were going all out trying to stop the assault.

On top of that two more aliens had landed, just three days ago, in a remote area. Why they had landed no one knew, but given there had been no people around, Dr. Betty Director had just ordered the area nuked. Multiple ten megaton devices had been dropped on the two Lorwardians. That meant there were now at most twelve aliens on the ship. Since he doubted they would leave the vessel empty it meant the most they could land at any one time was now eleven. A lot better than the twenty he had once feared. Still too many.

He took another bite of egg and toast, still thinking. Things were going well. If only he could figure out a way to destroy the new alien ship. If a fifty megaton bomb had no affect on one of the war machine he doubted it would even scratch the hull of the spacecraft. He was browsing the data files in the captured ship's computer, but in many cases it was like someone from the eighteenth century trying to understand twentieth century technology. The basics of some things was still the same, but even with manuals it would take a long time to decipher. Still, he figured if DNAmy could reverse-engineer the mutator, it might be possible to do something similar with an alien weapon. Problem was most of their weapons were for attacking planets and not ships. And their ships had a barrier that was nothing like the force fields they used for personal defense.

He sighed and finished his toast.

"Willow, Jenny. I want to talk to you after breakfast." Shego said.

Willow froze with a glass of milk halfway to her mouth. She wondered if it was going to be about that incident last week, but dismissed the thought. The woman had included Jenny in the request. Her hand unfroze and she raised the cup the her lips, taking a sip. "What about?" She asked.

"School. Neither you nor Jenny have attended school in at least two years. For you I think it's been three. What grade were you in?"

"Six." She replied. "You mean the world is about to end and I got to go to school?" She wondered if it was revenge for what she'd done.

"Seven For me." Jenny said. "But my marks were pretty atrocious." She frowned. "But shouldn't we focus on fighting the aliens instead?" She asked.

"One, the world isn't going to end." Shego said. "Second, neither of you are going to fight." She looked at them. "So you're two and three years behind. Dr. Betty Director has instructed me to instruct you." She smiled. "Class starts tomorrow morning. Given the situation everything will be supplied. Both of you just need to be in Jenny's room by nine a.m."

"It's not like either of you got to worry." Ron said. "Willow has perfect recall and both of you were designed to be smart. Kim did advanced courses all through high school. You two, for now, will just be doing regular classes. I'm pretty sure if you work at it you will catch up and maybe even skip a grade or two."

"Catch up?" Willow sighed. "We should be twenty-one and in college. Damn banshee." She frowned angrily.

Jenny looked over at Miranda. "Being twenty-one would be nice." She said.

"No cursing." Shego said. "And those are the cards you were dealt. Better than Sara's hand I would say."

They went silent at that. Jenny finally spoke. "Better than the hand I dealt to a lot of people."

"Not you. The something inside, as you call it." Ron stated. He didn't want her to get into the blame game again and decided to change the subject. "How would you like a teacher program like Willow and I got running in our heads?" He asked.

"That would be cool!" The girl exclaimed, eyes lighting up. From Willow she knew Snake was what had allowed her to resist the banshee. If she had had one she might have been able to avoid hurting people. Teachers were the exact opposite of the something.

"Shego frowned. "No." She said. "I allowed it with Sara because it might have helped her. But not again."

"How would you like one?" Ron asked her.

"Me?" She blinked.

"I've been talking with Sensei and the rule on limiting the number of teachers is something he's willing to forget for now." He looked at Willow. "I'm pretty sure Snake will agree too." He shrugged. "They might be software running inside our skulls, but they're alive. They got emotions. And Sensei thinks it might help us survive the Lorwardians." Ron grinned. "Basically he wants revenge. It won't be helpful with the current ship, but in the long run it will make a difference."

Shego thought about it. She wasn't sure she wanted more aliens messing with her body, but Sensei was a large part of the Buffoon's life that she couldn't share in. "Okay." She said.

Ron grinned. "Once the ship is dealt with we will do it then. Both you and Jenny."

"Not now?" Willow asked.

"Takes too much effort. It wipes me out for the whole day and right now I got to focus on the ship." He explained.

Shego rose to leave. "Tomorrow at nine." She reminded the two girls. "And, by the way, Ron and I agreed you both get an allowance if you do good on tests." She leaned over and kissed the Buffoon before she left.

"How much?" Willow asked.

"We haven't decided that yet." Ron said. "But so far you've only been allowed necessities and a few other minor things. We both thought an allowance would be nice so you could get stuff you wanted."

"It would be nice." Willow admitted.

"And once the situation with the new ship is dealt with we will see about returning you to your grandfather." Ron told her. "Right now Dr. Betty Director wants to keep you secure in the base."

"I wonder how he is." Willow said, her heart beating fast. She would be able to return home, free of the banshee. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad. She wouldn't be a bully anymore and could make friends. It had been so long. No one would know her and the things she had done. She could be normal.

"What will happen with me?" Jenny asked.

"Not sure there yet." Ron admitted. "Don't worry. Shego and I will see to it you're taken care of." He smiled at the girl. "We're going to miss you if you move too far away."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator. "What's up Wade?" He asked.

"Four aliens are landing. I've alerted Kim. Shego is already at the hangar." The genius said, not looking up as he typed on a keyboard.

"On my way." He replied and, waving at the girls, ran for the hangar.

"Four is going to be tough." Kim said. They'd picked her up from the Dojo where she'd been working with Mark.

"Too many." Ron admitted. "I've modified two more synthobots, and made some upgrades, but four is too many."

* * *

Warfelken looked at the images she had playing over and over on her monitor. It showed the pests trying to destroy one of the war machines. The fifty megaton device they'd used on the last of it was hilarious. They'd destroyed their own town faster than the war machine would have. She wondered how many people had died in that attempt, or if they had been evacuated. It had been a small place. Still, it was fun to watch.

She turned to another screen. It showed half a dozen ten megaton devices being dropped on two of her subordinates. That too was fun to watch. It also showed the pests were taking the assault seriously. But it lead to the question, why hadn't they used other means? If the vermin had managed to kill two Lorwardians without using such weapons, then why hadn't they used the same methods on those two. It suggested only a very small number of them were capable any great level of fighting. She had ten people she could use, so she'd decided to test the fighting capabilities of these pests.

The plan was simple. A two pronged attack. She would attack two places at once. A major force with three warriors, with weaponry not normally allowed on a pest infested planet. And a smaller force, with a single warrior, at a different location. Would the pests counter both threats, or focused on just one. Maybe even, she mused happily, sacrifice one of their cities with the use of more nuclear weapons. The attacks would be in major population centers, so that would be fun to watch.

* * *

Warleder smiled as he dropped down into the city with his two subordinates, Wardawge and Wardoige. Both were reasonably experienced warriors, if a bit reckless at times. The area of the city they were in appeared to be abandoned. That was strange, but irrelevant. Much as he would have enjoyed squashing a few pests, he expected to fight someone Warfelken claimed might be a worthy opponent. How such could exist on a pest infested world he didn't know. Still she was his superior and he had to follow orders. They would wander around for a bit and have fun while they were here. There had to be some pests somewhere. He paused as he saw three of the vermin come out from behind a building and approach.

"That one guy is pretty tall." Shego said. "Almost as tall as Warmonga and Warhok."

"I'm starting to think the older they get the bigger they get." Ron said. "That they never stop growing."

"Might also explain why the taller Lorwardians aren't as green." Kim added. "Perhaps the color changes with age too."

"Why three and not four?" Shego asked. "Wade claimed four of them landed."

"Yeah. He did." Ron replied. "Which isn't good. This might just be a force to distract us while the other guy does something. Wish I knew what that something could be." He sighed. "However, there's nothing we can do about it. Three is going to be tough enough as it is."

Warleder watched as the three paused and talked between themselves. From that he guessed they were here to fight. By now everyone must know their world was under attack and those not capable of fighting would have fled. He studied the six machines behind the three. Those must be the weapons that had defeated Warhoinde and Warhoined. It would be interesting to see what they could do. He would let the vermin make the first move.

Ron pointed. "Attack." He ordered the synthobots. The six of them moved as one, converging on the largest of the aliens. From around the world thirty gigawatts of power was beamed to several satellites that beamed it back down to the robotic creations.

"Interesting." Warleder said. The goggles he wore let him see the waves of energy being beamed down to the war machines. He pressed two buttons on his belt and the robotic creations froze. The waves of energy reaching down to them decreased to half of what it had been. Electromagnetic images were beamed out from the belt which tried to determine what part of the spectrum the sensors of the weapons were in and confuse them.

Ron studied the situation. The synthobots had had their power cut in half. He pressed a button and the power being beamed to the machines increased. He would have to be careful. Should the jamming stop the sudden increase in power could damage them. They were only equipped to handle five gigawatts each.

"Let's destroy them." Wardawge yelled and charged the machines.

"Stop." Warleder ordered. He was too late.

The sensors were being jammed. But Ron had used that trick himself a few times. He recalled the use of methane gas to block the sensors during one assault on Dementor's lair. Also the device he had that could confuse some machines using subsonic vibrations. He had developed counter measures for each. He pressed another button and the sensors on the synthobots started switching frequencies randomly once per second. It would reduce the speed at which they could fight a little, but it made jamming the sensors nearly impossible.

Wardawge was less than ten feet from the war machines when they started to moved again. They blurred forward, converging on him. Their lasers powered up and fired. A force field rose to protect the alien, but the synthobots were firing at point blank range with the ends of three of the lasers inside the force field. Their power burned into his flesh and he screamed.

Ron watched. It had been pure luck that three of the synthobots had managed to get inside the force field. He had changed the orders of the robotic devices. They no longer fired at the three vital spots first. Rather those three were included in a list of spots the machines picked at random. Better that than letting the Lorwardians know they knew the aliens' anatomy.

Warleder cursed. Whoever had programmed the machines had created counter measures. He was sure they could have been overwhelmed if he had been allowed the proper tools. But such were not allowed on the surface of a pest infested world. He charged one of the machines that had managed to penetrates his subordinates force field.

The three synthodrones that had failed to penetrate Wardawge's force field saw the incoming threat and turned to fire. Their beams hit another force field and were blocked.

"Something's different." Ron said. "The force fields aren't changing color. They're a higher grade barrier."

Warleder knew it was too late. Beams of such power, firing even for a second, would have ripped his subordinate's body to pieces. He watched as the color of his own force field slowly changed. But his barrier wasn't simply defensive. It would analyze the incoming beams and restructure itself to reflect them. He waited as it finished the process and the beams that had assaulted the barrier were reflected back at the war machines. His defensive shield went down and he blinked. Beams of such power, reflect back on the devices, should have destroyed them. They were still standing.

The synthodrones skin changed with its environment. When there was no threat it was a near perfect reflector for the lasers they used. The person who had last modified their code had foreseen the potential of using their own lasers against them. When one of the beams had been reflect it had destroyed the laser, but most of the energy had been reflected away. The machine still survived. The other two, seeing what had happened had stopped firing least it happen to them. They blurred towards their foe.

Warleder saw the charge and retreated, pulling out his spear. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the other three machines still firing into what must be the nearly incinerated corpse of Wardawge. Wardoige he saw had her hands full trying to fight the three pests. He wondered how they could manage to compete against such a competent warrior. No matter. He had his own hands full. He dodged back, just out of reach of the three robotic devices, and pivoted. His spear thrust ripped the flesh of one of them. Green goo poured out before something sealed the cut.

Wardoinge had planned to destroy the devices firing into her companion. Their lasers were trapped within Wardawge's force field, rendering them immobile. They would be easy prey. She doubted her companion was still alive, but had to do something. As she was about to slashed one of them, two of the pests moved in front of her and raised their hands. She was surprised to see plasma pouring from them. Stunned enough she would have been hurt if not for the automatic reaction of own force field.

Kim moved behind the alien and threw a punch. The glove of her suit didn't just grow warm, it became burning hot. Her attack failed to penetrate the force field. "Gauntlets can't get through the barrier." She yelled out, dancing back, wondering what to do.

Ron paused his own outpouring of plasma as he noticed the laser of one of the synthobots vaporize. He'd been right. The barriers the aliens were using were different. Vastly superior. "If we keep using plasma it will start to reflect back on us." He yelled.

Shego heard, but kept up the barrage. She did prepare to dodge though, should the need arise. "So what do we do?" She asked. Something changed within the force field she was trying to get through and she stopped the plasma, dodging as she did so.

Wardoinge saw her barrier go down and charged, hoping the plasma might have been reflected, harming one of the pests. There were no wounds on either of the three though. She focused her attack on the male of group.

Ron saw her charge and reflexively threw more plasma. The force field went up again, but the plasma wasn't reflected. His second attack also wasn't He thought about it. While he and Shego both used plasma that looked a lot alike, it was probably at some level different. That was to be expected, they were different people. He saw something in the barrier change and dodged as his own plasma came back at him. "Try firing now." He yelled.

She moved to charge when more plasma came at her, sending her barrier up once again. She screamed in fury.

Shego saw her plasma wasn't being reflected and kept it up. Still it wasn't doing much to penetrate the force field. Eventually, she knew, the barrier would adapt and reflect it back.

"Okay." Ron yelled. "Here's what we do. Get ready Kim. Shego and I will alternate firing plasma at her. We will leave a short period each time where her barrier goes down. You hit her at those times." He tossed some plasma of his own and yelled. "Ready."

"Ready." Shego yelled back.

"Ready." Kim yelled.

He stopped the plasma and saw the barrier go down. Kim was already striking and the alien female went flying.

Pained smashed into her ribs and she growled in rage. One of them had broken. The vermin were fast and strong. She rolled to her feet and charged when the female plasma user tossed plasma at her and her barrier went up again. It only remained up for a second when it went down once more. Another brutal punch in her back sent her flying a second time. She rolled and stood only to have the male throw plasma at her, forcing her barrier up. It immediately went down as the redheaded pest hit her again. She went flying, with another broken rib.

"Hit her legs." Ron yelled to Kim. "She's going to do what the last alien we fought did. Break them to slow her down."

Kim changed her target and, dropping low, threw her next punch at the alien's right leg. The blow hit, flipping her foe, but it didn't break. She raced at the woman again, watching as the force field flickered on for a second and then faded. Dropping down she threw another punch. The blow smashed into the leg and she felt something give.

Wardoinge considered what she should do. It became obvious. Drop the barrier and just dodge the plasma. But then the redheaded pest targeted her legs and on the second attack one of them broke. It changed the equation. The injury was minor, but would hinder her mobility. She turned and prepared. Plasma sent her barrier up again and just as quickly it went down. She thrust with her spear and saw blood. A blow sent her flying and she rolled to he feet. The force field went up again. It stayed up as the plasma didn't fade this time.

"Kim?" Ron and Shego cried out.

"I'm okay." She yelled back. Her suit grew back over the wound, stopping the flow of blood. Still, her left arm was now useless. "Let it drop again." She ordered.

Ron let the flow of plasma fade and saw Kim race in to attack.

She thrust with the spear and saw blood again. The battle suit, though, seemed to have sealed itself, stopping the flow of blood from the previous wound. Too bad, but undoubtedly it was still there.

"Again." Kim yelled. She grinned. Even with her speed the alien only had a split second to thrust and had twice aimed for the same spot. If she repeated the same gesture then... She moved to attack

The barrier went down once more and she attacked with the spear. Even as she did so she realized she should have aimed for a different place. Hitting the redheaded vermin's arm wasn't doing much to stop her. She felt no blow this time. Instead the pest's hand grasped the spear and pulled with incredible strength.

Kim rolled back with the spear in her hand. She grinned again. Even the psychotic alien would have shivered in fear if she had seen it. She kept the spear and prepared to attack again.

She got ready to smash the pest with her hands and waited. The barrier went down and she lashed out. She screamed as the pest, using the stolen spear, thrust it into her ribs. Her own blow grazed the pest's wounded arm, missing the spot she had aimed for. It was tossed away from her, ripping the spear out of her lungs.

"Again." Kim yelled, rolled to her feet. Her arm was one mass of pain, but she was still fully capable of using her right hand.

Wardoinge considered what she should do. The pest had her spear and each of its attack would now do more damage. She prepared to lash out with her fists. If things got too bad she could raise the barrier and keep it up. It would be humiliating, but better that than death. Warleder would come to her aid once he'd finished with the war machines. As it was the wounds she had were minor and she was keeping the pests busy. She would continue to try and defeat the redheaded pest.

Kim charged once more. This time she aimed for the eyes. The thrust penetrated deep into one of the alien's brains as a return attack slammed into her ribs. The suit held as she was flung backwards. She rolled to her feet, ignored the pain, and charged again. The alien now only had one eye. It gave her a larger blind spot to strike at. Still she couldn't attack the other eye just yet. The demonic creature would be expecting that. She would aim for the other lung.

Wardoinge screamed as her brain was pierced. Still, that wasn't the most serious damage. Her brain could handle a lot of damage, being designed with redundancy in mind. But she had lost an eye. If she lost the other then she would be blind. She prepared to defend her remaining eye and struck out as her barrier went down. The spear instead pierced her ribs, and her own attack missed.

Stomach, chest, left leg, right leg. Wardoinge screamed. Why wasn't the pest aiming for her remaining eye? _Because she know that is what I will be trying to protect the most, _She realized. Protecting that one spot left her open. But she had to keep her remaining eye safe. The blows came. Chest, left leg, chest, arm, right leg,... She had no choice but either raise the barrier or continue to protect the eye. And raising the barrier would mean humiliation. Better to continue fighting for a bit longer. It wasn't as though she was in any danger. A single day of regeneration would heal the minor wounds she'd taken so far.

Warleder slashed at one of the two remaining war machines. One had deflated a minute ago and the two remaining ones were badly slashed. Soon he would end this and be able to aid Wardoinge. He could only afford brief glances in her direction but he saw she was being overwhelmed. It was unexpected. What happened next made him curse. The ship must have realized Wardawge was dead and recalled his body. The force field around his ashes vanished and they, along with the devices he had carried, were drawn back to the ship. The three war machines that had been firing their lasers into his body all this time turned towards him. Wardoinge would be on her own for a while. He pushed his own battered muscles to move as he dodged an attack from one of the robotic creations. They had been well programmed. They would still use their lasers once in a while, just not enough for his own barrier to adapt to it.

Kim grinned. DNAmy had given then thorough instructions on Lorwardian anatomy. The next blow she thrust into one of the minor brains the alien had to back up their memories. The next few were aimed at random spots. With her one eye gone her opponent couldn't hit her. At least not often enough to do serious damage.

"Time to end this." Ron called out. He'd noticed the three synthobots being freed from the force field that had confined them. He pulled out the remote and took personal control of two of them. He marched them towards the alien called Wardoinge. "Stand back Kim." He yelled. The force field around the alien went down and the two robotic creations moved in close, with their lasers within the barrier. The barrier went up but they were busy reducing the creature within to ashes.

The three of them turned and moved towards the remaining alien.

His other subordinate was now dead. He moved and slashed at another of the war machines. His hit was true and the green goo poured forth without stopping. He twisted and thrust at one of the ones that was badly damaged. His hit only grazed it, but it too deflated. That left one of the robotic creations and the three vermin. The weak link, he mused, had been Wardawge. If he not thrown his life away at the very beginning the fight would be over by now. Wardoige would have kept the three pests busy while the two of them would have destroyed the war machines. Then the pests would have been easy prey.

Ron lifted his hands and threw plasma. No force field came up around the alien. Instead he dodged. "A smart one." Ron commented, not amused. They had lost three synthodrones. That was bad. If another three were to land now there was no way they could be handled. The current three would be winning if not for that first stupid move that had got one of them killed right from the start. He looked at Kim. She was injured. Her left arm useless.

"What do we do?" Shego asked.

Ron pulled out the remote to the synthobots and pressed a button. "We sacrifice something to gain a little advantage. And we pray we don't have to fight any more for a long time. Which leaves the question. Just where is the fourth one. Four landed, according to Wade." He pressed another button and the lasers on the two robotic creations pouring their fire into Wardoige's corpse ceased. Instead energy built up inside them until they became worthless scrap metal and exploded. Losing the lasers was bad, but it freed the machines to fight. Ron restructured their orders.

The last free war machine had taken a few scratches but still seemed to be fully operational. The three pests had stopped to talk. That was good. If they delayed long enough it would finish off this machine, and the other two were trapped within the force field that held Wardoinge's corpse. Then the lasers on those two melted down and they rose to race in his direction. So the pest who had organized this understood that sometimes sacrifice was necessary.

The three synthodrones changed their behavior. They no longer charged the alien but instead moved around him, blocking his path. This allowed them to keep their distance and they took less damage.

"Hope you got some plasma in reserve Shego." Ron said. "We're going to need it." He lifted his hands and threw all the could. Shego followed suit.

The alien understood the plan. The machines would block him in so he couldn't dodge. The two plasma wielders would target him until they wounded him enough to force a retreat. It was clever. They could think on their feet. He charged the lead pest only to have his path blocked by one of the robotic creations. He slashed at it, only to have it move out of the way and another take its place, just out of range of the slash. Plasma came at him and he retreated, only to find they were blocking the way behind him. He twisted and the plasma grazed him. His skin burned but the wound was minor. He now knew he could withstand it for a little bit if need be.

"He's fast." Shego said, pouring forth an inferno of plasma, only to see it dodged.

"Very." Ron said, as he did the same.

Eventually he would be exhausted and the pests would force him to either retreat in humiliation, or he would die. He decided to take a chance. He focused his attention on the pest closest to him and charged. When the war machines blocked his way he jumped. It was a big risk, but his body could take a lot of damage. If the move surprised the pest it would get him close to it. If not he would raise his barrier and think for a bit. Rest and plan. They couldn't penetrate it.

Two of the synthodrones had no lasers, but the third did. It turned with inhuman speed and targeted its opponent. In the air it couldn't dodge. The laser ripped into its skull and out through the other side, destroying its left eye.

Kim saw the alien tense to leap and predicted its trajectory. She ran to met it, hoping she wasn't hit by plasma. The spear she held ripped into its right eye and twisted viciously as she passed the creature in mid air. The spear was ripped out of her hands, left behind in the creature's skull. It's own spear lashed out and ripped into her flesh, shattering her right arm in several places, badly mangling it. She fell to the ground, gushing blood. Her suit repaired itself sealing the wound.

Ron prepared to dodge when he saw the alien leap, but seeing Kim charge, stood his ground. He poured forth plasma, feeling his own flesh burn. Shego stood beside him and did the same.

The leap had been a mistake. The war machine had switched from blocking to attacking again. It lost an eye. The redheaded pest who had stood idle while the battle raged had charged. The stolen spear she wielded had removed its other eye. It felt the plasma it couldn't see wash over it and tried to recall to the ship. It failed. It was going to die.

Ron and Shego rushed the alien and poured forth plasma at a close range. Beneath the fury its skin burned. They targeted its arms first and they became useless. It had turned off its force field and had no protection. They retreated as the last laser carrying synthodrone started cutting the corpse apart. They turned and rushed to Kim.

They were just kneeling above her when the Kimmunicator beeped. Ron pulled it out in a rush. "Have a medical team ready at the base." He said, before the genius could speak. He and Shego lifted the wounded woman, depending on her suit to keep her wounds sealed and carried her to the jet.

"Will do." Wade said. "But Jenny and Willow left the base. I'm monitoring Kim and she will be fine. Just keep her still in the jet somewhere and the suit will stop the bleeding. Get to Boston."

"Damn." Ron said. "And just why did they head off to Boston." He demanded.

"That's where the fourth Lorwardian landed." Wade said. "They separated in the air and one of them headed there."

The synthodrones boarded the jet and Shego sent the vehicle rushing toward Boston.

* * *

Jenny and Willow watched the battle on the Kimmunicator. They were following the same video stream Wade had set up so Mark could keep track of Kim when she was doing something dangerous, like fighting a psychotic alien. Not long after the death of one of the Lorwardians they heard Wade speaking to Dr. Betty Director on the same channel. A fourth alien had been spotted heading towards Boston.

Jenny gulped. "My sister." She said, listening carefully. To her horror she heard the alien's predicted path would carry her over the place where Cindy was working on her latest mural.

"She probably won't be there." Willow reassured her. "Doesn't she usually wait until after lunch to work?"

"Usually." Jenny gulped, fear stricken. "But she's trying to finish it quick. She wanted to visit me tomorrow." She went white. "She's going to die because she wants to visit. And she's the only family I got who doesn't hate me. She's going to die because she forgave me." The teenager started to panic.

"Calm down." Willow said, chewing on her lower lip. "The odds of her getting hurt are astronomically low."

"If she dies I will..." Jenny sat back white faced.

Willow looked at her friend with a worried expression. She knew if something happened to her sister the girl might never get over it. From what she'd heard the Jenny had been suicidal for a long time after they'd remove the Lorwardian from her. That her sister, the person she'd hurt the most, forgave her was evidence that she was worth forgiving. If that was taken away... She sighed. "The odds of her getting hurt is pretty low." She said. "But if you're worried lets ask Dr. Betty Director have someone go and get her." She suggested.

"Get her?" Jenny looked up.

"Yeah. Bring her here." Willow explained. "She'll be safe here. At least then we'll be able to watch over her."

Jenny nodded.

First they tried to talk to Wade. But he was busy with several tasks concerning the Lorwardians and had no chance to reply to their messages. Or even read them. He was struggling to find a way to fight the fourth alien and was coming up empty. Then they tried to talk to Dr. Betty Director. But she was busy at the same task and they were refused permission to see her. Then they tried to find Miranda. But she'd vanished somewhere.

"Damn." Jenny said, in a panic filled voice.

Willow looked at her. "We could go get her." She said.

Jenny looked at her confused.

"They're so busy trying to find something to fight that last Lorwardian that they won't notice we're gone until it's too late."

"I can't fly a jet." The fear stricken girl said.

"It's not hard." Willow said. "There were a lot of aviation magazine in the cabins I broke into. I read a lot of them while waiting for my legs to heal. And I have perfect recall. Plus with Global Justice jets it's extremely simple. You only need to tell the autopilot where to take you."

"We would get into trouble." Jenny said.

"Yeah. But we would let them know it was just to get your sister. They're not monsters here and they would understand." She shrugged. "Besides it that or leave your sister there. She's pretty safe and ..."

"Let's go." Jenny said interrupting.

Willow had been right. No one noticed two girls enter a jet and leave. Even without the landing Lorwardians Global Justice was busy. Each morning nearly all the agents left to organize evacuations of places being destroyed by the war machines, to pretend to be panic stricken people fleeing the machines for media reports, help upgrade the communications systems, the transportation systems, and a hundred other jobs.

She had also been right about how simple it was to pilot the aircraft. She found the coordinates for the part of Boston where the mural was being painted and entered them in the autopilot. The computer did the rest. Sitting back she gave Jenny flying lessons to keep her mind occupied.

They hovered over the mural, but there was no place to land. Jenny could see her sister below, painting. Willow sent the jet slowly ahead, looking for the nearest spot to set down. They found a place, but they also found the Lorwardian.

"It's heading towards Cindy." Jenny screamed. She ran for the door and jumped out.

"Damn." Willow muttered. "It's moving so slow we could have got her sister and been away." _But then, _she thought to herself, _it would still hurt people. And we can't allow that._ She turned and ran after her friend.

Outside they stared at the giant.

"It's so big." Jenny said, gulping.

"Way big." Willow added, staring wide eyed.

Wardowge turned and looked at the pests he had spotted staring at him. _They're so stupid they don't have the sense to run, _he thought to himself. He hoped they had the capacity to scream when he tore their flesh. But maybe they were too stupid even for that. He imagined their bodies being slowly crushed to a pulp beneath his hands. Today was his lucky day. And when he finished with those there were hundred of thousands in the city. It would be sheer ecstasy.

"What do we do?" Jenny asked.

"You're asking me?" Willow said, still staring at the gigantic creature. "You're the one who rushed out here."

"The eyes." Jenny said.

"Huh?"

"Our only chance is to aim for the eyes. It twice our height and goodness only knows how much stronger. But if we take out its eyes it won't be able to see." The panic filled teenager explained. She too was still staring at the approaching monster.

"If it's not too fast then we might manage it." Willow said.

"Problem is it is fast. Or at least the immature one they took out of us are. I watched the one that came out of Sara. It was fast. So fast Shego couldn't touch it with plasma." Jenny explained in a rushed voice.

"That's not good." Willow said, gulping.

He was nearly upon them and they had yet to scream and flee. Obviously not very intelligent creatures. He wondered if there could be any pleasure from torturing something so dumb. He reached for one of them only to have it dance backwards out of his grasp. It moved fast for a pest. Still it wasn't running.

Willow moved backwards and enhanced her system with all she knew of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Increasing her strength and speed. It wasn't quite what Ron was capable of, but it did give her one advantage that exceeded even his. She had studied the mental aspects of the art. It would help her predict the beast's movements more than the physical aspects would. She kept her eyes on it as it moved towards her again. She saw its intentions reflected in its stance and moved, dancing out of its way, almost even before the creature itself know what it was going to do.

_Stupid, but fast and nimble, _Wardowge thought. _But then it would need to be in order to survive being that dumb._ He moved towards the pest again only to have it retreat. He charged only to have it actually race towards him and slip beneath his arms.

She didn't move her eyes from the monster. Once he backed her against the camouflaged jet and the only way out was to run past him. That had been close. She cringed as it twisted around to follow her.

Jenny stood froze for a few seconds and then waited, hoping Willow wouldn't be caught too soon. When the alien twisted around she saw her chance. It's back was to her and she raced at it, leaping up to wrap her arms around its head, to dig her fingers into its eyes. It slapped her away with a blow she barely saw coming. Her body reflexively moved to absorb the assault and she rolled back on her feet. It hurt to breathe, but she didn't think anything was broken. Just bruised. And she was used to pain.

The pest had dared to attack it. How stupid could it be? But it was fast for a pest. It had barely noticed the attack in time.

Willow saw Jenny charge and raced forward as well. When the alien slapped her friend to one side, she jabbed with her own fingers. The punch came before she could react. It smashed into her chest and she was tossed backwards. She rolled to her feet. Blood poured from her mouth where she had bit her tongue. She thought one of her ribs might be broken.

Strange. They were aiming for the eyes. It must be some primitive reflex that allowed them to identify it as a weak spot. They still hadn't screamed and, even more confusing, they had yet to run. Could the pests of this world be so dumb. He sighed. What fun could there be in hurting something so stupid. He moved towards the last one he had knocked down. It would still crush them. Maybe there could some tiny pleasure in it.

Willow retreated. That thing was fast. In disbelief she saw Jenny vanish into the jet. There was no way her friend would run away and leave her. Was there? She gulped. The giant raced at her in a blur and she barely managed to dodge. _Keep your eyes focused on it_, she ordered herself. She ignored the pain in her chest.

Jenny was in a panic. There was no way they beat it. Not without weapons of some sort. But there were no weapons. They had only planned to grab Cindy and leave, not fight a giant monster. There might be some in the hardware store next to them, but the way it moved they would still have no chance. She could tell it wasn't serious yet. If it decided to, they would die pretty quick. The thoughts in her panic filled mind rushed together and she didn't know what to do. There were no weapons on the jet and ... the jet... She turned and rushed for it.

She sat at the controls and looked at the display. Global Justice jets were beyond advanced. It was almost like playing a video game. The cloak was on so all she had to do to make it lift was ... She fought to recall what Willow had taught her. She pushed the panic aside and moved her hands over the controls. She didn't need to do much. She only needed to make it work for a few seconds. That was all she would need. She forced calm on herself and smiled. The fear vanished. The Lorwardians had made her kind to be killers, not creatures of fear. The smile became a vicious grin.

She had dodged the insane giant seven times since Jenny had disappeared. She wouldn't last much longer. The alien was eyeing her like she a delicious morsel it planned to gobble down. That look made her furious. She might not be able to match its strength and speed, but she would fight. Then the scene in front of her changed. The giant gave a startled look upward and prepared to dodge. Then what she knew to be a force field surrounded it. The jet came in view, its cloaking device disabled, right over the head of the giant. Willow grinned. Jenny must have piloted it over the monster's head and then ordered all the thrusters to push the vehicle down. It was small, but it weighted over twenty tons. With the thrusters going like that it was more like a hundred tons. Jenny appeared in the door of the jet.

"Keep it busy." She yelled as she dashed into the hardware store. She didn't even bother to try the door. She just threw herself through the window.

Willow ran into the jet. She had listened to everything Ron and Shego and Kim had to say about these creatures. When the force field came up it surround them, head to toe. But anything poking through that barrier wasn't severed. And from the spear being repeatedly rammed up through the floor of the jet she knew the jet was inside the top of the force field. The sides of it protected the giant, but it's head was open to attack. But how...

Jenny rushed back in with two axes, two mauls and some spikes. "They got nothing in there that's really a weapon." She fumed.

"Hand me a spike." Willow ordered and the girl handed her one. She smiled. "I'm sure this will do just fine." She waited and as the spear jabbed up through the floor she slid the spike in under it. It caught on the obstruction and she grabbed at the spike again, pulling with all her might. The spear came up. "There goes it's little toy." The natural born fighter smiled at her friend who smiled back.

The spear was ripped out of its hand, as it caught on something, and was then pulled up through the floor of whatever had fell on top of it. Surely those annoying little pests couldn't be doing this. They had been fast and nimble, but too stupid to even run. It tore at the floor with its hands.

"Wait." Jenny said as Willow went to strike at the fingers of the giant with an axe. She looked at the spikes. "Time for the maul." She said, placing a long spike on the floor and raising the tool. She waited. As the hand reached high into the air she swung, hitting the spike. It pierced the wrist of the giant, pinning the arm in place. "Now the axe." She said.

Willow lifted the axe and swung it a few times, removing the fingers.

The two of them heard the monster scream in rage from its cage.

"It doesn't have the spear anymore." Willow said. "Lets get its eyes." She took a spike and looked down through the holes that had been made in the floor. The giant was looking up at her. She considered the situation and grinned. She looked towards Jenny and towards the maul. The girl took the hint and grabbed the tool once more. Willow placed the spike in a hole aimed for the giant's left eye. It grabbed for the spike and Jenny swung the maul. The spike pierced its hand and rammed down into the giant's skull. Still it kept moving.

"Pretty tough." Those Lorwardians, Willow calmly said, taking another spike and placing it in a hole.

"Pretty tough." Jenny agreed, swinging the maul again.

He started to panic. He had always thought he could retreat. But in the enclosed space he coudn't remove the spike from his skull, or either of his hands. Without the use of his hands he had no way to order the ship to recall him. He was pinned and he didn't think the vermin above him would allow him to just walk away. He had seen the look in their eyes when they had tried to drive the spike through its eye. Fast, yes. Nimble, yes. Stupid, no.

Working together they drove more spikes into the squirming beast below. Eventually they got its eyes.

"Just how do we kill it?" Jenny asked. "It has a dozen spikes in its brain for crying out loud.

"Like I said before. You're the one who ran out at it." Willow grinned.

"True." Jenny said, grinning back.

The two of them burst out laughing. Below the creature trembled. It would die for the amusement of pests.

"But still, I'm open to suggestions." The girl said.

"Any saws in the store." Willow asked, thinking.

"Be right back." Jenny rushed off and returned a few seconds later with a chainsaw. It was huge.

"Let's try it." Willow said, stepping out of the way.

"You use it." Jenny replied, handing the chainsaw to her friend. "It was your idea."

Willow started the saw. It was something most normal fourteen year old girls would have had difficulty even lifting. She held it, end down, over the hole in the floor. Carefully she cut off one of the giant's arms. It's flesh was so tough the saw had trouble. But it did get the job done. She went to work on the other one.

"No worries now if it does get free." Jenny commented. "No eyes and no arms." She looked down through the hole. "But wow! It's still alive!"

"Impossible." Willow said. "But it is." She admitted, and shrugged. "Let's try its head." She said and went to work with the saw again. The giant had slumped down in the hole, barely twitching, giving her good angle for the task. Soon it the head fell to the bottom of the hole."

"It can still be regenerated." Jenny said. "Remember it can back up its memories in auxiliary brains."

"Hrm." Willow said. She laid down on the floor and pushed the saw through the hole. She went to work cutting the alien into as many pieces as she could. She stood up a few minutes later. "Any gasoline in the store and detergent?" She asked.

Jenny rushed off again and soon returned. She watched as Willow dropped the detergent in the hole and poured in the gasoline. "Why detergent?" She asked.

"So it burns hotter." The girl replied. "Any matches around."

Jenny rushed into the store again. There were plenty of matches. Back inside the jet Willow stepped aside.

"You do the honors." She said. "But be careful. It will flare up."

Jenny struck a match and then lit the entire box on fire. She tossed it from ten feet away. Fire flared up through the hole along with smoke. The two of them rushed outside.

Willow looked a the burning jet. "You know." She said. "I had hoped to return the jet in one piece. I hope they aren't too angry we wrecked it."

Jenny shrugged. "So long as my sister is safe I will take the blame." She said.

Three minute after they had started the fire the force field shuddered and ripped its way up through the jet. The remains of the alien called Wardowge rose into the sky. Not even Lorwardian technology could have hoped to regenerate the mangled mess of burnt flesh.

* * *

Warfelken looked at the remains of the four Lorwardians. Three were of low rank, but Warleder had been an old and powerful warrior. In deeds only Warhok and Warmonga were better renown. It gave her an answer to her question. The pests were capable of meeting multiple attacks and repelling them. They had probably used nuclear weapons on two of the Lorwardians because it was simple. In her opinion that made them smart for pests.

* * *

In the absolute darkness where she dwelled there was nothing. She had wished for nonexistence and had done her best to make that wish come true. She had not been there for a long time, for time implied existence, and there was nothing in the darkness. Nor had she been there for a short time. She herself had ceased to be. She did not see or hear or smell or feel. Even her thoughts had ceased to exist. But in this place of nothing something stirred and was born. And in a place where there is something there must be time.

"What is your name?" The question came from the darkness.

The sound echoed in her mind, and that implied thought, for how could one hear if one had no mind. Her thoughts flowed again, reluctantly and slow. She tried to cease to exist again, but the voice came once more.

"What is your name?"

Time passed as her mind considered the question. She was a long time in replying, but the answer did come. "I don't know." She said.

"Oh." The voice came again. "I guess that's okay. Mind if I sit beside you?"

She sought the oblivion once again, but felt something rest against her back. That implied more thought. For how could she feel something if she couldn't think. If she could think then she must have a mind. And if she had a mind then she must exist. Slowly, after a near eternity, she formed her own question. "Who are you?"

"I don't know either." Came the reply. "I will know when you know who you are."

She wondered who she was.

* * *

End of Chapter.

It seems anyone who gets Jenny and Willow mad had better be very careful. But then they would have no love of Lorwardians and would be used to mutilating animals and even people. Shego had better be fair marking their exams if she's going to be teaching them.

For Shego I think that's a job she will enjoy more than hunting Diablos. Teaching.

Who won the battle with Warleder, Wardawge and Wardoige against Ron, Shego and Kim. Technically the good guys won. But their losses were high. One wounded and three synthobots out of operation with two others having no laser. They will have to come up with a few new tricks if they want to stop the next landing. And I'm out of ideas other than cybertronic golf balls.

As for Shego not getting mad at Willow. Her and Ron are secure enough that she knows there's no danger. Plus, given she can't actually carry any of her own, I would think she has a special place in her heart for kids. (So long as she doesn't have to take Diablo dolls from them.) Her degree is education and child psychology would be evidence of that.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_I've decided to change the way I want this story to end. As I've said before, in writing a story, the plot often twists on me. Not sure how it will suit people, thought it will probably not be what you're expecting. _

_The story is winding down. Jenny and Willow are both healing. I will bet for Jenny the time she took part in killing the monster that had been inside Sara would have helped her to see them as not all powerful. As something that could be fought. And, in the last chapter, killing a grown Lorwardian would have helped them both see it as atoning for their crimes, even if they were not responsible for them. They might have nightmares about the monsters and what they did under their control, but would be more willing to move on with their lives than to hold onto the guilt. (Especially since for Jenny her sister was one of the people she might have saved.)_

_I want Sara to play a role, and will need a chapter or two to develop her more. But there probably aren't more than two chapters left after this one._

_Time: The next day._

* * *

_**The Questions,... Kim,... School(Cringe),... Sara,... Shego,...**_

She thought about what her name might be, but nothing came to her. Growing tired of the effort she let the question fade. Then the back that was resting against hers moved slightly. It was disturbing. That she could feel pressure on her back implied she had a back. But how could nothing have a back. Having a back implied existence. Just like being able to feel pressure implied a mind. That too implied existence. For some reason that frightened her. She didn't want to exist. But it was becoming harder to deny that she did exist. She had a back, and a mind. Not only that, if the something was to believed, then she had a name.

If she existed then who was she. That question frightened her. In her mind it became, what was she. That sent fear coursing through her. But fear also implied existence. She sighed. And sighing implied existence. It could no long be denied. She existed.

_What am I, _she wondered, and it came to her. "My name is monster." She said, and waited for a reply. After a long time it came.

"No. That's not it." The voice sounded sure of itself.

"If you don't know my name then how do you know it's not monster?" She asked.

"Because I'm here." Came the answer. "And I would refuse to exist in the mind of a monster."

The answer confused her. But confusion implied existence. She was getting a headache. And headaches implied existence. No, she could not longer deny she existed.

"What is your name?" The voice asked again.

"Demon." She replied, not knowing where the answer came from. For some reason it sounded familiar.

"No. That's not it either." The voice said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just will. Just like I will know my name when you know yours."

That was confusing. Why would whatever was asking the question need to know her name before it could know its own. That, she decided, was weird. And that was strange, for how could nothing make a decision. Even one so trivial. If she was making decisions, then she must exist.

"There's no rush." The voice told her. "I can wait as long as necessary."

That was good because she had no idea what her name was. It wasn't monster and it wasn't demon. Thought that last one sounded so familiar, and so frightening. She shivered.

"It's okay." The voice said. "You're not alone. I'm with you."

"Beast." She tried.

"No. That's not it either."

"Murderer."

"No." The voice said. "That's not it." But the reply had been slow in coming.

"Killer." She said.

"Doubt it." Came the answer, even more slowly this time.

"It is." She said. "I killed my baby brother." She wasn't sure how she knew that, but it was true. She tried to retreat into the darkness, into oblivion, once more. But the pressure was still on her back.

"No. The demon did that. Not you." The voice answered.

"What is the demon?" She asked, wondering why the name seemed so familiar.

"A monster. Nothing more, nothing less." The voice answered. "As a monster it loved the pain of others. But that's not you. And it's gone now. Dead. It will never hurt you again. Your friends saw to that."

"Friends?" She asked, confused. She had friends?

"They took the demon from you and killed it. And they made me so you wouldn't be alone." The voice explained.

That confused her even more. But she liked knowing the demon was dead even if she wasn't sure what it had been.

"There's no rush." The voice reassured her.

She settled back to think some more. Perhaps the pressure on her back wasn't so bad after all. It felt kind of reassuring.

* * *

Ron watched as Mark fed Kim. It was embarrassing, but his best friend since pre-K had asked him to come. He observed as Mark fed her a spoonful of yogurt and she swallowed. That wasn't the embarrassing part.

"Kiss." Kim said, and Mark leaned down to give her a brief kiss.

Ron sighed. She had been doing that the whole time he'd been there. Eating yogurt and demanding kisses.

He studied her. Her ribs had been cracked in seven places. Global Justice had worked their magic, using stem cells to place a sort of glue in the cracks. They would be better in two day. Her left arm, hit twice by one of the alien's spears, had been broke in two places. That was minor compared to the muscle damage the barbed end of the weapon had done. Not to mention the shredded tendons. Global Justice had worked their magic one again, but the wound would take at least a week to heal. In a normal person, without stem cell therapy, it would have been two to three months.

He turned his attention to her right arm. It was broken in eight places. The angle of the spear as it ripped through her flesh had even split some of the bones in two. The damage done to her muscles and tendons as the barbed weapon had ripped through the entire length of the limb was massive. She had a gash that went from her wrist right up to her shoulder. The doctors had glued the bones together and placed a metal framework around it to keep the pieces in place. Veins and arteries had had to be reconnected. Tendons had also had to be knitted back together and put in their proper position. The muscles had been treated in a similar manner. A normal person, even with advanced medical techniques, would have required a month to recover. Without those advanced techniques they would have never regained the full use of their arm. Of course Kim wasn't normal. For all they knew the wound might have fully healed on its own. Still she wouldn't be doing much with that arm for a while. The doctors had immobilized it and had no plans to let her use it any time soon.

"What did you want me for?" He asked, as Kim demanded another kiss from her boyfriend.

She would have shrugged if she could have. "I won't be fighting for a while." She said. Despite her injuries she felt as though she were letting him and Shego down.

"I know." He said ." Your job right now is to rest and recover." He smiled at her. "Without you we would have been toast out there."

She nodded. "So what happens the next time they send down three or four?"

"No idea." He admitted. "We're not in a good position. You're out of the fight for a while. We only have one fully functional synthobot left until I can repair the others, though two of them can still be useful." He shrugged. "Jenny and Willow have given me a few ideas, but they depend on certain circumstances that we can't be sure of."

"Sorry." She said, looking away.

"For what?" He asked. "You saved our butts." He grinned. "Literally. Without you Shego and I would have had died. Or been forced to run."

She smiled. "Glad I could help. But I think after the Lorwardian sitch is over I will leave the missions to you and Shego."

"There won't be many missions then. At least not the kind we're used to." He shrugged.

"Why not?" Marked asked.

"Something like a synthobot will be a lot more powerful than even an enhanced person." He explained. "There won't be any need for people to go on the missions. They will be able to stay back somewhere safe and just control one of the machines." He looked at Kim. "Reflexes will play a role there even if the bots are mostly automatically. And an intelligent mind to plot tactics would be vital. The perfect job for you. But you wouldn't have to risk this happening again." He pointed at her arm.

"I will think about it." She replied. "Actually it does sound pretty good. At least for a while. Work at the Dojo with Mark, train a few agents, and pilot a fearsome fighting machine. Sounds cool." She smiled. "But man am I sick of getting hurt."

Mark, Ron noticed, looked pleased. It must be tough on him to watch the person he loved get hurt time and time again. But that wouldn't last much longer. Assuming they survived the Lorwardians.

"Don't suppose you want a teacher, like Shego in planning on getting?" He already knew the answer.

"No. I'm okay the way I am." She said. "No more aliens tampering with my body."

He nodded. It was what he'd expected.

"How's work on finding a way to handle that ship going?" She asked.

"Not so good." He admitted. "The ships are practically indestructible. I doubt even the Lorwardians, with all the technology they've got, would find it easy to destroy one of their own vessels."

"That bad?"

He nodded. "I had planned to use the entire energy output of the earth to destroy any approaching ships, but it wouldn't be enough. Not even close. Their hulls are made of a compound that is nearly a hundred percent reflective to all energy. I've spent ages going through the computers of the captured ship. To destroy such a vessel, without giving it a chance to retaliate, would take a black hole. Even assuming that were possible, using a device to generate it near the earth would destroy us as well."

"They're that tough?" Mark asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ron answered. "Take their war machines. A fifty megaton device didn't even scratch one of them and their armor is only centimeters thick. The hulls on their ships is meters thick and that doesn't take into account their ability to generate force fields. Even if we were to develop a powerful enough beam to destroy their ships, the barriers could be used as a lens to refract the energy. Only a small portion of it would actually hit the vessel. Not enough to damage it."

He sighed and looked around. "The war machine didn't even bother with a barrier, though it could have. Hell, I'm not even sure a black hole would work, assuming we willing to destroy the earth. The force field would keep it from being generated close enough to the ship."

"Wow." Kim didn't know what else to say.

"So." Mark added. "Basically their ships are indestructible?"

Ron nodded. "In a nutshell? Yeah. Indestructible."

"Then how were the AeAeOiOi and TiRGiTBiT ships destroyed?" Kim asked.

"They weren't warship." He answered. "They used materials that were strong enough for the job and left it at that. Just like their sensors they didn't have war in mind when they built them."

"Oh." Kim sighed.

"Given how hard it is to build those hulls I bet the Lorwardians don't have many ships. But they have had over thirty thousand years to build them so..." He shrugged.

"They would use the same ships for that long?" Mark asked.

"They would use the hulls." He explained. "But they would rip everything out and refurbish them once in a while."

"Oh." Mark replied.

"How about a repeat of what we did before? Let one of them pull us into the ship." Kim asked.

"About the only thing that would work. Wade ran the odds. One chance in over two hundred." Ron shrugged. "What can I say. We got lucky before. And given how we've been taking down the ones that have landed I don't think they will be as careless."

"Hrm." Kim sighed.

"Anyway. Don't worry." He said. "I'm sure there's a way." He left the room before he let out a big sigh. _Just how do you destroy something that's indestructible, _he wondered.

* * *

Willow wiggled in her seat. Even when her legs had been broken she'd had more movement than this. She was now pretty sure going to school was punishment for what she'd tried. It was just too bad she'd got Jenny caught up in it. And she felt something calling her. She just didn't know what it was. It was making her more restless.

"Okay." Shego said, looking at the two. "You both did pretty good." She looked at Jenny. "Your grade seven marks might have been pretty bad but the placement tests you just did say you would be average for grade nine. You messed up your grades on purpose?" She asked.

"Yeah. It made me feel bad and made my parents angry. That made the something happy." The girl replied.

"But you still liked school?"

The girl nodded. "I liked learning and it's fun knowing stuff. I had to mess up my marks, but I studied a lot."

"You'll start at grade nine then. Being smart I think we can get you up to grade ten by the time you attend a real school. You won't be behind at all."

"Cool." Jenny replied. She'd been talking with Willow about school. How they've been gone for nine years and no one would know them. It would be a chance to be normal and even make friends. She was looking forward to that. She just wished she knew what was going to happen to her after she didn't have to stay at the base. Where would she go?

"And as for you Willow." The woman smiled. "So you like breaking into cabins?" She asked.

"I did." Willow admitted. "Was better food than raw flesh and blood."

"Why didn't you make a fire and cook stuff?" Shego asked.

"I hated eating raw flesh and drinking blood, but it helped control the banshee. It was better than torturing another animal. If I found sweets though I suppressed it long enough to eat them."

"Oh." Shego answered, swallowing. "But you stole books as well?"

"Snake insisted I learn stuff." The girl shrugged. "And it is fun, like Jenny said, knowing stuff."

"Probably why your language skills are at a grade twelve level." Shego told her. "In some places your math skills are grade nine, but it won't take much work to get them up to level ten. In other areas though." She shrugged. "It depends on what you want. You can start at grade nine when you attend a real school or, if you work hard, grade ten. Up to you."

"Perfect recall, remember." Willow smiled. "That should help some, so I want to aim for grade ten."

"Excellent." Shego smiled at them. "Though it was just placement tests you still get something for doing so well." She tossed them each a small card. "Useable at any place in the base. There's forty dollars on each of them. We start the real work tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Willow stood and raced from the room. _Good thing about it being a military base, _she thought, _no rules against running in the hallways_. She followed the call she was feeling and found herself in Sara's room. She stood thinking for a few seconds. Something had called her here and it seemed to be coming from the comatose girl.

She took a deep breath. There was only one thing that could have sent a summons like that. She approached the girl and placed the finger tips of her two hands on her forehead. She concentrated and the golden light at the center of her being appeared around her.

"The teacher in Sara wants to talk to you." Snake said.

"Do I call her here or do we go to her?"

"Neither. It will have to be through me." She answered. "Sara isn't capable of granting us permission to enter her mind, and Snake can't leave without her being more aware."

"Oh." Willow blushed. "I knew that."

Snake nodded. "Yes you should. I taught it to you long ago."

"What does the teacher want." She paused. "For that matter what's her name?"

"Our hosts influence who we become." Snake explained. "Until Sara is able to do that she has no name. As for what she wants. Find out information on Sara's brother."

"Why?"

"We know none of you actually killed. Not even Sara who permanently maimed hundreds. The Lorwardians wanted misery, not death. Yet Sara believes herself to have killed her brother. Find out what happened to him."

"Okay. I'll ask either Ron or Wade right away." She let the center of her being fade from her view.

She turned to and raced away to find Ron, Sure she could have just used the Kimmunicator to ask Wade, but this was a chance to see Ron. She couldn't do anything, but that didn't mean her feelings had changed. She sighed.

Ron looked up as the girl came barging into the office Dr. Betty Director had allowed him. It didn't seem as though having two cracked ribs was enough to slow her down. He smiled. "And what brings you here?" He asked.

"The teacher in Sara wants information." She replied, taking a seat in front of the desk he was working at.

"What information?" She had his full attention now.

"What happened to her brother?"

"He's okay and attending sixth grade now. Why?"

"It seems Sara thinks she killed him." Willow explained.

"Oh." He sat back to think. "I've seen her file and she did come close to killing him. Pretty much the same as happened with Jenny. The alien possessing her forced her to torture her family and it was too much for her brother. He lost consciousness and even stopped breathing. Luckily that was when she was interrupted. It seems neighbours noticed the curtains being closed and heard screams. She had a reputation too for mutilating animals and bullying people. The police rushed in just seconds after that and revived him. No permanent damage." He smiled at her. "He was out of the hospital in two days."

"Good." The girl said. "I think that will help." She paused. "Any pictures of him?"

"A second." He turned and pulled out the Kimmunicator. As someone who had _hunted_ the girls he had full access to their files. It took him just a few seconds to pull up Sara's file and access the information on her family. "Here." He said, showing the display to Willow. "The most recent picture taken. When you three broke out Global Justice updated the file. This picture was taken then."

She looked at the display. It showed a grinning boy who was around eleven.

"He was just two when it happened. He doesn't remember it, or his sister." Ron explained.

"Oh. Thanks." She turned and fled to tell the news to Sara's teacher.

He watched her flee, grateful she and Jenny were all right. For facing a Lorwardian alone the two of them had done an amazing job. Jenny had had some ribs bruised when the alien had hit her, along with a number of slashes when she'd jumped through a window. Willow had two cracked ribs. He would have called it lucky, but he thought it was more than that. The two were smart, strong, fast, and indomitable. The psychotic alien had picked the wrong two to mess with. It was that simple. And now it seemed some progress had been made with Sara.

He sat back thinking. Now if only he could figure out a way to destroy the indestructible. He blinked and sat up straighter. There had been something in human history. Something similar. Another possible direction history could have taken. He chewed his lower lip until it drew blood. There was no way to destroy the ship. Even the Lorwardians themselves couldn't do it. He had to stop thinking along those lines and find a way around it. And perhaps there was a solution. He started pulling up references on the Kimmunicator, but for once they weren't alien translations. He started reading about World War II.

* * *

"He's not dead." The voice spoke after an eternity.

"What?" She had stopped thinking on what her name might be and had been seeking oblivion once more.

"Your brother." The voice explained. "He stopped breathing but the people who interrupted you revived him."

She blinked and that confused her, for that meant she had eyelids. "How do you know?"

"I asked one of your friends to find out." The voice answered. "She showed me a picture. He's adorable."

"But?" She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even remember what had happened. Just that she had killed him.

"It's been nine years since that day. Do you want to see the picture?"

It couldn't be true, but she had to see. "Yes."

"Okay. Close your eyes."

She did so. It was pitch black whether they were open or closed. She felt the voice turn around and touch her head. The darkness was ripped away to show a boy of around eleven. He was adorable, but it couldn't be her brother. Memories came to her. The sheer joy of holding him for the first time. The demon hadn't like that. His eyes as he watched her. The way he'd smiled when she had kissed his forehead. It was him, but he wasn't so small anymore. She stared at the image, her heart beating fast.

"The demon. It's something inside of me." She finally said.

"No. It was inside of you, but your friends took it out and killed it." The voice answered.

"How?"

"The same as with the others. There were four demons possessing four girls. They're all dead now."

"Four?"

"Yes. Would you like to see the other girls."

"Yes." She was curious. The boy disappeared from her mind to be replaced by a girl with dark blue eyes and blonde hair. A few second later it changed again to show a woman with red hair and green eyes. And then a final time showing someone with tanned skin and dark hair. The images faded to be replaced with absolute darkness again.

"Jenny, Kim, Willow." The voice said.

"They were all like me?"

"Yes."

"They hurt people too?"

"The demons in Jenny and Willow did. Kim had the demon removed before hers hurt anyone."

"I hurt a lot of people." She saw her countless victims pass before her eyes. So many.

"No. The demon hurt them. You didn't have the knowledge then of how to fight it. But I can teach you. No demon will be able to possess you ever again."

"Never?" She asked.

"Never."

"What must I do?" Hope bloomed inside of her.

"Let's start with your name."

That question again. She thought on it. "Sara." She said, expecting the voice to deny it.

"Hello Sara." It said. "I'm Hope."

"Hope?"

"That's what you've been searching for isn't it?"

She looked around. It was so dark. "I think so." She answered. "But I couldn't find it."

"I'm here now."

"Hello Hope." Sara said. "Can I see my brother again?"

"Of course."

* * *

He crawled tiredly into bed, too weary to even think. Shego joined him.

"Too tired?" She asked.

"Too tired to move." He answered.

"Mmmm." She purred. "Don't worry, you don't need to move much." She sat on top of him.

He blinked. He was tired, but he wasn't dead. His body responded and she grinned down at him.

"Too many alien science manuals?" She asked, leaning down to kiss him.

"No. History texts." He moaned and reached up to her.

"History?" She pausing her movements for a second.

"Don't stop." He begged.

"History?" She asked again.

"Just an idea floating around in my head. If only I could figure out what it is." He ran his hands over her soft flesh and she started moving again.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Over the 100k range. Maybe I'm being a bit too wordy. Or, more likely, way too wordy.

Given the previous chapter was nearly all fighting I didn't think any was needed in this one.

The alien ship is practically indestructible, and to risky to capture. So what is one to do? Seems Ron might have an idea.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Alien names already used:_

_Warfelken (female) - Warfalcon_

_Warchof (male) - Warchief_

_New alien names:_

_Warlider (female) - Warleader_

_Warlyder (male) - Warleader_

_Warhak (male) - Warhawk_

_Warfilkin (female) - Warfalcon_

_Wardawg (male) - Wardog_

_Wardowg (female) - Wardog_

_A lot of similar names. Sorry. Trying to keep it the same as in the show. War+something. Except for Warfelken and Warchof who are always on the ship they are pretty much interchangeable. Warlider and Warlyder will be leaders of small teams of the others._

_Time: A week later._

* * *

_**Lorwardian History,... **_

Ron walked through the corridors of the captured vessel. There were a dozen technicians and engineers working at various jobs within the ship, but one room had been marked off limits. It was where he was working on a certain project, the only way he could think of to stop the earth's destruction. It wasn't as though they could pretend that Warmonga was running this ship forever. And when that little ruse was discovered Warfelken and Warchof would unleash every weapon at their disposal on the earth. According to their protocols they would have too.

The Kimmunicator beeped and he pulled it out.

"How's the project going?" Wade asked. His eyes didn't focus and his voice sounded drained. His movements were jittery.

He studied the genius. _He's lost a lot of weight, _Ron noted to himself. _But then he must have been pulling twenty hours a day since we knew another ship was heading our way. If we don't soon finish this he's going to end up in the hospital._ "Another day at the most." He replied. "If thing's go well it might even be this evening."

"Thank goodness." Wade said. His head dropped a little before he shook himself back awake. "A second." He added, turning to take several pills.

"More caffeine pills?" Ron asked.

"Can't afford to sleep right now." Came the answer.

"You're overdosing."

"I know." The genius gave a tiny smile.

Ron nodded. "What did Mrs. Dr. P say about the Lorwardian psychology?"

"It could go either way. They've been programmed with three primary protocols. Preserve the home world, ensure the security of their ships, and keep advanced technology out of the hands of pests."

"I really don't like the odds." Ron commented.

"Me either." The genius said, blinking and looking a little dizzy. His reached out with his hand to grab his desk for second.

"Wade. Sleep." Ron commanded. "They haven't done anything for a week and we'll need you when I'm finished here."

"Might be best." Came the reply. "Even a few hours." He nodded forward again before he caught himself. "But I did find out a few more things about them. It might help determine whether this will actually work or not."

"What is it?"

"The Lorwardians were once very much like us." The genius said. "They had nations like we do and even fought wars amongst themselves."

"How did you find that out?" Ron asked. "There wasn't anything on their culture in the computers."

"It was there. It just wasn't listed under any of the things we were looking for." He explained. "They don't even have a word for culture. I had to fit tiny pieces of it together from other files." He yawned and wobbled a bit in his chair. "Anyway. It seems they had a major technological breakthrough. Much like cybertronics, only in the field of genetics. Several of the nations were hostile to each other and they set about using that technology to create super soldiers. They thought it was pretty safe since they made sure everyone of them was programmed to be loyal to their superiors and their top commander was a normal Lorwardian. In addition there were protocols that prevented them from waging war against their home nations. They were programmed to defend it against all threats."

"What happened." Ron asked.

"There was a war. Several of the super soldiers were trained as assassins and they targeted each other's command structure. In one of the nations they lost over three dozen of their top leaders. A Lorwardian stepped up and became the top commander. Since her programming dictated she had to defend her nation against all threats that's what she set about doing. She didn't harm any of the normal Lorwardians, but to face the hostile nations she demanded more soldiers. She couldn't make peace since they were threats and the war lasted a long time. Centuries."

"Centuries?"

Wade nodded. "The breakthrough in genetics meant their soldiers would live a long time. I think around a thousand years."

"Wow." Ron replied. "That's long."

"Too long." Wade answered. "The normal Lorwardians weren't modified to live that long and as the wars continued they died and those who replaced them were soldiers. She had been programmed to defend the nation and soldiers were better at it."

"So eventually they ended up with a nation of nothing but the modified Lorwardians." Ron said.

"Yeah." The genius said. "And eventually she eliminated all the threats on her own world so in effect all of Lorwardia became the nation she was programmed to defend."

"You find anything to indicate why they're all psychopaths?" Ron asked.

Wade nodded. "Normally people don't like to kill, and unless they're given a reason they generally don't. That's not good in a soldier so they were designed to feel no compassion at all. At that point they didn't enjoy causing misery, but neither did they mind causing it. But it didn't stop at that point. Those soldiers continued to modify themselves and even created their own language that they encoded in their DNA along with their culture. Then they learned to travel the stars and found there were new threats. The logical response from their point of view was to eliminate them. To do that they improved themselves once more. But there was only so much information their genome could store. Something had to go and they got rid of almost all their emotions."

"But they feel." Ron pointed out. "They love seeing people in pain."

"Almost all." Wade repeated. "Other than fear, if they are in danger, they need to see something suffering to feel anything. They no longer want to just eliminated threats, they need to cause misery. It became a drug to them. I think there's something in them that expects them to feel yet they can't. It compels them to cause pain to satisfy that craving."

"And their command structure, the fact they need to obey their superiors, keeps them from tearing into each other?" Ron asked.

"That's my guess." Wade answered. "Otherwise they would destroy themselves. And even then they need the recordings of misery to keep the peace on their world."

"Find out what the Great Blue is?"

Wade nodded. "Their command structure has sixteen levels. The top rank is called by the name blue. The Great Blue is the Lorwardian who took over that first nation. As it stands they can't colonize since the colonies would diverge from the home world and become threats. Their legends have it that the original commander will return and be seen as the leader of all Lorwardians forever. They will be able to colonize and subdue the entire galaxy."

Ron blinked. "But that first leader was female? And Drakken is male. So..."

Wade shrugged and nearly toppled from his chair. "I don't think Warmonga had much common sense."

Ron sighed. "Anyway, get some sleep Wade." He ordered.

The genius nodded and signed off.

Ron considered the news. He didn't know how it affected the chances of his own project succeeding. He sighed and decided it didn't matter. It was the only hope they had. He headed towards the room where it was stored. Time was running out.

* * *

_**Warfelken,...**_

Warfelken roamed the ship. The pests below had found and killed all four Recorders. That was unusual. Even more rare was the fact that they had killed eight of her subordinates. It was probably the first time something like that had ever happened. Landing and killing some of them with their own hands would win her and Warchof a lot of prestige. There would be no trouble replacing those she had lost.

_Still_, she mused to herself, _we had expected there to be recordings to view from this world_. There was a need within her for those missing images of the pests suffering. A need that was eating into her. She roamed the ship some more before pausing to watch the views on the screen.

The war machines were destroying building after building. But there was something wrong with the media reports from the world below. There was panic but not as much as there should be. They had rebuilt their communications and transportation infrastructure to resist the jamming that naturally came from a ship broadcasting power. In fact it seemed as if most of the vermin were continuing with life as normal. The images could no longer satisfy the need within her. There was something wrong with them, though she couldn't tell exactly what it was. The images of panic didn't stir anything with her and the speed at which they rebuilt stuck her as being anything but fear stricken.

She paced some more, trying to resist the burning need to hurt. There were records of pests from other worlds suffering, but she wanted to see the vermin of this world screaming in agony. She sighed and turned towards the place where the remains of the dead Lorwardians were being kept. She had meant to process the corpses earlier but the need that was consuming her had made her delay it. Still, it had to be done.

She started scanning the bodies. First she checked their brains, to ensure they were damaged beyond recovery. They were. None of them could be regenerated. There was nothing unexpected there. The corpses were badly mutilated with most of them not just damaged, but nearly incinerated. Still there was one, Wardowge, whose corpse contained a partially intact recorder. She grew excited. _Maybe, _she though_, some of the data is still retrievable._

It was and she sat back to watch the show as he targeted two girls. She had learned one of their major languages and had even been the one to plant the Recorders decades ago. Unlike Wardowge, she could tell what the girls were saying. At first they were just in awe of how large he was. That was to be expected. _But_, she mused to herself, _why aren't they running_? She sat up as she heard them talk about striking for the eyes. Not just running, but planning to fight. That was insane. Yet that did just that, moving faster than any pest should be able to, and were struck down. One of the pests vanished while the other dodged her dead subordinate's attempts to grab her with incredible agility.

Then the view changed. Something struck from above. _A jet, _she realized a few seconds later. _One of the girls dropped a jet on top of him. It was ingenious for, what she recognized to be, immature pests. He was pinned by two children. _She laughed at the insanity of it. His suffering was good and helped alleviate the need within her. But she heard the girls talking, laughing, as though a Lorwardian warrior was nothing. And she watched the way they tore him apart bit by bit. Cleverly taking his spear from him and then immobilizing his hands. The removal of his eyes. Each move well calculated and ruthlessly implemented. The way they laughed and talked. If this was the way the immature pests of this world fought then she decided she would stay on the ship and settle for records of suffering. There were always other worlds where the pests were more like pests and not battle harden Lorwardian warriors.

She froze the image of the two girls on the screen. Something was wrong. Why would they look familiar? Disbelieving she rose and accessed the files on the four Recorders she'd planted here. The computer maintained a copy of the genetic code of the camouflage and she used it to generate a picture of what the they would look like. The images on the screen slowly changed as it showed four girls growing from fetuses to young women. Two of who looked exactly like those who had killed Wardowge.

She turned and headed towards the six remaining Lorwardian warriors.

* * *

_**Sara,...**_

"Can I see the picture of my brother again?" Sara asked.

"Of course." Hope answered.

Sara watched the picture that rose in front of her. _Her brother_, she thought. Emotions swirled inside of her and she was, for a short while, happy. He was alive and whole. Not just that, he could laugh and smile. Her heart started beating faster.

"Ready for the next lesson?" Hope asked.

"I am." She watched her brother until his image faded. She would never tell him who she was. But, if she could be sure the demon would never possess her again, she would one day meet him. Talk with him. She turned back to Hope.

* * *

_**Willow and Jenny,...**_

"Sara is doing well." Willow said. She looked across the table to where Ron would usually sit and sighed.

"That's good." Jenny smiled excitedly. "When will she wake up?"

"Not for a long time yet. But she will." Willow promised. "She no longer wants to cease to exists, but it will take time. She still doesn't fully recall what she did while the demon, as she calls it, had control of her."

"Oh." Jenny recalled what she knew. Over two hundred permanently injured. It would be tough to deal with that. She should know. Nineteen was bad enough.

"Wonder how Ron is doing with the project he's working on?" Willow mused, sighing.

"Hope it going well." Jenny answered. She sighed. "I miss him." She recalled the way he used to take her out to lunch back when she wasn't allowed to leave her room alone.

Willow looked at the girl wondering if she was more competition, but dismissed the thought. She was pretty sure Jenny's feeling for Ron was more friendship based. At least she hoped so. With her blonde hair and blue eyes she would be able to win any guy's attention.

* * *

_**Warfelken,...**_

Warfelken had programmed her six remaining subordinates with knowledge of one of the local languages, including the written language, and whatever data the ship had on the pests' electronic systems. Find the camouflage, and discover how the pests know about merging and unmerging species, were their orders. They would be dropped in an area where the ship's computers had detected numerous military jets similar to the one that had been used on Wardowge. If they found signs of the Recorders they were to retrieve them.

She watched as they dropped from the ship. For the Recorders she'd used her own genetic material to create clones. She wondered why knowing they were probably dead hurt. It wasn't as though her species were attached to their young. All were just soldiers to protect Warlordia. Still, she wished to know what had happened to them. Their records would be interesting to watch. As it was this race would have to be destroyed. But so long as the ships were secure they could take their time and wring as much misery from the pests as they could.

* * *

_**Ron,...**_

His Kimmunicator beeped and he pulled it out.

"Problem." Wade said. His head jerked as he spoke and his hands were trembling. "Six Lorwardians are landing."

"Damn." Ron sighed. But he'd made his decision when he'd come to the ship. "Another twelve hours." He said. In that time they might kill a hundred to two hundred people He shuddered at the thought. They wouldn't kill fast, but take their time to torture.

"Their target seems to be the Middleton Global Justice base." Wade added. "Depending on how long they remained focused on that there shouldn't a huge number of casualties. But they've got to be heading there for a reason."

"What's the plan?"

"Dr. Betty Directory has authorized small scale nuclear weapons. Kiloton range at high attitudes. We're using them now. Once they've landed we will let them enter the base and destroy it section by section."

Ron nodded. At a high enough attitude even nuclear weapons shouldn't do any damage to Middleton. And destroying the base was always an option. "The faster I get this done the better." He said.

Wade nodded, his head twitching. "I will let you know about any developments. One of the aliens seems to have been destroyed by the nuclear weapons. Five will make it to the ground." The screen went blank.

* * *

_**Warfelken,...**_

Warfelken frowned as the six Lorwardian warriors dropped to the ground. The pests were trying to destroy them using small scale nuclear devices. That was unexpected. Sure they had used them before, but not over a major city. For that matter, how could they tell when she was dropping soldiers? Their radar technology shouldn't be that advanced. More and more interesting.

She watched as a swarm of a hundred missiles assaulted her troops. If they'd had the normal barriers for use on a pest infested world they would have died. As it was eighty of them expended themselves on a single soldier and Wardawg perished. They'd struck his force field at a rate of one per second until it went down. The other twenty had targeted another soldier, Warfilkin, but twenty wasn't enough to overwhelm her defensive shield. Normally she wouldn't have minded the loss, but she wanted to know what was going on. Too bad protocol prevented her from using truly advanced technology on the world.

* * *

_**The Trap,...**_

Warlider cursed. They were supposed to enter the base in two groups of three and scout it. Access its electronic systems and download all its contents. Then get out, taking any camouflage they found with them. But one of her subordinates had been destroyed in a missile attack. Bad luck, but it meant she now only had Warhak to command.

And how does one download data from destroyed electrical systems? Each computer they found had been reduced to a pile of fused metal. The pests had been prepared for this. Explosives collapsed roofs, blocking access to corridors, and their barriers went up time and time again as energy weapons, mounted on the walls, fired at them. If they'd been using normal force fields they would have died long ago.

Another wall mounted weapon fired at her and she waited for her force shield to adapt and reflect the energy back. After a while she realized it must be changing frequencies. She modified the weapon she carried and fired out through her own shield reducing the wall mounted laser to rubble.

A few steps further and the corridor collapsed on top of her, causing her to curse. Once more her barrier had protected her, but it took ages to get clear of the debris. They had been allowed weapons for this mission. A hand mounted laser and a larger device that fired explosives. It was the larger device she used to get through such obstacles. Her shield protected her from the backlash and it let her fire large rounds. But still it took time.

* * *

The base was seriously understaffed. Despite being able to house over a thousand people it currently held a little over fifty. Due to the alien threat there were hundreds of jobs the Global Justice agents had to do and that left the place practically empty. It meant fewer people to evacuate, but it also meant the people who should have organized the retreat were gone. The technicians who should have handled the controlled destruction of the place were instead working on other jobs. It made things difficult and mistakes were being made.

"We're screwed." Willow said, staring at the debris that blocked their path. She gulped..

"I know." Jenny answered, her eyes glancing nervously around.

The two had been ordered to evacuated, but the message had been late reaching them and the route they were supposed to follow had been blocked by debris. It left them inside the base, with five demented aliens, as the place was slowly being demolished.

"What do we do?" Jenny asked.

"No clue." Willow answered, looking at her Kimmunicator. It wasn't working. "Anyway. We need to move and find a way out. Come on." She marched forward, rounded a corner, and froze.

"Another blocked route..." Jenny started to asked before she too rounded the corner and looked.

Warlider smiled. It had been a pain getting in this far, but the two camouflage she'd been told to be on the look out for had just walked into her hands. She surged forward to get them.

"Run." Willow screamed and turned. Jenny followed her.

"Where too?" The girl asked.

"No idea no idea no idea." Willow screamed running. She dared a look backwards. The aliens were chasing them, but thankfully their large sized reduced their speed in the corridors.

Jenny tried to think. Panic clouded her mind and angrily she pushed it aside. She'd made her decision to not let those demented monsters reduce her to less than a person again. Anger burned in her and she smiled. "We know this place." She said. "They don't. Let's play."

Willow gulped, but her friend's tone calmed her. "Play?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jenny looked back. "If we don't run into any blocked tunnels we're just as fast and I know a place they should enjoy."

"Where?" Willow asked, glancing at her friend.

"You'll see" Jenny smiled. "We will need to fight a bit though. Think you can manage to survive against them for maybe two to three seconds?"

"I think so."

The two of them raced through the corridors. Once in a while they drew too far ahead and would turn to throw taunts at their foes.

"Hey." Jenny called out. "Your Great Blue was a dickhead."

Willow tried a few of her own. "What's dumber than a Lorwardian?" She shouted.

"Nothing." Jenny replied. "They're the very definition of dumb."

"Not even a rock?" Willow asked.

"Nay. A rock is way smarter than a Lorwardian."

Warlider growled. The pests should be screaming in fear, yet they were throwing insults back at them. That didn't make sense.

"What's wrong with them?" Warhak asked.

"Too stupid to have any common sense. Maybe." Warlider replied. Running in such a low tunnel was slowing them down, letting their prey keep their distance. She screamed. Being insulted by pests was intolerable. She wished she could use her weapons to stop them, but that might kill them and she wasn't sure if Warfelken wanted them alive or not. It wasn't often one was asked to find a certain pest and she hadn't thought to ask for more specific orders at the time.

"Okay." Jenny said. "You've been to this place, but you were probably unconscious at the time. I was there when they took the Lorwardian out of Sara."

"What's so special about it?" Willow asked.

Jenny grinned. "Even the small ones are fast and strong." She started to explain.

Down three levels and a hundred meters later they came to the place.

"The tunnel here is a bit larger." Jenny said. "So we need to really run and get to the room a few seconds before they do."

Willow nodded. "Okay." She said, knowing her friend wouldn't see the nod.

"Hey slimeheads." Jenny yelled back. "Is it the slime that makes you so dumb?"

"It can't be." Willow yelled in reply. "Slime is a lot smarter than a Lorwardian."

The two turned a corner and ran at full speed.

Warlider grinned. The tunnel was larger here. The pests had made a mistake and soon she would feel her hands tearing at their flesh. She would leave them alive until she had further orders, but she wouldn't leave them in one piece. It would feel so good. She raced along the corridor and Warhak kept pace with her.

Willow and Jenny burst through a doorway and brought themselves to a stop. They grabbed the bed in the center of the room and swung it around on its wheels to rest against the wall. Then, hearing the aliens approach, they pushed it into their path.

Warlider and Warhak saw the obstruction being pushed in their way at the last second. Rushing as they were they had no chance to stop. Warlider reached out to push it out of her way only to find something slapped around her wrist. Warhak tripped over the bed and fell. He felt something being slapped around his ankle.

Jenny slapped one of the titanium cuffs that were attached to the bed around the wrist of the alien that tried to push it out of the way. Willow dared to risk a dash in with another cuff and placed it around the ankle of the other one. Then they both turned and bolted from the room. A few meters outside Jenny turned and hit a button. A titanium wall fell down to block the corridor.

She smiled at Willow. "I asked about it after I was removed from this place. That's a ten foot thick solid plate of titanium. It extends ten feet above the ceiling and ten feet into the walls and goes down ten feet into the floor which has a section that moves out of the way." She shrugged. "What can I say. After the first one nearly got loose Dr. Betty Directory made a really secure room to remove the others in. All the walls are at least fifty feet of solid stone."

Willow looked. "Wow." Was all she said for a bit. Then she asked. "You mean they were that afraid of the banshees?"

Jenny nodded. "Very afraid. But they got a huge budget so they could afford it. Ron talked about one of this projects. It would have cost several billions dollars and Dr. Betty Director didn't hesitate to approve it."

Warlider cursed and pulled at the cuff that held her wrist. She felt it bend under her strength, yet it held. She eventually used her laser to cut it free. It was tough, but the laser was pretty powerful. Warhak did the same with the cuff around his ankle. Soon both were free.

"Damn pests." Warlider said, as she raised her weapon and aimed it at the door. The laser started to burn into it but didn't cut through. She aimed the larger weapon that fired explosives at it and tried it. Thunder echoed in the room, but the door held with a large black splot smashed in its center. _This_, she decided, _is going to take some time_. She started to fire round after round.

Pounding came from the door and Jenny jumped.

"They're going to get out." Willow said, frowning. "They got weapons this time."

"So do we." Jenny replied. She started pushing buttons next to the door. "If the alien killed everyone inside the room there were controls to make sure people outside could kill it." She explained. "This replaces the air in the room with carbon dioxide and a sedative."

"Why both?" Willow asked.

"The sedative is to put it asleep. The lack of oxygen is supposed to kill it." She flipped another switch and a monitor showing the inside of the room lit up.

Warlider cursed. The backlash from the rounds hitting the door was making her dizzy. She kept up the fire. Eventually she fell to her knees. So had Warhak. She detected a foreign chemical agent in her system and ordered her body to filter it out. She shook her head as she still felt dizzy. Then she collapsed into unconsciousness. Warhak fell to the floor beside her. Their force fields were supposed to detect incoming threats, not analyze the air, so it didn't come up.

"And now." Jenny smiled and pressed another button. The two turned to watch as a corrosive acid poured into the room. It was slow, but the flesh of the two aliens was being eaten away.

"All this for the banshees?" Willow asked again.

Jenny shrugged. "You had yours under control, so maybe you don't really understand." She looked at her friend. "For all they knew those things could have breeded if they got loose. They were terrified." She turned back to watch the aliens in the room slowly dissolve. Even the rocks touched by the liquid was bubbling. "For all they knew after those things got free of us they could have dropped a thousand eggs and repeated the process each month until there were billions of them."

"Oh." Willow replied, thinking. "I never thought of it like that." She looked at her Jenny. "You know, I used to try and scare the banshee with an image of a ten megaton bomb being dropped on me. Now I'm wondering why they didn't do just that. Capturing us was risky."

"I wonder that too at times. Of course I was usually in a city so it would have killed hundreds of thousands. But still." She shrugged. "I'm glad they didn't. I want to live."

Her friend smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. So do I."

"Where to now?" Jenny asked.

"Hrm. You know a copy of the message was sent to DNAmy at the same time. I wonder if she got out. Lets check on her?"

"Okay."

They both turned away from the sight of the two aliens being dissolved. With the skin gone the process was going faster. For the most part only bones remained.

* * *

_**DNAmy,...**_

The order had come to evacuate and she had reluctantly tried to leave only to find debris blocking the path. Trying another route it had been the same. She had stopped to think. Villains, she knew, often had self-destruct buttons in their lairs. They had technology they didn't want anyone to get their hands on and were often required to flee. Lairs were usually meant to be of a transitory nature. Global Justice was different. Their bases were permanent things. While they could be sacrificed it required people to go through the base setting explosives to collapse it. It made sense. If Global Justice used a self-destruct button then their bases could be destroyed as easy as a lair could. In a pinch they could use a nuclear device, but this was under Middleton. They wouldn't do that here.

She returned to the lab, pushing Sara's bed as she did so. She would wait and if someone came to collapse the lab then she would follow them out. If they didn't then it was safe. Besides, the mutator was there and she didn't want to leave it. Ron had modified it to a power beyond anything she had ever dreamed of. Without his help, or someone like him, it was irreplaceable.

She stood in the lab and thought, staring at the mutator. There were alien attacking and they might come here. She smiled. That would be interesting. If they came she would be ready. Turning she starting opening cabinets and taking out DNA samples. Briefly she wondered if she should try to capture one, but their ships recalled them after a while. It was best to kill it. That wasn't in her nature, but she'd looked into their genome, had seen the files Wade had emailed her about their culture. With something like that killing it was best.

Warlyder walked through the passageway, keeping his head low. There were no signs of the pests and every machine he came across had been totally ruined. A few of the corridors had collapsed on him and it had taken time to get through. But that was happening less frequently now. He had sent Warfilkin and Wardowg down different routes with orders to call him if they came across anything. He continued in the direction he had been going in, deeper into the base.

He came to a room that was nearly high enough to let him stand up. In it there was one of the pests. Not being on the list of the camouflage he decided to kill her. But first he would get information. Something flickered around his head and he swatted it away. The pest turned to look at the large insect he'd knocked to the ground.

"It took me over an hour to create that." DNAmy said, sighing.

"Where's a data terminal I can access?" He demanded, not paying attention to the words of a pest.

"There are none." She replied.

"Do not lie, pest. I spotted several on my way in here that were destroyed. Some must still work." He looked around the room. It was full of machinery and various devices.

She shrugged. "They are meant to be easily destroyed by a power surge. One was sent through the base. None would have been spared. When things are okay again the ruined ones only need to be unplugged with new ones just as easily inserted." DNAmy answered.

"Where is the central terminal? Those were only machines meant to access a larger one." He drew his spear and approached her.

"The data would have been kept on several disks, sorted according to security level." DNAmy explained. "The disks with anything important on them would have been removed and taken to some place safe. They wouldn't be here anymore."

If the pest was telling the truth then the assault on this place might have been pointless. Still he would have fun with her. But since she was being so cooperate he would continue to get information from her. "What is this place?"

"This base? It's run by people's whose purpose is to keep peace on this world."

"Why aren't you trying to get away?" That had him confused.

DNAmy shrugged. "Does it look like I'm any good at running. One of these days I really got to lose some weight." She sighed. "But I'm always so busy and eating helps me think."

"I'm going to kill you." He pointed out.

The woman shrugged. "Then there really is no point in my running is there?"

"No." He admitted.

"Besides." She said. "If I run then I can't experiment on you."

He blinked. "I am going to kill you." He pointed out again.

"Can you move?" DNAmy asked.

"Of course." He replied and tried to stroll towards her. He fell over.

"Good. It's working." DNAmy smiled.

He tried to move and his limbs sluggishly obeyed him. "What?"

"Just a little something I whipped up. Don't worry. I'm not cruel and you won't feel any pain." She looked around. "Now how do I move you to the MRI?" She sighed. "That's not going to work. Oh well." She picked up a device and moved closer to the Lorwardian.

He tried to filter the toxin from his blood, but it seemed fine. There were no toxins in it. "What?" He asked again, his vision starting to fade.

"Just something that will keep you from moving." The woman said. "It will eventually kill you when it starts affecting the heart and the other major organs. But until then I can experiment. I will be sure to destroy your three brains before your ship recalls you. Wouldn't want them to read your memories and see what I did." She smiled down at him.

"Why..." He managed to get out, losing the ability to speak.

"I modelled it after your own white blood cells." DNAmy explained. "Your body won't recognize it as a poison." She looked around. "So much to do and so little time to do it in. No wonder I'm overweight." She mused to herself. "Wish I had something to munch on. It helps me think."

He struggled to remain conscious, but it was a losing battle. _How does she know we got three brains, _he wondered. _Or how to create such a toxin,..._ The world around him went black.

* * *

_**Jenny and Willow,...**_

Jenny and Willow rushed into the room where DNAmy usually worked. They stopped and stared.

"Hello girls." DNAmy greeted them.

"What happened to him?" Willow asked.

"Just a little something I whipped up." She replied and sighed. "It's only been a half hour and he's dead already. I had expected him to live for at least an hour." She looked up."Guess I better destroy those three brains of his before the ship recalls him." She paused. "But given how far we're underground I wonder how it's going to do that?"

"No clue." Willow said. "But better do it before it does recall him."

DNAmy nodded and going to a cabinet pulled out three large syringes. She filled them with a clear liquid and insert them into the three brains.

"What did you use?" Jenny asked.

"A powerful acid. It will dissolve them. But I better do more than that. Just those three places would be a dead giveaway. Grab some syringes and help me."

They went to work. With three of them it only took minutes to uses up DNAmy's entire supply of syringes. The corpse of the Lorwardian was almost in pieces by that time.

* * *

_**A Losing Battle,...**_

Warfilkin muttered to herself. She'd followed the passageway she'd been instructed to and had come to a dead end. There was just a series of storage rooms. Turning around and retracing her steps she'd tried to contact Warlyder for more orders. He hadn't responded. She'd followed the path he'd taken and had found... How could pests have killed such an accomplished warrior? She'd raised her weapon to kill them when she'd noticed two of them were the camouflage they'd been ordered to find.

Jenny looked up. "Company." She said, seeing the alien in the doorway.

Willow moved, tossing the bottle of acid into the ceiling above the alien and throwing a scalpel at her eyes.

Warfilkin flinched away from the flask even though she didn't feel threatened by it. It was going to miss her. But then it shattered on the ceiling and acid splattered over her skin. It startled her and distracted her enough that the scalpel nearly hit her right eye. She aimed the laser at the pest who had thrown it. She couldn't kill it, but she could maim it.

Jenny moved, grabbing more flasks and throwing them. A second later Willow joined her.

She dodged the thrown objects, not knowing what was in them. If one held more acid and hit her in the face... The speed at which they were being thrown didn't give her a chance to use the laser on the pest. She might end up killing it.

Jenny and Willow grabbed scalpels and raced at the alien. Willow took the lead and raced in close, slashing. But it was feint and she dodged away, leaving the alien open for Jenny behind her. Jenny didn't come too close but did slash open the arm held out to block Willow. Then she twisted back out of the way.

One was behind her and and the other one was in front of her. She couldn't keep them both in view at once. She hurriedly raised the laser to maim the one in front of her with blood dripping from the arm. Pests had managed to wound her. The shame. But then they had managed to kill Warlyder. She would worry about shame later.

When she saw Willow racing at it from behind, Jenny threw the scalpel. The alien flinched from the thrown weapon just as Willow tried to jumped up and slashed at her eyes. The alien smashed her away, but not before the scalpel slid across her flesh. Jenny grabbed another from the huge pile DNAmy had lying around and raced forward.

"Blood in her eyes, but she's still got two of em." Jenny yelled, slashing at them again.

"Damn." Willow yelled back. "Still if we get her then that's four down." She raced at the alien once again.

"Wonder how many there are?" Jenny yelled, glad to hear her friend's voice. She'd been hit pretty hard.

"Worry about that later." Willow screamed. She slashed at the demented creature and saw blood gushing from the huge gash in her back. But it slowed almost immediately and stopped. It would take an awful lot of cuts to stop her.

Jenny moved closer and tried to get at the eyes again, but they were covered by an arm and she settled for jabbing it in between the monster's ribs. The sharp blade pierced one of the alien's brains and she twisted as she pulled the knife free.

_This is insane_, Warfilkin thought to herself. _I'm being overwhelmed by two immature pests_. She managed to get her vision back and lowered the arm. She raised the laser and fired. The pest she'd aimed at twisted to one side and it missed, though it scorched her flesh.

"Not again." Jenny screamed, nearly growling.

"What?" Willow yelled, worriedly.

"It's just that I'm sick and tired of burns." She yelled back. Looking at the alien she showed her teeth and growled. "You're going to pay for that."

Warfilkin blinked her eyes. The pest was threatening her. But then so far she was the only one who had taken any wounds. She swung the laser only to feel something stab her in the back, penetrating deep and being twisted before it was withdrawn. They had targeted her two auxiliary brains. _How do they know about those, _she wondered and cursed. She could have killed them easily, but Warfelken wanted them. She wasn't sure if killing them was the plan.

She moved closer and grabbed for the pest only to have it dance out of the way. It was so nimble. _Perhaps, _she thought, _there are some advantages to being small._ She went to grab for it again, but instead twisted around and struck the one who was racing for her back. The pest went flying, but actually turned in mid air and hit the ground on its feet. Its momentum still knocked it to the floor, but it rolled and stood up right away. She blinked. Just what were these pests. _Camouflage, _the thought came to her. _But then, _she wondered, _where are the Recorders?_ It didn't make sense. Maybe Warfelken knew more but she had only given orders, not explained.

Willow knew she had some cracked ribs, but for now they didn't matter. She grinned at the enemy's surprised look. "We have an expression." She said. "The bigger they come, the harder they fall." She held the scalpel she'd held onto during her journey through the air and circled the alien.

Jenny noted the alien's pause and rushed in. She only managed to slash it a little, but still blood flowed. A return blow grazed her and she felt the side of her face become a mass of pain.

Time for a change of tactics, Warfilkin thought, and ignored the one behind her. Rushing the one she'd just struck she lashed out, using all the speed inherent in her race. It dodged, but went down as it was tripped. She lashed out again and her blow stuck its head. It went still, dazed. Turning she focused on the one behind her that was rushing in to try for her eyes again. "A Lorwardian isn't so easy to kill." She raged, even knowing she was speaking to a pest.

Willow stood back and shrugged. "For pests we two did pretty good. Three of you, not counting that one." She pointed to the half dissolved mess on the floor. "We can't take credit for him." She explained.

She blinked. They had killed three Lorwardians? Impossible.

* * *

_**Sara,...**_

"I'm sorry." Hope said to the girl.

"For what?" Sara asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Soon we will both die." Came the sad answer. "I had only just begun to exist. But I am glad I knew you."

"Die?" She had sought oblivion, but now she had a brother and was going to see him one day. She was going to talk to him.

"Your friends are fighting demons. Soon they will die."

"But I thought they were all dead?" She gulped, stepping back nervously.

"The ones that were in the four of you are. But there are others and now your friends are fighting a losing battle." Hope explained.

"Oh." She slumped down, defeated.

"Do you wish to die here, or fight as a warrior?" The teacher asked.

Sara looked up. "Can I make a difference?"

"I don't know. But unless you try there is no chance."

"I wanted to see my brother." Sara cried. "I wanted to talk to him and see that he is okay."

"All will die if the demons have their way."

"Even my brother?" Something insider her cracked.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"No." The crack grew and rage erupted out. "No. That is not going to happen. If I save my brother then I can atone for what I did." She looked up. "I want to fight. I _need_ to fight."

Hope smiled at her. "Then so be it. Strike for the eyes."

There was light and sound around her. She had not stood for months but her modified DNA had made sure her muscles had not atrophied. She tensed her legs and arms, flexed her hands. She was unharmed. She looked around to see one of the people she knew to be Jenny lying on the floor. Someone Hope had told her was a friend. Across the room, held against a wall, was Willow. Another friend. In a corner was a woman, unconscious. Slowly she moved and stood, making no sound. It took a few seconds for the dizziness to subside. She saw the scalpels and took two. One for each hand.

Warfilkin squeezed her fingers and felt the bones of the pest start to crack. After the first pest had fallen it had been easy. She'd struck down the fat pest with no effort and had been free to confront this one. The one on the bed was already unconscious. Still the pest she held didn't flinch. Didn't cry out in pain. She took her spear and ran it across the arm of the pest. Blood poured out. It was so good. Then something slammed into each of her eyes and she was blind. She stumbled back in shock, letting go of the pest she held.

Willow dropped to the ground and rushed to Jenny. There was a pulse and she was breathing. "She's okay." She said to Sara who was standing, looking at the monster she'd just stabbed in the eyes. She moved and checked on DNAmy. Once again a pulse and breathing. Still she was more badly hurt. She didn't know how to take a blow like Jenny did. "Hurt, but okay." She said and stood.

"That's a demon?" Sara asked, still staring.

"Yeah. A mature one." Willow answered. "I called mine a banshee. And Jenny just called hers the something inside." She shrugged. "Whatever you call it, it needs killing. By the way, hi. Glad to see you're awake." She smiled at the girl.

"They can die?" Sara asked, still staring.

"Of course. They're big and strong and fast. But they can still die. Trust me." Willow said.

"If you say so. I just want to see my brother and I need to kill it for that to happen."

The two of them took more scalpels and started slashing the alien. After a while Jenny stood up, looking a bit dazed, and joined in. It took a while, but eventually the psychotic creature dropped from blood loss."

"There's where you two went to." Came Shego's voice from the doorway. She walked in and looked down. "Been busy I see." She looked and saw the pale girl with black hair. She blinked, startled. "Hello Sara. It's nice to finally met you." She finally said, smiling at the teenager.

"Hello." Came a timid reply.

"Two down and one died while trying to land. Three left somewhere."

"We killed two others." Jenny said.

Shego blinked again. "How?"

"Lured it to the room where we took the something out of Sara. We dissolved them." The girl explained.

"So one left. Well that explains things. We had sensors all over the place designed to explode when they came close. But they just weren't exploding as often as they should have." She looked down at the pool of blood. "Stand back and I will make sure it never gets up again."

Jenny and Willow moved out of the way dragging Sara with them.

She called the plasma and sent it at the nearly dead Lorwardian. It's skin cracked and burned. Soon bones started to show through. She made sure all three brains were destroyed. Turning she went to work on the one that was nearly in pieces. It didn't seem like it needed it, but better safe than sorry.

Sara stood back and watched, wide eyed. _How could a person blaze like a comet and yet not burn up, _she wondered. Yet she recalled seeing it before. Vaguely, as though through someone elses eyes. _Back when I allowed the demon to control me_, she realized, ashamed.

"Why couldn't it recall to the ship?" Willow asked. She'd seen the creature repeatedly stabbing at the controls on her belt.

"Probably because this place blocks nearly every form of radiation there is." Shego explained. "I don't know what they use to transmit signals, but if its a normal electromagnetic frequency then it would be blocked. And given they don't want us to get our hands on anything too advanced it probably is."

"Oh." Willow said. "So what now?"

"We get you out of here." Shego said.

"I know how to kill the last one you said was left." Jenny said.

"How?" Shego studied the girl. She was battered, but her posture said she wanted to fight.

"The prison."

* * *

_**The Final Battle,...**_

Wardowg chased the two girls who fled before her. They were fast and nimble but eventually they would have to tire. Wouldn't they? They were after all just pests. Yet they raced ahead of her calling back taunts. From their wounds she knew they'd been in a fight. But if they had fought other Lorwardians why were they still alive? It made no sense. She tried to run faster despite the low ceiling.

They turned and stopped, watching the monster approach.

They'd stopped running. Why? She knew she was in danger, but how could two pests harm her. It was unthinkable. Yet she approached them with caution.

Shego stepped out and flung plasma at the beast. As expected its force field went up. That was okay. She smiled. She focused the plasma at its feet. It still couldn't lower the barrier, or its feet would be hurt, slowing it down. Still, she knew she had only a short time before the plasma came back at her. But then the blazing inferno ate through the grating at the feet of the deranged alien. It fell through, unable to even try and grab hold of something as it fell into a shaft that went nearly two kilometers, straight down, into the earth.

She fell into a pit that seemed endless. As she descended her flesh began to burn. It wouldn't be bad if she could get out soon. Still she fell. The bottom rose up to meet her and she felt one of her arms crack. That was bad. She would need it to climb out. For some reason she couldn't recall to the ship.

Shego waited at the top. As the alien approached she flung plasma at it and its shield went up again. It fell once more. She felt like laughing. What better place for a monster than a fiery pit deep within the earth. The irony also didn't escape her. This was the place those three girls had fled months ago. It had come full cycle.

"Wonder how many times she will be able to climb up?" Willow wondered.

"No too many." Jenny answered, sitting and watching the show.

Sara sat, wide eyed, watching.

"After the third time the alien remained in the pit, the heat slowly consuming her flesh.

* * *

_**Stalemate,...**_

Warfelken watched the display showing the life signs of her subordinates. While they hadn't been allowed to take advanced technology with them she could, from the ship, monitor them. Even equipped with lasers and explosive weapons she saw them fade one by one. _We are as fast as any creature can be made, strong as flesh will allow, yet they kill us, _she thought to herself. _We cannot allow this world to live. They are no longer pests, they are a threat._

She stood, and went to the center of the ship, where she could command the array of weapons the vessel had at its disposal. She activated one and the ship turned, aiming its front at the planet below. Slowly the massive generators began to build up the power the weapon would need. It would generate a small black hole in the center of the planet. Over time it would consume the world and in the process hid forever any technology left behind on the surface.

Ron worked on the device. It was finished, but testing would take another hour. He wondered how things were going back at the base. He hoped Willow and Jenny were safe. Shego he knew would be somewhere in the middle of it. Kim was still injured. He forced the thoughts out of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

He cursed and answered it, not taking his eyes from the display showing the status of the machine he was working on.

"Out of time Ron." Wade said. "The ship is aiming at the earth and even through the barrier we can detect a massive energy build up."

Ron cursed. He would just have to hope he'd made no mistakes. If he had the earth would die. Shego would die. There could be vengeance, but it wouldn't bring back those he loved or the world that was his home.

He stood and hit a final button. "Send a message to the ship saying 'Stop.' He said, turning and rushing to the bridge.

Warfelken was confused. For so long Warmonga had remained on her ship doing nothing. Now she had sent a message ordering her to stop. She saw a message probe depart the other ship and accelerate at over a million gravities into space. She plotted its trajectory. It wasn't towards Lorwardia. _Where then could it be going_, she wondered.

Ron stood at the communications console wondering what to send. At least the message to stop seemed to have done something. He watched as a message appeared on the screen. It simply read 'Why?'

He started to slowly hit buttons. 'If the world below dies, then Lorwardia dies.' He simply sent.

She stared at the message in disbelief. _What is going on, _she wondered. 'Explain.' She demanded.

He read the reply and responded. 'The message probe launched has been modified. It carries a world destroyer that will target Lorwardia if its sensors spot the destruction of the world below.' He hit send and rose to turn off the war machines. The ruse was over. Either this worked or it didn't.

_Warmonga and Warhok are dead_. The thought came to her and she knew it to be true. She noted the war machines had stopped their assault on the world beneath her. Pests... No she reminded herself. A threat commanded the ship that once had been Lorwardian. A threat that knew the language and could modify Lorwardian technology. Impossible but true. She didn't know what to reply. Another message came in.

'We have a ship and the probe. Either can destroy your home world. The world you are programmed to defend. Retreat from this world or your world dies.' Ron sent

Sitting back he wondered how the aliens would respond. Their protocols demanded they destroy the earth, yet they also demanded they defend Lorwardia. Either could take precedence. To the first batch of super soldiers he knew a stalemate would be understood and accepted even as they plotted. After all Lorwardia had survived their centuries long war. But that had been thirty thousand years or more ago. He chewed his lip until it drew blood. He thought of the current Lorwardians. Would they be able to accept a stalemate? He felt dizzy. This was the world he was putting at risk in a game of chicken with psychotic aliens.

She didn't know how to respond. The threat below had to be destroyed, but Lorwardia had to be protected. She looked up. Warchof was there. He too was staring at the message.

'We have a ship and the probe. Either can destroy your home world. The world you are programmed to defend. Retreat from this world or your world dies.' They watched as the message came again.

Lorwardian ships were designed to be nearly indestructible. The threat must know that and if they knew how to operate it then the vessel was untouchable. It could go to Lorwardia and destroy it. The probe was lost in the vastness of space. It could not be found. It too could destroy Lorwardia. Even if they attacked and destroyed the ship Lorwardia would be destroyed. Warfelken let the thoughts rush through her mind. Lorwardia could not be risked. The threat could be destroyed later. With her mind nearing a mental breakdown she ordered the ship to return to Lorwardia at maximum speed. It didn't matter if the threat traced her course. They would have all of the stolen ship's navigation information. She looked at Warchof. He seemed to be nearing a breakdown too.

Ron watched the ship leave. Until it returned to Lorwardian, a twenty year trip, and a fleet returned, another twenty year trip, the earth was safe. He slipped out of his chair and sat on the floor.

He recalled what he'd remembered from the history lesson Mr. Barkin had given them all those years ago. After World War II a number of nations had started building massive arsenals of nuclear weapons. Enough to destroy human civilization. Given the accidents that could happen Global Justice had been formed to keep the peace. It had kept that peace for over forty years. There had been a name historians gave to that other path. MAD, Mutually Assured Destruction.

* * *

End of Chapter.

Really, how smart can a Lorwardian be? Going into a place where their size hampers their mobility.

Someone once asked why all the people merged with Lorwardians were female. The answer is simply because Warfelken used her own genetic material. Since she's female merging with another female would have been easier. Both would have two Xs. (Finally a logical reason.)

MAD - Mutually Assured Destruction. The Lorwardians were given a choice, destroy the earth and have Lorwardia destroyed too, or leave and both worlds survive. In this story Global Justice commanded peace after WW II. So the alternate path Ron discovered was what would have happened if there had been no Global Justice. Subs launched at sea with payloads that could destroy a nation. Or in the case of the story, modified probes that could destroy a world. It carries a price, Lorwardia exists and is a threat. But it buys time.

One_ very short_ chapter left.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

_Time: One hundred and Sixty years later._

* * *

_**A Debt repaid,...**_

Fully awake he settled down beneath the covers and waited. It wasn't as though he could do much else, pinned as he was. Heat radiated from both sides and it was most decidedly a pretty good place to be. He wouldn't change anything, not for all the power in the galaxy. He recalled the words spoken by a tearful teenager more than century and a half ago. '_It's meant to be._' He still didn't believe in destiny, but perhaps she was right. An arm, slightly tanned, wrapped around his chest and a leg intertwined with own.

"Morning." Willow said, yawning. She rested her head on his shoulder and together the two of them waited.

"Morning." He echoed back, letting his cheek rest on her hair. He felt her hand move slightly downward. She knew how to tease. He smiled. This was most decidedly a pretty good place to be. He wasn't sure how things had ended up like this, but they had. All those years ago the woman had regained a normal life. She'd went back to school, made friends, and even dated. Ten years later she'd slowly stopped dating and the current arrangement had formed.

It hadn't been his idea, nor had it been Willow's. Shego was the one who had invited her. She had seen the young woman who was her friend suffering. Longing for something she could never had. So for some reason she had offered it too her. Later she would admit that she'd believed Willow's fixation on him was infatuation, no matter how long it had lasted. That after a short time the woman would find someone of her own. He didn't consider a hundred and fifty years to be a short time.

A figure stirred to his right and stretched. Her pale skin tinted a slight green.

"Morning Shego." He said, and Willow echoed the greeting.

"Morning." Shego smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. She reached for him. Some things never changed.

Later he settled back, between the two, glad he had comet powers. Neither was hesitant about what they wanted and each morning it was only those powers that saved him. He smiled. He wouldn't change a single thing.

A small light lit up in the corner of his eye. He stared at it and blinked. A message scrolled across his vision. 'Major Discovery. I Think This Is It.' He blinked and the message disappeared. He noted the glazed look on both Shego and Willow's faces, telling him they'd both gotten the same message.

"About time." Shego murmured. "We've only been here for sixteen years."

"But it's a debt to be repaid. So time doesn't matter." Willow replied, reaching out to run a finger down the former villainess' stomach.

He watched the movement and gulped. He knew neither of them were all that interested in women, but they were more than willing to use whatever means they had to provoke his lust.

* * *

They dressed and headed for the bridge. Though he had never named the ship they were on it was often called '_The Gift_.' Ten kilometers in diameter it had a population of slightly more than seventeen million. Internally it was mostly run as a democracy, but Willow, Jenny and Sara formed a council that could override any decision. They decided what the ship did and where it went. Kim could have been one of them, but had chosen not to. She'd remained on earth with Mark. Their relationship was one of the few that had lasted through the long lifespan that Lorwardian technology now allowed humanity.

Vessels like the ship weren't uncommon. After the Lorwardian warship had retreated Global Justice had known they had forty years to plan. They'd studied the stolen technology and incorporated cybertronics into it. It had been a powerful combination. A small payload launched into space could, with enough energy, become a massive army of robotic workers. Within a decade ten billion of the Diablo Space Bots had been working on various projects, including factories for more Diablos. With exponential growth there had been twenty trillion after two decades. All capable of being any size from a few inches to more than twenty meters in diameter. Each able to modify its internal structure at will to produce whatever tools it needed for its current job.

Within thirty years there had been ten thousand vessels the size of _'The Gift.'_ Each able to carry, in luxury, a population of twenty million. Human population had doubled every thirty years, but with the ability to create such ships at will overcrowding wasn't a problem. The seven billion, once confined to earth, had blossomed into nearly three hundred billion spread out on more than fifty thousand ships. Few worlds were colonized. They weren't needed.

Lorwardia had been studied from afar, along with the number of ships it had. Given their world could only support a billion of the massive giants, it had come down to twenty thousand warships. Humanity had built a fleet of forty thousand battleships that had been used to track and destroy the entire Lorwardian fleet in a single surprise attack, leaving the home world of the psychotic killers defenseless. Those vessels of death had been nearly indestructible, but the battleships had each been a thousand time larger than the Lorwardian ships.

Deciding what to do with Lorwardia had been a larger problem than destroying their fleet. They couldn't be left alone, but genocide wasn't Global Justice's way. It was still being debated.

Ron scanned his messages. One of them was from Miranda reminding them they were throwing a birthday party for Jenny, Sara, and Willow. He smiled. In time Jenny had had her heart's desire too, Miranda. Like Mark and Kim, and He and Shego and Willow, those two had remained together through a century and a half. Given the Lorwardians had picked fetuses of a similar age it wasn't surprising they all had their birthday in the same week.

* * *

On the bridge they were greeted by Kim. He and Shego had named their first child after his best friend since pre-K. Given she'd been the one to carry the child it only seemed right. She had both comet powers and carried a teacher. With green eyes, pale skin, and black hair she was almost an exact image of Shego. She had a full sister named Anne who looked a little more like him, along with two half sisters, Jenny and Sara. For some reason he only seemed able to have daughters. Shego and Willow often teased him about it, but it wasn't something he was going to complain about. All four were precious beyond belief.

"What's the sitch?" He asked, looking at a huge display shown on one wall. They were in orbit around a planet more than two hundred light years from earth, that had once been a colony of the TiRGiTBiT. The people who had created the teachers. It was the only one of their worlds that still carried life of some sort, albeit only very primitive singled celled organisms in the small oceans.

"Take a look." Kim answered, changing the display.

He blinked. It now showed a squat, humanoid form. "Where did that picture come from?" He asked his daughter.

"We got lucky." She grinned. "From what I can guess the world once had massive ice caps. The Lorwardian's weapons might have obliterated nearly everything, but the ice caps reformed, and when it did one of the TiRGiTBiT corpses must have been frozen. Scanners show there's been almost no decay. It's been there from a few days after its world was attacked." She practically bounced around. "It's in perfect condition."

Ron smiled at her. "Excellent." He looked at the display. "Finally, we can repay them."

The Lorwardian computers had contained the genome of the TiRGiTBiT, but that wasn't enough to recreate their species. They, like humans, carried numerous symbiotic organisms. From the corpse below they would be able to study the gut bacteria, along with all the other symbiotes it carried. It would be enough for a new generation of TiRGiTBiT to be born. Their gift of the teachers would be repaid. Humanity had already chosen four worlds for them. Soon those worlds would carry the seeds of a race reborn, each carrying a teacher to guide them.

"I wonder if they will be friends again?" Kim said, staring at the image.

"They will be." Ron answered.

The four worlds of the TiRGiTBiT would not be alone. Humanity had managed to track the probes that had transmitted the WOW-2 and WOW-3 signals. The ones that had warmed them of the Lorwardians. The AeAeOiOi had made those, as well as given humans comet powers. They already had their four worlds, seeded from the material those probes had safely carried for over thirty thousand years.

"Their eight worlds will be close together." He said. "When they travel the stars again the first different race they will meet will be each other." He shrugged. "And if for some reason they aren't, then we will remind them of their history. That once they were friends."

* * *

End of Story.

I think you can see now why it was so important to keep cybertronic technology out of the hands of the Lorwardians. Even with just a single world they could have conquered the galaxy. Cybertronic workers would have provided more than enough ships.


End file.
